


Set Me free

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Dalton!Klaine, Gen, Klaine, M/M, Multi, Niff, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 115,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, Burt Hummel pulls Kurt out of McKinley and has him transferred to Dalton Academy School for Boys. - Set during the beginning of his junior year -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple of things to keep in mind while reading this story.
> 
> 1). Kurt's father NEVER had the heart attack. 2). Carole and Finn are living with Kurt and Burt – no Burt never throws Finn out. 3). Kurt transfers at the beginning of his junior year. Beginning of the year makes it bit more fun and more convenient of what I want to do with this story. 4). Also, Kurt was bullied in school (which of course is the reason for the transfer) but the kiss with Karofsky never happened either. 5). Kurt did have a small crush on Finn but it was one of those crushes that lasted for maybe a few days – not for a lot of episodes.

"This is it? It's huge!" Finn gestured to the rather large building with large red letters reading proudly _Dalton Academy_. Burt, Finn and Kurt had arrived at the campus to move Kurt into his dorm. It was almost the start of Junior year and Kurt had to be there to settle himself in his room and get all of his books ready for classes. Kurt didn't have to be in his uniform so he could relish in his Marc Jacobs for a little while longer before he had to put them away for a little while. Burt pulled into an empty parking space. Apparently, a lot of the other students were moving on the same day because the place was almost packed. Burt turned off the ignition and turned to his son who sat in the back seat.

"You ready, kid?" Kurt looked at his father and sighed. It was a new start at a new school – he wasn't sure if he was entirely ready. He had taken all summer to think about this decision.

* * *

**.: 2 Months Earlier :.**

* * *

Sophomore year was more or less hell for Kurt. He had glee club which was the only highlight of his day but to get to glee, he had to face many obstacles. Every morning he received his daily dose of slushy facials, dumpster tosses and shoves against the lockers. Even though his former crush Finn Hudson tried to do the best he could to make sure Kurt wasn't hurt; he suffered the same slushy facials and scrutiny for helping Kurt. Ever since Finn and his mother moved in with Kurt and Burt, Finn made every effort he could to help – like a big brother even though Kurt was three months older. One particular football player made it is mission to make Kurt's life just as miserable. Dave Karofsky.

True, Kurt could just brush off the neanderthals and go about his days but even Kurt Hummel has a breaking point. The members of the glee club were just as much of outcasts as he was, but Kurt was singled out even more because he was the only openly gay student. A few days before summer vacation began, Karofsky and a few of his idiotic friends found Kurt, and dragged him to the dumpster for a sort of summer vacation celebration. The only thing was that when he was tossed in the dumpster that day, Kurt had hit his arm against something that made him groan in pain when he landed in the large dumpster bin. He couldn't climb out. He heard the football players laugh and a loud angry voice come toward the bin. Finn and Puck helped Kurt out of the bin and immediately took him to the hospital. His arm was broken and had to put it in a cast for a few weeks.

That day, Burt came to the hospital enraged that a group of boys had done this to his son. Kurt never told Burt about what had been happening to Kurt since the beginning of the year. The drive home was silent and awkward – nobody wanted to talk about what happened. Kurt retreated to his basement bedroom while Finn grabbed a few sharpies and asked if he could draw and sign Kurt's cast. Kurt sat on his bed while Finn signed his name and started drawing what looked like a football – Kurt sighed.

"Those sharpies stink, Finn. Don't you have any pens?" Kurt remarked as he held out his cast arm to Finn.

"Sorry dude, I think I have some pens around here somewhere." Finn got up from Kurt's bed and started roaming through his school bag.

"Will you please stop calling me dude?"

"Sorry dude." Kurt sighed again but gave a small chuckle. Kurt had a small crush on Finn a long while back but it didn't last. The boy was straight and of course, he was a little...slow at times. At least nobody really knew, that he knew of anyway. Finn yelled triumphantly when he found a black pen.

"Here we go. Can I finish my football now?" Finn said as he sat on the bed again and looked at Kurt's cast.

"Is that what that is?" Kurt asked a bit sarcastically. Finn looked at Kurt almost hurtfully.

"What? Did I use the wrong shape?" Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head – that was too easy. Before Finn could continue with the drawing, the door opened from upstairs and loud foot steps came down the stairs – Burt Hummel. Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't felt like this since the night he decided to tell his dad that he was gay – of course that actually went over smoothly but this time, he had a feeling this wouldn't end well. Burt came to the bottom of the stairs and looked at his son and Finn.

"Finn, would you go upstairs with Carole? I need to talk to Kurt right now." Finn knew that tone. He looked at Kurt whom almost begged him to stay but knew it was not an option. With one last apologetic look, he slowly walked up the stairs. Burt waited for the door to close and paced the floor back and forth slowly. Kurt didn't say a word. He looked at his cast arm. Burt stopped pacing and looked at his son. Kurt caught his eyes and could see that his father looked...like he was going to cry.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt swallowed before he responded.

"Dad..."

"How long, Kurt?" Kurt looked at his arm and then back to his father.

"Since the beginning of the year, if not a little bit longer than that," Kurt responded softly. Burt exhaled loudly and put his hand against his head. Kurt couldn't read the expression – which only worried him more.

"This has been going on for over a year? Over a year you have been subjected to this kind of abuse! Why the hell did you never tell me about this, Kurt?" Kurt got up from the bed and looked at his father. The look on his face wasn't anger – but some disappointment and hurt. Kurt tried his best to hold back the tears as he remembered the year of what he went through.

"I could handle it myself dad..."

"Obviously." Burt gestured to Kurt's arm.

"I didn't want to burden you with this, dad. I didn't want to burden you with the fact that your son is..." Burt turned to glare at his son, cutting him off.

"That my son is a what? A bright, intelligent boy who decides to go through this torture alone every day at a school that is supposed to help protect its students? And if you call yourself that 'F' word I will never forgive!" Kurt couldn't help himself, a tear cascaded down his cheek. Burt walked to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dad..." Kurt said in a soft voice. Almost like when he was still a little boy and he had done something he shouldn't have and got caught. Burt felt a tear roll down his cheek as well.

"Oh Kurt, the only reason I'm so upset is because – I had to find out this way. You in the hospital because of narrow minded kids. You're my son, my boy and no matter what the situation I love you and my job is to protect you, damn it." Burt pulled his son to him and hugged him tightly but tried to watch for the broken arm. Kurt's eyes watered more as he took in his dad's aroma – always a mix of cars and fresh cut grass. Burt pulled away and looked at his son. He quickly whipped his face.

"You know it wasn't so bad – this is just the first time that it was taken too far..." Kurt admitted softly.

"You're staying home. I don't care if there are just a few more days of school before summer, you are not going back there. And don't even try to argue with me." Kurt tried to say something but he closed his mouth. He could argue with his dad but considering the circumstances, he decided not too.

"I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let's get upstairs and see what ideas Carole has for dinner. And later, I want you to tell me everything." Kurt nodded as he walked with his dad up the stairs. It was going to be a long night because there was going to be a lot Kurt had to talk to his father about.

* * *

The last few days Kurt gained a lot of visits from the glee club, including William Shuester, the glee director and Spanish teacher. There was hardly any free space left on his cast. Mercedes signed it and drew on it, Rachel signed it and surrounded her names with gold star stickers – too many to go through and peel off so Kurt left them there and even Mr. Shuester signed it.

Kurt hated the cast. He had to wear it for a few weeks and it did not go with any of his outfits and it itched. Finn found a way to stick a fork into the cast and tried to scratch where it itched – it was nice until Carole caught them and lectured him and Kurt about how the arm needs to heal properly no matter the nuisance. Kurt adored Carole – otherwise he would be rolling his eyes at the woman who was lecturing him like she was his mother. Burt made sure that Kurt didn't have access to forks unless it was to eat with, damn it.

Every night, Kurt and his dad talked about the many incidents that Kurt had to go through with the bullying. He raised hell with the school for allowing such incidents to happen – and of course nothing was done about the boys who had gotten him injured when they tossed his son in the dumpster. Kurt spent a lot of time on his computer working with a specific song – what else was there to do when his father wouldn't let him leave the house until summer vacation officially started? Kurt tried to reason with his father but even Carole couldn't convince the man to let up.

Kurt managed to kick Finn out of the room while he was finishing up the song – he could hear Finn mutter something under his breath as he walked out of the room. Minutes later, he was about to yell at Finn again but this time it was both Burt and Carole coming down the stairs. He sighed, Finn must have tattled on him. That boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. Kurt closed his laptop and waited for the lecture to come. About this is Finn's room too and had every right to be in it as much as Kurt. Burt and Carole stood together and looked at Kurt. Carole held a pamphlet in her hand. Okay, it was either the lecture of _The Talk._ Quite frankly, Kurt preferred the lecture.

"Kurt, can we talk to you for a minute?" Carole asked gently. Kurt got up from the chair and looked at his father. The look was unreadable and Carole just smiled graciously as she fiddled with the pamphlet.

"Look, I'm sorry I kicked Finn out but I wanted to work on this and it was very important to have some peace..."

"Son, this isn't about you and Finn. This is about you and your safety." Kurt sighed and waited for more from his dad.

"What do you mean?" Carole handed Kurt the pamphlet. Kurt looked at the cover. It was a large building and in some sort of fancy font – _Dalton Academy for Boys._ He looked at Carole and Burt.

"Before you get any ideas, let us explain. I arranged a meeting with the dean of the school so that we can at least get some better information. It's a few hours away but they have dorms if you want to room there. But the main reason is what's inside the pamphlet..." Burt explained. Kurt opened the tiny book and saw one of the first things the page said in bold letters...

" _ **...Zero-tolerance for bullying. Strictly enforced, no exceptions..."**_ Kurt looked at Carole again then back to Burt.

"Dad..." Burt waved his hand and walked over to his son and put his arm gently around his shoulders.

"You don't need to make a decision right now. That's why I arranged a meeting with the dean to get a better idea of this place. Carole did some research and found this is a very good school. They have advanced classes and everything." Kurt closed the book and looked at Carole.

"Thank you, but..."

"You don't have to decide now, Kurt – that's why we are bringing it up now instead of later in the summer. Just meet with the dean first. One step at a time. Your safety is more important, no matter what you decide, we will support you." Carole said. Burt squeezed his son's shoulders in assurance.

"Thank you, Carole, dad." What else was there to say? Carole smiled and put her hand on Kurt's cheek. The woman's hands were soft. Burt removed his arm and began to walk up the stairs with Carole. Kurt turned to his computer then back to his dad.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked at Carole and she instantly knew to leave the boys. She smiled and walked up the stairs and closed the door.

"I was working on something and...I want you to hear it. I'll read the pamphlet while you listen," Kurt said almost nervously. Burt nodded as he sat down at Kurt's computer. Kurt gave Burt the headphones and pressed the play button on the computer. Kurt walked to his bed and sat as Burt turned to his boy and smiled warmly – he was listening to his son sing.

* * *

"Ahh, Mr. Hummel come right in! And you must be, Kurt?" An older gentleman greeted both Burt and Kurt with a handshake. Kurt nodded his head as the older man closed the door behind them. The man was tall and slightly gray. He had a gray and light brown mustache and small glasses. He was dressed in a neat buttoned shirt with khaki pants and a blue and red tie. Kurt and Burt sat in the two available leather chairs as the older man took a seat behind his desk.

"Mr. Kramer, thank you for seeing us I know it is summer and..." Burt tried to say gently. The older man waved his hand and smiled.

"Absolutely no need to apologize, Mr. Hummel. It is my pleasure," Mr. Kramer answered.

"Burt, please." Kurt adjusted himself as he took in the surroundings. The desk was filled with papers and a few photo frames. There were a few frames hung on the wall – one was a college degree while the rest seemed to be pictures of him and the students of the school. One of them said The Warblers. Kurt turned away from the frame when he thought he heard his name.

"Yes?" Kurt said quickly. Mr. Kramer laughed lightly.

"I was asking how your arm was."

"Oh. It's seen better days but I'll be relieved once the cast has been removed and I can have better coordination with my outfits and scratch freely," Burt gave him a friendly glare. Mr. Kramer laughed.

"Oh yes! I remember when I busted my leg and I had to have it in a cast for a few months. My mother hid every stick, every fork, anything small enough and pointed enough to dig through the cast and scratch my leg – torture I tell you." Kurt giggled lightly. This was the dean of Dalton Academy. He almost half expected the man to be...well snooty. Mr. Kramer leaned his chair back and sighed.

"So, what is it that I can do for the two of you? I understand from the phone call, you wanted more information about the school." Burt turned to his son and then back to the dean.

"Mr. Kramer, I read the pamphlet my girlfriend found for us. I did some research and heard nothing but great things about your school." Mr. Kramer leaned over his desk and smiled.

"I like to think we are an upstanding school – of course there are some faults I'll be the first to admit but I care about every student and staff that walks through this building. I will be happy to answer any questions you have about this school and what I can do to be of service for you and your son." Kurt turned to his dad. Burt looked at him questionably. Kurt sighed and nodded, letting him know it was okay to talk about it.

"Kurt, would you mind waiting outside for a minute?" Kurt nodded as he got up from his chair and walked outside of the office. Burt turned to Mr. Kramer as soon as the door closed.

"Is everything all right?" Mr. Kramer asked with concern.

"Let me just cut to the chase – your school as a lot to offer academic wise and my son is a very smart boy. The one thing that I need to know from you, and expenses of course, is the first thing in that pamphlet that caught my eye was your zero-tolerance policy..." Mr. Kramer nodded.

"Yes, strictly, and I emphasize the word strictly, enforced. And I will tell you this, I had to expel a student this semester because he did not take that policy seriously." Mr. Kramer paused and thought carefully for his next question. "Kurt's arm – was he attacked at his school?" Burt leaned against his chair and nodded.

"My boy is gay and I am not ashamed to tell people that – but I cannot have him going back to that school that allowed this to happen to him..." Burt straightened himself as he tried not to get angry again. Mr. Kramer got up from his desk and sat in the empty chair beside the father.

"What school is he going to now?"

"McKinley High," Burt answered. Mr. Kramer sighed.

"I know that school. Figgins is a nice man but is more naïve than anything else. Burt, I will be completely honest with you. I wasn't lying when I said that I care about every student and every staff member that walks into this building. The student I had to expel, was harassing one of the students who is also gay. I do not tolerate it, not at all. But I will say, that that is the first time in maybe a few years that I have had to expel a student for not following that policy. It is strictly enforced, but it is hardly needed. My office is an open door policy – no matter the issue, I want to know about it and help if I can." Burt sighed. The man was so sincere and so serious. When Burt talked to Figgins he seemed strict but also scared at the same time.

"You have no idea how reassuring that is to me..."

"I'm glad to hear that. Let me go over our admissions and our financial options with you..."

* * *

"Come on in, Kurt," Burt said as he opened the door. Kurt walked back into the office and sat back in his chair. Mr. Kramer was back at his desk gathering a few papers.

"Everything all right?" Kurt asked. Mr. Kramer smiled warmly at the boy.

"Everything is just fine, Kurt. I have discussed with your father about your admission here – if you decide to come here of course." Kurt almost interrupted but stopped when the man was informed that Kurt hadn't decided yet. "Now, I went over our financial assistance with Burt. I will be the first to state, tuition is steep and not a lot of students can afford it. That's why we have financial assistance. During the summer, there is a test we give to possible new comers."

"You mean like the SAT's?"

"Exactly like that, except of course it won't be for college. Scores are used to determine scholarships and other assistance. You are welcome to take the test of course – there is a fee for the test and the one we have coming up is in two weeks. I have the book right here for you to get an idea of what the test is and what it consists of. And I gave your father the paperwork if you do decide to attend." Mr. Kramer grabbed a fairly thick book and handed it to Kurt. His eyes widened – was he sure this wasn't an SAT test?

"Thank you. I appreciate you doing this for us, even if I decide not to attend," Kurt said as he thumbed through the pages.

"It's my pleasure and Kurt – my door is always open. If you do decide to attend Dalton, and someone is bothering you please, come to me and tell me. I take the safety of my students very seriously. And it doesn't matter what the situation, nobody, and I mean nobody deserves that treatment." Kurt smiled lightly as he turned to his dad then back at the dean.

"I guess I have some studying to do. Math? Oh God, I hate math," Kurt grumbled. Burt rolled his eyes as he took the papers from Mr. Kramer.

"Join the club," Mr. Kramer said amusingly.

* * *

"Damn dude! This is thick! I haven't even read a book this thick!" Finn commented as he looked through the study book. The entire glee club decided to pay Kurt a visit since Finn had blabbed to them that Burt took Kurt to visit Dalton Academy. Mercedes took the book from Finn and thumbed through it.

"That's a lot of Math, Kurt – I bet that's gonna be a joy for you," Mercedes joked. Kurt glared jokingly at his friend and took the book.

"It shouldn't be too bad. Course, nobody wants to study during their summer vacation," Kurt put the book on his desk.

"Dalton Academy? I think they have a glee club there. Kurt, there's a chance you could be our competition." Kurt tried not to glare at Rachel Berry – why did he invite her over? Puck however did not share Kurt's subtlety and glared openly at Rachel.

"Look, Kurt, whatever you decide to do, we'll support you man. If you stay at McKinley, me, Finn and Mike and of course Artie, we'll be your personal body guards. To kind of make up for not doing it to begin with..." Puck said the last part softly almost with guilt. Kurt sat at his desk and smiled at Puck.

"Thanks guys. I think I will take the test but I still haven't made my decision yet. The school is very nice and the dean...he seems to care a lot. The test is in a couple of weeks so I have a lot of studying to do. I'll let you know what happens guys." Mercedes and everybody else nodded.

"All right, until then, we are on vacation! Finn! Where's Guitar Hero?" Puck asked and Finn got off the bed excitedly to set up the game. Kurt sighed, oh what the hell?

* * *

Kurt took the test and it was going to take a few weeks for the results to come back. He finally got the cast off his arm and immediately went shopping with Mercedes and the other girls. Kurt pulled his car into the drive way and saw an unfamiliar one in his spot. He got out of the car and walked into the house. He saw his father, Carole and Finn and Mr. Kramer all three had different expressions. Finn looked happy but a little disappointed, Carole was ecstatic and Burt was relieved and proud – Mr. Kramer was just proud. He turned to the boy and smiled widely. Mr. Kramer held a manilla envelope in his hand. Kurt immediately felt his heart race.

"Mr. Kramer? What an unexpected surprise," Kurt greeted with a hand shake. Mr. Kramer smiled and shook the boy's hand.

"I wanted to deliver this personally, Kurt. I must say, it is very rare to see scores like yours and I wanted to give this to you myself." Mr. Kramer handed the envelope to Kurt. He looked over to his dad and Carole. They were smiling. Kurt nearly tore open the envelope and read the results. Perfect score in Math (that surprised the hell out of him, he hated math) a near perfect score in English, and his essays received the same score as Math. Kurt looked up at Mr. Kramer.

"So, what does this mean?"

"This means, Mr. Kurt Hummel, that you qualify for the Dean's Scholarship. All expenses paid for, for the entire year at Dalton and your senior year as well – that is if you accept it. I am not sure if you have made a decision yet, but it is there for you." Kurt nearly dropped the envelope. He looked at his dad who had engulfed him in a large hug. Carole joined and eventually Finn although he had a feeling he knew what Kurt's decision was.

"I'm so proud of you kid!"

"Me too, Kurt!" Carole said so proudly. Kurt thought he was going to cry again. His father released him from the hug and Kurt turned back to Mr. Kramer.

"You do not have to make a decision right now – but there is a deadline for the scholarship..." Mr. Kramer began.

"I know what I want to do," Kurt interrupted as he glanced one more time at the test results.

* * *

**Present Day :: Dalton Academy**

* * *

Finn and Burt got out of the car and started to pull bags and a box or two while Kurt hopped out of the back seat. It had been hard telling his friends at McKinley that he decided to take the scholarship and transfer to Dalton. They cried, he cried, they hugged him and he cried some more; there was a lot of crying. The two boys and Burt walked into the building as Kurt scrambled to find the piece of paper that would have his dorm information. The campus was, to put it frankly, huge. They had a general idea of where the dorms were but Kurt was going to have his work cut out for him. His room was on the second floor of the dorm building labeled _Murphy_.

Kurt signed his paper for the dorm and received his key – he saw that his roommate was named Jeff Sterling. They found the room toward the end of the hall and Kurt unlocked it. One side of the room was already occupied – so that left Kurt to take the other bed. It was simple. By simple, it was just big enough for two people to sleep and have a few personal belongings. There was a small refrigerator and a small TV. One desk was on either side of the room, just big enough for Kurt's computer. Burt put down Kurt's bag and box while Finn put the box down and sat on the mattress.

"Wow, it's not bad for a dorm mattress. Do they expect you to just sleep on it bare though?" Burt sighed as Kurt turned to the taller boy.

"Finn? Why do you think I packed some sheets and pillows?" Kurt asked as if he were talking to a five-year-old.

"Oh! That would make sense." Kurt giggled lightly as he put his computer case gently on the desk.

"You got your uniform and everything?" Burt asked.

"Yes I do. It will be so hard not to wear my scarves. I guess I'll get used to it eventually, though begrudgingly," Kurt muttered. The uniforms were not Kurt's favorite part of the school. But laughed a little and patted his son on the back.

"That's the spirit kid. You have your computer set up for that sky program so we can talk on the camera?"

"Skype, dad. It's Skype and yes I do. I set it up on yours too so all you have to do is open it up and just call me."

"Carole may have to help me from time to time. Is there anything else we need?" Burt asked. Kurt looked at his belongings. He didn't have to pack much.

"I think that's it. What about my car?" Burt had insisted Kurt that he take Burt's truck to school. It wasn't going to be the same without Kurt around the house and Burt wanted to at least be the one to drive him to school.

"Finn will pick you up Friday and you can drive back with your car." Finn nodded in agreement. Kurt didn't particularly like being chauffeured but it was a request from his dad and he honored it. A few minutes later, a blonde boy walked into the room excitedly – Jeff, Kurt assumed.

"Oh hi! You must be Kurt Hummel! I'm Jeff Sterling, your roommate." Jeff extended a hand to Kurt. He definitely had to admit – the boys were a lot more polite here than at McKinley. Jeff shook Kurt's hand then Burt and Finn's.

"Burt Hummel, Kurt's father and this is Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you three." Burt smiled and turned to his son.

"Well, if there's nothing else, paperwork is filled out and everything is settled. We should head back if we want to get there early enough for Finn to be ready for his first day of school tomorrow." Finn grumbled. "Come on boy," Burt patted Finn's shoulders. Kurt followed them out of the dorm and to the truck. Burt hugged Kurt tightly.

"I love you son. If anybody gives you crap, you call me immediately. You are not a burden. You are my son and I love you." Burt kissed Kurt's hair before he got into the truck. Finn turned to Kurt and gave him a light hug.

"You take care of yourself Kurt. And text me! Mom wants you to keep in touch too – I just have to show her how to work the texting part of her phone. You're...you're like a brother to me," Finn admitted as he pulled away from Kurt.

"You two need to go before I cry again. I will text you Finn and tell Carole thank you for everything," Kurt said as Finn nodded and got into the passenger seat of the truck. Burt started the car, waved to Kurt and pulled out of the parking lot. Kurt waved back as he watched the truck drive away. Kurt sighed as he turned to the entrance of Dalton Academy. He walked slowly into the building and back to his dorm room. Jeff was sitting on his bed thumbing through a magazine – Vogue magazine. He turned to Kurt and smiled, oblivious to Kurt's slight shocked expression.

"Need help unpacking?" Jeff asked. Kurt was a little taken back with the offer – that was just not something he was used to.

"Maybe the bed..." Kurt gestured. The bed had to be made. Jeff nodded and hopped off his bed.

"No problem. So where did you come from? School wise I mean," Jeff asked as Kurt opened his suit case and pulled out a few bed sheets.

"I transferred from McKinley High – in Lima." Kurt pulled out the sheets and saw that Finn had slipped in the cast he had to wear during the summer. Kurt picked up the cast and smiled. All of his friend's signatures, drawings, doodles, all right in his hand.

"What's that?"

"A memento, so to speak." Jeff didn't ask any further – he just met the boy and he didn't want to invade any personal space.

"Do you have your schedule?" Jeff asked as he opened up the cover for the mattress. Kurt put the cast on the table and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He examined it – he was definitely going to have his work cut out for him. Jeff looked at it and sighed.

"About as busy as mine unfortunately. But don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Oh and by the way, welcome to Dalton, Kurt," Jeff put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned to Jeff and smiled.

"Thank you, Jeff. Now, I have to make my bed a certain way so if it becomes too much for you to handle, just let me know." Jeff laughed as Kurt gave him instructions on making up the bed. It was going to be an interesting year.


	2. First Day

Kurt heard Jeff's alarm clock go off – he had been awake almost all night so he wasn't startled by the annoying buzzer. This was really the first time Kurt had ever stayed away from home so the bed, though comfortable, just wasn't his bed. He turned to see that Jeff had banged the clock with his fist and and now groaning that it was too early. Today was the first day of classes and Kurt felt his heart racing. He got up and immediately made his bed. His first class was at eight and it was six-thirty in the morning. Just enough time to go through his moisturizing routine and sulk about the fact that he had to wear a uniform. Jeff finally threw off his covers and rested his head in his hands. He turned to Kurt and groaned again.

"You're a morning person, aren't you?" Kurt turned to Jeff as he pulled out his bathroom pouch.

"Not normally, but I don't think I slept at all last night..." Kurt answered. Jeff threw his legs off the bed and looked at his roommate.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kurt shook his head as he went through his bag to make sure all the lotions and towelettes were inside the pouch. Jeff ran his fingers through his hair. Jeff had dirty blonde hair and it looked like it was in need of a trim. Kurt put the thought to the back of his head; he'll hold back his hair advice for later when they knew each other better.

"I was the same way my first night here. It was the first time I ever spent away from my house." Kurt looked at his roommate when he answered.

"Same here." Jeff smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, hopefully the rest of your nights will be better. Dalton has a coffee cafe so if you need something to hold you over, they are on the first floor. It's not the best coffee, but it is damn close especially when you don't want to leave campus." There was a knock at the door. Kurt froze as Jeff muttered.

"I'm up, Nick! You didn't have to come check on me!" Jeff nearly shouted. Good thing Kurt wasn't asleep when he did that. The door opened to find a fully uniformed boy with auburn hair. Kurt didn't miss the glint in Jeff's eyes when the boy walked in – was he gay? Nick hugged Jeff quickly then looked to Kurt's direction.

"Hi! I'm Nick Duval," the boy held out his hand to Kurt. He smiled and took the boy's hand.

"Kurt Hummel." Nick took his hand away and stared at Kurt as if trying to picture something. Jeff looked at Nick and swatted his shoulder playfully.

"Geez, Nick! It's rude to stare."

"You're not by any chance the Kurt Hummel who was offered the Dean's Scholarship were you?" Nick asked nervously. Jeff looked at Kurt, apparently he wanted to know too. Kurt swallowed hard and nodded quickly. Nick nearly burst into excitement – it really was too early for this.

"Oh my God! You know only a small handful of students actually qualify for that scholarship! That's just amazing." Kurt smiled as a blush crept on his cheeks.

"Nick, I think you're embarrassing him. Take it easy, this is his first day at Dalton. Let the crazy out little at a time. But that is amazing Kurt – I had heard about it but didn't think to ask." Jeff remarked.

"I didn't realize I was some sort of celebrity. But thank you," Kurt said.

"You will definitely have to be in our study group," Nick said. He looked at Jeff's clock. It was almost seven. "Breakfast time! You coming, Jeff?"

"Let me get changed and I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Jeff answered.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Kurt, hope to see you around more often." Nick closed the door behind him. Kurt saw the longing look on Jeff's face. He turned to Kurt.

"You want to join us for breakfast?"

"I'm really not hungry and I have to get to my moisturizing routine I'm already late." Kurt paused. "May I ask...are you...well..." It was a simple question but Kurt didn't overstep his boundaries on the first day of school. Jeff hesitated for a minute.

"Gay? Yes, I am. If that is a problem..." Kurt waved his hand.

"None at all. I am too. The only reason I ask is because well...the way you looked at Nick...oh! I'm sorry that is not my business," Kurt immediately blushed as he headed to the door. Jeff laughed.

"No worries, Kurt, and I didn't think it was that obvious."

"I'm surprised I didn't scream gay to you or anybody..." Kurt joked. Jeff smiled warmly at the boy.

"One thing I learned here, never assume. I mean I'd like to think I have some high tech gaydar, which I did sense with you but I didn't want to invade your space or anything. I definitely don't want my roommate to feel uncomfortable." Kurt returned the smile – that was the nicest thing a guy had ever said to him, even if he was gay.

"Thank you for respecting that." Kurt looked at the clock again. "Oh God! I'm already very late! See you later Jeff!" Kurt ran out the door and headed to the bathroom. Jeff laughed and started to get dressed.

* * *

Jeff was kind enough to draw Kurt a map so he wouldn't get lost – of course Jeff's drawing was not very accurate or readable. Jeff had drawn what Kurt assumed was a stick figure (course it looked more like a dysfunctional letter 'y' with no legs) and it said _I am here._ Kurt was lucky that his first class, French, was not far away. He saw Jeff sitting in a spot and immediately gestured for Kurt to join him. At least there was one person he knew in the class. A few other boys came into the class and took their seats. He didn't see Nick. An older man with a jacket and red vest walked into the room with a brief case. The bell sounded as the last student ran into the class and took the last seat. The older man closed the door and turned to the students.

"Morning boys. My name is Mr. Sanders or as you will say Monsieur Sanders. Since this is the first day of class, I will not require you to speak French. But after today, every answer, every question, every word out of your mouth must be in French. Now, I see a lot of familiar faces and I also see..." his eyes narrowed to Kurt. Oh great. "Our newest student. Kurt Hummel, correct?" the man asked politely. Kurt nodded. He hoped the Dean's Scholarship wasn't going to be brought up.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself. Bonus points if you can introduce yourself in French." That wasn't bad. Kurt got up from his desk nervously and glanced at the rest of the class. All eyes were on him – this was a little embarrassing. Kurt cleared his throat.

" _Hello, Mr. Sanders, class. I am Kurt Hummel_ ," Kurt recited perfectly. The teacher looked at him amazingly.

" _Hello, Kurt Hummel! Your french is superb! You will do just fine here_!" Kurt blushed again.

" _Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Sanders_." Kurt sat back at his desk as Mr. Sanders looked toward his class and began the lesson and praised Kurt's perfect French. Kurt heard a few gasps around the class and felt Jeff's hand on his shoulder.

"You are totally my study buddy." Kurt giggled lightly as he got out his pen and notebook.

* * *

It was almost noon and Kurt was almost late for his class. He walked across the first floor where nearly a stampede of boys ran down the stairs. He heard a few excuse me's or pardon me's as they ran down the stairs. Kurt held onto the railing and walked down slowly. He gave up on Jeff's excuse of a map and looked at his schedule. His last class was History and now he had to go to...Math – he groaned. Kurt finally swallowed his pride and tried to find someone who wasn't in a rush to go down the stairs to ask where the class was. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw a brunette boy who was standing still and examining something in his hands – a pocket watch. Kurt hesitated as he tapped the boy on the shoulder gently.

"Hi! Sorry, I'm new here and I'm kind of lost," Kurt said quickly as the boy looked at him. The boy smiled at Kurt as he put his pocket watch away. The boy had dark brown eyes and hair (extremely gelled) back, quite hot in Kurt's book.

"No problem. This place is pretty big. I'm Blaine," the boy held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt took it gracefully.

"Kurt." Another stampede of boys ran down the stairs nearly pressing Kurt against the railing. Blaine pulled Kurt down the stairs and out of the way.

"Thank you," Kurt said though he didn't release Blaine's hand and nor did Blaine release his.

"You're welcome. It is a bit overwhelming especially for the first day."

"So, what's going on?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"The Warblers! We do an impromptu performance every now and then. Shuts the school down for a bit. But this is the first time we do it on the first day of school." Kurt turned to Blaine.

"The glee club here is...cool?" Blaine laughed.

"We are like rock stars here! Come on! I'll take you there!" Blaine nearly dragged Kurt down the hall toward where the crowd was going. Kurt grasped his bag as he and Blaine ran down the hall and came to what looked like a common room. Many of the Dalton students had their blazers off and around their waists. Some of them even looked his direction and greeted him with a smile. Blaine stopped inside the room and put his book bag on the ground where Kurt stood. This was Dalton not McKinley – there was no reason to feel anxious, right?

"Oh wow. Even though I have the same uniform I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt muttered to no one in particular. Kurt stayed at alert whenever anybody walked past him. Dalton, not McKinley, he kept saying mentally to himself. Blaine smiled as he adjusted Kurt's tie and his jacket. Kurt blushed lightly.

"Don't worry, Kurt, you'll fit right in," Blaine said gently. Kurt smiled at the boy. There was a group that gathered around and started harmonizing together. He noticed briefly that Jeff and Nick were apart of the group. "If you'll excuse me..." Blaine said as he walked over to the group.

 _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let me walls come down  
Down

 _Before you met me I was all right_  
But things were kind of heavy  
That brought me to life now every February  
You'll be my Valentine.  
Valentine

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
No regrets just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, will be young forever!

Kurt's heart nearly skipped a beat as soon as he heard Blaine sing. The song was Katy Perry and while she was definitely not his favorite, he could hear Blaine sing her song and learn to like her a little. He caught Jeff's eye and nodded to him when he acknowledged that he was there. He turned back to see Blaine had not taken his eyes away from him. He glanced around the room to see that every student jammed along with The Warblers and even sung along with them.

This was so different from McKinley. Usually, by now, Kurt would be greeted with a cold slushy and spending most of the first half of school in the bathroom. They were relaxed and just...well enjoying themselves and the performance. Kurt felt his usual defenses start to slowly fade away. The Warblers' dance moves were very basic but the room wasn't that large. He smiled when he saw Blaine point in his direction and continue to sing – almost like he was singing to him.

 _You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

 _My heart stops, when you look at me_  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real, so take your chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

When Blaine smiled Kurt felt chills go up his spine. The way he looked whenever he belted out the long note and it was just so, perfect. He must be the lead singer of The Warblers because he sung each part – not that that was a huge deal, the boy's voice was to die for. All the boys just harmonized so well with Blaine – he could see why he was chosen to sing. Kurt tried not to blush whenever Blaine looked at him and continued to sing.

They ended the song singing together and Blaine still had not taken his eyes away from him except those few times he had to dance along with the group. The song ended and Kurt clapped along with the other boys. He watched Blaine talk to a few of the other members as well as Jeff and Nick and turned back to walk toward Kurt.

"That was amazing!" Kurt said almost too excitedly. Blaine smiled as he picked up his bag.

"Let's get some coffee." Coffee sounded great.

"All right," Kurt responded. He at least remembered that one part on the map. Kurt started toward one direction when Blaine caught his arm.

"It's this way," Blaine said. Kurt groaned.

"Jeff shouldn't draw maps anymore." Blaine laughed as he guided Kurt toward the coffee cafe, still holding Kurt's arm.

* * *

"Here you go," Blaine put a cup of coffee in front of Kurt. They found a table that originally sat four but later pulled two more chairs to the table. Two other boys, along with Jeff and Nick had joined them after the impromptu performance.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine gave him a wink and sat in the chair across from him.

"Gee, Blaine you never bought me any coffee," David nearly whined.

"You never asked," Blaine responded as he took a sip of his own and sat it down on the table.

"Oh! Well then, Blaine will you get me some coffee?"

"No, but that was a good try," Blaine answered. Kurt chuckled lightly while Wes laughed and Nick and Jeff. David huffed.

"I'm David Hughes by the way," he introduced himself to Kurt. "This is Wesley Montgomery and you already know Nick and Jeff obviously."

"Kurt Hummel. You guys were amazing by the way," Kurt remarked as he fiddled with the cup. Was it normal to crowd around the new kid like this? Not that he minded, it was nice to be acknowledged.

"We don't usually do impromptu performances on the first day but today we'd thought we would be spontaneous," Wes stated and paused for a moment. "By the way, are you the one that won the Dean's Scholarship?" David looked at Kurt in bewilderment. Before Kurt could answer Jeff placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Yes, he is. My roommate and French tutor," Jeff said as he sat back down. Kurt blushed again.

"Wow, that's quite an honor," Blaine remarked – he blushed once again. The color was going to become permanent by the end of the day.

"I'm starting to feel like Harry Potter...except for the whole boy who lived part," Kurt said. Blaine was the first one to laugh while Jeff and Nick joined. Wes smirked. David turned to Blaine as soon as he stopped laughing.

"Blaine, I didn't hear from you most of the summer. How are you and...Toby doing?" Kurt's eyes narrowed to Blaine – he was gay too? And apparently had a boyfriend. Go figure. Kurt looked at Blaine who looked at David with a smirk.

"I bet that was painful to ask wasn't it, David?" David leaned back in his chair.

"No seriously, Blaine, how are you two doing?" Wes asked with the same amount of interest as David did. Nick and Jeff looked toward Blaine. Kurt just looked at Blaine confused. Blaine looked at Kurt briefly before he responded.

"You will all be happy to know that Toby and I are no longer together," Blaine announced. There was a moment of silence before David sighed in a relief.

"Thank God!" Wes looked pleased as well as Nick and Jeff. Blaine looked only slightly amused.

"I take it we were not a fan of Toby," Kurt remarked as he took a small sip of his coffee. Nick sat beside Kurt.

"No, we were not a fan of Toby. In fact, we loathed Toby," Nick said as he almost shuddered at the mention of his name. Kurt looked at Blaine again who was still not very amused. Jeff nudged toward Kurt.

"You see, Kurt, Toby is an insensitive, inconsiderate pig," Jeff ranted. Apparently remarks like that were often at the look of Blaine's face. He remembered nearly giving Rachel hell for going out with Jesse St. James but he at least backed off when he joined glee – up until he turned out to be a traitor but still, Rachel seemed happy and that he had to respect that. Blaine looked like he was going to explode.

"And not only that..." David began. Kurt cleared his throat which got David to stop.

"Come on guys, cut him some slack. I'm sure there are girlfriends or in our case," Kurt gestured toward him, Jeff, Nick and Blaine, "boyfriends you had experiences with that you would rather forget or have... _others_ forget." Kurt tried to emphasize the word others. There was silence and Blaine looked at Kurt almost hopeful. Wes was the first to speak.

"You are right, Kurt. One it is rude not only because you are new to the school it is also rude to Blaine. No more talk about Toby," Wes stated and turned to Blaine. "We're sorry, Blaine, we just...you are our friend and you definitely deserve someone who will treat you right. No hard feelings?" Wes said sincerely. Blaine smiled at Wes then directed to the other boys, including Kurt.

"I know, Wes. That's why I'm not...completely offended. But he is out of the picture now, so yes no need to mention him anymore." David agreed. Kurt picked up his cup and glanced quickly over to Blaine. He mouthed the words _Thank You_ to him. Kurt smiled and mouthed a _You're Welcome_ back to him before he took another sip of coffee. Kurt put the cup down when Wes turned to him.

"So, Kurt, tell us about yourself. Where are you from? What do you like to do for fun?" Wes began the conversation.

"Oh...well I transferred from McKinley High School in Lima. I was having...some difficulties at school and my dad and his girlfriend Carole found this place..." Kurt really didn't want to talk about his time at McKinley. Jeff, Nick and Blaine seemed to pick-up on it quicker than Wes and David.

"But this boy is a master in French. I think he could teach the class better than Mr. Sanders," Jeff remarked. Kurt's cheeks reddened but grateful for the turn of the conversation.

"We are glad to have you here, Kurt, though I do feel bad for you having Jeff as a roommate. By the way, what are you doing drawing maps of the school when you can barely draw a stick figure?" Blaine said to Jeff.

"Uncalled for! I was only trying to help!" Jeff nearly whined. Kurt giggled a little.

"So, Kurt, what are your hidden talents?" David asked. Kurt gave a light tug on his blazer.

"You mean other than my fashion sense?" David chuckled as well as the other boys. Kurt let go of his blazer and put his hand back around the coffee cup. "I used to sing at the glee club at McKinley. One of the highlights of my days there."

"What range are you?" Wes asked curiously.

"I'm a countertenor," Kurt answered about ready to take another sip of coffee when Jeff made a slight move and Wes's eyes widened. Blaine sat up in his chair while David nearly chocked on his own saliva. Nick stared at Kurt. Kurt looked at all the boys with a worried glaze.

"You're...you're a countertenor?" Wes asked in disbelief. Kurt didn't trust himself to talk so he nodded. He turned to Blaine who had the same disbelieve expression. Jeff sat back down.

"Dalton hasn't had a countertenor in...what three or four years?" Nick asked Wes. He turned back to Kurt who still looked worried.

"Warbler tryouts were during the summer but..." Wes turned back to Kurt almost excitedly. "For a countertenor...we could work something out. If you are interested, give me forty-eight hours and I will pull some strings and see if we can get you an audition."

"If tryouts are over I don't want to..."

"Nonsense! Only if you are interested in auditioning and being apart of The Warblers of course." Kurt nearly jumped when Wes yelled.

"Wes! Don't scare Kurt," Blaine said. Wes glared briefly at Blaine then looked back at Kurt.

"Would you be interested, Kurt?" Wes asked a bit more calm.

"If you can...I would love to audition," Kurt answered. Wes nearly slammed his fists on the table and jumped out of his chair.

"Excellent! Forty-eight hours just give me that much time. I have to re-arrange the schedules and get everybody together..." Wes muttered something else but had walked out of the cafe without even saying bye.

"Should I be frightened?" Kurt asked when nobody else said a word. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"He's always like that. You'll get used to it...eventually."

"I may not even be that good..." Kurt protested weakly, but David waved his hand.

"It's okay, Jeff isn't that great either that's why he's in the background," David said with a smirk. Jeff glared at him.

"Listen here, David..." Jeff went on with Nick as they mockingly argued about their positions on the glee club. Blaine had stolen Wes's chair and asked if Kurt had his schedule. Kurt fumbled through his pockets and pulled out the piece of paper. Blaine examined it for a minute.

"These last few classes I have too. Do you want to walk with me?" Blaine offered.

"Yes, please," Kurt nearly begged as Jeff, Nick and David continued with their conversation. Blaine laughed as the two left the cafe. Usually for an impromptu performance, the school will shut down for a little over an hour and then class resumes at the appropriate time. The bell sounded throughout the building letting the students know that classes were going to start again.

"Enjoying your first day so far?" Blaine asked as the two walked up the stairs.

"It is certainly more eventful than I imagined. I keep expecting a slushy to come flying into my face..." Kurt trailed off when Blaine looked at questionably.

"A slushy in your face?"

"It's a long story, something that I had to endure at McKinley." Blaine nodded but didn't press forward on the subject.

"By the way, thank you again...for what you said back there," Blaine said with the utmost sincerity in his voice. Kurt knew it was something the boy appreciated.

"No need to thank me. I haven't had a boyfriend yet but I know what it is like to have a relationship that turns out to be somewhat a regrettable choice. Course, mine was actually with a girl so not sure if that counts or not." Blaine laughed again as they approached the classroom.

"Well, just for arguments sake, we'll say it does count," the two walked into the classroom and sat in seats beside each other.

"Works for me."

* * *

"Dude! How was your day? Everybody misses you!" Finn nearly yelled at the computer. Kurt had finished his last class and was organizing his homework assignments before he went to dinner. Finn called Kurt using Skype – which was something he set up for his dad to use, but it was still a comfort that Finn initiated a call to him.

"Finn, you don't have to yell. And stop calling me dude!" Kurt remarked into the camera.

"How was your day?"

"Fine actually. I didn't really sleep well but I'm surprisingly awake. I have a lot of homework though. How was glee practice? How is everybody?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Mercedes, Rachel and Tina got slushied today. We almost got a new member of the club but that didn't quite work out. We are down a member so we have to find someone to...well fill your spot..." Kurt sighed.

"I see..."

"Dude, everybody understands, nobody blames you or anything..." Kurt smiled sadly at Finn.

"Stop calling me dude. How's dad doing? Is he home yet?" Kurt asked. One of the major things about not being able to sleep was that he was not close to his father. The thing that allowed Kurt to sleep soundly at night was knowing that his dad was close by – something he did miss. Finn paused for a moment when looked to his left and smiled.

"He just walked in. Hang on!" Finn got out of the chair and for a brief moment there was silence and no movement. Jeff walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"So much to do and so little time. I don't know about you, Kurt, but I am famished. Nick, Wes, David and Blaine are going to meet me for dinner, want to join us?" Jeff asked. Kurt was about to answer when his dad sat in front of the computer.

"Hey, kid!" Kurt turned to his dad.

"Hi, dad!"

"Hi, Mr. Hummel!" Jeff waved as he sat on his bed and loosened his tie.

"Hi there, Jeff, hope Kurt's not driving you too crazy." Kurt gave a mock glare to his father.

"Thanks, dad." He responded sardonically. Jeff laughed.

"Too soon to tell, Mr. Hummel." Kurt gave Jeff the same glare. Jeff pulled out his phone and started frantically typing.

"How was your first day, Kurt? Classes? Anything exciting? Nobody is messing with you..." Burt asked.

"First day went well actually, classes are harder but kids here are a lot nicer... and no nobody is messing with me, dad," Kurt said the last part with a bit of relief. Jeff put away his phone.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel, I got his back," Jeff chimed.

"That's good to know, Jeff. And I'm glad to hear that your first day wasn't bad Kurt. It's not the same here without you. Carole is working late tonight so Finn and I are going to order some pizza." Kurt shot his father a nasty look.

"Order pizza? Dad, there is plenty of food in the fridge. I should know, I helped Carole grocery shop before you drove me here. I better not find out that you are eating nothing but junk while I'm gone." Jeff tried so hard not to laugh. Kurt sounded like a mother. Burt laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, Kurt, you just concentrate on your studies and I'm going to concentrate on my pizza. Have a good night. Love you son!" Burt quickly turned off the camera before Kurt could say anything else. He groaned and hit his head on the desk. Jeff laughed and got up from his bed.

"Come on, Kurt, let's get some dinner. I texted Nick to save you a seat if they get there before we do." Kurt muttered to himself about his dad and walked with Jeff out of the room.

* * *

Kurt sat with David, Wes, Nick, Jeff and Blaine during dinner. He sat beside Blaine and Jeff. It was almost the end of his first day at Dalton – and it wasn't a bad experience. Jeff and Nick practically adopted Kurt and brought him into their own circle, with Blaine, Wes and David. Wes hadn't mentioned anything about getting Kurt an audition yet, so Kurt never brought it up. With the exception of a few classes, Blaine and Kurt had a good bit of them together. Kurt tried his best to ignore the slight tingling feeling in his stomach when Blaine smiled at him. It was almost entertaining and a slightly painful to see the longing expression on Jeff's face when he looked at Nick. As for Wes and David, well they were just purely entertaining if not a little embarrassing.

As Wes and David argued about something regarding Backstreet Boys and N'Sync (or some other boy group) Kurt drifted back to his friends at McKinley. He hadn't even texted Mercedes. While the other boys were engrossed in the conversation, Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Within a few minutes, he got a response.

_Hey boo! I miss you! - Mercedes_

Kurt smiled as he responded.

**I miss you too. It's not bad here really, but I still miss you and everybody else. Finn told me you guys had to find a replacement... - Kurt**

The last part was particularly hard for him to type. It took a few minutes before he got another response.

_Listen Kurt, we understand and we still love you. We're just really sorry that it came down to this you know? I'm sorry that we didn't do more for you. But you make sure that you keep singing Kurt. - Mercedes_

Kurt almost wanted to cry but he inhaled before he responded back. He hadn't noticed that Blaine was looking at him the entire time.

**It's all right. Nothing much that really could have been done anyway. I love you guys too. I'll try to send you pictures of my room. And don't forget you have Skype on your computer! - Kurt**

_Of course :) I have to go, dinner time. Talk to you later, love you! :) - Mercedes_

**Love you too. - Kurt**

Kurt put away his phone and sighed. It was a short conversation but it was something, right? Blaine scooted his chair closer to Kurt. He looked at the handsome boy.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, well not really but I will be. I guess I'm just a little..." Kurt trailed off. He barely knew this boy.

"Homesick?" Blaine finished. Kurt nodded. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's. Not as soft, but the feeling was more than comforting.

"It'll be okay. I went through it and Wes has been here for almost three years and he still goes through it – course I have to room with him so it's more torture on me..." Kurt laughed lightly and Wes heard the whole thing.

"Excuse me? Need I remind you that you have a certain stuffed animal named Rufus...oh wait!" Wes bit his tongue.

"I do not have a stuffed animal named Rufus! David does!" Blaine remarked. David glared.

"Leave Rufus out of this!" Kurt laughed. It was not a bad day, not a bad day at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry


	3. The Audition

Kurt was heavily engrossed in a book that he had to read for his English class with Jeff and Nick writing quietly in their notebooks nearby. Kurt was grateful to have a few hours of study period during the days. It had taken the last few days but Kurt had finally memorized his schedule and somewhat where he needed to go. Blaine had joined the group and pulled out his math assignment. Kurt looked up briefly then back to his book. At least his teachers gave them a day or two to work on the long list of assignments and essays, but it was very time consuming. Kurt turned the page of the book when there was a loud slam on the table. Kurt nearly jumped out of his seat and managed to throw his book across the room.

Ever since the jocks at McKinley made it a habit to push him, hard, against the lockers, loud noises and slams startled him. Wes had slammed his Chemistry book on the table with an excited look on his face. The slam scared Blaine, Jeff and Nick but not as much as it scared Kurt. Kurt turned to Wes and glared.

"What the hell?" Kurt said trying to calm himself. Blaine had gotten up and brought the book back over to Kurt.

"Damn it, Wes, you nearly scared us half to death!" Blaine stated as he put the book in front of Kurt. He noted that Kurt looked like his heart would pop out of his chest but didn't bring it to anybody's attention. Kurt took the book as he felt his nerves calm slowly but he still slightly glared at the Warbler boy who had unnecessarily slammed his book on the table.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly to Blaine. Wes only looked somewhat apologetic but he still had determination and a bit of excitement displayed on his face.

"Sorry about that. I was just enthusiastic of the news I have for Kurt." Kurt's glare lessened.

"And what news would that be?" Kurt almost said with a snark.

"Can you have a song ready by Friday for an audition?" Kurt's eyes widened. He had forgotten that Wes was going to try and arrange an audition for him. His anger disappeared for the head Warbler entirely.

"Really? Friday?" Kurt confirmed.

"Yes, on Friday. It's perfect, it's the end of the week and you'll have the weekend to gather yourself if you make it to the Warblers or recover if you don't make it." Well that didn't last long. Blaine sighed along with Jeff.

"Gee, that was somewhat comforting," Kurt said rather sardonically. Jeff learned quickly that Kurt was very sarcastic and snarky – it was very entertaining.

"Hey, you may be a countertenor, but audition rules still apply. Have your song ready for Friday. Your audition is at four-thirty during normal Warbler rehearsals. All of the Warblers will be present. As you were," Wes picked up his book and walked out of the room.

"So what are you going to do?" Nick asked curiously.

"I have an idea...but I have to think about it first." Kurt opened his book but he couldn't concentrate. He had an idea for the song he wanted to do.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he laid his pen on his desk. His last class was cut short so he had time to go to his room and...well do homework. He had three essays and not to mention a math assignment to do – he groaned. How he hated math. He looked over at Jeff's clock – his dad should be home by now. Kurt woke-up his computer and opened up Skype and initiated a call to his dad. It took a few rings but the call was accepted and saw his dad on the other camera.

"Hey, kid. How's it going? Why aren't you in class?"

"My last class was let out early so I've been here the last couple of hours writing essays – I think I'm going to need a prosthetic hand soon." Kurt paused, "I have some news," Kurt said into the camera.

"Oh yeah?"

"I have an audition for the glee club here called The Warblers. They had tryouts during the summer but they want to give me an audition anyway."

"That's great kid! Nobody sings like you son!" And that was a huge compliment. Kurt smiled and exhaled before he started again.

"Dad, you know the song I recorded for you?"

"Of course I do! I listen to it every day at work and when I get home from work. You have a talent, Kurt – especially when it comes to the Beatles." Kurt blushed lightly.

"I want to sing that as my audition piece. What do you think?" Kurt had taken a song from the Beatles and recorded in his own way. He let his dad listen to it the day he and Carole told him about Dalton. Burt loved it so much that he demanded Kurt burn it onto a CD so he could listen to it whenever he wanted. Although nothing ever compares to the original, Burt said that it was his favorite.

"It's up to you kid. You know more about the music stuff than I do. Just try not to go overboard. Doesn't seem like the kind of school that would go for GeGe." Kurt wanted to glare but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Gaga, dad. Lady Gaga and I do agree although that would be great if I had the girls with me and we did our piece from back then..."

"Let me know how it goes, kid. I'd like to actually see you perform with the glee club."

"I will, dad. I should get back to my homework. I have a math assignment and you know how much I loathe the subject." Burt laughed.

"And yet it is the one thing on that test you took that you scored the highest."

"How that's possible I'll never know. Talk to you later dad," Kurt said.

"Bye son, love you." Kurt turned off the camera and put his computer back into sleep mode. That settled it, he was going to sing the song. Now, the dreaded math homework. Maybe he should go eat first.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said as he sat beside Kurt at the table. Kurt took a few sips of his water.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt greeted. Again, he ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach. At least this wasn't like when he had a crush on Finn – at least he knew Blaine was gay. He just met the boy. Because they had a lot of the same classes together – they could work on assignments with each other, including math. Blaine hated math just as much as Kurt did. Blaine took a few sips of his water as Jeff and Nick joined them at the table.

"Hey guys. Kurt? Have you found a song yet for Friday?" Jeff asked. Kurt grabbed his fork.

"I have, yes," he took a few bites of his salad.

"What is it going to be?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled at Blaine. It was...adorable seeing Blaine get so excited like a little kid.

"You'll hear it on Friday." Jeff chuckled lightly at Kurt's refusal to answer. Blaine was a like a kid in a candy store at times – so funny to watch.

"Come on! Give me a hint," Blaine looked at Kurt with...sad puppy eyes. Dear God, this boy wanted Kurt to fall for him didn't he? Kurt mentally shook the thought from his head.

"Okay fine, I'll give you a hint." Blaine stood up straight and waited. Kurt thought for a moment. "It has something to do with an insect," Kurt said as he took a few more sips of his water. Nick nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Blaine's expression.

"An insect? You're singing about an insect?" Kurt chuckled at Blaine's confused expression. Wes and David filled the other empty seats.

"Hello, Kurt, hope you're ready for Friday," David said with encouragement. Kurt was about to respond when another student had stopped by the table and all faces turned to glares. Kurt turned to see a boy in, of course the same uniform, but hair slipped back and the expression on his face – very cold.

"Evening gentlemen, I trust you had a pleasant summer," his voice was a little high, not like Kurt's but more like the actor who played Draco Malfoy in the first Harry Potter movie. Kurt couldn't remember the actor's name but that's who he sounded like. Jeff and Nick slid their chairs further away – the boy seemed to notice and was unimpressed.

"Evening to you too, Colton. May we help you with something?" Wes said as politely as he could though it sounded very much fake.

"I trust you heard that Richard has been expelled from Dalton Academy. I just wanted to thank Nick for making such a thing possible," Colton said with a very sarcastic voice toward Nick. At least with Kurt's sarcasm he was funny, this guy was just pure stone. Nick shifted in his chair, obviously very uncomfortable with Colton and the mention of his friend. Jeff scooted his chair closer to Nick – protecting him.

"Perhaps if Richard had realized that Dalton is serious about the zero-tolerance policy, he would be able to finish his last year here," Jeff intervened. Colton sighed and turned his attention toward Kurt. That's okay, sarcasm was Kurt's rightful trait. Blaine had scooted his chair closer to Kurt – as if to almost...protect _him_.

"You must be Kurtis Hummel?" Colton asked snidely. So it begins. Kurt looked him straight in eyes. Really? Kurtis?

"No. I am _Kurt_ Hummel," he corrected.

"That is what I said..." Colton scoffed as if Kurt was some sort of imbecile.

"Correction, you said Kurtis. My name is not Kurtis, it is Kurt. It is one less syllable for you to use I'm sure it won't that difficult to adjust to it." David tried not to laugh as did everybody else at the table. Colton sighed one more time.

"Very well then. You are the new comer I gather? Your name is not quite familiar, I take it there is no said fortune to your name?" Oh great, a snooty bully. Beats being shoved against lockers.

"Define fortune? If you mean family wise that my father owns his own car shop where I learned how to take apart someones breaks without them realizing until they are speeding down the highway," Kurt heard Nick snort a little, "then yes we have quite a fortune to our name. Now if you are talking actual money, then I will have to say...that is none your damn business." As much as Wes was enjoying the show, he put a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. It was best not to play into Colton's charade. Colton's face seemed to take on a different shade of red – not sure if it was anger or embarrassment.

"I see. So, you are here on assistance? Pity. Of course, I could offer you some tips on the highlights of this school – and possibly better company." His eyes narrowed toward Nick then back to Blaine who still sat in front of Kurt. "Not that anybody should be ashamed of coming here on assistance..." Jeff got up from the table. He put a reassuring hand on Nick's shoulder and walked over to Kurt's side.

"For your information, Colton, Kurt here was given the Dean's Scholarship," Jeff put his hands protectively on Kurt's shoulders. Jeff was right, he did have his back. For once, Kurt didn't blush. The look on Colton's was pure gold.

"Dean's Scholarship? That's quite..."

"Impressive? Yes, we thought so too," Blaine remarked as he turned to give Kurt a small smile. Now Kurt blushed.

"Well, isn't that just...helpful." Was all Colton could say.

"It was. They wanted me to attend here so much that...they went as far as paid for me to be here. Wasn't that thoughtful?" Kurt asked a little too sweetly. Colton adjusted his blazer and gave them a 'as you were' and walked away from the table. Jeff patted Kurt on the shoulder and went back to his seat.

"Kurt, you are so snarky – don't ever lose that," Jeff said as he laughed along with the other boys.

"The look on Colton's face when you told him that – it was pure awesome!" David commented.

"Colton is a brat but a harmless brat – he is all words," Wes added. Kurt sat as each of the boys praised Kurt a little more then tried to quickly change the subject. Blaine asked Kurt about the math assignment while Jeff tried to talk to Nick. Obviously, Colton's friend had done something to Nick that warranted an expulsion. But like Kurt's obstacles at McKinley, he'll talk when he's ready to talk.

* * *

"So, when is your audition, Kurt?" Finn asked through the computer. He had forgotten that Finn had to pick him up this one time for the weekend because Kurt didn't have his car.

"Tomorrow at four. When you get out of school and get here, I should be done by then. If not, I'll send you a text and let you know. I'm so nervous," Kurt muttered the last part but unfortunately Finn understood it.

"Dude, why are you nervous?"

"Stop calling me dude, and I'm nervous because I'm singing a specific song and I hadn't sung it in front of anybody yet – so I don't know if it will get good feedback." Well that was partly true. Finn didn't even know about the song.

"Just don't wear those big heels again. I honestly don't know how you can walk in those things. They hurt my feet." Kurt's head popped up and he glared at the boy.

"What do you mean they hurt _your_ feet? Finn? Have you been wearing my stuff?" It was one thing he had to share a room with Finn, but another thing if Finn was actually trying to fit his large self Kurt's shoes and shirts.

"I was just curious..."

"Finn! You have abnormally larger feet than I do. What did you think when you tried something that is too small for you?" Jeff walked into the room and landed on his bed.

"Dude! Chill out! I was only trying the heels on to see how you can walk in them – they aren't broken." Jeff's head looked up at the screen. Heels?

"Just...don't go and try on any of my clothes, Finn okay?"

"But you wear my shirts!" Really? How was this not catching on?

"Finn, one, I asked you to borrow a shirt, two you are _taller_ than me and _wider_ of course your shirts will fit me." Finn pouted for a minute.

"Wider? Am I fat?" Oh good God! Jeff tried so hard not to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Finn," Kurt said almost irritably. Sometimes talking to Finn really brings out a rather strong headache.

"All right, later dude." Finn turned off the camera. Kurt groaned.

"Quit calling me dude!" Finn was already gone so Kurt said that to nobody in particular. Jeff laughed a little as Kurt closed his computer. "Glad this is amusing," Kurt said sarcastically.

"I am too. And what's this I heard about heels? You have a pair of heels? And why?" Jeff asked. Kurt sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He made a mental note to do something with Finn's beloved video games if he went home and saw that his shoes or clothes have been stretched.

"That's a whole other story Jeff and as much as I would love to give you the details – I am due for a shower." Kurt got up and grabbed his bathroom supplies and walked out of the room. No doubt, he would probably hear about it from the other boys as well, but right now, he just wanted to take a shower.

* * *

"You're not singing that Firefly song are you?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt headed toward the Warbler room. It was Friday – went by so quickly and Blaine kept guessing as to what song he was going to sing that involved an insect. Kurt looked at Blaine questionably.

"Firefly song? Not that song by the teen group – oh God no. And Blaine, you'll find out when I sing it which is in a few minutes. I'm really nervous..." Kurt admitted and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Blaine stopped in front of him.

"Why are you nervous? You were in your glee club at your old school, you'll do just fine," Blaine encouraged. Kurt inhaled and exhaled.

"It's just...this song is kind of emotional..." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Don't think about performing in front of the Warblers – think about why that song is important to you. Make us all feel why it is," Blaine said softly as he took Kurt's hand into his. Kurt sighed as he felt Blaine's thumb brush across his hand. He was starting to really like these simple touches. He had a lot to learn about one Blaine Anderson.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Kurt said softly as the two walked, still hand in hand, to the door that lead to the Warbler room. Blaine released Kurt's hand and opened the double doors. Wes had finished announcing Kurt for his audition. Blaine patted his hand on Kurt's back as the Warblers welcomed Kurt with a light applause. Kurt gave a small smile and pulled out a CD from his blazer pocket and gave it to Blaine. Kurt walked toward the long desk where David, Wes and another boy sat. Blaine had briefly told him that the Warblers were run by council members, not an adult director. Blaine put the CD into the player and watched for Kurt to give him the signal.

"Kurt? Would you like to say anything before you sing for us?" Wes asked. Kurt turned to Wes and licked his lips before he turned back to the other Warblers. He exhaled.

"Yes, I would." Kurt began again. He had decided to reveal a bit about himself and why he was at Dalton – after all that's really why he had sung the song for his dad. The young boy exhaled and faced the crowd of Warbler boys. Jeff gave an encouraging smile, as did Nick and Blaine.

"There are few things I would like to share first off. I transferred here because of complications at my old school. To share with you the gist of it, I was the only outed student. For over a year, I have endured constant bullying to where the last straw was when I broke my arm and had to go to the hospital this past summer." There were a few gasps and Blaine looked at him with such sadness. Kurt continued.

"My father was so sad and disappointed that I had never told him about what was going on. I'm fortunate to have my father, my only parent love me unconditionally no matter what," Kurt paused for a minute before he continued. "To make a long story short, I am here now and I feel, very welcomed. So thank you," Kurt gazed his eyes toward Jeff, Nick, Wes and David and Blaine who all smiled at him. "I tinkered with this song a little differently for my dad. We are both _Beatles_ fans," Kurt smirked over to Blaine. Jeff laughed lightly as he patted Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had a smile on his face but he shook his head – an insect, of course. "I just hope that you can appreciate the way I sing it, and know that it is important to me and my father." He looked over at Blaine and nodded. Blaine pressed the button.

 _Oh yeah I'll tell you something,_  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 _Oh please say to me_  
You'll let me be your man  
And please say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand

_Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Wes shifted in his seat as Kurt sang the lyrics, David was mesmerized and the other Warblers gasped as they heard that voice come from this boy. Blaine nearly slipped off the couch. He couldn't take his eyes away from Kurt. There was a slight glisten of a tear about to come from Kurt's eye. The song was emotional and he felt it was so important to Kurt. He smiled as the boy shifted his position as the music grew louder and his voice grew deeper and stronger. He and his father must be very close. All of the Warbler boys stared mesmerized at the boy – a future Warbler.

 _And when I touch you_  
I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Blaine caught himself as he found himself mouthing along the lyrics with Kurt. Tears cascaded down Kurt's cheek as he sang the last lyric to the song and the music faded. Kurt whipped the tears away as a loud applause sounded through the room. Blaine stood on his feet as well as the other Warblers. Wes and David stood still clapping. Wes banged the gavel on the table to get the clapping to cease. Kurt turned to the three boys at the long table. Wes stood while everybody else sat back down. He walked over to Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, I think I speak for everybody here – when I say welcome to The Warblers!" Wes put his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Warblers! We have a new member, Warbler Kurt – our countertenor!" Wes nearly hugged Kurt as the other Warblers got up and welcomed Kurt to the club. Blaine got up with the others and hugged Kurt.

"I told you you'd be great..." Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed as he pulled away when Wes banged the gavel on the table again. Now that the audition was over, it was time to start the meeting. The other Warblers groaned as they took their seats. Kurt took a seat beside Blaine and listened to Wes for a very long time.

* * *

"Hey dude! You ready to go?" Finn called out from his truck. Luckily, the meeting hadn't gone on too long after Finn had gotten to the campus. Blaine walked beside Kurt as he they walked toward Finn's truck. Kurt glared at Finn.

"Stop calling me dude!"

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Finn complained. Kurt groaned and turned to Blaine.

"I'm not against strangling the driver..." Kurt muttered. Blaine chuckled.

"Oh come on, you don't want that on your conscience. Besides, I don't think you'd like driving his truck."

"That's for damn sure." Kurt said as they approached Finn's truck. Finn hopped out of the driver's seat.

"Blaine, this is Finn Hudson – fellow glee club member. Finn, this is Blaine Anderson, also fellow glee club member." Finn held out his hand to Blaine.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. So, you're on their glee club now? What was it the Robins?" Kurt wanted to smack the boy.

"The Warblers, Finn. But at least you got the bird part right." Finn nodded as he took Kurt's bag and put in the back of the truck. At least he didn't throw it, his computer was in that bag. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"You staying here for the weekend?"

"I am this weekend. My parents went out of town and they have a big house so I think I'll just chill here – plus I have a lot of homework to do." Kurt shrugged – he had a lot too.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Sunday then. Text me over the weekend." Finn got into the truck and started the ignition.

"You'll grow tired of me," Blaine said jokingly as he opened the door for Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and got into the front seat.

"I doubt that. Try not to be too bored here," Kurt said as Finn waved at Blaine and pulled out of the parking lot. He waved one more time to Blaine as Finn drove away from the building. Kurt leaned against his seat and sighed. It was the weekend, at last.

"So, Blaine seems nice." Finn began.

"He is yes."

"Is he your...friend? Boyfriend?" Kurt closed his eyes.

"He's a friend, Finn. I hardly know him," Kurt rubbed his temple. He made sure his seat belt was fastened. Finn was not the best driver in the world.

"But you like him though, right?"

"He is my friend so yes I like him," Kurt said hoping Finn would get the point – but this was Finn Hudson he was thinking about.

"I mean do you like him like a boyfriend?" Again, Kurt was not totally against strangling the driver. He wondered if Carole would actually miss him if he were – oh missing for an extended period of time. Finn changed the subject, thank God, to football and video games he and Puck were playing. It was going to be a very long drive – and weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: I Wanna Hold Your Hand by: The Beatles


	4. Find the Gavel

"Good morning, Warbler Kurt," David said to Kurt on Monday morning breakfast. Kurt and Blaine were comparing history notes when David approached the table along with Nick, Jeff and another Warbler named Thad – who was the third boy sitting at the council table when Kurt auditioned. Kurt looked up from his notes at the boys then back at Blaine.

"Why did that sound less comforting than it should?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile then looked back at David.

"Don't worry, David's harmless." David glared at Blaine as the boys took a seat at the table.

"You talk about me as if I'm some sort of dog with a big _Beware_ sign. Anyway, Kurt since you are the newest member of The Warblers, there is a tradition..." Blaine waved his hand and cleared his throat.

"David! No! It's a different story when a student has been to this school before but Kurt is still new," Blaine said in a somewhat commanding voice.

"Relax Blaine – we thought about that and we just want to allow Kurt to make a decision about it. And we need to hurry before Wes comes by," Jeff stated reassuringly. Blaine looked at Jeff then back to David and Thad. He put his hand down and sighed.

"Okay," Blaine answered.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Kurt added. Thad cleared his throat and looked at Kurt.

"You see, Kurt, normally with the newest Warbler member we do a sort of initiation. Now, tradition originally was for the newest Warbler to take care of a said Warbler bird – but due to the last few times of a bird either dying or," Thad gave a small glare to Nick before he continued, "somehow a bird mysteriously flying away out of his open cage, we've decided to do something less stressful and more...fun." Kurt adjusted himself in his chair. He wouldn't have minded taking care of a bird.

"So?"

"The mission, Warbler Kurt, if you choose to accept and because you are new to the Warblers and the school, it is your choice no hard feelings if you decline – is to take the gavel of council member Wesley Montgomery and hide it from him." Blaine sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Kurt looked at Thad bewildered.

"Hide Wes's gavel? Are you serious? I would rather take care of a bird!" Kurt responded to the ludicrous mission.

"Very much serious. Blaine was the last new Warbler so he did it as well." Thad added. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Where did you hide it?"

"In the freezer of the cafeteria. Took Wes three days to find it." Blaine said that as if he was quite proud of it.

"On the plus side, we all pulled our money together and bought Blaine all four housing scarves from Harry Potter," Nick added. "So basically, we give you a prize for however long it takes for Wes to find his gavel. If you make it longer than three days, then you get to ask for whatever you want from us, to an extent of course," Nick added again. Kurt laughed. Somehow he wasn't surprised that Blaine has all four housing scarves – he pegged him for a Gryffindor.

"So, Warbler Kurt, it is completely up to you. Do you accept the mission?" David held out his hand. Kurt thought for a moment and then took David's hand. What the hell?

"I accept, but how am I going to get a hold of the gavel without Wes catching me?" Kurt knew from the day he auditioned that Wes had an unhealthy attachment to the wooden object. There was no way.

"That part we will take care of. I will let you know when it is clear and safe to go into the Warbler room and grab the gavel. It wouldn't be fair if you were trying to get it in the first place and get caught – though a little funny but not fair." Kurt gave a small glare to his roommate.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Jeff gave a mock glare.

"Don't be snarky. Anyway, I will let you know when it is safe. Enjoy your Monday boys. Here comes Wes," Jeff said quietly as the other boys dispatched in different directions. Wes walked past Blaine and Kurt reading a text book. Kurt took a peak at his phone – he had to get going for his French class. He got up from the table as did Blaine.

"Why do I get the feeling I just walked into some sort of booby trap?" Blaine chuckled lightly at the worry in Kurt's voice.

"Cause, technically you did."

* * *

Kurt gazed at his phone with the multiple text messages from his friends at McKinley. It was nice that he got to go home for the weekend. Immediately Mercedes dragged Kurt from the house to go shopping with the other girls – even some of the guys tagged along, except Puck and Finn. It was a given because those two hated to shop. Kurt tried to keep the fact that he was apart of the Warblers from Rachel but that didn't happen because Finn had mentioned it when everybody was hanging around in their basement room. After enduring in a lecture about being apart of the competition from Rachel, Kurt had sent Blaine multiple texts. He told Blaine once or twice that one thing about Dalton that was a relief – no Rachel Berry.

It was nice that Kurt got to drive his car back to Dalton but still felt that small ping of sadness when he left but he didn't feel any remorse for the place he had to go back too. He had friends there and Blaine. Kurt told his dad a few things about the boys there including Blaine, which he didn't have much of a choice because once again Finn had to open his mouth about when he met Blaine.

There were a few texts from Mercedes talking about how boring classes were. One text about Rachel mentioning that they needed to be careful during competition time – he rolled his eyes and deleted that text. There was one from Finn asking how his day was going so far and one more from Puck saying that Blaine better treat him right or they will close line him. Whatever the hell that meant. Kurt put away his phone and headed eagerly to the cafeteria. Blaine and Jeff had already reserved a table so Kurt never had to eat alone. Nick then joined after Kurt. Jeff looked at his phone then grinned at Kurt.

"You worry me sometimes, Jeff," Kurt remarked. Jeff laughed as he put his phone away and looked back at Kurt.

"It is time," Jeff said in a low gruff voice. Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt sighed. He knew what that meant.

"Thank you, Rafiki, shall I take my rightful place on Pride Rock?" Kurt said sarcastically. Nick and Blaine chuckled.

"David sent me a text saying that Wes had to stay after class to talk about some assignments. You have about roughly ten minutes to get to the room, get the gavel at least out of the room. I'll send you a text to let you know when you need to get out." Kurt took a sip of his soda before he got up.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, make sure nobody touches my scarves," Kurt muttered to Blaine has he patted his shoulder and walked away from the table. Blaine laughed and said 'okay' as Kurt made his way to the Warbler room. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do but he only had ten minutes to think about it – enough time right?

* * *

"I call this meeting into order!" Wes had to shout to the other Warblers. There were a few snickers since there was no gavel on the table and Wes had to nearly scream. Kurt sat on one of the couches as he smirked a little. Wes looked toward him and cleared his throat.

"I am aware of the so called _tradition_ that the newest Warbler must...hide my gavel and I must find it. Quite frankly, this is a stupid and childish tradition..."

"And yet you never oppose to it after you find your gavel. And it's fun," David added. Wes glared.

"My point being, I am assuming that Warbler Kurt has taken on the task this time to hide it. There will be no discussion of it during our rehearsals..." Wes moved aside a large green plant that was sitting on his side of the table. He propped himself as straight as he could – but the very idea that he had to go through and find that gavel again was...just pure torture.

"So, let's get started."

* * *

Throughout rehearsal it was obvious Wes gave a few glares toward Kurt but more toward David and Thad for putting Kurt up to the mission. Kurt had a feeling that Wes was going to find the gavel before rehearsal ended or at least by the end of the day – he was never particularly good at hiding objects. After running a few harmonies together for the last hour so, the final hour was Wes talking. A few of the Warblers made comments and remarks but he had a feeling they did it as to not prolong the lecture because, well half of them really weren't listening. Wes dismissed rehearsal with a defeated sigh – okay so no gavel after rehearsal. Kurt got up from the couch and started his way toward the dorm room. David caught up with him along with Jeff and Blaine.

"Good going, he didn't find it during rehearsal. The first time we gave this to a new Warbler, Wes found it within an hour. Kind of pathetic really, but we at least bought a him a small coffee for it. So, any hints as to where you put it?" David said. Kurt only smiled.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose? Because if you knew, then Wes would know," Jeff responded. David's mouth hung open.

"Are you saying I can't keep that a secret from, Wes?" Blaine answered this time.

"David, you are on the council and you and Wes are almost joined at the hip – so yeah you kind of can't keep anything from him."

"Yeah, David – remember when Thad brought his girlfriend into the dorm and you were the first one to know about it? You cracked under pressure and let it slip to Wes," Jeff added.

"Slipped being the keyword there. And you're right, I am on the council so I shouldn't know. Remember, last record was three days." Kurt shrugged as they made it to Kurt and Jeff's dorm room. Jeff unlocked the door and the boys walked in.

"I highly doubt it will last that long but I guess we'll see."

"Enough chat. Let's go eat!" Jeff announced.

* * *

Two days now and Wes still hadn't found the gavel. Kurt could still feel daggers being darted toward him whenever Wes looked at him. He actually preferred a sarcasm dual with Colton than Wes's stare. It was study hall next and surprisingly, there was nothing Kurt needed to work on. Maybe he'll send a few texts to Mercedes or Finn. Kurt pulled out his phone and saw a text appear right before him – from Blaine.

_Do you have a lot to do during study period? - Blaine_

**For once no. You? - Kurt**

_Just an essay but that's on my computer and it's not due for another few days. If you don't have any prior engagements, would you like to meet me for coffee? - Blaine_

Was this considered a date? No! Bad Kurt. He was slightly smitten with the boy but he tried not to let his mind trail further than that. It was just two friends meeting for coffee.

**That sounds great. I haven't had my caffeine buzz yet. Going to need it for math class. Do you want me to meet you in the coffee cafe? - Kurt.**

The next response took a little while but Kurt couldn't help the rise in his stomach when he got the next one.

_There's a coffee shop a few minutes away called The Lima Bean. Best coffee, ever. Come meet me by the cafe and I'll drive us :) - Blaine_

**Be there in a few :) - Kurt**

* * *

"You picked a nice spot," Blaine commented as he put a cup of coffee before Kurt. As soon as they arrived at The Lima Bean, Blaine immediately told Kurt to go find a table and save it. Blaine sat across from Kurt and settled his school bag under the table.

"Thanks again for the coffee – maybe next time you'll let me buy you one," Kurt responded.

"I make no promises. So, how are you doing? I know we haven't had a chance to talk so I thought we would converse over coffee?" Kurt chuckled lightly as Blaine took a sip of his coffee. Kurt took a quick sip.

"Good conversations do always happen over a really good cup of coffee – and you were right this is a lot better than the one at Dalton," Kurt answered.

"Told you. So really, how are you doing? I know when I first went to Dalton it took a little while to adjust especially coming from a public school."

"Still taking my time getting used to wearing a uniform but so far, I have no real complaints. Except for the death glares I have been getting from Wes..." Blaine chuckled.

"Trust me, if looks could kill I think Wes would be the only student left at Dalton. He gave me that same look when I hid his gavel. You must have picked a great spot if he hasn't found it yet. Hope it's a lot better than when I put it in the freezer." Blaine paused for a minute. "You said that...you transferred here because of what had happened at your school..." Kurt looked down at his cup. "I'm sorry that was too personal!" Kurt waved his hand and smiled lightly.

"It's all right. I would never have brought it up during my audition if I wasn't willing to talk about it. At first...it wasn't really all that bad. A few name calling here and there..."

"Been there." Kurt smiled.

"A couple of rounds of dumpster tossing..."

"Done that," Blaine said as he raised his coffee and took a sip. Kurt laughed a little.

"Some locker slams..." Blaine looked at Kurt – remembering the day Wes slammed his book on the table.

"And now any loud sounding noise kind of puts you at...alert?" Kurt nodded. "Same here," Blaine added.

"And last and certainly not least, lots and lots of slushy facials." Blaine put his cup down and looked at Kurt questionably.

"You said that before – what exactly does that mean?" Kurt shuddered lightly at the memory of ice cold drinks hitting his face and ruining his entire outfit of the day – that still pissed him off.

"Pretty self-explanatory. My school had a dreaded slushy machine and every day. It didn't matter if it was morning or afternoon one or more of the jocks would buy a slushy and waste it by throwing it in my face. The other glee club members got the same treatment as well, cherry was the worst. I hate cherry, probably more than I hate math." Blaine laughed lightly.

"I never had to endure that so, that makes me a bit thankful." Blaine hesitated before he continued. "And the hospital visit...what happened?" Blaine asked softly as if he were worried he would scare the boy away. Kurt was silent for a moment before he looked over at Blaine.

"A dumpster toss gone wrong," Kurt began. "It was a few days before school let out for summer vacation. I was walking out of the building when out of the blue...I was grabbed and they threw me into the dumpster. I don't know what it was but my arm had hit or scraped against something and I screamed. Finn and another one of our glee club members Puck came as soon as they heard me and the other jocks were already gone. They took me to the hospital where I had to wear a cast for most of the summer." Blaine pushed his cup aside.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Strangely enough, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when my dad had to get that phone call about why I was there to begin with..." Kurt still remembered the look on his father's face when he came to the hospital. Kurt leaned back in his chair, suddenly no longer interested in his coffee. Blaine leaned back in his chair and stared at the boy. Kurt sighed as he looked back at Blaine – his eyes were so...nice to look at.

"You and your dad must be very close. I admire that. I'm pretty close with my step-dad, but my dad is a whole other story." Blaine said that with a bit of sadness and bitterness. Kurt shifted in his chair.

"Carole, my dad's girlfriend, helped my dad find Dalton for me. My mom died when I was nine. I still miss her but it is nice to see my dad happy with someone."

"I'm glad you were able to come to Dalton, Kurt. Other than that whole thing with Richard...Dalton stays true to its policy. And the Dean's Scholarship, I have to say I was very impressed when I heard about that." Kurt blushed lightly. Seriously? That was one of the things he had been doing a lot since he came to Dalton.

"That impressed the hell out of me too. I did so great in the math section. I hate math. I will state that everyday, I hate math." Blaine laughed. He looked at his watch.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but if we don't leave now, we will be late for math class." Kurt groaned.

"It wouldn't really be the worst thing in the world, would it?" Kurt got up from the chair.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but Mr. Turner gives detention to anybody a minute late for his class. And we aren't allowed to have our iPods so I really don't want to go spend my time in detention," Blaine answered half jokingly.

"All right fine, if you insist..." Blaine laughed as the two boys exited The Lima Bean and walked over to Blaine's car.

* * *

It was Friday and still no gavel. Kurt had surpassed the three days Blaine had when he hid Wes's gavel. Death glares galore from Wes. Kurt tried his best to ignore the glare and the initial shock that Wes still had not found the gavel. After the end of class, Kurt got a voicemail from his dad that he and Carole were going to visit her sister and Finn was going as well. He said that Kurt was more than welcome to come along or stay at home by himself – but he left the choice to Kurt instead of forcing him to visit someone he didn't know. Kurt opted to stay at Dalton for the weekend.

He returned the call to his dad and told him his plan to stay at Dalton. Kurt hung up from the call and headed to the common room where he heard Jeff and Nick laughing. Kurt entered the room to see David and Blaine were...fencing?

"If I must strike you dead I will!" David said as he swung the fencing sword toward Blaine who blocked it in an instant. Kurt leaned against the door frame. Blaine took the sword and poked, gently Kurt hoped, against David's chest.

"Touché!" Blaine yelled. Jeff laughed as he turned to see Kurt with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, Kurt! Aren't you going home?" Jeff asked. David and Blaine both turned to Kurt.

"Not this time. My dad and Carole are going out of town so I thought I would just stay here. Save me the gas money and the paranoia of the possibility of some dark hooded figure breaking into the house while I'm sleeping."

"I highly doubt Voldemort will enter your house, Kurt. You are but a mere muggle!" David remarked as he held swung his sword. Jeff got up quickly.

"Watch where you swing that thing would you!" Jeff stated. David rolled his eyes.

"Do you give up, David? Do you admit that I am the fencing champion?" David sighed. It wasn't true fencing but it was fencing nonetheless. They weren't wearing the proper gear for protection so they had to be careful as to how they made their moves – especially since they were indoors and not outdoors.

"I don't know about the champion..." Kurt was the one that answered though he had not meant to say that out loud. David chuckled, Nick and Jeff stared over at Kurt and Blaine looked at him an amused expression.

"What was that?" Blaine asked although he heard what Kurt said. Kurt folded his arms and looked away. He had dabbled in sai swords so he knew a little about fencing but he wasn't an expert. Kurt didn't trust himself to talk. Blaine looked at him and walked a few steps toward him with the sword. "Do you challenge me, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine said as he held up his sword.

"I don't think so..."

"Come on, Kurt. Show Blaine who's boss!" David walked over to Kurt and handed him the sword.

"I don't feel comfortable fencing in the commons room. I would like to be here a month before I have the honor of breaking Dalton property." Blaine laughed. He glanced through the window.

"It's still light out. How about we take it outside?" Blaine suggested. Kurt watched Jeff and Nick get up with excitement and David who still held the sword for him to take. Oh what the hell? Kurt thought as he took the sword from David and walked with Blaine outside. Jeff and Nick took a seat on a nearby bench as Blaine and Kurt walked in the grassy courtyard. David stood in the middle of them.

"Okay, you know the rules? Since we don't have protective gear, try not to poke a hole through each other," David said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Blaine said almost too confidently. Kurt rolled his eyes as he took a few steps back from David and Blaine did the same thing.

"All right, fencers ready?" David moved away as Kurt and Blaine stepped forward and put their swords together in midair. "On guard...and fence!" Blaine took the first approach as David ran over toward Jeff and Nick to avoid getting hit. Kurt took a few steps back but managed to block a few of Blaine's swings and gave him one good lunge. Blaine took a shot and Kurt quickly blocked it – both swords made a loud clang noise in the process.

"Nice!" David stated. Kurt moved quickly as Blaine continued swing the sword against his. Unfortunately, the fencing didn't stay in one place. Kurt managed to jump back and found himself almost running into the bench where David, Jeff and Nick sat. The three boys moved quickly as Kurt took a leap with one foot over the bench. Blaine jumped over the bench and tried to make a lunge to Kurt only to be blocked – again.

"You're quite good," Blaine remarked as Kurt walked backwards slowly.

"Likewise," Kurt answered as Blaine lunged again. This time the sword clang noise grew louder as Kurt jumped back again, spun and took a chance at catching Blaine off guard – almost but Blaine blocked his opportunity.

"Almost!" Jeff yelled. Blaine took one more leap of faith and swung toward Kurt's legs. Kurt barely missed the blow and wound up on his knee. Kurt got up quickly and paused quickly as he realized that Blaine's sword was right beside his ribs while Kurt's was toward the nape of Blaine's neck. Both boys paused, clearly out of breath. Neither one making a move.

"Draw?" Kurt offered.

"Draw," Blaine agreed as he withdrew his sword. There was a small sound of clapping as Blaine put his sword aside and held his hand out to Kurt. Kurt took it graciously.

"You are a worthy opponent," Blaine said.

"Thanks, you're...a decent fencer," Kurt teased. The three boys walked over to Kurt and Blaine and realized that someone was still clapping.

"That was quite a show boys," it was Mr. Kramer. He walked up to the group of boys and smiled proudly.

"Evening, Mr. Kramer. How are you?" Blaine asked politely.

"Very well. About to go home for the weekend. Now," Mr. Kramer looked at his watch then back to the boys. "Unless you are about to head home for the weekend as well, curfew is still curfew boys."

"Yes, sir," all five boys responded as they headed toward the building.

"Mr. Hummel?" Mr. Kramer called. Kurt stopped and turned. "A word please?" Kurt looked toward Blaine and the other boys.

"We'll wait up for you, Kurt," Blaine called as he walked with Jeff, Nick and David to the building. Kurt nodded and walked over back to Mr. Kramer. He was still slightly out of breath but that was one of the most fun things he had done in a long while. Mr. Kramer smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Yes sir?"

"How are you doing? Everything okay? Are you comfortable? Nobody harassing you?" Mr. Kramer asked with interest and slight concern. Kurt smiled.

"I'm doing fine sir. Classes are difficult but nothing I can't handle and...no I have had no problems with other students." Minus Colton, but why spoil his fun for a chance to be sarcastic and snarky?

"And I see you have adapted nicely with the Warblers. I look forward to seeing you perform with them. Glad to know you are doing fine. Are you going home this weekend?"

"No, sir."

"All right, inside you go," Mr. Kramer said as he pointed over to the building with three boys waiting by the doorway. Kurt chuckled lightly as he jogged over toward the building.

"Oh and boys?" Mr. Kramer called out. All five boys paused in their places.

"Please keep the fencing outdoors. And you know whom I'm referring to." Blaine and David looked away quickly. How did he know that?

* * *

The next Warbler rehearsal was that Monday. Kurt nearly spent the entire weekend at Dalton watching every DVD of Harry Potter Blaine owned. Now that Kurt was caught up with his Harry Potter knowledge – he was stuck with it. The meeting was silent – Wes leaned against the table staring down at the carpet. Nobody said a word. Kurt sat beside Blaine who looked at him almost worriedly. Wes hadn't glared at Kurt all day, in fact, Wes made no eye contact with Kurt at all. David and Thad sat in their chairs and waited. Jeff looked over at Nick and the other Warblers. Nobody dared break the silence. Wes looked up from the carpet and looked straight at Kurt. There was a shake in his voice when he spoke.

"Warbler Kurt, please stand before me?" Kurt felt chills go up and down his spine. He looked over at Blaine.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Blaine," Kurt half jokingly said. Truth be told, he was a little scared. There were a few whispers among the other boys but everybody quieted as soon as Kurt stood before Wes and waited. David looked at Kurt with concern as Wes just stood there. Kurt gulped as he continued to wait. He refused to be the first one to talk. Wes sighed deeply and straightened himself.

"All right, Warbler Kurt, where is it?" David leaned against his chair and sighed. The gavel. Kurt relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked.

"Warbler Kurt! Where is my gavel?" Wes looked like he was going to have a panic attack. Good Lord, this boy's gavel was like his crack. The other boys tried hard not to laugh while Jeff looked over at David with amazement. It had been a week; Wes did not find his gavel.

"Wait? You haven't found it yet?" Kurt asked incredibly and innocently. Wes looked at him slightly annoyed.

"No! I haven't found it! Where is it?" Kurt looked back at David and Thad then back to the other Warblers. He looked back at Wes and relaxed a bit more.

"Council Wes, does this mean you give up?" Kurt asked formally. David tried not to chuckle as did the other boys. Wes sighed one more time.

"Yes, Warbler Kurt, it means that I give up. Now, will you please tell me or show me where my gavel is?" Kurt tried very hard not to smirk. His eyes narrowed over to the green plant that was still on Wes's side of the table. He looked back at Wes one more time then back at the plant. Slowly, Kurt walked over to the plant and stood beside it.

"Oh hell no..." Nick said loud enough for the other Warblers to hear him. Kurt took his hand and reached into the plant.

"Are you kidding me..." Jeff said this time. Kurt gently pulled his hand from the plant and held the gavel with dirt covering the handle.

"It was beside you this entire time!" David said incredulously as the other Warbler boys started to laugh. Wes's face was red and just...priceless. Kurt walked back in front of Wes, whipped the dirt from the handle and handed it graciously to Wes. Wes took the gavel, very gently not to snatch it from Kurt. He turned away from Kurt and muttered.

"You may sit now, Warbler Kurt." Kurt nodded as he walked back over to his spot on the couch. He received a few pats on the shoulder and a huge grin on Blaine's face. He was quite proud. There was a round of noise as the boys wanted to congratulate Kurt but since Wes had his gavel – that was not going to happen. Wes banged the gavel on the table.

"We are still having rehearsal. Let us continue and no gavel talk!"

* * *

"A week! It took him a week and he gave up and you hid it in that plant the entire time! I'm damn impressed!" David said loudly as Wes was the first one to leave the rehearsal.

"Honestly, I couldn't figure out where to hide it so I just put it there," Kurt answered honestly. He was still on the couch with Blaine beside him.

"Well, you beat out Blaine and even got Wes to give up. The request is yours, Kurt. What will be your prize?" Thad asked as if he was honoring a guest. Blaine sighed as Kurt got up from the couch.

"I don't know if you realized this but I have had nothing but death glares from Wes and also juggled with the idea that he was thinking of ways to murder me and make it look like an accident. Here's what I have decided." Kurt paused for a moment before he continued. "Lady Gaga is visiting in Ohio this week to sign autographs..." Thad interrupted.

"No problem. What do you want a poster?" Kurt waved his hand.

"I'm not finished." Blaine got up from the couch and stood beside his friend. Kurt looked at Blaine, smiled then back at the council members plus Nick and Jeff. "I do want her autograph boys, but what I want autographed is a piece of her costume that she will be wearing that day. Bonus points if you can get one of her shoes autographed." Blaine leaned his head into his hand and chuckled lightly. Thad and David looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious?" David was the first to ask. Kurt smirked at the boys and made his way toward the Warbler door.

"You can press your luck. Either way gentlemen, an autograph from Lady Gaga is what I request. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do." Kurt left the room leaving a few stunned boys and a laughing Blaine. Blaine collapsed back on the couch and had finally calmed down after he had gotten a few glares.

"Anybody know where Lady Gaga is going to be?" David asked. They turned to Blaine who had gotten back up from the couch.

"Don't look at me, you're on your own boys." Blaine left the room to catch up with Kurt while Thad thought for a moment.

"Do you think he would notice the difference if one of us bought a poster from Walmart and signed it ourselves?" Jeff shook his head.

"Yes," Nick and Jeff said without hesitation.


	5. Of Scarves and Computers

Kurt walked at a fast pace through the dorm hallway and to the common rooms. He tried very hard to keep his anger in check until he reached his destination. His roommate was in the Warbler room and that's where he was going. Kurt had a sort of fabric wrapped around his hand and it had quite a few stains on it – and he knew _he_ wasn't the one that put them there. A few of the students got out of his way as he opened the double doors to the Warbler room. Half of them were already there, including his roommate. There was silence in the room and Kurt's eyes were narrowed right on Jeff. Jeff inched over closer toward Blaine and Nick. Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Kurt? You okay?" Kurt folded his arms and leaned on the door frame. He had a smile on his face and it was not a pleasant one.

"Jeffrey Sterling may I see you for a moment, please?" Kurt said a little too sweetly. It even gave Blaine chills. He knew that tone and he hadn't even heard it before. He looked over at Jeff. Jeff looked over at his roommate – fear apparent on his face. Nobody called him _Jeffrey_ except when he knew he had done something very wrong. Blaine and Nick moved aside as well as the other Warbler boys where were in the room. Kurt's smile slowly disappeared but he remained in his place. Jeff fiddled with his fingers as he tried to find the right words.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Blaine ducked his head – what a stupid question to ask. Kurt leaned away from the door frame and walked very slowly over toward Jeff.

"Now, why would you think that?" Blaine mentally begged Jeff not to answer that question.

"Kurt...I can explain...I see you found the scarf..." Jeff pointed nervously to the scarf wrapped around Kurt's hand. Blaine walked over beside Kurt – he had a feeling his friend was going to need some sort of restraint.

"I'm glad you can explain, Jeffrey. Please, by all means, explain this to me!" Kurt stopped walking and unwrapped the scarf from his hand and dangled it in Jeff's view. It wasn't a very expensive looking scarf but it multiple stains on it – like someone had eaten a barbeque dinner and whipped his hands and mouth with it. The stains were dry and looked like they had been there for days.

"I'm really, really sorry, Kurt! I honestly thought I was reaching for a shirt of mine..." That seemed to hit the main nerve as Kurt's face scrunched and almost lunged after his roommate. Blaine quickly grabbed his friend around the waist and held him as tight as he could. Blaine was a football player so he was pretty strong but Kurt had a lot of strength to him. Nick put his arm across Jeff while the other boys backed away.

"Kurt! Kurt! Take it easy, calm down," Blaine tried to say as gently as he could without angering the boy even more. Kurt struggled a little but calmed himself when Blaine tightened his hold around his waist. Surprisingly enough, it was almost soothing but he kept a hold of that scarf that was now ruined – anger was not going to go away.

"Tell me something, Jeff, do you own something like this?" Kurt gestured to the scarf again. Jeff swallowed. At least he wasn't referring to him as _Jeffrey_ anymore.

"No, I don't, that's why I panicked when the stains wouldn't come out when I put it into the washing machine..." Kurt's eyes widened.

"The washing machine? You put it in the washing machine!" Blaine tightened his grip again. Anymore and he may suffocate Kurt.

"I was trying to clean it!"

"And why did you not bring this to me when it happened? Why did I have to find it practically hidden in a garbage can of all places? Did you think I wouldn't know it was missing!" Jeff winced a little. He hadn't thought about that part – he just didn't want Kurt to kill him.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry. I will buy you another scarf!" Jeff tried to plead. Kurt stopped struggling and sighed.

"I do not want you to buy me another scarf!"

"What else do you want me to do?" As much as Kurt enjoyed Blaine's arms around him, now wasn't the time to savor the feeling. He pulled Blaine's arms from around his waist and glared at Jeff.

"Kurt, I don't think Dalton would think highly of you shedding the blood of another student," Blaine tried to lighten the mood. Kurt turned to Blaine – his face was unreadable.

"And get blood all over my clothes? No! I was thinking maybe an old fashioned hanging!" Jeff backed away again this time right behind Nick. Kurt sighed as he tried to calm himself. "I highly suggest you sleep with both eyes open, Jeff. And I will get you back for this," Kurt said dangerously as he stalked out of the Warbler room. Blaine turned to Jeff who looked as pale as a ghost.

"So, that's Kurt when he is extremely angry? May God have mercy on your soul..." Nick said half jokingly.

"Just give him a chance to cool down, Jeff. I mean you did try to hide it from him. He probably would be less angry if you had told him up front," Blaine remarked.

"I'd be afraid to do that without any witnesses," Jeff answered.

* * *

"Kurt? Is it safe to come in?" Blaine knocked on the door of Jeff and Kurt's dorm room. Kurt had been sitting at his desk staring at a blank word document on his computer screen. He had an essay to write and all he wanted to do was stare.

"If Jeff is with you enter at your own risk. If he isn't, then still enter at your own risk," Kurt responded. Apparently, Blaine liked taking risks because he opened the door and walked into the room. Blaine saw the scarf laid out on Kurt's bed. He closed the door behind him walked over towards Kurt's desk. Kurt didn't look away from the computer screen.

"Jeff is with David and Nick, he's scared to come in here," Blaine started the conversation. Kurt still didn't look at Blaine.

"Only scared? Maybe I should have been more of a bitch then he'd be petrified," Kurt said very little emotion. Blaine leaned against his friend's desk.

"You weren't a bitch, Kurt," Blaine said as reassuringly as he could. He hoped it worked as he continued, "I don't blame you for being angry. I just don't want you to have a murder on your conscience." Kurt tried not to smirk at his friend's attempts to cheer him up.

"I will get him back for this," Kurt said as he finally turned to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine didn't look at him with frustration or even patronizing. He looked at him with...support and patience.

"I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him." Kurt sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. He looked at the scarf and picked it up. He sat on his bed and held the scarf. Blaine sat beside him but didn't say anything. Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled.

"This was my mom's..." Kurt fiddled with the fabric and slightly winced at the dried stains. "I wore it a lot when I went to school, the mall, just anywhere..." Kurt turned to Blaine and blushed. "I'm sorry I'm rambling. My dad doesn't even know I have it and I...I've never told anybody." Kurt got up quickly and felt his eyes water. No! He was not going to cry in front of Blaine. A single tear escaped and Kurt whipped it away immediately. Blaine got up from the bed and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He tugged lightly for Kurt to turn and face him. Kurt looked down at the scarf immediately as he turned in front of Blaine.

"Kurt? It's okay to be sad. I can't say I know what you are going through but, please don't feel you have to hide your tears from me." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hands and stroked them lightly with his thumbs. Kurt still had the scarf but managed to look away from it and into Blaine's eyes. Such sincerity this boy showed to Kurt – his heart was racing. Kurt sniffed lightly as he pulled away from Blaine's grasp and whipped his cheeks again.

"Thanks for listening," Kurt whispered as he looked back down at the scarf then back at Blaine.

"Thank you for sharing. I honestly feel honored that you told me about that. I would like to think that you can always tell me anything, Kurt. Whether it sounds dumb to you or feels painful, I want you to always feel comfortable talking to me." Kurt smiled and tried hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"I do feel comfortable around you. I hope I can return the favor one of these days," Kurt responded as he put the scarf behind his neck. Blaine smiled.

"Trust me, I feel more comfortable around you than anybody else here." Blaine boldly grabbed the scarf and pulled it from Kurt's neck. "You know, my mom is pretty good at getting stains out of just about anything. She would have to be because she has me as a son – I tend to get a lot of my clothes ruined as a kid, and even now," Kurt laughed as Blaine continued, "why don't I take this with me this weekend and see if she can work her magic on it. Will that be okay?" Blaine asked holding the scarf delicately.

"That would be great. Just please be careful..." Kurt pleaded. Blaine folded it and placed it carefully and safely in his blazer pocket.

"I'll guard it with my life." Kurt chuckled lightly at Blaine's cheesiness.

"I'm still getting Jeff back for this though," Kurt claimed.

"I know."

* * *

"Nick? I have to go back to my class to talk to my teacher about the assignment. Can you watch my laptop for me?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded as Jeff put his laptop on the table and went on his way to the classroom which was a few hallways away. Nick and Blaine were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. As soon as Jeff left the cafeteria, Kurt walked in with his tray and sat beside Blaine.

Jeff practically walked on egg shells around Kurt the last few days. Kurt kept his glares to a minimum but hadn't actually done anything to Jeff. Warbler rehearsals were interesting because Jeff tried hard to keep his distance from his roommate. Jeff was a little afraid of Kurt – which Kurt didn't seem to mind because he still hadn't thought of what he wanted to do to retaliate. Nothing harmful or too outrageous. Kurt glanced over at Nick and the laptop that sat beside him on the table. It was a silver macbook computer.

"Nick? Is that Jeff's computer?" Nick looked up from his breakfast.

"Yeah. He had to go back to his class talk to one of the teachers. It is a pretty long walk so he asked me to look after it till he gets back," Nick responded. Kurt looked at the computer for a brief moment. He had an idea now. He got up from his chair and quickly grabbed the laptop. Nick didn't get to it in time and Kurt had it right in front of him.

"Kurt? What are you up to?" Blaine asked suspiciously. Kurt opened the computer and waited for it to boot up. Kurt turned to Blaine with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, just a little thing I'd like to call payback," Kurt said as he saw the home screen of the computer come up. Nick sighed nervously.

"You're not going to mess with his stuff, are you? He does his homework on that thing, Kurt!" Nick said worriedly. Kurt started hitting a few keys but looked at Nick reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put a virus on it or mess with his school work. I'm not that cruel, yet. Just trust me, it's harmless and appropriate – at least for me." Kurt looked back at the computer and hit a few more keys and a few clicks. After a few minutes, Kurt sighed in satisfaction and shut down the computer. He put the computer back in the same place it had been and went back to his breakfast.

"So, what did you do?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at Blaine but before he could respond Jeff came back to the cafeteria. The color in his face had faded when he saw Kurt. The boy looked at his petrified roommate and smiled warmly.

"Jeff, will you relax? Come have some lunch. It's Friday, you should be glad for the weekend." Kurt said as calmly and innocently as he could. Jeff sat hesitantly at the table. Blaine didn't press any further about what Kurt had done, but he was sure he was going to find out eventually. Jeff mainly talked with Nick while Kurt couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Sure, what he did wasn't exactly a high quality prank but it would definitely be something that would baffle and annoy his roommate.

* * *

"Kurt? Do you have to hang that poster up? She's really creeping me out," Finn pointed to the signed Lady Gaga poster that hung right on the wall beside Kurt's bed. As much as he would have liked a piece of clothing from Lady Gaga – he knew that was an impossible task for the Warbler boys so he told them the next day he would like a signed poster. He got it a few days later and it was now one of his favorite possessions. Kurt had hung the poster up not too long ago and Finn always made some sort of comment about it.

"You don't have to look at it, Finn, but it will be hung even if you choose to accept it or not," Kurt remarked as he typed away on his computer. Whoever thought it was a good idea to assign homework on the weekends should be locked away in cages.

"Fine dude. I have to get to glee practice. Mr. Shuester is thinking of changing up things in the group for sectionals," Finn remarked as he put on his shoes. Kurt never discussed sectionals with Finn or anybody from New Directions and they did the same with Kurt. It was enough to endure comments from Rachel about being the competition. Has anybody ever thought of just shoving a large bar of soap in that girl's mouth?

"What do you mean change things up?" Kurt asked looking away briefly from the computer screen.

"Instead of me and Rachel singing a ballad he is thinking of getting Quinn and Sam to sing it." Finn told Kurt that they had a new member named Sam whom was also a football player.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Finn got up and shrugged his shoulders. Something else was bothering Finn but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"I don't know. Rachel won't stop talking about it...and..." Finn stopped mid sentence.

"And?" Kurt pressed. Finn shook his head and started up the stairs.

"Nothing dude, see you later," Finn said as he closed the door behind him. Kurt looked back at his computer screen and shrugged. Kurt put his headphones into his hears and blasted his music as he tried to think of what else he needed to type. Not three minutes later did he get a video call on his computer – Blaine. Kurt quickly paused his music and accepted the call. The camera lit on his computer and Blaine appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Kurt!" The boy's hair was not gelled and he was wearing casual clothing – must hide Blaine's gel products.

"Hey, Blaine. What's going on?"

"Whoever thought assigning homework on weekends should seriously be put into a mental ward. Thought I'd take a little break and see how you were doing. I see you have your poster." Blaine pointed to the slight image of Kurt's poster hanging on the wall. Kurt smiled.

"Of course. Finn despises it so that just kind of sweetens the deal for me. Now, did you really decide to take a little break or are you on an extended one?" Blaine smiled and blushed a little.

"You know me well, Mr. Hummel."

"You know what happens when you save your work for the last minute. Instead of absorbing knowledge of Chemistry or – God forbid math formulas, we spent that entire time learning different ways to wave a wand courtesy of Harry Potter," Kurt remarked as he changed positions on the bed. Blaine laughed.

"Hey now! There was some science and math in our Harry Potter marathon. Okay maybe not math but you hadn't seen all of the movies – now what kind of friend would I be if I did not expose you to the magical world of Hogwarts?" Before Kurt could respond Blaine's head turned away from the camera and toward what looked like his bedroom door.

"Yes?" He called out. Kurt could barely hear what was happening. Blaine turned to Kurt quickly and got up from his chair. "Be right back, Kurt." Blaine walked to his bedroom door and left the room. Kurt got a glimpse of Blaine's entire outfit. A red sweater with dark jeans – for the love of God the boy Kurt was infatuated with was wearing jeans and he wore them well.

Kurt shook his head and tried to push back the mental image of Blaine wearing his skinny type jeans and oh what an image – bad Kurt! Blaine, friend, not sexy God. While Blaine was still away from his computer, Kurt's phone buzzed. He picked it up to see a text message from Mercedes.

_Kurt? Do you think they'll start accepting girls at that school of yours? I think I'm ready for a transfer myself. Rachel will not shut-up! - Mercedes_

Kurt laughed lightly – that really wasn't anything new. He quickly replied.

**Sorry Cedes, I think Dalton will only be for boys. What's she bitching about this time? - Kurt**

_Mr. Shuester decided that she and Finn won't be the stars for once. Quinn and Sam are probably doing a duet but they are not sure. Although I would take the stage with my voice, Sam and Quinn sound really good together. - Mercedes_

Kurt looked at his computer screen – Blaine still wasn't back yet. He sighed and replied again.

**I'm sure it'll be great. New Directions is a dysfunctional family but we always sound damn good together. - Kurt**

Kurt realized he used _we_ instead of _they._ Mercedes already replied back before he could correct his mistake.

_You got that right. You may be a Warbler but we including you will always sound damn good :) I better go, I think Mr. Shuester is about to blow a gasket. More details later love you!- Mercedes_

Kurt's heart warmed at Mercedes text. As soon as he replied back to her Blaine ran back into the room and sat back at his desk.

"Sorry about that, Kurt. Mom was calling me to do something," Blaine said apologetically. Kurt smiled at his friend.

"It's fine. I got to catch up with a friend so I'm good. So, what's up?" The two boys talked for the last few hours. So what if Kurt's essay was only half through and he had a chapter of _Great Expectations_ to read? He could talk to Blaine forever if he could.

* * *

Kurt settled his weekend satchel on his bed and headed out the room. He normally hung out in his room and made sure his assignments were complete but now that he was a Warbler, he and the rest of the Warblers hung around in the choir room. He got there to see Nick, David, Wes, Thad and many of the other Warbler boys just talking. Blaine and Jeff apparently hadn't arrived yet. Kurt took a seat beside Nick on the couch.

"Have a good weekend, Nick?" Kurt started the conversation. Nick positioned himself in front of Kurt before he replied Blaine walked into the room excitedly.

"Hey, Kurt! I have something..." Blaine began as he took the other seat beside Kurt. Blaine was interrupted but a loud clearing of someone's throat and everybody turned toward Jeff – who looked very annoyed. Kurt straightened himself on the couch as Jeff walked into the choir room with his computer bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Why the long face, Jeff?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine remembered what Kurt had done to Jeff's computer but never asked what it was. Jeff put his computer bag gently on the floor and held out his hand to Kurt.

"Well played, Mr. Hummel," Jeff said. Kurt could tell that it was very difficult to admit but Kurt took his hand and shook it gently.

"Thank you, Mr. Sterling. How did you figure it out?" Kurt had to ask. Jeff pulled his hand away while his face turned a beet red color. David walked beside Jeff.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kurt, what did you do to his computer?" Blaine followed. Jeff sighed before he answered.

"Well, you see, when I went onto my computer while at home I noticed that when it started, nothing came up as they should when I clicked on them. I couldn't open up my iTunes, my internet browser, and the dock wouldn't respond either. So, after multiple restarts didn't work, I took it to a tech genius. Not two minutes after the guy saw my computer, he had this huge smirk on his face." Kurt tried not to laugh. Poor Jeff, he took it to have it looked at and right away the tech genius knew what Kurt had done. Jeff glared at Kurt before he continued.

"He told me that someone had taken a screen shot of my entire desktop, put it as the background and _hid_ the dock and everything else so that I would think my computer was permanently frozen." Kurt let out a few chuckles as did Nick and Blaine while David flat out laughed. Jeff was not amused.

"Yes, it is all very funny," Jeff said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Jeff, that was a pretty good comeback considering what you did to deserve it," Blaine said after he had calmed himself.

"Again, Kurt, I am sorry about that..." Jeff said with sincerity. Kurt smiled at the boy.

"It's all right, Jeff. I'll only hold it against for the rest of your life," Kurt responded jokingly.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up!" Blaine called as Kurt and the other members left the choir room. Jeff and Nick left about the same time and Kurt and Blaine were one of the last ones to leave. Kurt stopped and looked at his very excited friend.

"What's up, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled as he roamed through his his blazer pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a white cloth and handed it to Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine questionably but unwrapped the cloth to find...his mother's scarf. The stains were nearly gone – there was some indication that something had been there but sure enough they were gone. His eyes widened.

"My mother's scarf..."

"I told you my mom was really good with that kind of stuff. That's why it took me so long to come back to my computer that one day. She spent a few hours working on it and she gave it to me to give back. She says she hoped she did a good job because it meant so much to you..." Blaine was greeted with Kurt's arms around hid shoulders and his head buried into his blazer. Blaine smiled and returned the embrace. Kurt savored the warmth and pulled away slowly, his eyes already red.

"I don't know what to say – thank you and your mom. She did beautifully," Kurt smiled as more tears rolled down his cheeks. It had been a while since he cried from being happy.

"I'll be sure to tell her that. I'm glad it worked out."

"Tell her I will make her like a huge cake or something..." Blaine laughed as he walked with his friend to his dorm room.

"Just seeing your face and knowing that she was able to help my best friend, that's all she wants. But if you really want to go the distance – her son could use a buddy to go with to see the final Harry Potter movie..." Blaine said half jokingly. Kurt shook his head and giggled.

"Blaine, I will go with you on opening night if you want me too."


	6. Finn's Visit

Sectionals were coming and Wes pulled a rehearsal time almost every day for the last month. Never mind that sectionals was not for another month. Kurt learned that whenever the Warblers found a setlist to do and performed it, it was changed the next day or a few days afterward. There was never anything that was set in stone. Between _Bills, Bills, Bills_ and any other song that Blaine had sung, Kurt stopped keeping track of the songs they were doing. Blaine was the Rachel Berry of the Warblers, but he didn't really seemed to mind much. The boy's voice was beautiful. Although he did have an unhealthy obsession with Katy Perry Harry Potter, but it was endearing.

Mercedes had sent Kurt multiple text messages about the drama of McKinley's glee club. Kurt never asked what songs they were doing, but Finn had let it slip a few times as to what songs they were trying out. Like the Warblers, nothing was set in stone. Finn even started sending some texts to Kurt here and there. Lately, some of have a little cryptic.

_Why do I bother? - Finn_

Kurt looked at his phone as he sat at the cafeteria table for dinner. He typed a response quickly.

**Bother with what Finn? - Kurt**

Kurt didn't get a response back. He shook his head and put his phone away. Whatever was bothering Finn, he sure wasn't going to find out that way. As Kurt scooted his chair closer to the table, Blaine sat beside him along with Nick, Jeff, Wes and David.

"Kurt? Do you think you can help me with my French homework? I think if I get my verbs mixed up again Mr. Sanders will kill me with his death glares," Jeff asked as he opened up his soda. Kurt was practically his French teacher's favorite student. He could understand why the older man would want to simply fry Kurt's roommate with his constant glares.

"I can help, but you have to actually learn something. Not sit there and doodle dysfunctional stick figures in your notebook." Jeff looked at Kurt appallingly.

"I resent that! I'll have you know that I am learning quite a lot of French. I just need help keeping it in line," Jeff said in almost of a whining voice. Kurt sighed and folded his arms across his chest. He paused for a moment before he responded.

" _If you can tell me exactly what I just said I will take my shoe and eat it,"_ Kurt recited to Jeff. Nick, Blaine, Wes and David looked over at Jeff and waited for a response. Kurt wasn't sure if either of the boys knew what he said, but he mainly waited for Jeff to make some sort of response.

"I..." Jeff began but Kurt interrupted.

" _In French please,"_ Blaine tried not to laugh at Kurt's expression and Jeff's hesitance to try and answer.

" _I like snails?"_ Kurt dropped his head onto the table and groaned. Blaine laughed lightly as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I think you made his point, Jeff," Blaine said. Jeff sighed.

"All right, so I'm a little behind. I promise, Kurt I will learn French better if you help me." Kurt pulled his head from the table and looked at his roommate.

"I don't know Jeff..." Kurt muttered as he looked up at his roommate who was now looking at him with puppy dog eyes – clearly he learned that from Blaine.

"Please, Kurt!" Jeff nearly begged. Kurt sighed and sat up in his seat.

"Do not make me regret this, Jeff," Kurt nearly threatened. Jeff smiled.

"Kurt, I will learn French so much that I will watch any French film you put in front of me and translate it myself." Kurt thought for a moment – that was actually a good idea.

"All right. Can you at least tell me what I said in the beginning?" Jeff thought for a moment.

"Something about a shoe?" Kurt sighed with some relief. At least that was a start.

* * *

_I don't know what to do anymore. - Finn_

Kurt looked at his phone with another cryptic text from Finn. This had been going on for a few days now. Kurt was in his room reading _Vogue_ magazine when he got the text. Kurt sent a reply.

**All right, what's going on Finn? Your texts are getting weirder and weirder. What is wrong with you? - Kurt**

Kurt looked at his phone and waited for a response. After about five minutes, he finally got one.

_Are you busy right now? - Finn_

Kurt sighed.

**No I'm not busy. Tell me what's going on? - Kurt**

After Kurt had sent a response, Jeff walked into the room with his bag and his French book. Kurt was about to ask him a question in French to test his knowledge but Jeff had a look of concern on his face.

"Jeff?"

"Kurt? Finn is in the courtyard. He's asking for you and the guy looks...well he looks really depressed," Jeff said. Kurt's eyes widened as he got off his bed.

"Thanks, Jeff. Study your French!" Kurt yelled as he walked out of the dorm room and quickly made his way to the Dalton courtyard. It was slightly cloudy outside. Cool wind brushed against his face; apparent signs that fall would soon end and winter was going to take its place. Kurt saw Finn sitting on a stone bench with his head lowered and his hand clasped together. Kurt slowed his pace and stood in front of the boy.

"Finn?" Kurt asked gently. Finn looked up. His eyes were red and his cheeks were damp. Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing the boy cry. "Finn? Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Finn got up from the bench and took Kurt into his arms and buried his head into his shoulder. Kurt was a little taken back but hugged Finn back. There was some sniffling and Kurt ignored the urge to tell Finn not use his blazer as a kleenex. After a few minutes, Finn pulled away and wiped his eyes fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't...I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do or who to talk too..." Finn said as he sighed again and sat back down on the bench. Kurt sat beside him.

"It's okay, Finn. We share a room together. I mean we're practically family now. It's okay if you want to talk to me about something. This isn't about you and Rachel not singing together, is it?" Finn shook his head immediately. "So talk to me. You drove all this way, you must want to get something off your chest." Kurt watched Finn take a deep breath and rest his head against his palm.

"I broke up with Rachel," Finn began.

" _You_ broke up with _her_? Then why are you upset about it?" Kurt asked patiently.

"It was a mess. Mr. Shue found a song for Quinn and Sam to sing at sectionals and we had been rehearsing it the last few weeks. Rachel always made a remark about that every day and Mr. Shue finally snapped at her." Finn explained. This was like the cryptic text messages.

"Okay? But what does that have to do with you and Rachel breaking up?" Finn looked over at Kurt.

"Santana had been pestering me to tell everybody that her and I slept together last year. She said it would help my image or reputation, whatever. I kept telling her no because it would hurt Rachel." Kurt's eyes widened a little.

"You slept with Santana?" Finn nodded. "Oh Finn...of all the girls to sleep with..." Kurt caught himself. "I'm sorry, please continue." Finn looked away from Kurt.

"She announced it to everybody in glee club during rehearsal. Rachel was angry with me like I cheated on her or something. It was last year, Kurt! We weren't together last year! And she was with Jesse! I mean, yeah I told her that I was still a virgin...but she shouldn't have acted that way!" Finn got up from the bench and walked a few feet away. Kurt stayed on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell her to begin with?" Finn turned and folded his arms.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her. I know how she feels about Santana and the other Cheerio girls so I thought I was sparing her. But that wasn't the worst part..." Finn said softly. Kurt got up from the bench.

"So you didn't break up with her because of that?" Finn shook his head.

"No. Puck came up to me and told me that Rachel invited him over to her house and they made out on her bed," Finn finished. Kurt's eyes widened again.

"What?"

"I didn't believe him at first. He kept telling me that he didn't want to go that route again like he did with Quinn and that he was sorry. I finally asked Rachel while we were at her locker." Kurt waited for more but didn't get anything.

"So what did she say?" Kurt asked. Finn exhaled almost angrily.

"She said that it was true. That she wanted to make me feel as bad as she felt. And then she tried to convince me that what she did and what Santana and I did canceled each other out!" Finn threw his arms into the air and walked a few feet away again. Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head against his hand. That girl didn't necessarily think about her actions or the consequences. Kurt opened his eyes and saw that Finn was looking at the ground again. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was on the verge of tears again.

"Finn..." Kurt began.

"How could she do this to me, Kurt? And with Puck? I never thought she would be so mean! Quinn and now Rachel! Is every girl I'm going to give my heart too going to smash it so they can be with Puck!" Kurt allowed the outbursts. They weren't directed toward him and it was interesting seeing Finn act this way. He was genuinely hurt. There were a few boys that had stopped and stared at Finn when he started yelling again. Kurt quickly waved them off making it clear that everything was okay. Finn felt dizzy and sat on the ground and rested his head against his hands again. As much as Kurt didn't want to ruin his pants, he knelt down beside Finn.

"I don't know what to say, Finn. Except, I'm sorry you're hurt." Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...if I'm acting...like this...I...didn't know..."

"Finn, like I said, it's okay to come and talk to me. Even if it's girl drama. I can't exactly offer advice on girls due to obvious circumstances but I am a good listener. It'll all end up okay, Finn. Maybe not over night but it will eventually," Kurt gave Finn's shoulder a light squeeze. Finn pulled his head from his hands and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt? I'm really sorry," Finn apologized again. He knew the boy was heart broken but apologizing so much was a little annoying.

"Stop apologizing..." Finn held up his hand.

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it the most." Kurt nearly fell back. He took his hand away from his shoulder.

"Oh, Finn there's nothing..." Finn held his hand up again. Normally Kurt would be lecturing the boy for doing such a gesture but he knew it wasn't out of annoyance.

"Yes, there is. I still hear some of the other jocks talk about you and everything. I told them to shut-up and stop being assholes and of course I usually get a slushy in the face or a shove here and there. I'm sorry I didn't do that when you were still there Kurt."

Kurt had gotten a few apologizes from the other members, even Mr. Shuester. He knew there was only so much Mr. Shuester could do but at least it was something. To hear this coming from Finn, Kurt almost wanted to cry himself. Finn was definitely different since glee club and his mother dating Kurt's father. Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. They _were_ like family.

"It's not necessary, Finn, but thank you." Finn gave a small smile.

"You know, I feel a lot better. But I can't forgive Rachel, knowing that she did this just to hurt me. I've made mistakes too, I can admit that. I mean our relationship from the beginning wasn't the greatest start because I was still with Quinn...but I guess I hoped that..." Finn remarked as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I can't tell you what to do with that, Finn. What she did was wrong and what you do with it is up to you. No matter what, no matter what you decide I will support you. And of course I will be here if you want to talk again. Next time, can you be a bit more clear in your text messages?" Finn looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone and showed Finn the text messages. Finn looked at the text conversation.

"Oh. Sorry dude," Finn said as he handed the phone back to Kurt. The Warbler boy sighed as he took his phone back.

"Stop calling me dude." Finn laughed as he got up from the ground. Kurt got up as well and at the same time he looked to see Blaine, Wes and David making their way toward him and Finn. The taller boy turned to as they approached them.

"Hey, Finn! How are you?" Blaine greeted.

"I'm okay. I'll be better, but I'm okay now. So you guys a part of the birds too?" Blaine tried not to laugh at Wes and David's expressions while Kurt put his head on his hand.

"Warblers, Finn. We are the Warblers, and yes they are a part of them too. Finn Hudson, this is Wesley Montgomery and David Hughes. Wes, David this is Finn he's a member of New Directions, and a friend," Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you dudes," Finn said as he held out his hand. He shook both Wes's and David's hands.

"Likewise Finn," Wes greeted. Finn looked at Kurt then back at all three boys.

"You guys...you protecting Kurt?" Finn asked a little hesitantly with a bit of protectiveness in his voice. Kurt's eyes widened – seriously the boy didn't think sometimes.

"Finn!"

"It's all right, Kurt. Finn, he's in good hands. He's our friend and we are glad to have him here," Blaine answered. Kurt blushed lightly but couldn't hide the smile. Finn seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Good. That's good. I'm glad to know that," Finn said. David cleared his throat.

"All right, enough chitchat. Wes, we have some Halo to catch up with and we need a fourth for our team." David immediately turned to Blaine.

"Not happening. You know I don't play that game," Blaine answered.

"Jeff won't play either and I assume Kurt..." Wes gestured over to Kurt.

"You assume correctly. Finn is pretty good at that game though," Kurt nudged Finn. David and Wes both turned to Finn. Wes looked at his watch.

"We still have a few hours before curfew. Would you like to be our fourth, Finn?" David asked. Finn turned to Kurt and smiled widely.

"Hell's yeah. I may not be book smart but Halo is my domain!" David and Wes liked Finn's enthusiasm and led Finn into the building and toward the dorm room. Kurt sat back down on the bench and sighed. Blaine turned to him and joined him on the same bench.

"You okay, Kurt?" Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled.

"I am. And thank you for what you said," Kurt said softly. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"And I meant every word. Now that Wes has commandeered our room for that God awful video game. Mind if I hang with you and Jeff for a little while?" Kurt leaned a little into Blaine's half embrace.

"You never have to ask, Blaine."

* * *

"Okay, Jeff. Little pop quiz for you," Kurt said. Blaine had been sitting on Kurt's bed while he watched Kurt and Jeff try to study French. Kurt offered to put a movie on his computer for Blaine, but Blaine found the study session more entertaining, much to Jeff's dismay.

"Seriously? You're about as bad as Mr. Sanders," Jeff groaned. Kurt glared but continued.

"And in French class you have to say Monsieur Sanders. You have been studying the last few days and this is the first quiz I've given you. We are going to have a civil conversation in French. I will introduce myself to you and you respond to me when I talk to you. For every word or phrase you say incorrectly, you will start it over." Blaine leaned back and smirked at Jeff's face. Kurt did act like a teacher, but he was good and cute looking.

"All right, I'm ready." Jeff stood in front of Kurt and waited.

" _Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. What is your name?"_ Kurt extended his hand to Jeff as he introduced himself. Jeff took the hand and shook it gently.

" _Hello, Kurt Hummel. My name is Jeff Sterling. How are you today?"_ Kurt smiled as he pulled his hand away. Even Blaine looked impressed. Jeff smiled as he waited for Kurt's response.

" _I am good. The day was beautiful. I have great friends. This issue of Vogue was excellent. How are you today?_ " Jeff's widened a little. Blaine snorted at Jeff's expression which received him a very maddening glare. Jeff stammered a little but regained his posture and spoke.

" _I am good."_ Kurt looked disappointed. Jeff hated that look. Blaine folded his arms across his chest and waited for more. Kurt ducked his head and turned over to Blaine.

" _What did I get myself into?"_ Kurt muttered in French. Jeff rubbed the back of his neck as Blaine situated himself.

" _I think you are doing well,"_ Blaine responded. Jeff and Kurt both looked at him with wide eyes. Blaine laughed.

"I thought you spoke Italian?" Jeff pointed at Blaine. Kurt was more amazed. Blaine speaks Italian and French?

"My mom can speak it pretty well and she teaches me from time to time. Course, I am not as fluent as Kurt is, but I know a good bit," Blaine explained. Kurt thought for a moment then spoke again.

"Did you understand what I told Jeff in the cafeteria that day?" Blaine grinned.

"I did and it was very difficult not to comment. I'm glad you didn't have to eat your shoe when he didn't respond." Jeff turned to Kurt astonished.

"You said you would eat your shoe if I responded to you in French?" Kurt glared at Jeff.

"I guess you'll know as soon as you start studying more," Kurt responded as he pointed to Jeff's French book. Jeff sat on his bed and sighed.

"Am I at least doing any better?" Kurt sighed as he plopped himself beside Blaine.

"I will say this, yes you are doing better. You cannot panic whenever a conversation lasts for more than just one sentence," Kurt responded. His phone buzzed on his desk. Blaine picked it up and saw the message on the screen.

"Kurt? Someone named Carole sent you a message," Blaine said as he handed the phone to Kurt. Kurt read the message.

_Kurt sweetie. Do you know where Finn is? He's not answering his phone. - Carole_

Kurt groaned as he got off his bed and replied to Carole.

**He's here with me at Dalton. He had a bad day and needed to talk. Did he not tell you he was coming? - Kurt**

_He said something about going to talk to somebody but didn't say who. It is really late can you please tell him to come on home? - Carole_

**I will. - Kurt**

_Thank you sweetie :) - Carole_

Kurt smiled as he put his phone into his blazer.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Apparently Finn is still here and he did not tell Carole, his _mother_ , that he was coming here in the first place. I need to go get him," Kurt said as he walked out of the room. Blaine followed behind. Jeff almost got up too when Kurt stopped and pointed.

"You. Stay. Study. French." Jeff glared at his roommate as Blaine chuckled as he walked along side Kurt.

* * *

"Yes! Finn you are the best! You are definitely playing for our team again!" David shouted as all four boys cheered at the television. Blaine opened the door to see all four boys' eyes glued to the television. Kurt walked in from behind Blaine and sighed. As happy as he was to see Finn in a better mood and not thinking about Rachel, the boy had to get home.

"Finn!" Kurt called. Finn looked at Kurt for a brief second then back to the television.

"Hey dude! We are totally kicking ass here!" Finn said as a loud explosion sounded from the television set.

"Fascinating. Finn, I got a text from Carole," Kurt explained. Finn didn't respond as he rapidly pounded on the controller.

"No! Wes! What the hell are you doing?" Finn shouted. Kurt groaned as he made his way in past Nick who was sitting on the floor and stood in front of the television set. All four boys glared and yelled. Kurt folded his arms and glared intently at Finn.

"Kurt! You're blocking the view!" Nick yelled. Kurt ignored Nick.

"Finn Hudson, did you not tell Carole that you drove all the way over here?" Finn's glare disappeared. He hadn't told his mom that he was visiting Kurt.

"Oh no..." Finn said softly.

"It is almost curfew and Carole wants you home right now. So put down that remote, get off the bed and walk out of this room." Finn nodded as he put the controller on the floor and walked over to the door where Blaine stood. Kurt moved away from the television and walked along side Blaine.

"See-ya, Finn! Let us know if you make another trip here!" David shouted.

"Will do dude!" Finn responded as he, Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall and out the building. Kurt and Blaine walked with Finn to his truck. It was almost pitch dark outside. Finn took out his keys and opened the driver's side door. He turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Thanks Kurt, for...you know everything," Finn said genuinely. Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, get going before Carole sends the police squad after you." Finn laughed as he hugged Kurt one last time. Finn waved to Blaine as he hopped into his truck, turned the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"We better get inside before we get busted," Blaine said as he gave Kurt's shoulders a light squeeze.

"I suppose. I should give Jeff one more quiz before we quit for the night," Kurt responded as the two walked back into the building.

"At least he's not responding with him saying he liked snails," Blaine added.

"I can find a way to arrange that if he likes them so much." Blaine laughed as the two continued on their way and Blaine never removed his arm from Kurt's shoulders.


	7. Comforting Storm

"Hey, Blaine! What did you want us here for?" David asked as he entered the choir room with Wes. Jeff and Nick followed behind along with Thad. Blaine had sent a text to a few of the Warblers to meet him in the choir room – the only one left to join them was Kurt.

"It's something I want your opinion on. I'll tell you once Kurt gets here," Blaine answered as he sat on the couch.

"Is this for sectionals?" Wes asked.

"No, it is not. Every suggestion I gave you you turn down," Blaine responded almost bitterly. The past few weeks whenever they got a song together, the council (well mainly Wes) decides to change it again. So far the last song they performed was _Hey, Soul Sister_ and so far that one seemed to stick. Wes rolled his eyes as he sat on the other couch beside David and Thad.

"We are just exploring all of our options Blaine." David rolled his eyes at Wes's answer.

"Yeah well, sectionals are getting close. We can't keep changing our minds when we are this close," Thad remarked to Wes.

"Anybody seen, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Usually, Kurt is the first to arrive anywhere. Blaine took out his phone and sent him another text. There was a loud noise of footsteps running toward the choir room. After Blaine had sent another message to Kurt, the countertenor had run into the room and breathed heavily.

"Sorry...teacher...talks...way too much," Kurt said. Blaine got up from the couch quickly.

"It's all right. Come sit down," Blaine said as he helped Kurt over to the couch. Kurt leaned back and inhaled and exhaled slowly. He will say this, teachers at Dalton were a lot more in depth with their jobs and their assignments. Kurt nearly bolted out of the room when the bell rang but unfortunately the teacher he had would not allow anyone to leave until she was finished, making Kurt late for the meeting Blaine had called – he hated being late.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine. Just out of breath. So, what did you want us here for, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he adjusted himself on the couch. Blaine smiled and walked over to where he had put his CD player.

"Okay. My mom's birthday is coming up next week. She is a fan of Frank Sinatra. So, I have tinkered with one of his songs and wanted to perform it in front of a few friends. Just tell me if anything needs to be improved or if it just...sucks," Blaine explained.

"Frank Sinatra huh? Well, you'll surely get my brutal honesty," Kurt remarked. Blaine grinned – he counted on Kurt the most to be honest with him.

"What song did you pick?" Nick asked.

" _At Long Last Love_. It's not long but it is one of my mom's favorites." Kurt smiled as he readjusted himself. Kurt did have a soft spot for classic singers such as Frank Sinatra. Blaine fiddled with his CD player as he prepared himself. His eyes looked to Kurt and gave a wink. Jeff, Nick, David and Wes noticed and smirked. It was obvious that Kurt and Blaine were _smitten_ with each other and how neither one of them seemed to notice that they constantly flirt with each other as well. The music began and Blaine started to dance lightly to the beat.

 _Is it an earthquake or simply a shock?_  
Is it the good turtle soup or merely the mock?  
Is it a cocktail this feeling of joy?  
Or is what I feel the real mccoy?

Blaine moved along smoothly as his voice harmonized so well with the music. Kurt felt chills up and down his spine as Blaine passed right by him as he sang the second verse. The song was short and didn't have a lot of lyrics to it but it was a beautiful song and Kurt remembered hearing it one time with his dad in the car shop. He told him once that he and his mother had danced to it a few times. The song didn't bring sadness to Kurt when he remembered his mother. He watched Blaine and he sang with such passion and grace.

 _Is it for all time or simply a lark?_  
Is it granada I see or only asbury park?  
Is it a fancy not worth thinking of?  
Or is it at long last love?

Kurt could see smiles widen on David and Wes's face. Thad even started dancing in his seat as Blaine moved along with the trumpets playing. Kurt turned to see Nick and Jeff lip singing along with Blaine as he made his way back over to Kurt. Blaine worked with this song and he worked it very well. He finished the repeat of the first chorus and went right to the last chorus and looked over at Kurt.

 _Is it for all time or simply a lark?_  
Is it granada I see or only asbury park?  
Is it a fancy not worth thinking of?  
Or is it at long last love?

Blaine finished the last part still carrying the note and danced his way back to the CD player and hit the stop button as soon as the music stopped. All five boys clapped loudly as Blaine took his bow and waited for the comments. Nobody said anything.

"Well?" Blaine asked almost hesitantly.

"Blaine, I think you did Frank Sinatra proud," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled.

"Really?"

"I agree. If the song wasn't so short and we could figure out how put it with the Warblers we could totally consider that for sectionals," Thad said. Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I think your mom will definitely like that, Blaine," David added.

"Good. Kurt, do you mind if I come to your room and you can help me make the final recording?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded as Blaine gathered the CD player. Kurt got up from the couch and waited for Blaine. Jeff smirked at his roommate, which was rewarded with a glare before he walked out of the room with Blaine. He turned to Nick who had asked him something. Now he just had to remember what the question was.

* * *

"I think that's a wrap, Blaine. You want to hear yourself sing?" Kurt handed the headphones to Blaine who had politely refused.

"No thanks. So it's ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt tapped a few keys on the keyboard and roamed his desk for a blank disc.

"Give me a second and I'll put it on a CD for you." There was a loud roaring sound out the window. They had been in Kurt's room the last few hours that they hadn't realized that the sky was dark. Kurt looked at his phone and saw that there was a severe thunderstorm alert for Westerville. Blaine got up quickly when he saw the flash of light outside the window.

"There's a storm coming. Doesn't sound like it'll be a short one either," Kurt said as he quickly unplugged his computer. He still had a full battery so he was still able to burn the song on the CD for Blaine. Kurt turned to see the older boy sit back down on the bed slowly. There was very little color on his face when there was another flash of light outside. "Blaine? Are you all right?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine's phone buzzed and he quickly took it out of his pocket. Blaine smiled lightly as he tapped on the screen quickly and put the phone away and looked at Kurt.

"Yeah...I'm just...I hate thunderstorms," Blaine admitted. There was another loud roar outside and Blaine nearly jumped off the bed. Kurt got up and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's all right. We're inside and nothing's going to happen." There was another loud bang and a bright flash of light and Kurt's overhead light had suddenly turned off. "Except we could lose power," Kurt added. He felt Blaine grasp his arm quickly. There was still some light coming from Kurt's computer but it didn't comfort Blaine at all. Kurt fiddled with his phone so he could get some more light from it.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked almost asked in a panic voice. Kurt felt the grasp on his arm tighten as Blaine pulled him closer. Kurt didn't like thunderstorms either but Blaine was just petrified.

"I'm just going to look for some candles. Jeff had a few just in case something like this happens," Kurt answered.

"Oh. Right. I guess that's important," Blaine said softly almost pitifully. Kurt held up the phone so Blaine could see his face.

"Look, sit on my bed. My computer still has battery life so just move the mouse on occasion to keep it from sleeping and you'll have some light. Let me look for some candles and get some matches and we'll have a lot more light in here, okay?" Blaine released Kurt's arm and climbed up on his bed quickly. He turned the computer toward him so he could have access to the mouse.

"I'll be all right, just...please don't take too long..." Blaine said the last part rather softly. Kurt didn't ask Blaine to repeat it so he nodded and began searching for Jeff's candles. Rain started falling hard on the roof and against the window. There was a strong wind whistling as a flash of light brightened the room for a split moment. Kurt counted and turned to Blaine quickly as the thunder roared loudly.

"It's all right, Blaine. I have the candles," Kurt said quickly as he watched Blaine jump on the bed and started breathing loudly. Kurt fiddled with the candles and brought them onto his desk. Jeff had mentioned that he kept the matches in his desk drawer. Kurt quickly roamed the drawer for the matches. He started lighting the candles and he could see Blaine's face calm as each candle flickered with a dim flame. The rain pattered hard against the building – it was only the beginning.

Kurt looked over to see that Jeff's alarm clock was off. He checked his phone to see that it was nearly seven. Jeff must be staying with Nick or in someone else's dorm room. He knew Jeff didn't like storms either and if the power was out in the room, no doubt it was going to be out in other rooms and all over the building. The last candle was lit and Kurt quickly crawled onto his bed next to Blaine.

"Kurt..." Blaine said as he quickly grabbed Kurt's hand. The older Warbler was shaking. Kurt covered his hand with his.

"I'm here, Blaine. The storm is outside. The power is out, but you are still inside. It'll be all right." Kurt said as comforting as he could. He felt Blaine shake a little less but it didn't last long when the next loud roar came. Blaine gulped and tried to calm his breathing as he laid his head against the wall. Kurt held Blaine's hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb. It seemed to bring Blaine at ease very slowly.

"I'm sorry...it's so stupid..." Blaine admitted. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine.

"Everybody is scared of something, Blaine. Don't think it's stupid. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine and waited for him to look back. The older boy finally turned to Kurt and locked eyes. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand again and scooted the rest of the way he could closer to him.

"Okay. Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said softly. The candles were giving off enough light so Blaine closed Kurt's computer.

"No need to thank me, Blaine," Kurt responded. He paused before he spoke again. "Why are you so scared of storms?" Blaine looked at their clasped hands and sighed. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that..." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently.

"No, I want to. You're my best friend, Kurt. I can tell you anything." Kurt smiled as he waited patiently for Blaine to continue. Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Do you remember when I told you that I was close to my step-dad but my dad was a different story?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. Blaine jumped lightly as lighting flashed for a few seconds and then a loud crash of thunder. Kurt kept a grasp hold of Blaine's hand. The flames flickered making shadows dance across the wall. That seemed to keep Blaine's attention before he continued.

"My mom and dad had been having...problems for a little while. I think they had had problems for a few years, but I was too young to really know. It became more apparent when I...decided to come out to them. I was a year away from high school when I told my parents that I was gay," Blaine paused for a moment as he allowed the memories to flow into him.

"You don't have to continue..."

"I know I don't, but I want to," Blaine smiled reassuringly to Kurt before he continued. "My mom supported me right away. She's great, she's always been great. That's one of the reasons I wanted to make that song perfect. My dad...he acted as if that was the worst thing his son could do to him. Telling me that it was a phase and that if I choose to love a boy, I was not his son." Blaine paused again as he saw another flash of light. Kurt never released his hand from Blaine's. Even if it felt like Blaine was squeezing it too tightly, Kurt never pulled away.

"My mom is one of the strongest women I have ever known. She tried to make things work with my dad, but there's only so far you can go I guess. Ever since I came out to them, my father did nothing but give her and me the silent treatment. He'd ask the occasional question, but that was it. He didn't look at me or even talk to me. She filed for divorce soon after I came out to them." Blaine breathed as he prepared himself to talk about the painful part of the story.

"My mom had to go to the store one day and it was storming really bad outside. I was actually watching out the window to make sure she came home safely. My dad was at the house that night. He came up to my room and locked it behind him." Kurt stiffened as he waited for more.

"He was drunk. My dad never got drunk, at least not in front of me or around me. He started calling me all kinds of names and told me...how much of a disgrace I was. Even went as far as to tell me that I was was a mistake, and that my mom was never supposed to get pregnant." Kurt gasped.

"Oh my God..." Kurt said but hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he insulted my mother in front of me. When I told him to shut up and leave my room, he lost it and started hitting me. I kept saying stop and I tried to fight back but he had me against the wall. He hit me across the face and kicked me in the stomach and I fell on the floor. I heard him fiddling with his belt and the next thing I knew...he was hitting me with it." Kurt felt tears well in his eyes. He saw Blaine duck his head as if he was trying not to cry himself. Kurt reached his free hand up Blaine's arm and stroked it lightly. Blaine hadn't talked about that night in a long time and for some reason. It felt nice to let it go and to have someone like Kurt just be near him.

"I have a scar on my shoulder from that belt. I don't know when my mom got home but she fought her way into my room and pushed my father away from me. He hit her too, but somehow she managed to grab his belt and actually slapped him with it. Being drunk he fell onto the floor and took a while to get up. She helped me up and got me downstairs. I heard sirens outside and...I honestly don't remember what had happened other than I woke up in the hospital. Ever since that night...I just hated thunderstorms."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine..." Kurt whispered as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt felt Blaine rest his head against his and put his free hand over Kurt's.

"The divorce became final about a month or so after that and dad...well he never spoke to me or my mom again unless it was necessary. About a year went by, I was having difficulties in school...and kind of like what you did, I never told my mom about it. She had been through enough and I didn't want to put more of a burden on her." The rain had quieted but the thunder was still over Dalton. Blaine didn't seem to mind as much anymore.

"I learned the hard way that only makes it worse..." Kurt remarked remembering the look on his dad's face when Kurt told him everything he went through.

"I know. Things...started to brighten a little when my mom started dating this guy named Stephen Anderson. I came home one day from school and I had, had a horrible day and he was there having coffee with my mom. After that night with dad, I didn't know what to think of this guy. Mom introduced us and he shook my hand and asked me if there was somewhere I would like to go to dinner. He actually invited me on their date..." Blaine laughed a little. Kurt smiled, he liked that sound.

"Anderson? So you have your step-dad's name?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Almost a year later, Stephen asked me if it was okay to marry my mom. I honestly had never been more excited because he made my mom happy and he accepted me...like a father should do for a son. My mom told him the very day he asked her out that I was gay and if he had a problem with that, even a tiny little one, then they they would not continue seeing each other," Blaine smiled as he remembered Stephen telling Blaine when they were spending the day together. The days Stephen would talk to Blaine about what he was interested in, even if it was just musicals. He even sat through Sweeney Todd with Blaine and said that it was one of the weirdest musicals he had ever seen, and it was his favorite.

"Your mom sounds wonderful," Kurt complimented as he pulled his head upward on Blaine's shoulder.

"She really is. I really want the two of you to meet one day," Blaine responded. Kurt thought for a moment.

"How did you get to Dalton?" Blaine looked down at Kurt then back at the dancing shadows on the wall.

"I had run into a few guys in the hallway and one of them called me...a faggot and pushed me against the lockers. One of them got a punch in on my cheek before a teacher broke up the fight and we escorted to the principal's office. The teachers and the principal, they were sympathetic about what was going on, but they just refused to do anything about it. They almost called my mom and I immediately said please don't call my mom. They let me call, but instead I called Stephen at his work. He legally adopted me before he and my mom got married so he was okay to come pick me up from school. I told him what happened and about everything else and...he just had this look of pure anger on his face. He asked me to wait in the car and the last thing I saw was him waving his hands at the principal and the teachers and they just had this look of guilt on their faces. I never went back after that." The storm sounded like it was passing by. Blaine was calm and comfortable.

"Stephen had me tell my mom what had been happening. We all sat together and talked and Stephen helped my mom find Dalton and got me transferred. This is where I've been. Any time there is a storm here, Stephen sends me a text message and asks me if I'm all right. Mom told him about what had happened so any time there's a storm, doesn't matter if I'm here or at home, he'll always come up to me and ask me if I'm okay." Blaine seemed so happy when he talked about his step-dad and what he had done and would do for Blaine.

"So, are you okay now?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed in pure relief.

"I'm definitely all right. I actually text him saying that I was with you, and that I am truly okay," Blaine answered. The storm had calmed but neither boy made any attempt to move from their positions.

"So, yeah that's why I don't like thunderstorms." Kurt laughed lightly at Blaine's attempt at humor. Kurt moved his head from Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, glad I could finally return that favor."

"Thank you for listening and just...being there. Kurt, don't think that you have to return any favors with me. You're my best friend and I feel like I can be completely honest with you and you'll do the same. You told me something personal about yourself, I had to do the same. Plus, it's a relief to get it off my chest. And a little tiring..." This time Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"If you're tired, you can rest your eyes. The storm hasn't passed yet and the power is still out. I'm not going anywhere," Kurt whispered. Blaine could feel his eyes grow heavy. He was still on alert only a little from the thunder storm and Kurt could feel it. Their hands were still together. There was a comfortable silence between them, but Kurt knew he wasn't asleep. He didn't know what possessed Kurt to stroke Blaine's hand and just start...singing ever so softly.

 _I walked across an empty land_  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Kurt felt Blaine move his head ever so slightly when Kurt started to sing. He almost wanted to stop but he felt Blaine give him a gentle squeeze – to keep going. Blaine's eyes were still heavy, but he tried to keep them open to hear Kurt's voice sing to him so sweetly.

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Blaine felt his eyes grow more heavy with every word Kurt sung to him. His eyes watered lightly as the boy's voice rang in his ears so angelically. Kurt had a beautiful voice and he could just bring tears to anybody's eyes. The day he heard Kurt sing _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ Blaine thought his heart had just melted right then and there. This boy was his best friend and somehow he was finding his way into Blaine's heart that had since been guarded since...Toby. Blaine felt his body grow tired and almost numb. Kurt's voice was like listening to a Siren's song – all Blaine could do was obey.

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

_Somewhere only we know..._

Kurt's voice trailed as he felt Blaine's body fully relax and feel his steady breathing. He rested his head on Blaine's and felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep. Kurt looked over to their clasped hands and closed his eyes. He could fall helplessly in love with this boy and it could be the best or the worst thing to ever happen to Kurt. Right now, he could just sleep on it and just savor the feeling that he felt so comfortable and so...free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> At Long Last Love by: Frank Sinatra  
> Somewhere Only We Know by: Keane


	8. The Rupture

It was a couple days before The Warblers had to take a bus to Sectionals and Kurt was beyond late for rehearsal. He had spent the last few minutes in the bathroom, vomiting up the only type of food he could stomach; a granola bar and a bottle of water. His stomach had been off and on hurting throughout the day and while the disgusting chalk candy called Tums was helping slightly, his stomach still didn't like the granola bars he ate. Kurt swiped Jeff's bottle of pepto bismal and drank a few sips of it. It tasted better than the Tums but if it was going to help he had no idea. Jeff knew he wasn't feeling well, but Kurt didn't let on as to how it was becoming. This was not the time to get sick. Kurt laid down on his bed and waited for the pink medicine to take affect. The annoying vibrating noise of his phone sounded. He looked at it and saw it was a text from Blaine.

_Kurt? Where are you? Wes is getting very agitated. Are you okay? You're never late. - Blaine_

Kurt adjusted himself on his bed to where he could type with both hands. Jeff hadn't said anything to anybody which he was grateful for, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to last long.

**Sick. Can't make it. Tell Wes I'm really sorry. - Kurt**

Kurt sent the reply and put the phone away. He got a few more buzzes, but he ignored them. He just couldn't muster the energy to grab his phone and text anybody.

* * *

"Warbler Kurt? Are you feeling any better? We have sectionals tomorrow and if you are sick I do not want you..." Wes talked on and on. Kurt had gotten out of his class and the pain in his stomach seemed to grow more and more. It felt more painful whenever Wes talked. As mean as that sounded, Wes's voice was very annoying to Kurt right now.

"I'm fine, Wes," Kurt muttered trying very hard not to sound grouchy, but it was not working very well. Apparently, the Warbler councilman did not seem to believe him because he was still walking beside him and talking.

"Are you sure?" That question was so annoying. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Will you just believe me already?" Kurt nearly snapped as he quickened his pace to get away. Wes stopped in his tracks as he watched the countertenor continue down the hallway. If Wes wasn't annoying enough, Kurt heard his name called out incorrectly. Kurt closed his eyes and stopped. Any other day, but today, he mentally said to himself.

"Oh, Kurtis? May I have a word with you?" It was Colton. Wes stayed close by just in case he had to interfere. Something was wrong with Kurt and he could see the boy could snap any time. Kurt turned slowly to the snooty boy. His gaze was pure ice. Wes could feel chills going through his body from that stare.

"Whoever Kurtis is, you can do whatever you would like. But since I am _Kurt_ no you may not, so fuck off!" Kurt said rather loudly. Wes's eyes widened as did a few of the other Dalton boys. Dalton men did not swear. Colton was a little taken a back, but decided not to let this boy get him down that way.

"My, my, I see we haven't learned Dalton manners yet. You know that swearing is against policy? I could have you in the Dean's office by the end of the day," Colton nearly threatened. Wes was about to interrupt when Kurt stared daggers at the boy again and stood in front of him. Dear God, Wes hoped his countertenor was not going to pick a fight with a student.

"Colton, I am in pain right now. So two percent of me is trying to be careful as to what I say and do, while the other ninety-eight percent of me will bitch slap that snotty little boy smirk off your face. So if you feel the need and are stupid enough to say some other stuff to me, I dare you. If you have any brains in that tiny head of yours, you will turn around and walk away. Which one will it be?" Kurt's voice was dark and threatening. Nobody had ever heard Kurt talk like that before. Blaine and Jeff had witnessed the whole thing from behind Kurt. Colton felt his body nearly shake in...well fear. He backed away slowly and turned around and walked away. Kurt exhaled loudly and felt the slight throbbing in his stomach. He looked around and saw that everybody, including Blaine and Jeff were staring at him.

"What the hell are you all staring at? Go on, be on your way. Nothing more to see!" Kurt stalked by Jeff and Blaine. Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hand, but the angry boy quickly snatched it away.

"Kurt!" Jeff called.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Kurt called as he walked down the stairs and out of sight. Both boys turned to Wes who had the same look on his face – concern.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the bathroom door. He had watched Kurt run in there quickly and hadn't come out for about ten minutes. There was no response. Blaine knocked again. "Kurt?" Kurt walked over to the sink and ran the water. After the third time, Kurt grew more annoyed.

"For the love of God, Blaine, what?!" Blaine backed away from the door when Kurt yelled from inside. This was the first time he saw angry or very cranky Kurt and it wasn't very pleasant but he couldn't turn away now. Blaine gathered himself before he answered.

"Are you all right?" Blaine said patiently on the other side of the door. Kurt splashed water into his mouth and spit it out into the sink. As much as he appreciated Blaine's concern, now was not the time to be annoying. He turned off the faucet.

"I'm fine, Blaine. Just leave me alone," Kurt said irritably. Why won't this pain go away? He has had stomach pains before and they never lasted this long. He wanted to take off his blazer because he was still feeling warm but knew he would catch a lot of flak for not following the dress code. And as much as he could say to hell with the dress code, he didn't want to say something he would regret to someone of authority. Kurt thought Blaine had left, but apparently not.

"Kurt, will you just talk to me? Jeff said you haven't been feeling well." He knew Jeff was going to open his big fat mouth. He stalked over to the door and opened it violently. Blaine stepped aside so Kurt could walk out of the room.

"I just have a stomach bug, Blaine. Nothing to be concerned with." Kurt tried to be calm as he walked his way toward the dorm room. He couldn't go through his other classes without wanting to throw his pens at every teacher – including his math teacher.

"I think there is because you have been...well..." Kurt stopped and glared at his best friend.

"Been what, Blaine? You can say it. Been bitchy?" Blaine sighed. As much as he wanted to use that word, it would not help the situation.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say you have been short with everybody. This isn't like you," Blaine said trying to very patient with the young warbler. Kurt rolled his eyes in response.

"And how the hell would you know what I'm like, Blaine? You hardly know me. Maybe this is my true self," Kurt stated as he continued to walk toward his dorm room. He is almost there. Blaine still followed him.

"You're my best friend, Kurt of course I know what you are like. Will you please see a doctor or someone?" Kurt made it to the dorm room and unlocked it quickly.

"I don't need to see a fucking doctor, Blaine. Do yourself a favor and mind your own goddamn business!" Kurt yelled as he slammed his door and locked it. Blaine sighed and tried so hard not to feel angry, but it was proving to be quite a challenge.

* * *

"Kurt's not coming," Blaine stated as he walked into the choir room. Jeff sighed and shook his head. Wes got up from his seat.

"This is unacceptable. I don't know what has gotten into Warbler Kurt, but this is the second rehearsal he has missed and sectionals is tomorrow." Jeff raised his hand. "Yes, Warbler Jeff?"

"Council, Kurt is sick. I don't know how sick, but he is. I don't know if it is a really bad stomach bug or not, but I room with him and he's in pain and he will not listen to anybody about going to a doctor. Please, don't do anything to him." As angry as Blaine felt, Jeff was right. This was not the Kurt he grew to adore so much; this was someone else.

"I agree with, Jeff. Look, we all know our parts so let's take this night to just sleep it off and relax. We are all on slight edge because of sectionals and Kurt is also sick with something. I ask council, and anybody who is with me and Jeff, leave it for tomorrow to see how Kurt is doing. If anything, we will drag that stubborn ass to a doctor's office if we have to," Blaine said. Jeff laughed a little. Wes thought for a moment and he turned to David and Thad. Both nodded.

"I will grant the request. I do believe something is wrong with Warbler Kurt as well. We all know how pristine he is about not being late for anything. But tomorrow if he is still in pain, I am appointing Warbler Blaine to get him to a doctor's office. If you must, get the Dean involved as well." Blaine nodded in agreement and hoped that it would not have to come down to that. Jeff raised his hand.

"Warbler Jeff?"

"Is there a way anybody would allow me to bunk on their floor tonight?" Blaine couldn't help himself and chuckled lightly and said that he was more than welcome to sleep in his and Wes's room tonight.

* * *

"Mr. Kramer! What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to see us off?" Wes greeted the older man as the bus arrived for the Warblers to board. The man was wearing a gray jacket with a Dalton tie.

"Actually, I have come to chaperone. The faculty adviser had an emergency and I volunteered to take his place. I always enjoy watching The Warblers perform. Are we all accounted for?" Mr. Kramer asked. Wes turned to see the bus pull to a stop and the warbler boys gathered together – Kurt was not there. Wes excused himself quickly as he searched for Blaine. He saw the other Warbler looking around for Kurt as well. He checked his phone and there was nothing.

"Where's Kurt?" Wes asked. Before Blaine could respond he saw the young warbler appear from behind the corner.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late," Kurt said nearly out of breath. Wes and Blaine walked in front of Kurt and looked at him.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" Wes asked with deep concern for the boy. Kurt looked over at Wes then to Blaine.

"I'm okay. I feel better than yesterday. And..." Kurt sighed as he prepared himself. "I want to apologize for my inappropriate behavior yesterday. Making a scene rather, not for what I said to Colton because the boy had it coming." Blaine tried not to chuckle. Wes looked at Kurt then back to Blaine.

"You're absolutely sure, Kurt?" Wes asked one last time. Kurt tried very hard not to be annoyed.

"I am. I don't want to let you guys down," Kurt said sincerely and he meant that. Mr. Kramer walked over to the three boys.

"Anything wrong boys?" He asked. Wes looked at Kurt then looked at Mr. Kramer with a confident smile.

"Everything is fine, sir. Kurt, go ahead and get on the bus," Wes instructed. Kurt nodded as he walked over to the bus. The truth was, he wasn't all right. He was in a lot of pain and he hadn't slept the entire night. Blaine walked along side Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder. Kurt made no response or even an acknowledgment that Blaine was beside him. He climbed onto the bus and picked a random empty seat. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

There were two other glee clubs performing at sectionals, an elderly group called The Hipsters and New Directions. The Hipsters performed first and The Warblers were next. The bus ride was excruciating for Kurt. He could barely participate in the practice they had on the bus because of the pain. They arrived at their destination and the warblers were lead to their separate room. They had time to explore the place while Mr. Kramer had filled out the necessary paperwork. Kurt couldn't stay in the room any longer. He had to get out and walk or do something. He made it to the door but felt a hand grab his shoulder gently.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, almost pleading. Kurt unconsciously pulled his shoulder away and walked out of the room. Jeff saw it and the look on Blaine's face nearly broke his heart. Kurt may be stubborn, but he was so blind as to what he was doing to the people around him. Jeff walked out of the room and tried to catch up to the new warbler. He caught Kurt going into the boys bathroom and walked in right after him. Kurt turned abruptly and and closed his eyes when he saw it was Jeff. Kurt leaned against a nearby wall.

"You lied, didn't you?" Jeff asked with certainty. Kurt's eyes closed harder as he started to breath in and out harshly.

"I can't let you guys down..." Kurt managed to say as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Jeff walked closer to Kurt.

"Kurt. You're in pain and this has been going on long enough! This isn't normal. Please! Tell me!" Jeff practically begged. Kurt's eyes opened as more tears fell. He started quickly unbuttoning his blazer.

"It is so hot, Jeff...I can't wear this anymore..." Jeff helped Kurt remove the blazer as the grabbed the right side of his stomach and moaned at the throbbing pain that seemed to be getting worse and worse. Kurt ducked his head as he pulled away from the wall. The bathroom was spinning. Before he knew it, Kurt couldn't hold himself up anymore. Jeff caught Kurt as he fell forward.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Jeff called. The bathroom door opened and Jeff turned to see it was Finn and another boy from New Directions. Finn's eyes widened as he rushed over to Kurt's side.

"Finn! Help me lay him down. I have to tell Mr. Kramer!" Jeff shouted. Finn took a hold of Kurt's waist and helped Jeff lower him to the floor. The other boy was Mike and knelt down beside Kurt whose eyes were opening and closing slowly.

"The room...spinning," Kurt said in a very low voice.

"Kurt, don't talk right now. I'm going to go get Mr. Kramer. Just stay with us Kurt," Jeff said as he looked at Finn quickly before he rushed out of the bathroom. Finn stayed beside Kurt as he saw that Kurt's white shirt was getting wet from all the sweat.

"Dude, it's okay. We're here, you're going to be okay." The room was still spinning. If Kurt had anything in his stomach he would be vomiting again right now. In a few minutes Jeff came back into the bathroom with Mr. Kramer right behind him. Mr. Kramer knelt beside Kurt who looked paler than he did before. Mr. Kramer turned to Jeff then back to the other two boys.

"Jeff, go back to the Warblers, you are going to perform in a few and it's best that the other boys not panic right now." Mr. Kramer looked over to Finn and Mike. "And you two are?"

"I'm Finn Hudson, my mom and I live with Kurt and his dad and this is Mike," Finn said quickly.

"Finn? Is Mr. Hummel here?" Finn nodded and knew exactly what he needed to do. Finn left quickly to find Kurt's father as Mr. Kramer pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call for an ambulance. Kurt moaned again and the room just seemed to spin more. Jeff looked at his friend and roommate and he tried very hard...not to cry. Mr. Kramer hung up his phone and looked at Mike.

"Mike? I need you to get the director of this competition and advise we have an emergency and we need to make Kurt as comfortable as possible." Mike nodded as he rushed out of the bathroom. Mr. Kramer looked at Jeff and saw the expression. Jeff couldn't leave even when Mr. Kramer instructed him to go back to the warblers. Mr. Kramer's expression softened.

"What do I tell Wes and everybody?" Jeff asked quickly.

"Tell them I am with Kurt right now and everything is under control. It is up to the council if they decide to perform or forfeit but Kurt is in good hands right now Jeff." Jeff nodded as he left the boys restroom and immediately saw two other adults rush into the bathroom. Jeff didn't see, but he heard Kurt's dad calling for his son as he went into the restroom. Jeff walked quickly to the room where the warblers were waiting. As he made it to the door, the boys were exiting the room and Blaine immediately saw Jeff.

"Jeff! We have to go. Where's Kurt?" Jeff froze. He didn't want to put this on Blaine right now. Wes and David saw Jeff and rushed over to the two boys.

"Let's go! And where is Warbler Kurt?" Wes demanded. Jeff calmed himself as he walked with the three boys.

"Mr. Kramer is with him right now," Jeff said softly. Blaine grabbed Jeff's arm to stop him from walking.

"Why is that, Jeff? What's happened?" Blaine demanded. The announcer introduced the Warblers and little by little the boys walked onto the stage. Jeff pushed Blaine toward the stage.

"I will tell you the rest after the performance, Blaine. But Mr. Kramer is taking care of him," Jeff said as reassuringly as possible. But the last state Jeff saw Kurt in didn't even convince himself. Blaine stood on stage and straightened himself. He turned to his side and Kurt was not there – he was always beside him no matter the song. The boys harmonized together and Blaine almost missed his cue. He belted out the first note of _Hey, Soul Sister_ and performed the song as if they were still in rehearsal. Deep down, Blaine knew that if he stopped singing he was going to run off to find Kurt.

* * *

The sound of ambulance sirens could be heard just outside the building. There was a crowd around the boys bathroom as EMT's helped the boy laying on the floor onto the gurney. Kurt groaned when he felt himself being lifted off the ground and onto something somewhat soft. His eyes looked to see his dad muttering something to someone in white. The world was spinning. He couldn't move. The pain in his stomach was unbearable, but the dizziness kept from shouting in pain or even shouting for his dad. Kurt remembered the gurney lifting into a vehicle and two doors closing. His dad stayed in his sight and he could feel the roughness of his hands against his face.

"May have ruptured..." he faintly heard another adult say to his dad. The loud sirens roared as the vehicle sped away. Kurt felt a sort of mask cover his nose and mouth and a lot of air being pumped through it. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. The last thing he remembered seeing was his dad and tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

The Warblers and New Directions tied. Wes was more worried about his warbler friend more than about the performance. Although he had to hand it to Blaine to still pull off a wonderful performance under the circumstances. The warbler boys boarded their bus and waited anxiously for Mr. Kramer to arrive. There was silence. Jeff couldn't answer anybody's questions so nobody said anything. Blaine leaned his against his palms and imagined just the worst – what if Kurt had died? He tried to keep his tears from falling when he heard the loud footsteps of Mr. Kramer coming up to the bus. He sat up immediately and waited for the older man to talk.

Mr. Kramer cleared his throat and positioned himself in the middle of the bus aisle.

"First off, congratulations on tying with New Directions. Given the events of the night, it was spectacular that you all kept it together," Mr. Kramer said first off. None of the boys said anything still. He continued, "Warbler Kurt Hummel has been taken to the hospital. From the symptoms he was experiencing, one of the EMT's stated that his appendix may have ruptured. Nothing is definite, but his father is with him at the current moment and that is all I know." He held up his hand before Wes could say anything.

"We are going to ride back to Dalton and for anybody who would like to go to the hospital to see how Kurt is doing, please let me know when we get there and I will make sure it is not counted against you for curfew. I will also be going when I get the chance as well. It has been a trying day. Try to relax yourselves during the trip. I know we are all worried about Kurt, but he surely would not want you to worry especially after a tied victory." Mr. Kramer gave the driver the okay to go ahead and start driving.

Blaine sat back in his seat and leaned his head against the window. He didn't feel his seat depress beside him - Jeff.

"Do you want to ride with me when we get to Dalton?" Jeff asked softly. Blaine turned to Jeff. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Why did he lie about being in pain, Jeff?" Blaine was more frustrated than sad. This boy that came into his life and just did nothing, but made his heart sore whenever he was around him, had been short with him and lied to him about being sick. Jeff put his hand on Blaine's.

"He said he didn't want to let us down, Blaine. Don't take this personally. I think Kurt is the type to never admit that he is not feeling well unless..." Blaine cut him off.

"Unless it involved a ride to the hospital? Obviously, Jeff. We knew that he wasn't feeling well..." Blaine continued again. Jeff squeezed Blaine's hand. Nick had made his way behind Blaine's seat. Wes and David walked to the front of the seat.

"Blaine, I don't blame you for being upset. Let's just get to Dalton. We'll take a trip to the hospital and see what happens. Kurt's our friend, Blaine," Nick said softly as he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I just...I can't..." Blaine tried to say as a few tears finally escaped his eyes. Blaine didn't have to explain to the four boys who looked at their friend sympathetically.

* * *

Jeff drove himself, Nick, Wes, David and Blaine as soon as they arrived at Dalton. They cleared it with Mr. Kramer who was going to drive to the hospital later. There was silence. Usually Kurt would come up with some sort of witty phrase and then everybody would be laughing and then a random conversation would begin. They arrived at the hospital Mr. Kramer instructed and the boys quickly got out of the car and into the building. The nurse directed them to the emergency waiting room where they saw Finn, Kurt's dad and a woman waiting there already. Finn immediately got up when he saw them.

"Hey, guys," Finn greeted. Wes and David patted Finn on the shoulders as Jeff and Nick took a few empty seats. Blaine remained standing.

"Finn? What happened?" Blaine asked softly. Mr. Hummel got up and stood beside Finn.

"Are you Blaine?" he pointed. The boy hesitated for a second but nodded his head. Burt nodded in response and held his hand out to Blaine. "Nice to put a face to the name. I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father." Blaine shook the man's hand. He turned to Jeff who had gotten up to greet Burt as well.

"Nice to meet you, sir. This is Wes Montgomery, David Hughes and Nick Duval and of course I think you already know Jeff." Burt shook the other boys' hands.

"You all seem to already know Finn and this is mother and my girlfriend Carole." After everybody greeted everybody, the same question was asked.

"What happened to Kurt, sir?" Blaine asked. Burt sighed as he prepared to explain.

"Kurt's appendix ruptured. He had a very high fever and apparently it got to where he couldn't see straight and that's what made him so dizzy. He had to be taken into surgery immediately. They said that normally they try to bring his fever down first, but given the state he was in they couldn't wait that long. It's been about an hour, but surgery was going to take a couple of hours the doctors said so all we can do now is wait..." Burt leaned his head into his hand as he tried not to think about his son in the hospital for the second time this year. Carole put her hand on his shoulder.

"Has Kurt been complaining about his stomach?" Carole asked gently to the other boys.

"He said it was a bad stomach bug. He never told us if it was getting worse or not." Burt chuckled lightly when he heard Jeff answer Carole.

"That's my son. You know he wore long sleeved sweaters and covered up his face with a beanie mask to hide the fact he was sick with the chicken pox?" Blaine tried not to laugh but it didn't work – that was so Kurt.

"Listen, it's okay if you boys want to stay, but I told his other friends that all you'll be doing is waiting. You don't have to stay here for that long. I appreciate your concern though, but all we can do is wait," Burt said in that fatherly tone.

"If it's all right, sir, can we just stay for a little bit?" Blaine was the first to ask. Burt looked at Blaine and nodded.

"I think the cafeteria here is still open. Why don't we get some coffee and maybe something to eat?" Carole suggested.

"Sure. Blaine?" Nick asked.

"You go ahead. I just want to sit here," Blaine answered as he sat in an empty chair. Finn got up and stopped in front of Blaine.

"Want me to bring you back something?" Blaine looked at Finn and shook his head. Finn patted his shoulder and followed his mom and the other warbler boys out of the waiting room. Burt stayed behind with Blaine. He sat next to the warbler boy in silence.

"You look a little angry, kid," Burt started. Blaine didn't look at Burt but nodded slightly. "You want to get it off your chest?" Burt asked. Blaine sighed but still didn't look at Burt.

"I'm just...I just can't believe he didn't say anything. He was in pain before we left Dalton and it got worse when we arrived at sectionals. He lied about feeling better." Burt wasn't a bit surprised as he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked at the man.

"That chicken pox story, I didn't make that up. My son has always been the stubborn independent type, Blaine. It is a really bad habit of his not to say when he is not feeling well or if he is in pain. Unfortunately, he gets that from me. Now, he may have assumed it was a stomach bug. I mean, nobody ever thinks that something is more wrong when it comes to stomach being upset for days. You have a right not to be happy with him, but I ask that you not take it personally. Kurt's a good kid and when it comes down to it, he would rather suffer than see someone else suffer." Burt removed his hand from Blaine's shoulder.

It made complete sense. The night of the storm and Blaine could swear that he was hurting Kurt's hand because he was so scared, but the boy never made a sound or a single complaint. And if his stomach was hurting that night, he sure didn't show it. Blaine rested his head in his hands again.

"I do wish we could have met under better circumstances, sir," Blaine said trying to lighten the mood a little. Burt laughed a little.

"Enough of that sir stuff, call me Burt. Kurt talks about you non-stop so it's really nice to finally get to meet you." Blaine smiled as he leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long wait, but he was going to stay no matter what.


	9. The Aftermath

Blaine had fallen asleep, though uncomfortably, in his chair. Burt laid his jacket over the sleeping boy as he told the other boys that he would be sure to get in contact with them if any news of Kurt came. Carole took Finn home. Burt and Finn were the only ones in the waiting room. Burt shifted in his chair as he saw an older man in a white coat come into the waiting room.

"Mr. Hummel?" the man asked. Burt got up quickly and greeted the man. Blaine shifted in his position but didn't wake up.

"Yes? My son Kurt? How is he?" Burt asked worriedly.

"The surgery went smoothly considering the circumstance. He is going to have to rest for the next few weeks or so and take it easy, very easy. The first week, he may have to stay in bed most of the time and be careful of how he walks or any form of movement," the doctor explained to Kurt's father.

"He's in a glee club. I take it dancing is out of the question for a while?" Burt asked to be sure.

"Yes, definitely out of the question. I have filled out some prescriptions for him to take on occasion and one in case he is in any pain – and only if he is in pain," the doctor finished.

"Can I see him?"

"I won't stop you from seeing him, but he is asleep and needs to rest right now. I want to keep him here for a few days to make sure everything goes well," the doctor answered. Burt nodded.

"Thank you, doc. My boy is everything to me. Thank you for helping him," Burt said as he patted the doctor on the shoulder. The doctor smiled and nodded before he left the waiting room. Burt sighed as he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Twice his son has been in the hospital this year. After what Burt wanted to tell his son and Finn after the sectionals performance, perhaps after something like this it was time for some good news – at least he hoped. Burt turned over to Blaine who was still asleep. He smiled lightly as he walked over and shook him lightly.

"Blaine? Wake-up, kid," Burt said softly. Blaine shifted lightly and opened his eyes. Blaine rubbed his eyes as he switched again in his chair – he was going to be very sore the next day.

"Mr. Hummel? How long was I asleep?" Blaine asked hoarsely.

"A little over an hour. The doctor came by. Kurt's out of surgery and he's doing good," Burt said as he watched the boy wake up rather quickly at the mention of Kurt's name.

"Can...I mean...Can we..." Blaine tried to ask.

"Tomorrow is probably better. The doctor said he's asleep and needs to rest right now. I'll take you back to Dalton. You need to get a comfortable nights sleep," Burt emphasized the word comfortable. Blaine smiled lightly. Burt took his coat and waited for Blaine to get out off the chair.

"It is a long way away. I can call Jeff or David to come get me," Blaine tried to say politely but Burt waved his hand.

"I'm taking you back myself, kid. It's not any trouble," Burt replied. Blaine nodded as he walked with Kurt's father out of the waiting room and to the parking lot.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes after hearing a few beeps. The room was slightly dark, but he could see some form of sunlight peaking through the closed curtains. Where was he? He tried to move but there was a slight sore feeling on his right side. Wait? Soreness, not stabbing pain. The bus ride to sectionals...going to the boys restroom...Jeff...and then his dad crying. Kurt heard the door open and there was a woman in pink scrubs. The woman had short blonde hair and a pink stethoscope around her neck. She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Mr. Hummel, how are you feeling?" she asked as she took a quick check at some sort of chart then at the monitors around him. Kurt tried carefully to sit up. "Take it easy when you do that," the nurse said gently. Kurt managed to adjust himself with little feeling from the soreness.

"I'm in the hospital?" Kurt asked softly. The nurse turned to Kurt.

"You are. Your appendix ruptured and they had to rush you into surgery. I can get the doctor in here if you want to talk to him," the nurse offered.

"No, that's all right. My dad? Is he here?" Kurt asked next.

"I can check for you. The doctor wanted you to rest before you had visitors. He will be in later to check your stitches. Try to move as gently as you can. I know you're probably hungry, but I do have to wait for the doctor to see you first. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water?"

"No problem," the nurse said as she went to prepare him a cup of water. The hospital. He was in the hospital, for the second time this year.

* * *

"Hey!" The same nurse from an hour ago came into Kurt's room with a smile on her face. Kurt returned the smile though a little one.

"Hi," Kurt responded.

"In the mood for company?" she opened the door and Kurt's eyes brightened.

"Hey, kid!" Kurt's dad walked into the room and over to his son. The nurse smiled again as she left the father and son alone. Burt wrapped his arms gently around Kurt and embraced him. Kurt returned the hug as much as he could without putting any pressure on himself. Burt pulled away and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Burt asked as he looked over to the door once in a while like he was waiting for someone.

"Like someone cut me open and removed a part of my insides," Kurt's attempt at a joke didn't seem to appease his father.

"Kurt?"

"I feel really sore, but I'm doing good," Kurt responded. Burt turned to the door one more time then back to Kurt.

"You really scared me, son. Not just me, but you scared your friends too." Kurt sighed as his father got up from the chair and sat on the side of his bed.

"It wasn't my intention I swear. I honestly didn't..." Burt waved his hand and Kurt shut his mouth.

"I know how you are when it comes to your health, which you get from me unfortunately. The point is you're okay, and you will be. I hope that you will be up for more visitors..." Burt's sentence trailed as soon as he heard Finn and Carole walk into the room. Kurt smiled.

"How you doing, dude!" Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt winced lightly but tried not to show it.

"I'm fine, Finn. Don't call me dude," Kurt answered.

"Easy on him, Finn," Carole said. Finn pulled away quickly and muttered a _sorry_ under his breath. Carole hugged Kurt gently.

"You doing okay, sweetie?" Carole asked as she pulled away.

"As better as can be. When can I get out of here?" Kurt asked.

"They want to keep you here for a few days for observation. I'll talk to him and see if we can find out a bit more." Burt turned to Carole and smiled. Both boys were in the same room, it was time. Burt got off the bed and stood beside Carole.

"Finn, Kurt, we have something that we need to tell you. With everything that's been going on, we figure some good news would be appropriate," Carole began. Finn looked confused as he sat on the other side of Kurt's bed.

"What's going on, Dad?" Kurt asked looking as equally confused as Finn. Burt took Carole's hand and smiled at both Kurt and Finn.

"Boys, I've asked Carole to marry me and we are engaged," Burt said with a huge smile on his face as Carole squeezed his hand. Finn's expression changed as Kurt grasped and put his hands against his chest.

"Oh my God!" Kurt was the first to speak as Carole held out her left hand. Kurt examined the ring and looked satisfied. Burt laughed a little as he added.

"And we are in the process of looking for a bigger home. I know you two don't exactly enjoy being roommates." Kurt and Finn turned to each other; it was the truth. Finn smiled patted Kurt's shoulder and walked over to Burt.

"I'm really happy for you two," Finn hugged Burt and then his mom. She looked so happy that Kurt could have sworn she was going to cry soon.

"I am as well. This is great news," Kurt said then clasped his hands together and turned to his dad. "Dad, please tell me I can plan the wedding? I will take care of everything. Please!" Kurt practically begged like he was still a little boy. Carole laughed lightly as Burt tried not to laugh himself.

"Carole?" Burt turned to his fiance.

"I would love it if he could plan the wedding," Carole answered. Kurt squealed lightly and nearly jumped on his bed which caused him to groan in pain.

"Easy, kid," Burt said as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"That hurt a little, but no problem. I will take care of everything. All you two will need to do is show up," Kurt said confidently. Burt kept his hand on Kurt's shoulder before he could get any more excited.

"Kurt, you can plan the wedding on one condition," Burt began. Kurt straightened himself gently.

"All right."

"You will follow the doctor's orders. No complaints, no arguing, no excuses, no nothing. You are going to recuperate as instructed or else the wedding plans are taken away from you and Carole and I elope to Vegas." Burt's voice was firm and Kurt knew that type of voice. Kurt wanted to glare at his father for the threat of having a wedding in Vegas, but refrained. He sighed.

"That's...that's fair. What is it that I need to do?"

"I will need to talk to the doctor to get more information on what we'll need. He gave me prescriptions in case you need them. One of those is including you staying in bed for at least a week." Kurt's mouth hung open.

"A week!" His voice rose – Burt expected that.

"That's right. You will follow that order and any others he has. You are recovering from surgery for something that could have really damaged you, Kurt. I'll be damned if you don't follow the exact orders for recuperating." Burt removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder as he watched his son pout. Kurt had to keep in mind that he was going to be planning a wedding. His father's wedding. Kurt sighed as he held out his hand to his dad.

"Deal," Kurt muttered. Burt laughed as he took his son's hand and shook it.

"All right. Now, I just have to add one thing. I don't care about the food, where the wedding is held or any of that, so long as there is good music for dancing. I have been working on my moves and I want to be able to dance the floor with my new wife," Burt said as he took Carole's hand. Kurt smiled.

* * *

All members of New Directions came and visited Kurt and informed him of tying with The Warblers. Kurt knew that attendance was strict at Dalton. He probably wouldn't see any of them till later. Finn was still slightly awkward around Rachel and the tension was apparent whenever Rachel tried to talk to Finn or even Puck. Thank God for Mercedes. She always knew how to break the tension with anything.

Quinn came by with a balloon and flowers. Brittany brought over a white teddy bear with a heart on it. Mr. Schuester and Mr. Kramer visited as well. Rachel made sure that no talk of music or set lists was discussed. Even if Kurt was one of them, he was now a competitor. Kurt almost pressed his button for a nurse to get her out of his room, but for some reason Mr. Schuester said that wasn't a wise idea – damn it.

Mercedes was the last to leave. The nurse brought Kurt what he could eat and what he could drink – which was not very much to Kurt's dismay. As a desert there was a small bowl of pudding, and it really looked disgusting. Kurt put it aside and as soon as he did there was a knock at the door.

"Hey there!" the nurse said. This woman was good at her job, friendly and professional. "There's a group of boys here to see you." Kurt perked up lightly. The nurse allowed Nick, Jeff, Wes and David to walk into the room – Blaine wasn't with them. Kurt frowned lightly but covered it up quickly as Nick and Jeff hugged him gently. David hugged him too and then Wes.

"What a way to get out of school work, Kurt," Jeff joked. Kurt laughed lightly as Jeff sat in a chair beside Nick.

"Yeah, nothing like a ruptured appendix to get out of French tests and math exams," Kurt remarked. "Didn't Blaine come with you guys?"

"He did, he's parking the car. Apparently the way Jeff drives makes him nervous and nobody is allowed to drive Blaine's car but Blaine," Wes responded. Kurt calmed lightly.

"I don't see what he's complaining about. The boy drives like Mr. Magoo," Jeff stated. At that same moment Blaine walked into the room.

"And you drive like the car is on fire," Blaine retorted. Jeff glared as Nick laughed.

"Well, he's right about that," Nick added. Blaine laughed as he made his way over to Kurt and enveloped him almost tightly. Kurt returned the hug with the same intensity. They pulled away as Blaine made himself a place to sit on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine, I promise this time," Kurt said as he sighed. "Look, guys I'm really sorry about the way I acted...I was in a lot of pain and I'm...not one to admit when I'm not feeling well or in pain. Dad says it's his fault that I got it from him..." Kurt added. Blaine laughed lightly. "But again, I'm so sorry."

"Don't scare us like that again, Kurt. You're our friend and believe it or not, we were worried about you," Nick said as he got up from the chair.

"I have to room with you so I think I suffered the most..." Jeff said jokingly. Kurt laughed a little but he still felt guilty.

"I room with Wes, you have no idea what suffrage is," Blaine said. Wes glared.

"You think you're roommate of the year? Kurt, this boy has like some sort of selective insomnia and will sometimes ask if I'm asleep which then wakes me up." Blaine glared at his roommate's retort. David saw Kurt's pudding and took a spoonful of it and put it in his mouth. Kurt almost wanted to tell him no but the look on David's face was just...funny.

"Oh God! Kurt, that is nasty!" David said as he reluctantly swallowed it.

"Thanks for testing that for me. Now I know not to eat it," Kurt replied. David gave a mock glare as he put the spoon back into the bowl. Conversation flowed rather smoothly for about thirty minutes before they were interrupted by the nurse. She looked at him with a regrettable smile.

"Hello boys. I hate to break this up, but visiting hours are almost over and Mr. Hummel here needs his rest." Kurt frowned but knew this was hospital policy. Blaine's hand was still on top of his. David got off the bed and patted Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"We'll come visit again. Let us know when you are being released. Halloween is almost here!" David said excitedly. Wes rolled his eyes as patted Kurt's shoulder as well.

"You take it easy, Kurt and be sure to follow doctor's orders. I want my countertenor to be fully healed and ready to take on Regionals," Wes said as he followed David out of the room. Jeff and Nick hugged Kurt gently.

"You coming, Blaine?" Nick asked. Blaine was about to respond when Kurt grasped his hand and turned to the nurse.

"If it's all right, could I talk to him for a few more minutes?" Kurt asked. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Just a few minutes though and you have to rest," the nurse said as she walked with the other boys toward the door.

"I'll be right there, guys," Blaine said. Jeff turned to Blaine.

"You can give me the keys..." Blaine glared. "Or not, we'll wait for you, Blaine. See you later, Kurt," Jeff said as he walked with everybody out of the room. Blaine turned back to Kurt with his hand still on top of his.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked and he gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze. Kurt breathed in and out as he felt his heart race. This was his best friend, he deserved a proper apology. Kurt returned the squeeze.

"Blaine, I owe you the biggest apology," Kurt began. Blaine was about to interrupt but Kurt held up his hand, "and yes I do don't say that I don't." Blaine closed his mouth. "I acted the meanest toward you and I feel really bad that you took the brunt of my..." Kurt felt a few tears well in his eyes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again as he felt the boy bury his face into his shoulder. Blaine tried hard not to hurt Kurt, but holding the boy in his arms and feel his arms around him...it was so wonderful. Kurt tried to keep a sob in as Blaine continued to hold him.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine – I am so, so sorry," Kurt muffled against Blaine's shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Kurt," Blaine whispered to him. "You're my best friend, no matter what. Even through your manic mood swings," he heard Kurt chuckle lightly. "And I forgive you. It'll take more than that to get rid of me, Kurt. Let's face it, you're stuck with me." Kurt chuckled again as Blaine pulled away and watched Kurt rub the tears away.

There was that moment of comfortable silence between them. Blaine put his hand against Kurt's face and rubbed the last tear away with his thumb. Blaine took that moment to just stare into the boy's eyes. He always had blue eyes but they were more bluish green than anything else and they were just so captivating. How can someone that he had only known for a few months be so important to him? Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's cheek when he heard a loud, whining voice outside the door.

"Blaine! I'm hungry! Let's go!" David bellowed like some seven-year-old boy. Blaine closed his eyes and groaned a little – Kurt too. The nurse walked into the room and had an awkward smile on his face.

"I think he's getting impatient and sorry, but visiting hours are over and it's time for Mr. Hummel to rest." Blaine nodded as he got up from the bed and smiled over at Kurt.

"I'll come back tomorrow. You rest, please," Blaine said he resisted the urge to kiss Kurt on the cheek. He mentally scolded himself for thinking he could do such a thing. Kurt nodded as he felt Blaine's hand slip lightly away from his cheek and walked out the door. He could hear David whine more as they walked further down the hallway and Blaine telling him that Dalton was a very long walk. The nurse laughed lightly as she wrote a bit more on the chart.

"You know you don't have to call me Mr. Hummel, that's my dad. Call me Kurt," Kurt said to the nice nurse. She smiled.

"All right. So...the boy who just walked out...is he someone special?" she asked so innocently. Kurt smiled at the nurses acceptance.

"He is someone special...he just doesn't know it yet," Kurt answered. The nurse smiled again as she prepared Kurt for the required medication, slowly telling him that he was going to feel sleepy soon. Kurt adjusted himself in his bed and felt sleep take over so easily.

* * *

"Dad! How does a Valentine's day wedding sound?" Kurt asked as he watched his dad walk into the room with a bag of clothes. Kurt had been stuck in the hospital for almost two days and marveled in the fact that the doctor told him that he was allowed to finally leave the awful place.

"Sounds good. Don't make it too pink now," Burt said as he pulled out Kurt's clothes.

"Of course not Dad. Pink is not used for weddings anyway." Kurt tried to adjust himself on the bed and to get up. Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Now, you remember our deal. Doctor's orders or you do not plan the wedding," Burt reminded Kurt.

"Yes, Dad. A week in bed, though dreadfully boring, I will obey," Kurt answered. Burt smiled but didn't allow his son to move.

"A week in bed and after that, you are to not do heavy dancing with the glee club. You take your medication when instructed, and you will be driven too and from school until further notice." Kurt shot a glare at his dad.

"I have to have a chauffeur!" Kurt bellowed. Burt tried not to laugh. He knew his son would definitely not like the last part.

"Yes, kid you will and that is non-negotiable," Burt said firmly as he pulled his hand away from Kurt's shoulder and folded his arms.

"Please tell me Finn isn't going to be the one driving me?" Kurt tried to argue. Burt put his hands in his pockets.

"Nope. I've arranged it with Blaine. He is more than happy to drive you to and from home after your week of bed rest." Kurt tried not to act excited, but then remembered that his father knew who Blaine was.

"Wait? When did you meet Blaine?" Kurt asked as he pulled his clothes over toward him. Burt took a seat across from Kurt.

"The night you were admitted. He stayed until the doctor came and told me that you were out of surgery. I like him, he's a nice kid. Never thought I'd say this, but his hair is more gelled than yours," Burt remarked. Kurt laughed a little.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kurt asked as he pulled his pants toward him. The hospital gowns were ridiculous. Kurt got up from the bed and carefully tried to put on his pants. Burt got up and stayed close.

"Don't know. I barely have hair so not sure," Burt answered.

"Just so you know, Dad, you are not wearing at hat at your wedding or plaid," Kurt remarked. He heard his dad make a slight groan and mutter something under his breath. Kurt had a feeling he'll be hearing about it throughout the car trip.

* * *

**So dad conned you into being my driver for a few weeks? - Kurt**

Kurt sent Blaine a text message as soon as he was settled in his bed. Finn was playing his video games rather loudly so Kurt had his headphones in his ears and fiddling with his phone. A few minutes later, he got a response from Blaine.

_Conned? I offered to drive you Miss Daisy ;) - Blaine_

Kurt glared.

**That was just horrible! And I can't believe I have to have a driver! How humiliating! If it weren't for the fact that I can plan my dad's wedding I would be so putting up a bigger fuss. - Kurt**

_Wedding? Your dad is getting married? - Blaine_

**Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Dad proposed to Carole and they are getting married. And I am planning everything providing that I follow the doctor's stupid orders :( - Kurt**

_That's great! Tell him I said congratulations! Now I don't care how much of a fuss you make it is late and you need to rest now. - Blaine_

Kurt glared again at his phone.

**Finn is playing his video games. I can't exactly rest right now plus I will be in bed for a week. What the hell am I supposed to do? - Kurt**

_LOL. I'm sure you'll think of something. And don't worry if you get really bored there's always that make up work that I'll be bringing you every day from your classes ;) - Blaine_

**I hate you. - Kurt**

_;) you love me. Now rest! - Blaine_

Kurt smiled lightly at the last text. The boy really had no idea.

* * *


	10. Costumes and Bordem

"Seriously, Dad? You are _not_ wearing a powder blue tuxedo!" Kurt bellowed. It has only been a couple of days since he was bed ridden because of his surgery and his dad had taken a few minutes to look at tuxedos. Burt pointed out a tuxedo he thought would look good on him. His son frowned. Kurt had put together a rather thick wedding book filled with different magazine clippings, pieces of paper with price quotes, places where the wedding should be and a few places with good deals on flower arrangements. He still had to talk to Carole about her wedding dress. Burt and Carole had did some searching for a bigger house and had narrowed down a few choices. They had decided to wait until Kurt could move around better before they visited the houses and make a decision. Burt gave a slight glare at his son when he looked at the tuxedo he picked out.

"And why the hell not? I think it's stylish! Carole will think so," Burt held up the picture of the grinning man in the powder blue tuxedo. Kurt folded his arms across his chest and looked at his dad appallingly.

"Oh really? So if I saved that magazine and showed it to Carole when her and I are discussing her wedding dress, she will simply fall in love with the idea? I am your son so I know when you are lying," Kurt remarked as he pointed to his dad. Burt frowned lightly as he muttered something incoherent.

"All right fine. No powder blue. What about a hat..."

"No hats. Period," Kurt said as he crumbled up the magazine page of the tuxedo and threw it in an overflowing garbage can. He adjusted himself in his bed as he thumbed through his wedding book. Burt got up from the bed and looked at his watch.

"Did you take your medicine?" Kurt looked at his clock and realized that it was a little past the time he was supposed to take it.

"Doing that now," Kurt said quickly as he grabbed the pill bottle and downed it with his water.

"Be sure to keep that up. Is Blaine coming by today?" Kurt thought for a moment. Blaine had come by the day before to give him his make-up assignments – much to Kurt's dismay. Dalton was a good distance away and Kurt didn't want Blaine driving every day just to bring him homework. His teachers gave Kurt extra time to get the assignments done before he returned to school the next week.

"No. He may come by tomorrow or at the latest this weekend." Burt nodded at his son's response.

"You feeling any pain at all?" Kurt looked up at his dad.

"No, Dad. I'm fine. I'm still sore, but that's nothing new. No pain, I promise." Burt nodded again as he made his way up the stairs.

Kurt put aside the wedding book for the day. Making the arrangements wasn't the difficult part because Kurt was bed ridden for a little while he couldn't meet with anybody just yet. It was almost near the end of October and if he wanted to make it a Valentine's Day wedding he had to book everything in advanced as soon as he could. Kurt's phone buzzed. He grabbed it anxiously. He looked to see it was a text message from Mercedes. He was growing restless and very bored – any kind of communication was welcomed.

_Hey Kurt! How's vacation? LOL - Mercedes_

Kurt glared at the screen as he typed his response.

**You think this is vacation for me? I'm so bored! I need to get out of here but I will be stripped of my wedding planning privileges if I disobey the doctor's orders. I cannot have that! - Kurt**

_ROFL. It'll be all right. Oh! Did I tell you that New Directions invited The Warblers to a Halloween party this weekend? It was Mr. Shue's idea. Rachel had some words about that of course. - Mercedes_

A Halloween party and Kurt was going to miss it? Kurt groaned as he waited to type his response.

**No! Damn it! Stupid appendix! Why did you have to rupture! I could have worn my Riff Raff costume! - Kurt**

_You mean Rocky Horror Riff Raff? - Mercedes_

**The very one ;) - Kurt**

_Oh that would have been great! But sorry sweetie your health comes first. We'll be sure to visit you with all of our costumes :) Gotta go before I lose my phone. Talk to you later Kurt love you! - Mercedes_

Kurt searched his phone for Blaine's phone number and began composing a message.

**New Directions invited you guys for a Halloween party this weekend? - Kurt**

It took a while to get a response. It was in the middle of a school day after all. He could be doing his French homework, but he really didn't feel like it. His eyes brightened when he got a response.

_Oh yea! I was going to tell you today. It was really nice of them. Nick and Jeff are going as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Wes, David, and Thad are going as the three stooges. I'm actually looking forward to seeing their costumes. - Blaine_

**What about you? What are you going as? - Kurt**

Kurt felt a little sad, but that didn't last much longer when Blaine replied.

_Actually I was going to rent a few movies and watch them with you. I don't want you to be left out of anything. - Blaine_

**Oh no! Don't feel bad for me. Sure I would like to go and show off my Riff Raff costume but don't feel you have to miss out on a party because of me. - Kurt**

Kurt was touched Blaine thought of him that way. He felt very deeply for the boy, but he tried so hard not to let it show. Just because Blaine was gay didn't mean that something was supposed to happen between them. Kurt looked at his phone to see a very long text message from Blaine.

_You have a Riff Raff costume? And Kurt how many times must I say that you are my best friend and everything I do for you or with you I want to do it? Nobody is forcing me to miss a costume party. I enjoy spending time with you and believe it or not, being at a costume party without you would not be much fun. Now why don't you send me a list of movies that you would like to see on that night and I will bring them with me when I come see you :) - Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he thought of a list of movies he and Blaine could watch on Halloween. Rocky Horror Picture Show being the first one he thought of.

* * *

"And of course your math assignment and the study guide for the mid-term," Blaine gave Kurt his new make-up assignments as well as a few study guides he had to complete. Kurt handed Blaine the assignments he had already completed to give back to his teachers.

"The man wants me to suffer more than I already am..." Kurt muttered about his math teacher. Blaine laughed a little as he put the completed assignments in his shoulder bag. Kurt had the wedding book lying on the bed and Blaine looked over at it.

"What's that?" Blaine pointed. Kurt grabbed the book.

"This is Burt and Carole's wedding book. Everything in here from paper clippings to price quotes. And nobody is allowed to touch the wedding book, except me," Kurt made very clear that the book was off limits.

"Even Burt and Carole?" Blaine asked.

"Again I say, _nobody_ is allowed to touch the wedding book, except me." Blaine laughed at Kurt's slight possessiveness of the thick book.

"Duly noted. How's bed ridden life treating you?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt had made it a point every day to text Blaine about how bored he was and how much he hated staying in bed. Which was why he wasn't surprised when his friend gave him a slight icy glare, but Blaine laughed anyway.

"You are mocking me," Kurt accused.

"Only a little. Don't worry though, this weekend will be you and me and a bunch of horror movies. It'll be like going to the movies, except for the going to the movies part," Blaine said as he got off the bed. Kurt rolled his eyes, but he smiled anyway.

"Mercedes is still trying to find a costume for the party. Finn is going as Freddy and Puck is going as Jason," Kurt remarked as he leaned against his pillow.

"Are they on speaking terms?" Blaine asked.

"I guess so. They both came up with the idea. I do expect to see some pictures so I can at least pretend I was there," Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

"Don't worry. Wes will be attached to his camera throughout the entire night. Jeff and Nick's costumes look great. I think you'll greatly approve."

"Blaine? What would you have gone as if you were going? You know I have a Riff Raff costume, what about you?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed lightly.

"Harry Potter. I've been Harry Potter the last few years. It saves me the money on a new costume every year." Somehow Kurt wasn't surprised that Blaine would go as Harry Potter.

"I always pegged you as a Gryffindor," Kurt responded.

"Why thank you. Unfortunately though, I better get going," Blaine said as he pointed up the stairs. Kurt frowned slightly.

"Do you have to go now?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a little disappointment in his eyes. He missed his friend.

"If I want to make it in time for curfew. I'm sorry, Kurt, but I'll be here this weekend," Blaine sat beside Kurt again and put his hand over his. "It's only a couple of days away. Plus, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Thad said they'll stop by to show you their costumes." That seemed to perk Kurt up a little but not entirely. Blaine squeezed his hand one more time before getting off the bed.

"Text me when you get to Dalton?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled warmly at him.

"I'll do you one better. I'll call you and we'll talk more."

* * *

It was costume night and Kurt...well had to still stay in bed. His week wasn't up yet, but Blaine was the first to come by with a bag of the requested movies to watch during the night. Finn and Puck came downstairs to show off their costumes. Puck as Jason and Finn as Freddy and even Kurt had to admit the boy made a frightening Freddy. Kurt never asked Finn about his and Puck's friendship, but they seemed to be okay.

Every now and then, Finn would talk to Kurt about what was going on and that he still couldn't forgive Rachel for what she had done. Even though it was apparent that Finn still hurt over the matter, the boy seemed to really grow up and learn to really deal with things. As much as Kurt loved Finn, he couldn't wait to move into a house with three bedrooms.

"You think anybody will mistake me as the real thing, Kurt?" Finn said almost too excitedly. Blaine laughed lightly as he looked at Kurt.

"Let's just hope not, Finn. I really don't want to read about a mob going after my future step-brother. Plus, you and I haven't talked about music for the wedding so definitely hope nobody mistakes you for the real thing," Kurt pointed at Finn.

"Come on, Finn! We gotta go before all the good candy is taken!" Puck said from behind the ski mask. Finn ran up the stairs with Puck. Juniors in high school and those two still went trick or treating. Kurt shook his head and sighed. Finn and Puck were not going to stick around to wait for everybody – including Rachel. A few minutes went by when there was a loud knock on the door and Kurt heard a bunch of girl chatter. His face lit up.

"The girls are here!" Kurt clasped his hands together. Blaine smiled at his friend's excitement – it was adorable. He heard the door open.

"Kurt? You there?" Mercedes called.

"Come on down ladies!" Kurt called. Blaine scooted over closer to Kurt who waited with anticipation. Mercedes was the first to come down the stairs.

"Hey, boo!" Mercedes said as she came downstairs with her hair down, make-up applied and a dark shimmering dress.

"Why Ms. Tina Turner you look fabulous!" Kurt nearly squealed. Mercedes laughed as she gave Kurt a big hug.

"The guys will be here soon. Come on down girls," Mercedes called. The next one down the stairs was Rachel. She was dressed as Elphaba from Wicked. Her face and hands were green, black dress and pointed hat and broom. Kurt was very impressed as was Blaine.

"Will you be defying gravity tonight Rachel?" Kurt asked sweetly. Although he wasn't fond of the girl, for more reasons other than just what she did to Finn, he could still be civil to her, if she returned the favor. Rachel smiled lightly.

"I plan to enjoy myself and be free of such drama tonight. Course, I do have assistance," Rachel said with a wide smile as she held out her arm and awaited Quinn to come down the stairs. Both Kurt and Blaine gasped as they saw Quinn dressed in a pink and blue gown with a tiara and a long wand in hand.

"Fellow competitors," Kurt gave Rachel a slight glare, "Glinda of the North," Rachel introduced. Quinn gave a slight smile as she made it to the bottom of the stairs and gave small twirl for Kurt.

"This was not easy to find, but I think it will suffice," Quinn said as she gave Kurt a big hug.

"Oh, Quinn you look beautiful! Elphaba and Glinda in the same room, what more could you ask for? Oh! Girls! I'm so sorry. This is Blaine Anderson, Warbler and friend from Dalton. Blaine, this is Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel." Kurt pointed to both the girls as he said their names.

"It's very nice to meet you. And I have to say you all look incredible," Blaine said very charmingly. Quinn smiled as she looked over at Kurt and winked. Kurt blushed lightly. There was another noise from upstairs.

"That must be Tina and Mike. I think Santana came with them," Mercedes said as she heard the door open.

"Hummel! You down there?" Santana called. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Satan...Santana come on down!" Blaine gave Kurt a light squeeze on his hand as Santana came down the stairs with Mike and Tina.

"Don't get up Kurt. I know you're happy to see me," Santana stated as she sauntered down the stairs. Black dress that showed off her cleavage, a little too much, and a very long black wig.

"Elvira or Morticia?" Kurt asked.

"Elvira baby. Wait till you see Artie and Brittany," Santana remarked as her eyes gazed over to Blaine. She walked over to him and sat beside him. "Why hello there. Santana Lopez," she said almost like a predator about to pounce on their prey. She held out her hand to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine said as he gave a light kiss on her hand.

"Cute as a button. Are you taken?" Santana asked. Kurt rolled his eyes as he felt Blaine's hand give a very tight squeeze.

"No, but I don't play for your team," Blaine said as politely as he could.

"You sure? I could convince you otherwise..."

"Elvira, get off my bed!" Kurt demanded. Santana rolled her eyes as she got off the bed but still looked at Blaine rather seductively. Mike came down the stairs in a white and gray wig, face lightly painted and a razor in his hand.

"Oh no! Sweeney Todd!" Blaine said excitedly.

"And don't forget, Mrs. Lovett," Mike said as he turned to Tina who was still walking carefully down the stairs.

"Sorry, heels aren't worn in yet," Tina said as Mike held out his hand for her to get to the bottom. She wore her hair up and wore a black corset dress.

"You two look great! Tina and Mike, this is Blaine Anderson and Blaine you've already been...acquainted with Santana," Kurt said rather sarcastically toward Santana. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Mike said as he held his hand out to the warbler boy.

"You as well, Mike. And Tina, you look fabulous as Mrs. Lovett – Sweeney Todd is my favorite musical," Blaine complimented.

"Your favorite? Really?" Kurt asked almost sarcastically. Blaine smiled as he pulled out a movie from the bag.

"Really," Blaine held up the Johnny Depp version of Sweeney Todd. Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile.

"Aren't Wes and everybody coming too?" Kurt asked toward everybody and Blaine.

"They'll be by any minute," Blaine assured Kurt.

"Sam will be here with Artie and Brittany..." as soon as Tina answered there were more voices from upstairs. Mike excused himself as he walked up the stairs. Minutes later, Mike and Burt followed by Sam were carrying Artie down the stairs with Brittany following behind.

"There you are, kid," Burt said as he and Mike settled Artie down gently. Sam stood over beside Quinn.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel and Mike. Hey Kurt! Glad to see you!" Artie wheeled himself over to Kurt and gave him a brief hug. Artie was Frankenstein and he looked great. Brittany walked over to Artie and gave Kurt a big hug as well. She was dressed as Frankenstein's wife – somehow she can pull it off really well.

"Hi, Kurtie. Did they give you back your appendix yet?" Brittany asked. Kurt blinked a few times and remembered this was Brittany.

"No sweetie, they don't give that back to you once they take it out. It's sort of a rule," Kurt said gently as Brittany pulled Artie's chair out of the way.

"But they shouldn't take something and not give it back right?" Blaine tried hard not to laugh.

"In this case Brittany, it was necessary. It's okay though, I'm not offended," Kurt said. Burt furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go get the camera. Kurt? Your friends from Dalton stopping by too?" Burt asked.

"Yes, they should be here any minute," Kurt answered. Burt nodded as he headed up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Brittany turned over to Blaine.

"Are you a dolphin too?" she asked. Blaine looked over at Kurt who just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm..." was all Blaine could respond with.

"She thinks dolphins are gay sharks. So in her terms, she's asking if you are gay. I'm Artie by the way," he held out his hand to Blaine. The warbler smiled and took it gently.

"Blaine Anderson. And, yes Brittany, I am...a dolphin," Blaine answered without trying to sound sarcastic or condescending.

"Are you Kurtie's dolphin?" Brittany said almost hopefully. Kurt's face reddened.

"Okay, Brittany I think that's enough right now. Oh! Sam! This is Kurt. He used to be in New Directions. Kurt, this is Sam he just moved here not too long ago." Kurt looked over at the blonde boy who was dressed as the Green Lantern – very nice. Same walked over to Kurt and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," he said politely. Kurt held out his hand and shook it gently.

"You as well, Sam. And this is my friend Blaine," Kurt pointed to Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine. Where's your costume?" Sam asked as he shook Blaine's hand as well.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Kurt and I are going to hang here and watch horror movies. Love the Green Lantern by the way," Blaine complimented.

"Thanks. Costume wasn't easy to find." The door opened from upstairs.

"Kurt! Your friends from Dalton are here!" Burt called. Kurt was grateful for the space in his room, he wasn't sure if he could fit anybody else. Nick and Jeff came downstairs first. Both wearing tuxedos and top hats but Jeff was more suited while Nick had a very disfigured make-up face.

"Hey!" They both shouted as they walked over to Blaine and Kurt and hugged them gently. Wes, David and Thad were the last ones down the stairs and and harmonized together saying the word 'hello'. Burt laughed at the three boys – clearly they were his favorites.

"You all look great," Burt complimented as he fixed up the small digital camera that Carole had gotten him.

"And don't worry, Kurt, I have my camera with me. I will be sure to take plenty of pictures," Wes said as he held out his own camera.

"I want the battery life on that camera to be drained because you took so many," Kurt remarked.

"No problem." Kurt introduced everybody one last time. Rachel almost wanted to comment on the fact that competitor glee clubs were in the same room, but Kurt shot her an icy glare and she kept her mouth shut for once.

"All right kids. Everybody gather around Kurt so I can get a picture. Just be careful," Burt said as everybody gathered around Kurt's bed. Blaine scooted over so that he was sitting right beside Kurt while the others took a seat on the bed or stood on either side. Kurt had forgotten that the wedding book was on the other side of the bed and Burt had picked it up and moved it aside.

"Dad! That's the wedding book. Nobody touches the wedding book!" Kurt pointed. Burt rolled his eyes at his son as he turned on the camera. Blaine laughed lightly as he linked his arm around Kurt's.

"All right, kids! Say Halloween!"

"Halloween!" Everybody said together. There was one flash and then everybody, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine, separated.

"We better get going before Mr. Schuester thinks we're not coming. It was nice to see you again, Kurt," Quinn said as she gave him one last hug and a peck on the cheek.

"You look lovely, Quinn," Kurt said warmly. Rachel gave Kurt a light hug and said her goodbye as well. Brittany gave Kurt a light kiss on the lips, much to Blaine's slight dismay, and hugged him tightly.

"I think your dolphin got jealous, Kurt," Brittany said softly into his ear. Kurt shook his head as he watched Brittany walk over to Artie.

"I'll send you some pictures, Kurt. So good to see you and nice to meet you finally, Blaine," Mercedes said as she hugged Kurt and gave him a light kiss on the cheek as well. She hugged Blaine warmly as well before she walked up the stairs with everybody else.

"Glad to see you're doing okay, Kurt," Mike said as he patted Kurt on the shoulder. Tina hugged him and the two walked up the stairs. Santana winked over toward Blaine and waved at Kurt. Wes, David and Thad patted both Blaine and Kurt on the shoulders.

"You two don't do anything I wouldn't do," David remarked, not realizing that Kurt's father was still in the room.

"Thanks, David! You can go now!" Blaine said quickly. For some reason he could feel a slight death glare coming from Kurt's father.

"Yes. Let's go! I want to see Glinda again!" Thad said. Kurt shook his head.

"We'll see you next week, Kurt. It'll be great to have you back. Dalton's not the same somehow," Wes remarked. Kurt laughed lightly as he watched the three stooges go up the stairs. Jeff and Nick walked over by Kurt.

"Kurt? The Bride of Frankenstein keeps asking if we are dolphins together?" Jeff asked with a confused look.

"Brittany is...different so to speak," Kurt answered.

"She's basically asking if you two are together. Dolphins are apparently gay sharks according to Artie," Blaine answered. Nick and Jeff looked at Blaine questionably.

"All right then. I think we better get going. And as much as I enjoy having the room to myself Kurt, I kind of miss you," Jeff said humorously. Kurt smiled at his roommate and friend.

"One of you boys mind giving me a hand?" Burt asked as he gestured to Artie who had positioned himself in front of the stairway.

"I'll help, Mr. Hummel," Blaine offered as he got up and assisted with getting Artie up the stairs. Nick followed behind just in case they needed an extra hand. Jeff turned to Kurt and smiled lightly.

"Glad to see you're doing better," Jeff said warmly.

"I wish I could go, but if I want to keep my wedding planning privileges I must oblige, though begrudgingly," Kurt responded.

"It'll be fine. You have Blaine," Jeff said rather suggestively.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Just, you have Blaine is all," Jeff said smugly. Kurt smirked.

"Just like you have Nick?" Jeff's face reddened.

"Touche." Jeff added. The door opened and Blaine ran back down the stairs. Jeff turned to Blaine, gave him a quick hug and rushed up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Blaine grabbed the bag of movies.

"So, are you ready for our horror marathon to begin?" Blaine asked. Kurt adjusted himself on the bed as Blaine roamed through the bag.

"Oh don't bother. Rocky Horror is first."

* * *

Whoever thought _The Ring_ was considered a horror film really did not understand the genre – it was incredibly stupid. Kurt thought over and over as the move progressed. Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder and the boy was...asleep. Four horror movies and three bags of popcorn later, Blaine had finally fallen asleep. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's as the movie continued to play. He wasn't sure if they were in the middle or toward the end, either way, the movie was terrible, but he was enjoying the closeness.

Throughout the night, Kurt got a few pictures from Mercedes of the party. One of those was Wes, David and Thad posing in their costumes. He smiled as he silenced his phone. He looked over at the boy who shifted lightly but was still sound asleep. Even though Kurt apologized for the way he acted toward Blaine, he still felt guilty. Blaine always called Kurt his best friend and while that was comforting, Kurt felt more than just friendship for this boy.

He couldn't tell what it was entirely but it was deep and it was getting harder to ignore. With no experience with a boyfriend, Kurt didn't know how to approach these feelings or if they were even returned. Kurt could feel his eyes grow heavy. He turned down the volume when he heard someone screen – he really didn't care why they screamed because the girl was coming out of a freaking picture and it was so...not scary. Kurt heard light footsteps from the stairs and he turned to see his father standing in the middle.

Kurt was about to wake Blaine when his father held up his hand to let him know that it was okay. Kurt smiled at his father as he walked back up the stairs. He was checking on them. Burt smiled at his son as he walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Kurt lightly slumped down to his pillow and Blaine followed, again still asleep.

Wes did say that Blaine had some sort of insomnia but that didn't seem to be the case tonight. Kurt smiled as Blaine adjusted himself again to where he was facing Kurt while he slept. Kurt resisted the urge to stroke the boy's curly hair as he felt sleep take over his body with the television still blaring.

* * *


	11. Friends with Scars

"Blaine, I say this to you with love and compassion for our friendship – do not touch my wedding book!" Kurt nearly yelled as Blaine helped Kurt get ready to go back to Dalton. Kurt was more than happy to get out of the bed and go back to school – which was a little sad, but Kurt hated staying in bed for a week. Blaine rolled his eyes as he backed away from the large book on Kurt's bed. Burt leaned against the wall and chuckled lightly.

"All right, Kurt I won't touch your wedding book. Do you have your books and your clothes packed?" Blaine asked.

"Got my uniform attire and a few other clothes. Books are packed and assignments are completed, everything is ready to go." Kurt bent down gently, still slightly sore, to grab his book satchel when his dad cleared his throat loudly.

"Nope, you're not carrying that. You can carry your book since you won't allow anybody to touch it," Burt remarked. Kurt bent upward and put his hands on his hips. Blaine laughed lightly, he knew that pose all too well and so did Burt.

"Really, Dad? I spent the entire week in bed as ordered. I think I can carry my stuff now," Kurt argued.

"You still need to take it easy – and you remember no heavy duty dancing in that glee club until instructed other wise. Picking up slightly heavy objects is a no as well," Burt answered.

"Really? How am I supposed to carry my books to class then?" Blaine raised his hand.

"That would be my job, and Jeff's as well since you have some of your classes with him and me." Kurt glared at his best friend for taking his dad's side.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kurt tried to argue again. Blaine held up his hand and stood in front of his best friend. Burt folded his arms across his chest.

"Kurt, I say this to you with love and compassion for our friendship, and the fact that I have a Katy Perry CD in my car ready for that very long car drive to Dalton," Blaine grinned as he saw the expression on Kurt's face when he mentioned his least favorite singer.

Blaine continued, "Quit your bitching. The book is all you will carry, your father will carry your clothes bag and I will carry your school satchel. Jeff will help you during the week as will I because we are your friends and we want too. So accept the help like a big boy, take your book upstairs and wait for us." Burt tried very hard to stifle a laugh. Kurt gave a glare to his father then back to Blaine. No doubt Blaine was going to pay for this during the drive home, but the look on the lovely boy's face was just so...funny and adorable.

"So not fair..." Kurt mumbled as he grabbed his wedding book and clutched it to his chest. Kurt muttered something incoherently as he made his way up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Blaine sighed and laughed at the same time as he grabbed Kurt's school bag.

"You are in for it now, Blaine. Like you said, that's a long car drive," Burt remarked as he grabbed Kurt's clothes bag.

"A very long drive," Blaine answered as he walked with Kurt's father up the stairs. Burt chuckled lightly and patted Burt on the shoulders.

"You're all right, kid. You'll do just fine," Burt said as he opened the door. Blaine smiled.

* * *

As Blaine expected, Kurt talked for a very long while about being told what to do – as in aside from his father, nobody told Kurt what to do. All Blaine could do was grin and laugh from time to time. At one point, Blaine told Kurt that if he didn't change the subject he was going to play the Katy Perry CD at full blast. Although Kurt could argue that he could simply take away the CD – he knew it wasn't wise to use that as a threat. Kurt shared a few things with Blaine what was in his wedding book. Blaine had a feeling Jeff was going to do a lot of complaining about Kurt's constant talking on the phone regarding his father's wedding.

"Are you sure you can handle all of this, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt responded as he looked away from his book.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't think you can't plan a whole wedding, but you are recovering from surgery. I just don't want you to over exhaust yourself," Blaine tried to word his response carefully. Kurt stayed silent for a moment not sure what to say. He closed his book and put it flat on his lap. Blaine grew worried when Kurt didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Kurt I didn't mean..." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's to silence him.

"I get what you mean, Blaine. I'm not offended. I promise to you, that if it gets too much for me to handle, I will let you and my dad know. I promise, Blaine," Kurt said with so much sincerity in his voice. He gave Blaine's hand a light squeeze. Blaine rearranged his hand so that their fingers were laced together. They were holding hands. Blaine gave a light squeeze.

"Okay," Blaine responded – he never let go of Kurt's hand throughout the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Kurt!" David yelled as he saw Blaine's car pull into the Dalton parking lot. David and Wes were both outside waiting for the two boys to arrive. Kurt looked at Blaine questionably. Blaine laughed as he got out of his car and waved at the two excited boys. Wes walked along side the passenger door.

"Welcome back!" Wes said as he opened Kurt's door.

"Thanks guys," Kurt said as he got out of the car carefully. He put his wedding book on the hood as Blaine grabbed Kurt's other bags from the back seat.

"You didn't tell him did you, Blaine?" David asked almost excitedly. Blaine smirked as he turned to Kurt who had a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"No, I didn't, David. You have the honor of telling him now," Blaine responded. David did a few jumps in the air as he ran over toward Kurt.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked skeptically. Wes went around the car and grabbed Kurt's other bag while David stood beside Kurt. He attempted to grab the book from the hood but Kurt had grabbed it before David could. David shrugged but still smiled at the countertenor.

"To welcome you back, the Warblers decided to get together and have a little welcome back Kurt Dalton slumber party!" David was a little too excited and quite frankly it almost scared Kurt, but the warblers were giving him a welcome back party? It was so...nice and thoughtful. How long had it been since he had some sort of slumber party? Granted, it was just mainly the girls, but no guys had ever wanted Kurt to have some sort of sleepover.

"So we'll help you get your stuff in your dorm room and then we'll meet in the choir room and get started," Wes added.

"Want me to carry the book, Kurt?" David offered. Kurt hugged the book against his chest as soon as David reached over to take it from him. Blaine sighed as he walked over by Kurt's side.

"That's his father's wedding book. Nobody touches the book but Kurt," Blaine said as he patted David on the shoulder who just shrugged and ran along side with Wes. Kurt shot Blaine a friendly smile as the four boys made their way into the building.

"Is the party tonight?" Kurt asked realizing what Wes had just said.

"Yeah, tonight," Blaine answered.

"But we have classes tomorrow. I'm somewhat still behind on my assignments. Do you think it's a good idea to have a party on a school night?" Kurt answered as he walked up the steps carefully. Blaine stayed beside him.

"Oh yeah about that, there's a teacher conference tomorrow so classes are canceled," Blaine said very casually as the four boys made their way to the dorm rooms. David and Wes laughed lightly at Kurt's expression.

"Really? And you knew about this already before we left the house?" Kurt asked.

"I might have," Blaine answered with a smug smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at the same time as he fiddled with the dorm room door and opened it. At least nothing looked like it had been moved or broken. For some strange reason, it was nice to be back. Wes and David put his bags on the floor.

"You can put your book on the desk and we'll get going to the choir room. Everybody's waiting," Blaine said as Kurt put his book on the desk. David and Wes waited outside almost anxiously. Blaine looked at Kurt and thought for a moment. With all the excitement about the party Blaine hadn't thought about if Kurt was even up for such an event. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about if you didn't want to...or if you weren't up for..." Kurt interrupted.

"I'm fine, I'm excited about it. A week in bed and I couldn't attend the costume gathering. I'm looking forward to whatever you guys have planned. I just...I just never had anybody do that for me before..." Kurt admitted the last part softly. Blaine smiled as he linked his arm with Kurt's.

"It was Blaine's idea!" David yelled. Blaine blushed while Kurt couldn't hide the huge smile on his face as the two boys exited the dorm room and followed David and Wes.

* * *

"Finally, Blaine! Took you long enough to bring him here!" Thad shouted as he engulfed Kurt into a large hug.

"Thad! Easy! He's still recovering!" Blaine exclaimed. Thad pulled away quickly.

"It's all right, it didn't hurt, but yes please be careful," Kurt assured. He received various hugs from the Warbler boys including his roommate Jeff.

"It's a shame, I'm going to miss having a room to myself," Jeff joked as Kurt and Blaine made their way toward the couch.

"You can always sleep in the hallway. I promise you'll have _that_ to yourself," Kurt retorted jokingly. Nick sat beside Kurt while Jeff sat on the floor, away from Nick.

"Good to have you back, Kurt. We really missed you around here," Nick remarked as he patted Kurt's knee gently.

"All right enough of this sappy stuff. We managed to swipe the projector so we can watch a few movies. We even have musicals, so Kurt, you pick!" Thad said as he brought over the selected movies they had to watch. Kurt really felt like crying. It had been so long since he was included with a group of boys. But he kept his eyes from filling as he gazed through the movie collection and his eyes widened – Moulin Rouge. Kurt immediately held up the DVD and Thad laughed.

"Moulin Rouge it is. David, you set up the projector, everybody pick a spot on the floor in case anybody falls asleep. Jeff and Nick, come with me and we'll go raid us some food!" Thad clapped his hands together as he mentally planned how and his friends were going to go into the kitchen. Jeff got up quickly but Nick hesitated.

"Actually, why doesn't Nick stay here with everybody else? I know you and I can probably bring the whole fridge here by ourselves," Jeff said casually. Nick leaned back into the couch and turned away. Tension was rising in the room again. Thad jumped on the idea quickly.

"Good idea. Come on, Jeff!" Thad said as he and Jeff left the room and David and Wes argued about how the projector was supposed to be set up.

"Nick, are you all right?" Kurt asked as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Nick didn't look at Kurt.

"I'm going to go help David and Wes before they kill each other," Nick said as he got off the couch quickly to the two council boys. Kurt turned to Blaine who just shrugged. Nick took over helping with David as Wes rushed over to Kurt and pulled out his digital camera.

"I have over a thousand pictures here from Halloween," Wes said as he turned on the camera. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt so he could see as well. The first few pictures were individual shots of Thad and David, and then a few more of Jeff and Nick together. The next few was Mr. Schuester and what looked like Ms. Pilsbury. Mr. Schuester was dressed as some sort of Robin Hood while Ms. Pilsbury was Maid Marian – good choice for those two.

He saw a few of Mercedes and then Finn in his horrid Freddy costume. His distance was far from Rachel, but it was apparent they were both still hurting. Brittany and Artie made out in a lot of the pictures including Mr. Sweeny Todd and Mrs. Lovett. Santana stood next to Puck most of the time. Sam wasn't in a lot of pictures, but he seemed like he was having a good time from the ones he was in.

He gasped lightly when he saw Rachel and Quinn standing beside each other, as if they were somewhat friends. Kurt chuckled at the one picture where Rachel had her broom up and Quinn had the wand up ready to look like they were dueling. Quinn was a beautiful Glinda and Rachel made a very stunning Elphaba – of course he won't tell Rachel that, at least not yet. There were a few single pictures of Quinn with her staff and one picture where she stood next to Santana and Brittany.

"Oh, this next one was great!" Wes said. The next few was Thad standing beside Quinn. Quinn looked a little interested until it looked like Thad had said something that warranted the next picture which was Quinn throwing a cup of punch in his face. Both boys laughed as Wes seemed to have taken every shot of Thad with red punch in his face and all over his clothes.

"Could be worse. She could have swatted him with that wand she had. Quite frankly, I was kind of hoping she would..." Wes remarked. Wes showed more pictures to the very last one where apparently Ms. Pilsbury had taken a group picture of everybody. Kurt wished so much that he could have been there, but he wouldn't trade the night he spent with Blaine for anything. Kurt asked Wes to go back to the picture with Quinn throwing the punch in Thad's face and laughed more. At that moment, Thad and Jeff had walked back into the choir room.

"What's so funny?" Thad asked with a bit of bread in his mouth as he and Jeff came into the room with bags of food. Kurt looked up from the camera.

"May I ask what you said to Quinn that got you _punched_ , so to speak, in the face?" Kurt asked. Thad's face turned beet red.

"Obviously something that I shouldn't have...do you think she'll forgive me?" Thad asked a little sheepishly.

"What did you say, Thad?" Blaine repeated the question.

"I really don't want to talk about it..." Thad said softly. Jeff laughed as put the other bags down on the ground. Nick offered help, but Jeff declined politely. Wes scooted closer to Kurt and Blaine and whispered.

"They've been like this since the party. Neither one of them will talk about it. It's getting to where tension is growing and it's a little unsettling," Wes told the two boys. Kurt looked over in Jeff's direction. He was hiding it well but he could tell his roommate was hurting. Nick tried as well but he looked, somewhat heartbroken.

"All right, boys! Grab some food. Grab a spot on the floor in case you fall asleep and let's watch us some can-can girls!" Thad announced. Everybody with the exception of Kurt and Blaine crowded around the food and grabbed an empty spot on the floor. Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Why don't I get us some snacks and you and I will just claim the couch," Blaine offered.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt turned over to see Jeff make his spot on the floor, closer toward Thad and a boy named Cameron and away from Nick. Blaine arrived with a bag of food and sat back in his spot. He adjusted himself for Kurt to lean against him as Nick settled himself by the two boys. He noticed the long distance between his two friends. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

* * *

A third movie played on the projector even though most if not all of the warbler boys had fallen asleep. Kurt wasn't asleep, but he hadn't paid much attention to what was going on in the movie. He couldn't even remember what movie was playing, nor did he really care anymore. He felt Blaine shift lightly and turned toward him. He was also awake.

"Do you want me to move?" Kurt asked softly.

"No. You're fine where you are. Can't get into the movie?" Blaine asked. Kurt settled his head back on Blaine's shoulder. The boy had his arm around him the entire time and Kurt tried hard not to cuddle further into the gesture.

"I think I lost interest after the credits showed who directed it. You?" Blaine laughed quietly as he held Kurt a bit tighter but tried very careful not to hurt him.

"Same. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Blaine asked against the boy's hair. Had this boy's hair always smelled this good?

"I'm still a little sore, but it's getting a lot better. I'm not too fond of the scar that I have to live with though..." Kurt admitted softly. It wasn't a big scar but it was there nonetheless. At least when his arm was broken it was going to heal, but he was going to live with this scar forever.

"I would say chicks dig scars, but that phrase wouldn't exactly fit for obvious reasons..." Blaine said half jokingly. Kurt chuckled softly as he leaned further into Blaine's chest.

"No, but it definitely made me not think about it," Kurt responded. The movie made a loud noise but none of the boys were startled by it. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's.

"Everybody has scars, in some form or another. I have a scar too..." Blaine said softly.

"From your dad..." Kurt remembered that story vividly. Blaine sighed as he tried not to remember that night. Kurt found his hand covered it with his own. His own fear of his own scar seemed so little and so selfish. "I'm sorry," Kurt responded almost ashamed.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. I felt that way too. I learned to look at it this way, the scar is a reminder that I survived and I'm still here. Same with you, you survived and you are still here." Kurt curled up further against Blaine. He tried not to cry from what Blaine said to him. He was right. He was here and so was Blaine. Kurt caressed Blaine's hand with his thumb as he allowed his body to relax against Blaine's. He couldn't see the contentment on Kurt's face – which that was a joy and a pity for Kurt. The way this boy made Kurt's heart just race, it was unimaginable.

"We are still here, and I'm not going anywhere," Kurt whispered as he felt sleep take over his body. He didn't want to sleep yet, but the position he was in and the the way Blaine made him feel – he was just so relaxed.

"Neither am I, Kurt." He saw the boy's drift open and closed. Kurt finally allowed his eyes drift closed and his body surrendered to sleep. The movie rolled credits as Blaine leaned his head against the arm rest of the couch. He felt his body drift off to sleep when his eyes narrowed over to where Nick was laying. Nick's eyes fluttered open and closed most of the time. He could tell that the boy had been crying a little.

"Nick?" Blaine called in a low whisper. The boy narrowed his red eyes over to Blaine. Kurt had fallen completely asleep. "Are you okay?" he asked. Nick looked at Blaine for a moment and thought about lying but that wouldn't have done him any good. Everybody knew he wasn't okay – even Jeff. Nick shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine offered. Kurt shifted his position on Blaine's shoulder. His forehead was up against his neck – a chill went down Blaine's spine but he tried to ignore it. Nick gave a small smile when he looked over at the sleeping Kurt then back to Blaine.

"I don't know..." Nick whispered back.

"It'll just be between you and me. You look like you need to talk to someone," Blaine said sympathetically.

"I think I screwed up..." Nick admitted as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. This boy hardly ever cried and it almost made Blaine want to cry.

"We'll talk about it whenever you want too," Blaine offered.

"I'll let you know. Thank you for offering," Nick said as he felt his eyes grow heavy. Tears really did have a way making one's eyes heavier than they were. Blaine gave a friendly smile.

"No problem. Just let me know, Nick. You're my friend and I care about you. We all care about you," Blaine gestured lightly over to the sleeping Kurt. Nick smiled and nodded. Blaine settled himself and leaned his head against Kurt's. Blaine didn't know what came over him but he would blame it on the fact that he was very tired. He turned his head toward Kurt's forehead and placed a light kiss on it. Kurt didn't make a move – he was sound asleep. Blaine sighed as he shut his eyes. God, how could he feel so strongly for this boy when he shouldn't?


	12. Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: You Were Meant For Me by: Gene Kelly

"Let me ask you something. This wedding is on Valentine's Day, why in the hell is the first thing that is thought of are roses? No! Unacceptable! I specifically asked for tulips! Well, I don't like your tone either!" Kurt nearly yelled into his cell phone. Over the last few weeks Kurt had been on the phone with florists and other companies regarding his father's wedding. It was coming close to Thanksgiving and Kurt had to make sure that he at least spoke with these people in person about his ideas for the wedding.

So far, the florist was being very difficult. Kurt didn't like roses and he sure didn't want them at his father's wedding. Jeff was at his computer trying very hard not to laugh as Kurt nearly gave the other person on the phone a total bitching about tulips and roses. If it wasn't for Kurt's constant phone call making and yelling at the other person, there would be silence in the room.

Jeff wouldn't talk about what had happened between him and Nick – not even to Kurt. He didn't want to burden his roommate with that kind of thing, especially when he hadn't finished fully recuperating. Kurt could do simple dances during rehearsal, but he still had to take it easy and Burt still insisted Blaine drove him home during the weekend and back to school. Kurt didn't complain at all that it was Blaine driving him – just that he wanted to drive his own car. Even Kurt confirmed Jeff's statement that Blaine drove like Mr. Magoo.

Jeff could barely concentrate on his work. He wanted to talk to Nick, but part of him just felt that if he did it wouldn't end well or even begin well. Jeff's thoughts of Nick were quickly pushed back when he heard Kurt give one of his frustrated sighs. That meant he was preparing to use that particular voice that just sent cold chills down someone's spine – and he was just glad it was directed at him this time.

"All right, here's what I'm going to do. This weekend you are open so I will be making a personal visit to your store. Have your manager prepared for my meeting and if I so much has find a single rose offered as the flower to use for my father's wedding, I will take my business elsewhere! Glad we understand each other, see you on Saturday." Kurt pressed the end button on his phone and collapsed on his bed. That was the only phone call he was making for the time being. Jeff laughed lightly as he shut off his computer.

"Trouble in wedding paradise?" Jeff asked as the screen on his computer went dark. Kurt groaned.

"Roses! Really! How cliché can people get on Valentine's Day? I even talked to Carole and she likes tulips more than roses. I hate roses! They have thorns!" Kurt complained. Jeff laughed again and sat on his bed. Kurt sat up on his bed and placed his phone on the desk. He really should get to work on his essays. He thought for a moment and tried to think if there was anybody else involved with the wedding that needed a lecture from him. Finn! That boy still hadn't talked to him about the music. He sighed again as he got up to his computer.

"What is it?" Jeff asked as he grabbed his latest edition of _Vogue_ magazine.

"I'm going to tear Finn a new one about the music," Kurt said as he opened up his computer and was about to open his Skype program. He stopped and groaned again. "On second thought, I'll do that in person this weekend. This way he can't turn off the phone or the computer," Kurt said as he opened up his word program – essay time. Jeff smiled as he roamed through the magazine. Kurt began to type, but paused for a moment and turned to his roommate.

"I hope I wasn't keeping you from your homework. I'm really sorry that..." Jeff waved his hand but didn't look up from his magazine.

"No, believe me it's entertaining hearing you on the phone. I'm not bothered by it, really," Jeff answered. Kurt still looked at his roommate.

"Jeff? You know you can talk to me..." Jeff closed the magazine and tossed it onto his desk. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to take a walk," Jeff said unemotional and closed the door behind him. Kurt sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The boy was just as stubborn as Kurt and that was saying an awful lot. He turned back to the blank word document. What was the assignment again? Crap. Kurt dug through his satchel to pull out his assignment and read it quickly. _Of Mice and Men_. Did he even read that book yet?

* * *

Dalton did their midterms differently than McKinley. Most of his classes gave preview exam tests to get an idea of what was to be on the real exam. Math was the worst. Kurt was able to put aside his wedding book and concentrate on the assignments and other study guides. He still had much to do, but at least he was satisfied enough to know where he could leave off and when he needed to be in his school work. The doctor told him that he can start doing more of his normal activity, but made sure that he still took his medication till he was out. It had been so difficult to attend Warbler practice and watch the other boys dance to their songs, although it wasn't heavy duty dancing like Mike Chang did but still, he had to sit nonetheless.

Kurt and Blaine studied for math and the other subjects they had together. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff joined the group as well, but it was obvious that there was still tension between Nick and Jeff. They didn't sit together like they normally would – unless they had no choice.

"Man! English is so hard. I mean seriously, do people really use this grammar and pronunciation stuff anyway?" David whined as he threw his pen on the table. Blaine didn't look up from his paper.

"Only when people talk, David," Blaine answered. David glared at his friend while the other boys gave a light chuckle.

"I'm sure Kurt has asked the same question regarding math," David retorted.

"I at least know how math is used – I just hate it," Kurt responded. David sighed as he gathered his books.

"I need to get to the library anyway. Coming Wes?" David asked. Both boys got up from the table and gathered their things and headed toward the library. Jeff got up quickly as well.

"Where are you going, Jeff?" Blaine asked, this time he looked up from his paper. Jeff pushed his chair under the table.

"I just need to...walk," Jeff said softly his eyes never once looking in Nick's direction. Jeff did a lot of walking. Jeff walked away from the table and down the hall. Kurt looked briefly over at Nick who leaned in his chair and looked like he could just cry again. Nick got up quickly and walked away. This was just getting ridiculous.

"This needs to end. I hate seeing them like this," Blaine said as he gathered his books as well.

"Nick won't talk either?" Kurt asked as he got up from the table.

"He said he'd let me know, but I have a feeling he's not going to do that any time soon," Blaine answered. Kurt nodded as he headed in the direction Jeff was going as Blaine did the same in Nick's direction.

* * *

"Jeff!" Kurt called as he walked quickly to catch up with Jeff. He was told to watch himself when he walked and not run. That was difficult because he ran faster than he walked. Jeff almost quickened his pace, but remembered this was his roommate. He stopped and turned toward Kurt.

"What's up? Did I forget something?" Kurt stopped beside Jeff and the two resumed walking to nowhere in particular. Outside had gotten very cold. The trees were nearly bare. Pretty soon it was going to be Winter and the snow would be falling. Not that Kurt hated snow, it was just an inconvenience for his shoes.

"No. I just thought you'd might like to talk. You know? About how you're doing? How are classes going? How you're feeling?" Kurt tried to say as casually as he could. Jeff sighed.

"I'm fine, Kurt. And you can tell everybody else that," Jeff responded and tried to walk away but Kurt grabbed onto his blazer.

"I would if it were true and if I did everybody would know it's not true. So, what's going on Jeff? You know you can talk to me, right?" Jeff stopped walking and turned his attention fully to Kurt. Kurt released Jeff's blazer and watched his boyfriend fold his arms across his chest.

"What is it going to take for you to drop it? I mean, you aren't exactly the best person in the world to say how you're feeling when you're...oh I don't know, in massive pain!" Kurt tried to keep his sarcasm at a distance. All right, so he deserved that, but it still stung a bit. He had to remember this is Jeff, this is his friend and he wasn't going to back away that easily. Kurt exhaled slowly before he spoke.

"You're right, I'm not. I don't like admitting when I'm in pain whether it be physical or emotional. And I will admit it is something that I need to work on. But Jeffrey Sterling if you think that rubbing that in my face is going to get me to go away, you are sadly, sadly mistaken. Just remember that we have to share a room together, so you are stuck with me. Now, are you going to attempt to tell me what is going on? Or do I have to start getting annoying?" Jeff glared at his roommate. Kurt had to admit, the icy glare was coming a little too easy for Jeff now.

"Start getting annoying? You mean this isn't you _already_ annoying?" Okay that was a good one, but Kurt refused to say that out loud. Before Kurt could make any kind of retort, Kurt's eyes closed as he heard the familiar yet cringing voice. Both Jeff and Kurt turned in front of them to see Colton standing there with that smirk on his face.

"Well, how nice to see you gentlemen. And Kurtis, well I know it's not exactly pleasant to see you but nonetheless, manners do come first." Kurt shot Colton an icy glare. Kurt sensed Colton's slight hesitance toward Kurt, but felt his mood shifted when he looked at Jeff. Was the boy afraid of Kurt? Good.

"Colton, is there something you want?" Jeff asked irritably.

"My aren't we touchy today? Not that you or Kurtis have anything I want, but it doesn't matter. I will be out of this school come the end of Christmas holiday. My father decided that this school didn't suit my academic needs," Colton said a snide proud voice.

"Well, we'll be sure to throw a party in your dishonor, now if you'll excuse me..." Jeff tried to walk past Colton, but the boy blocked his path. Kurt grabbed a hold of Jeff's sleeve.

"I talked to Richard today, Jeff. He wanted to know how Nick was doing? Funny, seeing as how Nick was the one responsible for his expulsion. I'm sure Nick will have learned his lesson on turning his back on his own Dalton gentleman." Jeff took a step forward, but couldn't go far because Kurt still had a hold of his sleeve.

"You shut your fucking mouth Colton. And you leave Nick out of this!" Colton smirked, but it quickly disappeared as Kurt stood in front of Jeff.

"Jeff. No," Kurt said carefully.

"Listen to Kurtis, Jeff. It would be wise for once," Colton said with a smug grin. Kurt turned over to Colton and he could see the boy's posture weaken.

"Colton, you have a rather large booger hanging out of your nose. That's not very attractive," Kurt said so calmly. Colton's eyes widened and he covered his nose quickly and ran past the two boys. Jeff wanted to laugh, but his blood boiled when that little pig mentioned Nick. Kurt turned Jeff around and guided him toward Dalton's coffee cafe.

"Let's get some coffee and talk," Kurt said as he linked his arm with Jeff's. Jeff didn't say a word nor gave any motion to object.

* * *

"Here you go," Kurt put a cup of coffee in front of Jeff. He sat across from his roommate who just stared at the table.

"Thanks, you didn't have to buy me coffee," Jeff said softly as he wrapped his arms around the warm cup.

"Well, nobody seems to let me buy them coffee so I had to jump on it before you noticed." Jeff smiled slightly, but it didn't last long. "You know..." Kurt began but was interrupted when Jeff finally spoke.

"I screwed up, Kurt. I screwed up big time," Jeff admitted but still stared at the table. Kurt put his cup aside and leaned forward.

"So talk about it, Jeff. Tell me what happened and we'll see what we can do to fix it," Kurt said as comforting as he could. Jeff sighed as he looked up to meet his roommate's eyes. Jeff inhaled again as he felt tears well in his eyes. No, no crying.

"I wish I could have been there to protect Nick when he was having problems with Richard..." Kurt waited for more but decided to speak when there was silence.

"What did happen with Richard?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly still don't know the whole story. Nick never really spoke about it. He promises it was nothing horrible, but I can never know because he won't talk about it." Kurt waited for more. Jeff sat there in silence. After a few minutes, Kurt pressed.

"Is that what was bothering you then?" Kurt asked. Jeff shook his head and put the coffee cup aside. He really didn't want any after all.

"No. It was at the costume party," Jeff began. "We were having such a great time. We laughed, danced, made fun of Thad when Quinn threw the punch in his face. When the evening was coming to an end, there was soft music playing. I asked Nick if he would dance with me and we danced together." Kurt smiled lightly as he imagined the two as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde slow dancing together. Jeff had a look of contentment on his face as he replayed the memory. Kurt waited patiently for more.

"I don't know what came over me. I held him and it was...just the most amazing feeling I have ever had. I told him that I wanted nothing more than to be with him and I...kissed him," Jeff said the last part rather softly that Kurt almost didn't hear him. The boy straightened as Jeff leaned forward onto the table.

"What happened after that?" Kurt asked. Jeff allowed a single tear to run down his cheek. Kurt instinctively brought his hand across the table and grabbed a hold of Jeff's. His roommate didn't pull away.

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. He pulled away, looked at me and said nothing. And ever since then..." Kurt gave a light squeeze.

"It's okay, Jeff. Just take a deep breath..." Kurt said. Jeff stopped talking and allowed more tears to run down his cheeks. The only time Kurt saw this boy cry was when he was so horrified with what a woman was wearing in one of his _Vogue_ magazines that it brought tears to his eyes. Kurt tried not to laugh at that memory – his roommate needed him.

* * *

Nick stood outside the Dalton coffee cafe and saw Jeff and Kurt sitting at the table, holding hands. He knew there was nothing going on between the two, but still, holding hands and Jeff was crying that wasn't something Kurt should be doing. That was Nick's job, or it should be his job. He tried not to think about it, but they were right there in front of him. Almost as if they were flaunting it. No, they were his friends and they wouldn't do that to him – especially Jeff. Nick still felt sick to his stomach. He's not mad at Jeff or at Kurt, at least he tried to keep that in mind. He jumped lightly when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Blaine standing beside him.

"Ready to talk now?" he asked as he turned to see what Nick was staring so intently at. Blaine's hand fell from Nick's shoulder. Kurt and Jeff holding hands. Nick looked at Blaine who had the same exact expression on his face – fear wrapped in a bit of jealousy.

"Does that bother you?" Nick asked. Blaine still stared at his two friends holding hands before turning to Nick.

"What do you mean?"

"Does that bother you? Jeff and Kurt holding hands like that," Nick repeated. Blaine put his hands in his pockets. Okay, how was he supposed to answer that? He took one more look at Jeff and Kurt. They smiled sadly at each other, but neither one of them made any attempt to release the other's hands. Blaine looked at Nick as assuredly as he could.

"They're just friends, Nick. There's nothing going on between them," Blaine responded. Nick sighed and turned to walk away. Blaine followed close behind.

"You still didn't answer my question. I know they are friends and I know that nothing is going on between them. I should be holding Jeff's hand like that..." Nick said as he walked into a room with the fire roaring loudly in the fireplace. Blaine closed the doors behind him as Nick sat on one of the couches facing each other. Blaine sat across from his friend.

"Why should it bother me..." Blaine asked stupidly.

"Don't give me that shit. It would bother you because you like Kurt. Everybody knows it except Kurt," Nick said rather bitterly. Blaine sighed as he tried not to allow his friend's bitterness voice to affect him personally. He pushed the thought away for right now – his friend needed him and that's what Kurt was doing as well.

"Nick..." Blaine started, but was interrupted.

"I screwed up and Jeff hates me now," Nick said sadly as he bent his head down. Blaine stared at his friend with sad eyes. Nick didn't look up, but he continued. "He kissed me and I just...did nothing." Blaine's eyes widened a little, but he kept quiet and waited for more from Nick. When Nick said nothing Blaine sighed before he continued.

"Jeff doesn't hate you, Nick," Blaine tried to convince Nick.

"He does hate me. He can't even look at me. It's hard enough that I had to go through that whole shit with Richard and now..." Nick had fresh tears rolling down his cheek as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Nick?" Blaine interrupted gently. He got up from the couch and sat beside his hear broken friend. Nick still didn't look at Blaine. "What does this have to do with Richard? He's expelled, he's no longer here," Blaine continued. Nick laughed bitterly.

"Even if he is gone, he still haunts me. I haven't even told Jeff about what happened before he got expelled." Blaine exhaled.

"What did happen, Nick?" Blaine put his hand on his friend's arm. Nick stared up at the ceiling. Nobody really asked what had happened with Richard – because nobody wanted to know or didn't want to hurt Nick's feelings.

"Richard was a lot like Colton. Except Colton is all talk and no action, Richard was the opposite. They particularly didn't like me, Richard especially. He called me a few names, left notes on my desk before and after class. He never directly insulted me or called me a...well you know, but he always tip toed around it. I just brushed it off and didn't think anything of it. I thought eventually it would go away." Blaine thought briefly the same thing whenever he had his troubles at his old school. He pushed the thought aside and waited for Nick to continue.

"Richard teased me a little about the way I look at Jeff and that it was sickening that I would allow myself to feel that way for another boy. Richard tried to corner me one day in the hallway. He didn't physically hurt me or anything, but he was so manipulative and so...mean. He told me that my parents should have just aborted me to save them the disappointment." Blaine gasped.

"Oh my God, Nick!" Blaine pulled his hand away from Nick's arm.

"I thought I had escaped that from my old school, Blaine! And here was this boy at a school that took pride on it's zero-tolerance no bullying policy and he was trying to break me. Colton even saw it a few times and didn't say or do anything. He kept saying such horrible things to me. He never laid a hand on me, but words hurt much worse. He told me about how some gay kids commit suicide because they were such cowards and that I should join them, because that's what I am. I'm a gay coward that will always be labeled a freak." Blaine felt anger boil inside him. Nick endured this all alone and never told anybody – like him and Kurt. Blaine scooted closer over to Nick and put his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Nick, you know none of that is true, right? You are one of the greatest guys I've ever met and I know Jeff feels the same way, or more," Blaine said as Nick leaned his head against his friend's shoulder and cried more.

"The bad stuff sometimes is easier to believe than the good stuff," Nick whispered. Blaine stayed silent for a moment. That was one of the things he used to believe as well – and sometimes still does.

"How did Richard get expelled if you didn't say anything?" Blaine asked as he hugged Nick against him.

"I was outside one day. I hid from Jeff and everybody else. I roomed with David at the time and I knew that if I went back to my room, David would know I was upset and wouldn't leave me alone. I was behind a tree when Mr. Kramer was walking by. He sat beside me and refused to leave until I told him what was wrong. So I did. I told him everything that had been happening up until Richard cornered me in the hallway. Mr. Kramer took me to his office and along that went to get Richard and we all talked. Well I talked, Richard just glared at me while Mr. Kramer expressed his disappointment and told Richard that he was no longer welcome at the school." Blaine could hear a sense of relief in Nick's voice when he talked about Mr. Kramer.

"Are you afraid you'll see him again?" Blaine asked smoothly. Nick sighed.

"Sometimes, but I still couldn't really get over it. And the fact that I'm in love with Jeff just made it seem worse. I am a coward and that's why Jeff now hates me." Blaine removed his arm from Nick's shoulders and sat the boy up straight. He looked at his blood shot eyes.

"You listen to me, Nick Duval you are not a coward. That's what bullies do. They tear you down and strip whatever respect you have for yourself so that they don't feel bad about themselves. You come from a loving family Nick. Your parents support you and they love you. You say bad stuff is easier to believe, you're wrong. You take the bad because you refuse to let the good come. You're afraid that it is nothing but a fairy tale and you'll be disappointed. You have your friends and your family. You love Jeff and I can say that he loves you too. I think you two are just perfect for each other. You know each other inside and out and would do anything for one another." Blaine said. In the back of his mind, he was wondering why in the world he couldn't follow his own advice. He couldn't think about that right now.

"How can I possibly face him after what I did?" Nick asked almost in defeat. Blaine shifted in his position.

"Be up front and honest with him. Tell him what you just told me. I know it's going to be difficult, but if anything if you have a hard time expressing your feelings, you can always do it through song." Nick thought for a moment.

"Through song? There is so much to express at how I feel for Jeff. I just love him, Blaine," Nick confessed. It was as if a huge weight was taken from Nick's shoulders when he admitted out loud about everything. About Richard and about Nick's feelings for Jeff. How much he loved Jeff and how much Jeff was just...well Jeff. Blaine smiled warmly and patted Nick on the shoulder.

"You're glowing Nick." Nick laughed lightly as did Blaine.

"I think I know what I'm going to do. And I think I have the perfect song," Nick said as he got up from the couch and headed to the door. Blaine was happy for the boy.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick said in a lighter mood than he was before. Blaine licked his lips before he responded.

"The answer is yes," Blaine said. Nick looked at him baffled. "What you asked earlier. Seeing Jeff and Kurt holding hands like that, it did bother me. And it still does." Nick smiled sadly to Blaine. Soon this boy would have to talk about his own feelings, but for right now, he had to fix his own. Nick patted Blaine on the shoulder before he exited the room.

* * *

"Why are here again? Wes canceled practice because of mid..." Jeff said to Kurt as he opened the door to the rehearsal room to find Blaine and Nick sitting on the couch. Nick looked at Blaine as if for reassurance. Blaine smiled and got up from the couch. Jeff turned to look at Kurt who held his hands up and leaned against the door way. Blaine joined Kurt as Jeff took a few steps into the room.

"Is something going on?" Jeff asked as casually as he could. Nick got up from the couch and walked over to the CD player. He looked over at Kurt and Blaine who still stood in the doorways. He turned back to Jeff who looked apprehensive and if given the chance he was going to leave. Nick prepared himself before he straightened himself.

"Jeff, I'm sorry for that night at the costume party..." Jeff's face turned red.

"Nick, I took it too far..." Nick waved his hand for Jeff to stop – he did.

"It's not what you think. I want to sing something first before we go any further and I know that it shows just how much I feel for you, Jeff." He looked over to Blaine and Kurt for a little more assurance. Blaine nodded while Kurt was a little confused. Jeff exhaled as he waited for Nick to begin. The boy walked over to the player and waited for his queue. Kurt gave a small gasp when he heard the song – one of his favorite movies. Well, they pretty much all were his favorite movies. Nick turned to Jeff and prepared himself.

 _Life was a song_  
You came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through

Jeff's heart raced. Nick knew how much he loved the movie Singing in the Rain. And here he was, singing the very song Jeff just adored. Slowly, Kurt and Blaine made their way out of the room to give the two boys their privacy. It was difficult to get Kurt to leave because he too loved that song. Nick had an incredible voice and he could tell that it affected Jeff – just like Blaine's voice affected Kurt so much. Nick walked slowly toward Jeff as he sang.

 _If I ever dared_  
To think you cared  
This is what I'd say to you

How could Jeff not care for this boy? Since the day they met he was smitten. They were the best of friends and Jeff knew he could always count on Nick to be there for him – that never changed. Nick held his hand out to Jeff and he took it without hesitation.

 _You were meant for me_  
And I was meant for you  
Nature patterned you  
And when she was done  
You were all the sweet things  
Rolled up in one

At that moment Jeff and Nick's foreheads were pressed together and it looked almost like they were dancing. Kurt could swear both the boys were crying at the same time. He didn't know what had happened, but it seemed to work itself out and he felt so happy for them. Blaine finally shut the doors in front of them to give them their complete privacy. They could still hear Nick sing Gene Kelly and for a split moment they thought he had either goofed up the lyrics or Jeff _interrupted_ him.

Blaine and Kurt walked away from the doors in comfortable silence. Blaine wondered to himself what it would be like to hold Kurt's hand as they walked down the halls or even out in public. He shook the thought from his head, it can't happen because Kurt was Kurt and Blaine...well he wasn't worthy.


	13. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Kurt sat in one of the common room beside a blazing fire. He was jotting down a few words from a text book on a small table that seated two. It was almost Christmas break and pretty soon he was going to be living in a new home, with his own room. Kurt was especially looking forward to having his own space. He lived with a roommate at Dalton and lived with his future step-brother at home; privacy was very little. He smiled as he remembered when his father and Carole brought Finn and he to the house they were thinking of buying – at least that's what they told him and Finn.

* * *

**.: A Couple of Weeks Earlier :.**

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Burt showed the two boys. Kurt leaned against the car with his arms hugging across his chest. It had snowed all night and now they were standing outside a rather nice looking two story house. Snow was covering the grass, but from the sight of it, it looked like a decent front yard. Sidewalk leading over a slight crest and to the steps of a front porch. Garage had two doors. Finn stood beside Carole and examined the two-story building.

"It's a house," Finn said, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Brilliant observation," he said sarcastically which was rewarded with a light glare from the future step-brother. Burt chuckled lightly. Whether the two admitted it or not – they were acting like brothers already.

"We have been looking around for a while now. Three bedrooms, each one has their own bathroom," Burt explained chuckling when he saw his son perk up at the mention of the separate bathrooms part, "fenced backyard and a nice walk-through kitchen. Come check it out." Burt said excitedly as he and Carole walked up the stairs and he pulled a key out of his pocket. Kurt and Finn followed behind as they trudged through the snow, walked up the three steps to the porch and looked inside the house.

"Go inside," Carole urged. Finn walked inside first and did a full turn. The living room was quite large and he could see the walk way to the kitchen and just beside it was the stairs to the bedrooms. Finn quickly ran up the steps. Kurt walked inside and removed his hat. He had to admit, the house was large and very nice.

"Very nice, spacious," Kurt commented as he made his way to the kitchen. An island was in the middle and lots of counter space. He turned to his father.

"Go upstairs and check out the rooms before Finn tries to claim one," Burt said as he urged his son to go upstairs. Kurt looked at his father questionably, but didn't say anything as he walked up the stairs. One room to the right Finn was standing in the middle. He looked into the room.

"Dude! This is perfect! I could totally have a Halo party in here! This one is mine!" Finn said like a five-year-old claiming some sort of toy. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked further down to find the other room. It was just as large. It was a good size, for him anyway. He walked into the room and looked it over. The window was the view of the front yard – he liked that. Before he could come to any other conclusions he heard his dad walk into the room.

"What do you think?" Kurt looked at his dad.

"I like it. This place is nice Dad. Although, I'm sure if you took us to a dump house with three bedrooms, I would like it just because of the three bedrooms." Burt laughed lightly.

"We took this seriously. Nice neighborhood and the house is up to date, might need a bit of painting here and there, but nothing we can't handle." Kurt thought of something. He looked at his dad and remembered how they got into the house, with no relator.

"Dad? I'm not familiar with how realtor's do their jobs, but isn't one supposed to be here when we go into a house? Isn't this kind of trespassing?" Burt smiled as he pulled out the house key from his pocket.

"We signed the papers just the other day. Arrangements have been made, deposit has been made, everything is settled. This is our home now, Kurt. We can get moving as soon as we can. I'd like to be moved in before Carole and I get married." Kurt's heart raced. He was standing in his room, _his_ room.

"Dad..." Burt walked over to his son and engulfed him in a hug.

"Welcome home, son." Kurt returned the hug and mentally planned the decoration of his room.

* * *

**.: Present Day :.**

* * *

There was a rather loud thump coming from the table and Kurt jumped lightly in his seat. Blaine had walked into the room with the Warbler's CD player. He relaxed as soon as Blaine sat across from him.

"You scared me," Kurt stated.

"Sorry. I tried to get your attention, but you looked like you were in deep thought," Blaine answered. Kurt thought for a moment and remembered that he had told Blaine about the house but didn't show pictures.

"I have pictures of the new house. You'll have to come by one day when we get everything unpacked," Kurt said as he opened the pictures app on his phone and handed it to Blaine. Blaine looked through the pictures and smiled as he saw the ones of Kurt's room.

"I would love too. I'm sure you have ideas for your room already planned out," Blaine said as he gave the phone back to Kurt.

"Planned out, drawn out, paint samples, I'm about ready to create a room decoration book," Kurt answered.

"And like the wedding book..."

"Nobody touches it but me." Blaine laughed at Kurt's response. Kurt had everything organized for his father's wedding. Although a few times either his dad or Carole had to go with Kurt whenever he had to meet with a caterer or even the florist. Okay, sometimes Kurt was a little too passionate when it came to certain things that required someone to tell him to calm himself. In his father's case, calm himself or else no more planning the wedding. The place was booked, he and Finn talked about music and even Carole made a few requests for songs which Finn and Kurt were more than happy to abide by, flowers were picked, food was planned – and no powder blue tuxedo or roses, thank God.

"I went by your room to ask you something, but when I got there, Jeff and Nick were there but you weren't..." Blaine said almost ashamed that he had walked in on Nick and Jeff kissing, interrupting their private time. Kurt sighed.

Nick and Jeff got together just after the song in the choir room Nick sung. The last several weeks they were inseparable. Kurt was constantly seeing them hold hands and sneak a few kisses when they think nobody is looking. Colton was gone from the school so Nick felt a bit more free. Blaine told Kurt, with Nick's consent, about what had happened with him and Richard. It broke Kurt's heart that someone would tell someone like Nick that. Jeff was his now and Nick looked so happy. Kurt was more than thrilled for them, but why on earth did they _always_ choose his and Jeff's room to make-out? He tried not to complain, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"It's kind of hard to study, or read or do anything in that room when they are all over each other. I'm happy for them, but it is my room too," Kurt almost whined. Blaine laughed again. Blaine remembered a few times when catching Wes and his girlfriend making out in their room – aside from the fact that girls were not allowed in the dorm rooms at all, it was annoying that he couldn't go into his own room. He understood Kurt's reason for whining but also respected his friend for not voicing it to Nick and Jeff even if he so badly wanted too.

"I'm sure one of these days you can return the favor," Blaine said though his cheeks flushed when he did. Kurt didn't respond. His cheeks were just as flushed.

"Anyway," Kurt said quickly as he changed the subject. "What were you going to ask me?" Blaine adjusted himself in the chair so he could turn and face Kurt.

"I know you have been a little bummed that you had to take it easy over the last couple of months..." Kurt groaned lightly. The doctor told him that he was perfectly fine, but Burt still made sure he was being careful. It had been a while since Kurt actually took time to himself for music. He had the Warblers, but the songs they were doing he was background and dancing was basic. There was no use arguing with Kurt's dad because well, he was his dad.

"Don't remind me," Kurt said softly. Blaine laughed, but continued.

"It is almost Christmas and I was going through some of the songs on my playlist. I heard _Baby, it's Cold Outside_ and I remember singing this song with a girl when I performed it for a Christmas specialty show." Kurt's eyes brightened.

"One of my favorites." Blaine was pleased with that answer.

"Good. So...what do you say? You take the lead and I'll follow..." Blaine suggested before he pressed the button the CD player. Kurt smiled and pushed his books aside.

"I'd love to," Kurt said happily. Blaine smiled and pressed the button on the player. The music played and Blaine got up from his seat and did a slight turn and gestured toward Kurt. He was surely not going to turn down a chance to sing, more the matter, a chance to sing with Blaine.

_I really can't stay...  
But baby it's cold outside..._

_I've got to go away...  
But baby it's cold outside..._

_This evening has been...  
Been hoping you'd drop in..._

_So very nice...  
I'll hold your hands...they're just like ice_

This was the first time Kurt and Blaine had ever sung together. Sure, he had followed along with the chorus whenever Blaine was singing, but this was different. It was just the two of them. Blaine's voice was deep and calming, a lot different than the way Kurt was used to him singing. It was like it was directed to only him. Itt felt great even if it was just for the song. Blaine looked as if he was going to reach for Kurt's hands – oh no sir, not now. Kurt got up from his seat and started to glide gracefully around the room with Blaine walking behind him. He could play this game as well.

_My mother will start to worry...  
Beautiful what's your hurry..._

_My father will be pacing the floor...  
Listen to the fireplace roar..._

_So really I'd better scurry...  
Beautiful, please don't hurry..._

_But maybe just a half a drink more...  
Put some music on while I pour..._

Blaine followed Kurt as he turned to face the boy he so adored and their shoulders leaned against each other's. Blaine half turned as he sang and sat on the arm rest of one couch while Kurt leaned on the one across from him. He knew it was part of the song, but Kurt's cheeks flushed whenever Blaine said beautiful to him. The way Blaine leaned forward as he continued to his next part – Kurt's heart just melted with every word this boy sung.

The lead warbler had been looking for the right song and opportunity to sing with Kurt. He only really heard the countertenor sing a few times, but he wanted to hear more and he wanted to harmonize with just him. Why this song? Even if the song was labeled as a 'date rape' song, but he couldn't help but still like the song and it was one of Kurt's favorites – so that counted for something right? He knew why he chose this song but was he ready to admit it? He pushed the thought from his mind as he joined with the boy he just admired so much.

_The neighbors might think...  
Baby, it's bad out there..._

_Say, what's in this drink...  
No cabs to be had out there..._

_I wish I knew how...  
Your eyes are like starlight now..._

_To break this spell...  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..._

Kurt wanted to believe for a moment that Blaine never took his eyes away from his. It was a little too much to ask for especially when it was just a song – but a song that Blaine picked for some reason. Kurt got up from the arm rest and sauntered over to the back of the couch and leaned against it. Blaine followed close behind and scooted over quickly. Their arms and shoulders were touching again. They've hugged and linked arms a few times; this moment was just felt so different. Kurt took a brief moment to look out the window. Fresh snow was falling even if it was pitch dark, he could see the flakes fall so delicately. He wondered if Blaine was feeling anything remotely close to what Kurt was feeling.

_I ought to say no, no, no sir...  
Mind if I move in closer..._

Oh no, Kurt didn't mind one bit as he felt the blush on his face again.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried...  
What's the sense of hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay...  
Baby don't hold out..._

_Ooh baby, but it's cold outside..._

Both boys walked over to an old piano that sat in the corner of the room near the fireplace. Kurt watched as Blaine played a few notes along with the song. Kurt knew how to play the piano, but it was more intriguing watching Blaine play. Blaine looked at him adoringly – at least that's how Kurt interpreted it to be. If this boy was trying to put Kurt under his spell, he had him from the very beginning. Kurt almost missed his next line.

_I simply must go...  
Baby, it's cold outside..._

_The answer is no...  
But baby, it's cold outside..._

_This welcome has been...  
How lucky that you dropped in..._

_So nice and warm...  
Look out the window at that storm..._

Kurt was about to make his way over to the fireplace when Blaine pulled on his arm gently as if he was actually going to leave. He gestured his head toward the window again and saw more snow flakes falling. Blaine twirled, yes twirled, Kurt as they sung and moved closer to the fireplace. Kurt returned the twirl back to Blaine as the two released each others hands and both stood on either side of the fire place.

Why Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in that instant he had no idea, but he surely didn't regret the choice. The boy's hands were soft and what better excuse to touch his hands than with song? And Kurt went along smoothly to Blaine's impromptu affection. His heart was simply in Kurt's hand and it both excited and terrified him.

_My sister will be suspicious..._

_Gosh, your lips look delicious..._

Blaine reached his head toward Kurt's chin and stroked it lightly. No impure thoughts Kurt, oh but his lips looked just as delicious. At least in Kurt's fantasies those lips were delicious.

_My brother will be there at the door...  
Waves upon a tropical shore..._

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious...  
Ooh your lips are delicious..._

Yes they did look delicious. Blaine wasn't touching Kurt's chin anymore as he walked around him and stood behind the other couch. Blaine stood by the fire place alone as if Kurt had left him alone. The look in his eyes was so mesmerizing. Blaine's mind wondered to the idea of touching Kurt's lips...whether it would be touch them with his fingers or with his own lips.

_But maybe just a cigarette more...  
Never such a blizzard before..._

_I've got to go home...  
Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there..._

Blaine walked slowly onto the front of the couch and knelt on the cushion. He leaned forward toward Kurt. The tall boy could feel the lead warbler's breath on his cheek – chills ran up his spine. Why was he having such an affect on him now?

_Say, lend me your coat...  
It's up to your knees out there..._

_You've really been grand...  
I thrill when you touch my hand..._

_But don't you see?  
How can you do this thing to me?_

Kurt leaned away from the couch and walked gracefully toward the front of the couch. Blaine smiled as he came closer. That question rang in Kurt's mind. Did Blaine see just what he was doing to Kurt?

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow...  
Think of my life long sorrow..._

_At least there will be plenty implied...  
If you got pneumonia and died..._

_I really can't stay...  
Get over that hold out..._

Blaine gestured to the couch for Kurt to sit. Kurt smiled and motioned his head toward the couch for Blaine to sit first. Blaine just smiled as both boys sat together, very closely and comfortably.

_Ooh, baby but it's cold outside!_

The lead warbler sung the high note while the countertenor sung the low. The way Kurt's voice could just high and then low, Blaine felt so much chills going up and down his spine. Music stopped as the two boys sighed. Kurt unconsciously leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. They sat in silence and listened to the fire place. Wind whistled against the window as more snow fell to the ground. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's and sighed.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly.

"No. Thank you. You definitely sounded so much better than that girl I sung with," Blaine responded quietly. "We sound great together," Blaine added.

"We do," Kurt agreed. Not another word was spoken between the two. They sat together. Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine rested his head against Kurt's. The snow was beginning to lessen but the wind was still whistling loudly. Christmas break was just around the corner and they wouldn't be able to see each other until after the new year.

They had their phones so it wasn't like they would never talk again but Blaine had his family and Kurt had his own. Kurt sighed as he marveled in the comfort of being this close to Blaine again. They would have to leave soon and go back to their dorms. He replayed their duet in his mind and smiled lightly. He could very well be in love with this Warbler boy.

Blaine couldn't get enough of Kurt's hair, the smell was intoxicating and the very feeling of his body so close to his was almost too much for him. How could this boy do so much to him in so little time? Well it wasn't exactly little, but it was the beginning of the semester and it was already almost Christmas. Blaine tried hard to resist the urge to hold Kurt's hand so he could feel his soft skin against his. No, they were friends, not boyfriends.

They could be boyfriends though – no they couldn't. Blaine closed his eyes as he mentally told himself that it was not an option, not at all and not ever. Then he searched for a reason as to why that was. He couldn't find one except...well because Blaine was nothing. What could he offer to Kurt? Blaine pushed back the mental memory of him and Toby.

After such a song to sing to Kurt, the image of his ex-boyfriend came to mind. How could Blaine think of him now? He didn't miss Toby, not for a second. Kurt wasn't Toby. But how could he be so sure? Blaine shook his head but didn't realize that the motion was made when Kurt pulled his head away from Blaine's shoulder and looked at him.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked concern evident in his eyes. Blaine loved those eyes. He mentally scolded himself again.

"I'm fine. We should probably get back. It's almost curfew. I'll even drag Nick out of the room for you," Blaine said half jokingly. He got up from the couch and walked over to the table to grab the CD player. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine, but he said nothing. He removed himself from the couch and gathered his books and papers and walked with Blaine to his dorm room in silence.

* * *


	14. Toby

"Come in," Blaine called when he heard someone knock on his dorm door. Kurt walked into the room holding a white envelope in his hand.

"Hey. I know you probably can't make it because of Warbler rehearsal but, on the off chance you can make it, here's the invitation," Kurt said when Blaine looked over to him. Kurt placed the envelope on the bed. Blaine's name was written in beautiful calligraphy.

"Okay. I doubt I can go, but I will definitely make it if I can," Blaine said rather awkwardly. Ever since the night they sung together, Blaine had been different. They kept in touch throughout Christmas break and even after New Years. Blaine spent New Years watching movies with his family while Kurt spent the time with New Directions. Kurt invited Blaine to come, but he refused to go because he had already made plans with his family. Now, it was a few days before his father's wedding and nothing had changed.

The final wedding preparations took up most of Kurt's time and concentration that he hadn't thought about the growing distance between him and Blaine. Now that everything was settled and that the day was drawing closer, it was so obvious and it seemed like Blaine didn't care much. Kurt stood for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Blaine? What's going on?" He asked. Blaine looked at Kurt questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on with you? You haven't been yourself much. I know that I was really busy lately because of my dad's wedding..." Blaine waved his hand for Kurt to stop.

"I know how busy you were, Kurt. I'm not offended, this is your dad's wedding. I'm still not sure what you mean." Kurt folded his arms.

"Ever since that night we sung together, Blaine...you've been different nearly distant with me. And you didn't want to come see me for New Years..."

"I was with my family, Kurt. I surely wouldn't pry into your family time," Blaine was almost defensive with his response. Kurt sighed again. Okay, so he could just look that over.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But, Blaine? You are practically distancing yourself with me ever since that night." Blaine turned to fully face Kurt.

"Why don't you get it out of your system, Kurt? It's not like you to beat around the bush," Blaine responded with a slight snark. Kurt put his hands on his hips. The snarky response was his trait not Blaine's. It hurt when Blaine talked to him that way. Kurt exhaled and tried to stay calm.

"Did I do something to you? Are you angry with me?" Blaine softened a little, but not enough.

"Of course not. Why do you ask that?" Kurt was almost losing his patience with this boy.

"Because you are not acting like my friend, Blaine. You barely talk to me, you don't want to get coffee with me anymore, and you act as if I did something so wrong and yet you say that I did nothing. If I did, please tell me so I can at least see if I can fix it." Blaine sighed and hung his head. Not now, he couldn't do this right now. He hadn't figured out how to handle it and now was not the time.

"Kurt..."

"I'm serious, Blaine! We're best friends and you should be telling me when something is wrong, especially when it could have been something I did." Blaine pulled his head up and glared at Kurt. It was the first time the lead soloist had ever glared at Kurt, and it was a little unsettling.

"Really, Kurt? I should tell _you_ when something is wrong? Wow, you are quite the hypocrite aren't you?" Kurt was taken aback. Blaine never spoke to anybody that way, this wasn't his Blaine that was talking.

"What the hell does that mean?" Blaine put his hands in his pockets and stood straight up. The countertenor was only slightly taller than him, but Kurt felt small when Blaine looked at him like that.

"Can you really say that kind of stuff to me after you could have died?" Blaine nearly accused. Blaine could feel his heart race. This wasn't right. Kurt didn't deserve this. Why couldn't he have gone through life at Dalton without any complications? Why did Kurt have to come into his life and be wonderful and everything he ever wanted in someone to love? Why did Kurt give him those feelings when he shouldn't have them or deserve them? Kurt glared icily at Blaine. Okay, there was no being calm anymore. If Blaine wanted a bitch fight, well he was going to get one.

"Are you seriously throwing that in my face? I thought you forgave me, Blaine. And we are not talking about what I did..." Blaine interrupted.

"I am! I'm talking about it. I forgave you for acting like a fucking bitch toward me and everybody else. Not the fact that you didn't say anything about it or the fact that you lied to me! You put yourself in a dangerous position all because you were too stubborn to see a doctor!" Okay, that wasn't true at all and he didn't know what he was saying. Kurt tried very hard not to allow the tears to fall from his eyes. No he will not give Blaine that satisfaction. Although Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes were welling, he pushed the part of him that wanted to hold him and tell he was sorry away.

"So it's like that? This is why you have been avoiding me? You've got to be fucking kidding me, Blaine! This entire time..." Blaine groaned loudly that caused Kurt to stop mid sentence.

"Oh God, Kurt! Not everything is about you! And I didn't say that's the reason for it. And quite frankly, it doesn't concern you and you can, as you put it to me, mind your own goddamn business!" Kurt stood silently in front of Blaine who still glared at him. The expression softened slowly as Kurt started to back away. No, he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to fight with Blaine.

"Well, I hope that made you feel better, Blaine! Did that you make a better person than me?" Kurt snapped.

"Oh, Kurt grow up!" Kurt opened the door and glared at Blaine one last time.

"Oh go to hell, Blaine!" Kurt slammed the dorm door behind him.

"Fuck!" Blaine nearly as he ran his hands through his hair. What had he done? What had he said? He fell on his bed and buried his face into his hands – fresh tears feel from his eyes.

* * *

A couple of days passed by in a blur. Meals were awkward, but Kurt never stuck around long enough for anybody to ask. He would eat what he felt like and just left without saying anything. He and Blaine were in the same classes again and of course sat by each other. Not once did either one look at each other or speak to each other unless it was school or Warbler related. As soon as Kurt walked into the choir room, every boy could feel the tension between the two friends. Kurt tried not to pay attention to the constant Valentine's Day decorations and how he heard every boy talk about some girl they were going to take out, or in Jeff's case, spending his first Valentine's Day with Nick. Kurt listened to his roommate make all those plans and he responded with a small smile.

Someone had to be happy on this stupid holiday after all.

Wes talked about possible song choices for the first half hour of the rehearsal. Kurt glanced at his phone and realized he had to get going. He excused himself from rehearsal, which was already arranged with the council ahead of time. Jeff and Nick said their goodbyes and Kurt gave one slight glance to Blaine and left the choir room.

Rehearsal continued in a slow motion gaze for Blaine. He looked at his phone constantly, hoping for some sort of message from Kurt – even if it was Kurt yelling at him for being so mean and stupid. Blaine was the first one to leave the choir room. He stood outside and stared at the snow. It was nearly night and more snow was falling from the sky. Winter was always his favorite holiday. He loved the snow.

It was always difficult convincing Kurt to play in the snow with him, but when Kurt agreed, it was like they were still young kids. They threw snowballs at each other and even had an all out war with the other Warbler boys – Kurt sure had a great arm for throwing snowballs. Blaine didn't mind it being so cold outside – he already felt numb.

He closed his eyes as he replayed the fight he and Kurt had. None of the stuff he said was true. Kurt apologized and Blaine forgave him for when Kurt was in the hospital. Why was he so angry with the boy then? It couldn't have been the wedding taking up most of his time, that was understandable.

Blaine's mom and his step-dad had been convincing Blaine to bring Kurt home one day so they could meet him – now there was a very slim chance of that happening. Blaine tried not to allow more tears to fall, but it was so difficult. He felt so heartbroken and it was his fault.

"Blaine?" Nick called out to the boy. Blaine turned toward Nick's direction and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" Blaine asked casually. Nick wasn't convinced and neither was his boyfriend. Both Nick and Jeff walked over to Blaine and stood on either side.

"You're sad, Blaine. Talk to us," Nick encouraged. Jeff leaned his shoulder against Blaine as a way of trying to encourage him as well. Blaine sighed.

"I'm not sad. And there's nothing to talk about. Kurt and I had a fight, friends fight you know," Blaine said as a matter of fact. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, friends fight. But you two practically had a lover's spat. You can't even cut the tension between the two of you with a knife, Blaine. What happened?" Jeff asked. Blaine sighed again as he walked back inside the building, hoping those two would take the hint. Why he thought that he will never know because the two of them were right by his side within seconds.

"You really think you can get rid of us that easily?" Nick asked half jokingly. Blaine said nothing and continued to walk.

"Kurt wouldn't even talk about what happened. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad," Jeff said as a way of getting Blaine to say something. The boy stopped and turned to him.

"Maybe it's none of your business what was said or not said. This is between me and Kurt," Blaine remarked almost defensively.

"And obviously that's not going well because the two of you aren't talking," Nick said back. Blaine bent his head back and stared at the ceiling. He thought Wes and David were bad.

"Will you two just drop it please? It really doesn't matter...eventually it'll blow over and we'll be back on speaking terms..." at least that's what he hoped. The three boys found themselves in the common room where Blaine and Nick talked about Richard and the same room where Blaine and Kurt sang together. Damn it and this was the room where it started. Blaine felt his heart race again. He could really lose Kurt for something so stupid.

"Blaine?" Jeff said as he closed the door behind them.

"What, Jeff?" Blaine snapped but without meaning too.

"Talk to us. We're your friends and you need to talk about it. So, just start from the beginning. What happened?" Blaine sighed as he spoke about when Kurt came into his room, asked him what was wrong and Blaine telling Kurt to go away and to grow-up.

Nick sat down on one of the couches as Blaine took a seat across from him. Jeff stood and stared down at Blaine. Silence filled the room and all that could be heard was the roar of the fireplace. He half expected one of them to lecture him for acting like such an ass to Kurt – but he never got one.

"So, what brought that about?" Nick was the first to ask. All Blaine could respond with was a shoulder shrug. Jeff sat beside his boyfriend.

"You don't know?" Nick responded with another question. Blaine knew, but he didn't want to talk about it. Nick leaned forward and stared at his friend.

"Blaine?" Nick asked gently.

"Yes, Nick?" Blaine responded tiredly.

"Are you in love with Kurt?" Jeff straightened his posture at that question. Blaine froze. More tears cascaded down his cheeks. Nick sighed, that was answer enough. He got up and sat beside his friend.

"I..." Blaine tried to answer.

"It's okay to be in love with Kurt, Blaine. It's more than okay, it's incredible. That boy is head over heels in love with you," Jeff said almost excitedly. Blaine wanted to feel happy about that, but he pushed himself not to feel that way and Nick felt it. Blaine was almost closing off.

"What's going on with you, Blaine?" Nick asked. Blaine was getting tired of the same tedious question from both of these boys. He turned to give Nick a slight glare.

"Nothing is going on with me. And this whole thing about Kurt being in love with me is absurd. I can't love him either so..." Nick interrupted.

" _Can't_ love him? What are you talking about?" Blaine got up from the couch and started to head for the door. Jeff got up but Nick got up first and yelled. "Blaine Anderson don't you dare walk out of this room when we are talking to you!" Blaine froze. Jeff turned to Nick – he filed away the fact that his boyfriend was incredibly hot right now. Blaine inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Guys...please..." he nearly begged.

"Blaine, you are hurting and you closing yourself off from everybody. You are allowing yourself to feel this way for some reason and you won't tell us. We're not going to stand by and let you bottle up your emotions like that. Why? Why can't you love Kurt? Tell us why you think that and we can work through it," Nick said bit more gently. Blaine was shaking now. He felt Nick put his hand on his shoulder.

"Because...I'm not...I don't deserve..." Jeff walked closer to his friend and stood beside him.

"Deserve what, Blaine? Happiness? Love? Joy? Tell me, why do you think you don't deserve all of that?" Blaine looked at Jeff and sighed again. He felt like he didn't have a voice. Jeff stood by patiently and gave his boyfriend a quick glance. Nick paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him. He gave Blaine a light squeeze on his shoulder and thought for a moment. The fellow Warbler licked his lips and took another bold move.

"Blaine? This wouldn't have anything to do with Toby would it?" Blaine stiffened – that was it. Jeff looked at his friend sympathetically.

"Oh, Blaine! You can't base all of your fears for loving Kurt with what you had with Toby..." Blaine pulled away from Nick's grasp and backed away.

"Why not? I mean, it was my first relationship. What makes you think one with Kurt will be any different?" Jeff looked over at Nick who seemed to have a better understanding. He walked up toward his friend and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened with you and Toby? I mean, we only met him once and he wasn't exactly a welcoming person. What did he do to you that would make you think this lowly of yourself?" Blaine sat on the arm rest of one of the couches. He hadn't talked about Toby, except with his step-dad, because he was there when Blaine got off the phone with Toby in tears. Jeff joined his boyfriend and waited patiently. Blaine mentally prepared himself for what was about to be a slightly painful subject.

"He wasn't a bad guy at first. He was nice, funny, cute and I thought we had hit it off. Being my first relationship with a guy I didn't know what to expect or really what to do. We dated a couple of weeks and it was okay – I mean it wasn't exactly what I thought. When I brought him to meet you two, and Wes and David is when he started to act more like himself. He didn't like the fact that I was at an all boys school." Jeff rolled his eyes – he kind of gathered that from the first time he met Toby. That boy had worse glares than Wes did on a bad day. Blaine breathed again before he continued with his story.

"Even when I told him what had happened at my old school, it was like that didn't matter. He didn't trust me because I went to an all boys school. He made sure to voice it every chance he got. He made some comments about my hair, the way I hung around with you two, and he was even convinced for a little while that Nick was in love with me," Blaine laughed a little. Nick smiled, but didn't say anything.

"I told him that he was being very irrational and that he really didn't need to be jealous. He told me that if I had any sense at all and that if I cared at all about this relationship, that I would limit my communication with the two of you." Jeff's eyes widened. He didn't know about that.

"Excuse me! Doesn't he know that Warblers always stick together?" Jeff said to somewhat lighten the mood, but that really irritated him. Nick looked over at his boyfriend then at Blaine. The boy sighed as he continued to remember the relationship he wished he could forget.

"We got into a big fight over the phone one day. He told me that I was worthless and that because of the way I was raised and the fact that I am at an all boy school, I deserved everything I got from the bullies at my old school and hung up on me." Blaine still recalled that entire phone call. It was mainly Toby talking and saying those horrible things to Blaine. His boyfriend's criticism and verbal abuse seemed to hurt more than when he was being tormented at his old school. Nick's eyes widened. The nerve of that boy that was supposed to be Blaine's companion!

"Oh my God, Blaine! You know that is not true at all, right?" Nick said as reassuring as he could to Blaine.

"Stephen heard the conversation and knew how upset I was. It felt so much like the day he picked me up from school that day I was beaten up. He and I talked for a bit and he was right there when I called Toby and told him that we couldn't see each other anymore. He tried to apologize and say that he cared for me, but I told him no. Nobody could say all that stuff to someone they cared about. He called me a faggot and hung up. And that was the last time I talked to him." The memory of that phone call was still fresh on Blaine's mind. Jeff's face was red.

"How dare he call you that! I wish you had told us about that, Blaine. Oh if I had heard that I would have..." Nick put his hand on his boyfriend's to calm him. It worked. Blaine appreciated the gesture though. Nick stood in front of Blaine.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blaine. I know that is not something you should remember with your first relationship. But you know what?" Blaine looked at Nick.

"What?"

"Kurt is not Toby," Nick stated.

"I know that!" Blaine snapped.

"Do you really?" Nick retorted. "I think if you had known that, you and Kurt would probably be planning how to celebrate Valentine's Day after his father's wedding." Blaine liked that idea. Jeff smiled as he remembered.

"The way you two look at each other when you think nobody notices, it's cute. You were smitten with him the day you laid eyes on him. I mean come on, you sang Teenage Dream to him." Blaine was about to protest, but Jeff held up his hand.

"It's true and you know it!" Blaine sighed again, it was true but that didn't mean he had to say it out loud. "You two practically became inseparable. You have this glint in your eyes every time you see him. Even when you two were fencing each other the first weekend Kurt stayed at Dalton. Or when Kurt had said, albeit rather stupidly, that he had only seen the first movie of Harry Potter and you had him watch every single movie. We could all see it. You never looked at Toby that way. And Blaine, it was nice seeing you like that. He makes you happy and from the looks of it, you make him just as happy." Blaine exhaled. Of course Jeff was right.

"I just..." Nick put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine? What did you tell me when you and I talked about Richard and my feelings for Jeff?" Jeff straightened again. He hadn't heard that story yet.

"I..." Blaine stuttered.

"You told me that I let the bad stuff in because the good stuff seems too good to be true. Like it'll be nothing but a fairy tale and we are left with nothing but disappointment. You kept the bad that Toby gave to you and refused to let the good that Kurt is _trying_ to give you in. You are in love with Kurt and to an extent, that frightened and angered you. Even I and everybody in the Warblers can say that Kurt loves you too. It was obvious to everybody except the two of you. You two are the best of friends and you've seen each others faults. You two, in ways, compliment each other. You are his strength and weakness as he is yours. Be honest with him, Blaine. Tell him you're sorry about what happened, but tell him why. Don't let your experience with Toby stop you from having something that could be the best thing in the world for you. Toby wasn't a boyfriend, Blaine, he was a bully." Blaine couldn't hold it anymore.

He buried his face into Nick's shoulder and cried. Nick and Jeff's arms embraced him tightly. It felt so freeing to tell somebody about Toby and about his feelings for Kurt.

Blaine pulled away and wiped his eyes. Jeff stood beside him as Nick stood in front of him. Blaine dug for his phone and looked at it – nothing from Kurt. He almost composed a message, but Nick put his hand over the screen.

"No, not by text. You need to talk to him in person," Nick stated.

"I agree. Something like this needs to be done in person, Blaine. Go to the wedding," Jeff remarked. Blaine remembered the wedding invitation Kurt brought to him. He was surprised Kurt never asked for it back.

"I can't go to the wedding – Wes would never allow it," Blaine said. Unfortunately, Blaine had a point there.

"Okay, not the wedding. Go to the reception. This way, Kurt isn't distracted by the ceremony and you two will have a chance to talk," Jeff said as if it was the best idea he had.

"What about Wes?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we can get through the other half of the rehearsal without you, glory hog," Jeff said mockingly. Blaine laughed as he shrugged his friend in the ribs.

"I don't even think I have anything to wear to a reception," Blaine said.

"Geez, you sound like Kurt. Doesn't Stephen have a tux for you or something? Or can he get one for you?" Jeff answered.

"I could talk to him and ask. I'm just...afraid Kurt will turn away from me..." Blaine started to fill himself with doubt again. Nick put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"That boy will never turn his back on you, Blaine. I think he'd drop everything if he knew you needed him. You just can't let doubt cloud your mind. Be honest with him – and if anything, you can always do it in song." Blaine jokingly glared at Nick. Blaine laughed.

"Did you write down everything I said to you?"

"Of course, Blaine. Your Dalton's personal fortune cookie," Nick joked. "No. I just remembered because you were right. We deserve happiness Blaine. You deserve happiness," Blaine smiled and composed a text to Stephen. He had to find a tux and a boy to see.

 


	15. Somewhere Only We Know I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: So Close by John McLaughlin

"Kurt? I can't get this tie," Finn said trying to tie the fabric around his neck. Kurt muttered under his breath as he took the tie and fixed it within seconds. They were at the church getting ready for the ceremony. So far, everything had gone smoothly. His dad only made a few complaints about the tuxedo and Finn could only not manage a tie.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He pulled out his phone one last time – still nothing from Blaine. It was the twentieth time that day he checked his phone and the twentieth time he stopped himself from sending a message to Blaine. He turned his phone off and stuck it back into his pocket. Finn adjusted his hair and said something else to Kurt – but apparently Kurt hadn't heard a word.

"Dude!" Kurt glared at his future step-brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me dude!" Kurt snapped.

"I've been talking to you the last few minutes. Why are you zoning out so much?" Finn asked as he adjusted his tuxedo vest. Kurt sighed.

"It's nothing. It's a wedding and everything so far has gone smoothly, but there's still a chance something could happen," Kurt half lied and Finn knew this.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt said almost sarcastically.

"Are you all right? And I know this isn't about the wedding. You haven't exactly been very happy since you came from Dalton yesterday," Finn asked as he put his hands into his pockets. Kurt debated on telling Finn about what was going on with Blaine – but this was Finn.

"It's nothing, Finn. Just something that will eventually work itself out, hopefully," Kurt said the last word softly. Finn pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"You can talk to me you know? I mean, I can listen if that's what you need. I may not be able to give great advice or anything, but I can try. Does it have to do with Blaine?" Finn took a chance. The way Kurt reacted gave him his answer.

"We had a fight before I left and we haven't talked since..." Kurt admitted as he took out his phone and turned it back on. There was still nothing. He found a nearby chair and sat himself on it. Unconsciously, he put his phone on a little wooden table and leaned his head into his hands. Finn fidgeted lightly as he took the empty seat beside Kurt. He waited for a moment before he finally spoke again.

"What happened?" Kurt sighed as he went over what had happened to Finn. He tried not to let it affect him. This was his father's wedding. He shouldn't be so upset about what happened between him and Blaine. Friends fight, they argue and they get over it. This shouldn't be any different, at least that's what he hoped. Kurt stayed silent and leaned into the back of the chair. Finn exhaled before he responded.

"If you want, Puck and I can make a trip to Dalton and straighten him out..." Finn was partially joking but it seemed to work because Kurt smiled lightly.

"Finn, it's not necessary, but I appreciate the gesture. I guess it'll blow over eventually. It's not like we can stay mad at each other forever..." Kurt said though part of him was trying to convince himself. Finn let out a breath and took a chance with his next question. His soon to be brother needed somebody to talk too.

"Do you like him, Kurt? I mean like, love him maybe?" Finn asked somewhat tensely. Kurt felt uneasy telling Finn any of this but the boy was offering to talk to him so why not? Kurt looked away from Finn and gave a slight nod. Finn sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Kurt briefly and was reminded about the fight he and Rachel had before they broke-up. Finn sat up straight in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Well, the way I see it Kurt, you have two choices. You can wait a while until it does blow over and you two just start talking again without resolving anything," Finn paused before he continued. "Or, you can try to talk to him. Tell him exactly how you feel about him and that even though you both did the same thing by ignoring your feelings, what he said still hurt." Kurt looked at his future step-brother in awe.

"That's some sound advice there, Finn," Kurt said. Finn smiled and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"I'd go with the second option personally. Sometimes with both Quinn and Rachel, we always went with the first one. And it's always worse when nothing is resolved and it becomes a weight in your relationship. I'm not good at talking about my feelings, but you are Kurt. So, before you come to the conclusion that you two will just forget about it and move on, talk it out first. See what can be fixed." Finn was still slightly hurt from the whole Rachel thing. He hadn't even talked about liking another girl or getting back with Rachel or Quinn. Which wasn't a bad thing, Finn needed to be single, to be by himself till he figured out what he wanted.

He missed Rachel, that much was apparent but he wasn't heartbroken anymore. The boy was growing up. Kurt got up from the chair as did Finn.

"Thanks Finn, this really helped," Kurt said softly. Finn smiled and hugged his future step-brother.

"You allowed me to talk about what happened with Rachel. What kind of a big brother would I be if I couldn't do the same for you?" Finn asked as he pulled away. Kurt rolled his eyes. They had this conversation before.

"Big brother? Finn, I'm three months older than you," Kurt remarked.

"But I'm still taller," Finn retorted. Kurt groaned lightly.

"Come on! We have to go see Carole and make sure dad doesn't try to see her before the wedding," Kurt said as he headed out the door.

"Be right there du...Kurt," Finn caught himself. Kurt shot him a smile as he closed the door behind him. Finn looked at himself in the mirror and was about to leave the room when he caught sight of Kurt's phone. He picked it up and glanced at it briefly – there was still no message. Finn looked back at the door then at Kurt's phone. He gulped as he searched through Kurt's contacts and also pulled out his phone. He found Blaine's number and jotted it down in his phone.

* * *

"Dad! You get away from that door!" Kurt called. He saw his dad fully dressed and was trying to knock on Carole's door.

"What?" His father asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You go back to your dressing room this instant. You are not to see the bride before the wedding!" Kurt practically scolded his father.

"All right fine." Kurt looked at his dad and smiled.

"You look great, Dad," he said as he gave his dad a hug. Burt returned the hug to his son.

"Thanks, kid. You look great too. You did incredible with this wedding and Carole and I are grateful for it," Burt said reassuringly. Kurt smiled again as he jiggled with the door handle.

"Now, you get back to the dressing room. And tell Finn to get here when you see him," Kurt said as he quickly went into the room and closed the door behind him. Carole was looking at herself in the mirror when she saw Kurt stand there in complete silence she smiled and turned to her future son.

"Should I take the silence as a compliment?" Carole said jokingly. Kurt rested his hands on his chest as he walked up to his future step-mother and gazed at her. Carole had great taste and when she found this dress Kurt immediately fell in love with it. There were some alterations to be made so that she didn't trip on the seam of the dress, but it was perfect for Carole.

"Most definitely. You look beautiful, Carole!" Kurt hugged her.

"Thank you, Kurt. Everything is just beautiful. You really have a knack for this sort of thing. I don't know what I would ever do without you," she said as she fixed the veil. The door opened and closed quickly to show Finn staring at his mother.

"Took you long enough, Finn," Kurt said somewhat jokingly. Finn straightened himself and handed Kurt his phone.

"You left your phone in our dressing room. Burt said you wouldn't let him see mom. How come?" Finn said as he walked over and hugged his mother.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Finn. The ceremony is about to start so he'll see her in a few minutes." Finn looked over at Kurt. He looked one last time at his phone, sighed sadly and turned it off. He walked over to his almost step-brother.

"Come on, Kurt, let's see our parents get married," Finn said happily. Kurt smiled at Finn who looked back at Carole.

"Again, Carole, you look beautiful. You make my dad happy and it really warms me to see him like that. You are a wonderful woman and I am so glad to call you my step-mother, even if it means I have to take Finn with you as well," Kurt said half jokingly at the last part as he hugged Carole. Finn smiled and didn't feel so bad as to what he had done earlier. He looked at his phone one last time and smiled before he finally turned it off.

"Oh, Kurt! I love you so much, sweetie. I am so glad you and Finn get along well. I know it wasn't easy in the beginning but I am truly happy, for all of us," Carole said as she gave Kurt and Finn kisses on the cheeks. Finn was going to walk Carole down the aisle so Kurt said his goodbye one last time and left the room. Finn turned to his mom and held out his arm.

"Are you ready mom?" Carole smiled and took her son's arm.

"You have no idea."

* * *

_Dude, I know you and Kurt had a fight but I wanted to know if you are planning on coming to the wedding? - Unknown Number._

Blaine nearly dropped his phone trying to answer it when he felt it buzz in his pocket. His heart dropped when he realized it wasn't a message from Kurt. He looked at his phone questionably at the unknown number. Did Kurt give his number to someone he didn't know? No, he wouldn't do that. It mentioned Kurt and the wedding, so Blaine composed a reply.

**Who is this first off? - Blaine**

Blaine got a response within a few minutes.

_Oh sorry! This is Finn! I sort of stole your number from Kurt's phone when he wasn't looking. - Finn_

Blaine felt a bit better that it was someone he at least knew, but not entirely as to how he admitted to getting his phone number.

**Okay...that's a little creepy Finn. - Blaine**

_Seriously, are you coming to the wedding? - Finn_

Blaine was near his car and opened the door and shut it. Jeff and Nick did as they said they would, they covered for Blaine so he could get home and at least dress for the reception. Blaine texted Stephen about him needing a tux and was told his step-father would have one ready when he got to the house. Blaine composed another reply as he put the key into the ignition so his car could warm up.

**I can't make it to the wedding. But if I am still welcome, I am coming to the reception. - Blaine**

He wasn't sure if Kurt had told Finn about what the fight was about so he waited anxiously for a reply. He read the reply as soon as it popped up on his phone.

_That's actually a better idea. Look dude I know I shouldn't be talking to you like this because my brother is hurting from the fight you guys had but I can tell you two like really like each other. Talk to him, he misses you. - Finn_

Blaine was a little taken aback when he got that message from Finn. The boy was a little slow, but there were times where he could be the most sincerest boy he had ever met. Blaine smiled as he replied back to Finn.

**I miss him too Finn. That's why I want to come to the reception to see him. If he'll still want to see me anyway but I care for him deeply. - Blaine**

_Trust me he'll want to see you as soon as you get here. See you there Blaine :) - Finn_

**Thank you Finn :) - Blaine**

* * *

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the reception. The sky was getting dark and there were small flakes falling on the car. He kept the car running with the heater and sat in the driver's seat. He stared at the entrance to the reception hall and held the invitation tightly. He leaned his head against the seat and sighed. This was it. There he was, just feet away from the main opening that would lead him to Kurt. The car was still running – he could just go back home and forget it. No, he couldn't do that. Not after everything.

He tugged at his tuxedo blazer and turned off the car. He heard music sounding from the building and smiled. He looked in the side mirror and examined his hair. Stephen helped him dress and helped with his hair, much to his mother's dismay. She hated the hair gel – oddly enough so did Kurt. Blaine held the invitation in his hands and made his way through the snow and to the stairwell. There was one guy at the door and Blaine showed him the invite – the guy motioned for him to keep going.

With every step, Blaine felt his heart race faster. What was he doing? He couldn't do this, not at his friend's father's wedding reception. He stopped midway down the hall where the door that led to the reception hall was cracked open. He looked down at the invitation and sighed. What if Kurt didn't want him there? After their fight, he couldn't blame the boy. But he had to make this right. He had to tell Kurt how sorry he was and tell him just how much he meant to him.

There was a round of applause coming from the room and in a moment Blaine saw the door open all the way. Finn looked one way then toward Blaine. His eyes brightened as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey dude, you made it. I was about to text you," Finn said almost as if he were happy to see Blaine.

"Snow doesn't make it easy you know?" Blaine said lamely. Finn stood in front of Blaine and put his hands in his pockets.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"Not really, just nervous, scared, anxious...all of that I guess. I don't think this is the right time, Finn..." Blaine said almost desperately. Finn pulled his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms across his chest.

"You're not bailing out on Kurt, are you?" Finn's voice went low and almost angrily. Kurt was his brother now and he had a duty to protect him.

"What? No! Of course not!" Blaine responded.

"You want to talk to my brother? Go in there, and talk to him. Tell him you're sorry, tell him you love him, tell him something so long as you go talk to him. He hasn't stopped checking his phone since he came back from Dalton. You made it this far and dressed nice for it, why stop there?" Finn said almost defensively for his brother. Blaine gave Finn a small smile and straightened himself.

"You're right. I am here and I want to talk to him. Finn...I didn't mean to..." Finn gave Blaine a smile and put his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"Dude, so long as you make it right with Kurt, you'll be fine with me. Just, please don't hurt him again. He doesn't deserve that," Finn said as he led Blaine to the door.

"I know he doesn't. I would never hurt him intentionally, Finn," Blaine responded before Finn pushed open the door.

"I know. He hasn't talked to Burt about the fight so you don't have to worry about him throwing you out or shooting you," Finn added as he opened the door. The thought was somewhat comforting.

Blaine took in the surroundings. It truly was Valentine's Day – he felt the love in the room. There were no roses or bright pink hearts. He smiled faintly at the reaction Kurt would have if he saw a single rose somewhere. He watched the married couple dance together as if they were made to do such a thing. Finn took his arm away from Blaine's shoulder and pointed to where Kurt was sitting. He patted Blaine one last time before he walked away toward the other members of New Directions. Kurt was sitting at a long table watching a performance by their choir director, Mr. Schuester.

His back was turned to Blaine so Kurt couldn't see the nervousness Blaine felt as he continued to walk toward the boy he loved so much. Mercedes stood by the table and talked with Kurt for a moment. Her eyes looked over at Blaine and shot him a reassuring smile. Blaine hesitated, but he put his finger against his lips. Mercedes nodded as she gradually moved away from Kurt.

Blaine stuffed the invite in his pocket and made the final steps toward Kurt. He caught a glimpse of Kurt picking up his phone and checking it. His heart dropped. For a moment, he thought he saw Kurt attempt to compose a message to Blaine – maybe now was a good time. Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder lightly, but it still gave him a startle. Kurt jumped a little, but calmed when he saw Blaine stand beside him.

"Blaine?" Kurt said almost as if it couldn't be true. He got up from his chair and stood in front of the lead Warbler soloist.

"Hi, Kurt. I'm...I hope that it's okay..." Blaine nearly stuttered. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I said some awful things to you. They weren't true and if you want me to leave I will, but I had to see you to tell you that I'm so sorry..." Blaine could feel the tears well in his eyes again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a warm embrace. Blaine wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt and savored the feeling and the scent that was Kurt Hummel.

"I'm sorry too, Blaine..." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tightened his hold.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The truth is, you were right about a few things and I just didn't know how to handle it," Blaine whispered. Kurt pulled away and led Blaine over to an empty chair. Kurt didn't ask him to leave nor demand an explanation – which he was expecting that part to come soon, this was Kurt after all.

"I'm glad you came. I think there are some things we need to talk about. And I forgive you, Blaine," Kurt admitted, he hadn't released Blaine's hand.

"There's just so much, Kurt. You shouldn't forgive me so easily," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"You're my best friend, Blaine. You've been like my rock since the beginning of my year at Dalton – that's not going to change. And to quote you when you forgave me for being a horrible bitch to you, you're not getting rid of me that easily, you're stuck with me." Blaine laughed at his friend's response and engulfed him in another hug.

"Hey boys! Blaine! Glad you could come!" Kurt's dad said as the two broke the hug. Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder and gave Kurt a small kiss on the head. Blaine felt anxious around Kurt's father but remembered that he didn't know about the fight.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said politely.

"Thanks, kid." Burt turned to his son. "Kurt, you did amazing with the wedding, Carole and I owe our thanks to you." Burt hugged his son tightly. Blaine could see the father and son were incredibly close.

"It came out perfectly, Dad. I'm happy for you and Carole. More happy that I have my own room now," Kurt said. Burt laughed.

"I know, son." Burt responded warmly – he really was happy. Finn took the microphone and asked for Burt and Carole to have a seat. The room was silent. Finn prepared himself as he walked up onto the stage and put the microphone in the stand.

"Evening everybody. I'm Finn Hudson. Or Hummel-Hudson, or Hudson-Hummel, I don't know which one we're doing, but hi!" Kurt laughed lightly. "As you know, Kurt pretty much put this whole thing together, but I helped with the music. Burt had some requests as did mom from both Kurt and me. Before I begin the song, I just want to say something. To my mom, the most wonderful mother in the world who pretty much sacrificed everything to raise me and be happy. I love you, Mom and I'm glad to see you happy now." Carole had tears in her eyes as she mouthed _I love you_ to her son.

"To Burt, who became the father figure that I needed. Who was there for me when he didn't have to be. You make my mom happy, so I appreciate that more than anything. Thank you." Burt gave his step-son a smile and hugged Carole against him. Finn sighed and turned to Kurt.

"To Kurt, my brother. I know I wasn't there for you when you needed it from the beginning. So I hope that, slowly but surely, I am making up for that. You were there for me when I needed someone to talk to the most and you'll do whatever it takes to make sure that the ones you love don't suffer." Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand. He agreed.

"Love you little brother," Finn said and laughed when he was rewarded with a glare from Kurt.

"I'm three months older than you!" Blaine laughed along with Burt and everybody else. Finn adjusted the microphone.

"But I'm still taller." Kurt groaned but said nothing in return. "Anyway, so as you requested, Mom, I will sing for you and Burt." Kurt smiled as he the music began. Finn sang it for Kurt at rehearsal and the look in Carole's eyes was just beautiful. The newly wed couple walked over to the dance floor as Finn began to sing.

 _You're in my arms and all the world is calm_  
The music playing on for only two  
So close, together  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive

 _Our life goes by_  
Romantic dreams will start  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close, with waiting, waiting here with you  
And now, forever I know  
All that I wanted, to hold you so close

The lights dimmed as more couples started dancing on the floor. Kurt looked over at his dad and Carole. His dad led gently into a waltz. His dad wasn't joking when he said he wanted the music to be perfect. He took those dancing lessons very seriously. Kurt sighed in content. All the couples were dancing and felt a small tinge of envy in his stomach. They danced so freely and so comfortably with each other. He felt a tap on his shoulder and realized that he hadn't released Blaine's hand the entire time.

"Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yes?" Kurt said as he snapped himself out of the dreamlike state.

"Will you dance with me?" Blaine asked almost nervously. Kurt didn't trust himself to speak. The boy he was in love with just asked him to dance. He nodded. Blaine got up from the chair and tugged lightly at Kurt's hand. The two walked onto the dance floor. The two stood before each other as Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist (he was a little shorter than him after all) and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

There were a few glances that came their way, but they were surrounded by friends and family and they just looked at them with content. The two boys swayed in each others arms to the light beat of the music and the gruff sound of Finn's voice. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder and he felt Kurt do the same with his own.

 _So close, to reaching that famous happy ending_  
Almost believing, this was not pretend  
Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come  
So far, we are so close.

Kurt glanced every now and then toward his father and step-mother. They looked so happy and so free. He felt Blaine's hand rub up and down his back every so often. Every motion just sent more chills up his spine and Blaine could feel them. Seeing Blaine at the reception and being in his arms, how could Kurt ignore those feelings anymore? Was it possible that he felt he couldn't get close enough to Blaine? He sighed as he tightened his grasp. So this was what it felt like to held by someone he loved so much, it was both disheartening and so wonderful.

Blaine caught sight of Kurt's dad looking in his direction. For a moment they locked eyes. Blaine held onto Kurt and laid his right hand flat in the middle of his back. He looked back at Burt as if he was asking if it was okay to love Kurt. Burt blinked a few times and gave Blaine a small smile – it was all right. Listening to Finn sing this song and knowing that Blaine was this close to Kurt and holding him, now was a good time. Blaine mumbled the last part of the song into Kurt's ear, _so far, we are so close._

He felt Kurt breathe in as he whispered into his ear. They stopped dancing and pulled away to look into each others eyes. Blaine stared into those aqua eyes and thought of this boy. This boy he was holding, the boy he had met on the stairwell and had stuck up for him to a group of boys he had just met. This boy who comforted him at his weakest. This boy who was his best friend and this boy who he had fallen head of heels in love with. He deserved happiness, they both deserved to be happy and free.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly almost with concern. Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from this boy. Sure, he was still upset with the things Blaine said, but he couldn't stop loving him even if he wanted too. Even if it did turn out that all they'll ever be is friends, he could live with that. It would break his heart, but he would rather have Blaine as a friend than not at all. But he loved this boy, this boy that just made his heart sore whenever he sang, whenever they talked about their family and friends, this boy that always stood by him, even if Kurt tried to push him away.

"Kurt? I need to talk to you. This is probably not the best of times, but there's something I have to say to you." Blaine said very softly.

"Okay."

"Not here. Do you think we can go somewhere more private?" Kurt nodded as he and Blaine walked hand in hand off the dance floor and out of the reception hall. Finn continued to sing but watched his brother and the boy he loved leave. He looked over toward Burt and Carole, they were all a family.

 _How could I face the faceless days_  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far 


	16. Somewhere Only We Know II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Somewhere Only We Know - by: Keane  
> Never Going Back Again - by: Fleetwood Mac  
> La Jazz Hot - by: Julie Andrews

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the reception room and down the empty hallway. The guy that was guarding the door was no longer there – there was no point, nobody was going to come by. They were still holding hands as Kurt opened the door to reveal coldness and the sight of new snowflakes falling gracefully onto the ground. They admired the scenery.

The sky was pitch black but there were still stars and the crescent moon staring down at them. Neither one spoke a word. Blaine was still trying to calm his nerves – he was really going to do this. Nick was right, he couldn't let his experience with Toby ruin a chance with Kurt. He remembered the day he saw Kurt. He was a new student and he looked like a lost puppy. And all right, he did sing Teenage Dream to him – he didn't know what came over him that day. He just knew that he saw this boy and he was so adorable that he couldn't resist acting like his charming self. What really got to him was that same day his friends were talking about Toby and this boy whom he had just met spoke out for him. Nobody had really done that for him. He loved his friends, but this was so different. Blaine felt a light squeeze on his hand.

"Blaine? Are you all right? I really don't know this place well enough so I figured this was the best way to go. It is cold though," Kurt said as casually as he could. Blaine released Kurt's hand and leaned against the doorway still gazing at the fallen snow.

"This is fine, Kurt. Unless you don't want to stand here..."

"I'm fine. Just so long as you don't start a snowball fight with me, not in this tux." Kurt leaned against the other part of the doorway as Blaine chuckled. "Is something wrong, Blaine?" Kurt urged. Now or never Blaine. He exhaled before he continued.

"No, nothing is wrong. And again, I'm so sorry for that fight we had. It was my fault, so don't even apologize for anything." Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"Then...what was wrong with you?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine looked at Kurt and prepared himself.

"You were right about a few things. Ever since we sang _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ I have been acting distant. I haven't been acting like myself around you. It's because I have been feeling so many different things, Kurt. About me, about you, about us, and I thought for so long that I couldn't have those kinds of feelings." Kurt looked at him questionably.

"What..." Blaine held up his hand.

"I have to keep going. If I stop talking I won't be able to finish. Just, please listen," Blaine said pleadingly. Kurt nodded and waited for him to continue. Blaine gathered his strength before he continued.

"You know some things about my first boyfriend Toby," Blaine stated and he continued when Kurt nodded. "It was not a good relationship – he was jealous and verbally abusive. I only had the courage to break-up with him because Stephen heard us fighting and said that nobody deserved that treatment. He said some really nasty things to me when I finally did break it off with him. The thing is, even though nobody deserves that kind of treatment, I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he was right." Kurt wanted to interrupt and ask what that horrible boy said to Blaine to think such a thing. But he remembered that he would not interrupt but the curiosity in his eyes was evident.

"I'll tell you more about it later," Blaine said to give him some sort of ease – Blaine knew Kurt too well. "I won't lie and say that it wasn't a relief to finally tell him it was over, but the pain and hurt was still there. I just wanted to forget about it and go through my years at Dalton with my friends and the Warblers. Then this...boy tapped me on my shoulder on the first day of school saying that he was new and lost." Kurt's face blushed lightly. Blaine smiled lightly.

"I was smitten at first, I can admit that. The first thing I noticed about you were your eyes. You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen." He smiled again when he saw Kurt's face blush yet again. He couldn't get enough of that. "We all sat together after our impromptu performance, which, yes I did sing that song to you. Because that's how I felt at that moment, like I was in a dream. You were a little shy. That's why when you mentioned difficulties at school, both Nick, Jeff and myself knew right away. The way you carry yourself, Kurt, you are so strong and so brave – I admire that so much." Kurt wanted to deny the brave part, he wasn't particularly strong either.

"And we'll talk about that later as well, just take my word for it." This boy can read Kurt like a book. "You became my best friend in such a short time, Kurt. I feel so free around you. I can talk about everything and anything with you, I can be myself. And I would like to think that you feel the same way when you're with me." Kurt gave a quick nod, still keeping true to his word not to interrupt. It was so difficult.

"What I said to you about how I didn't forgive you for not telling me that you were in pain or lying to me, I didn't mean that at all. So I am so sorry that I said that. It was that night we sang together that I realized that I was having a hard time keeping my feelings intact. I don't know when I started having deeper feelings for you, but it was more apparent that night we sang and I got scared and angry at myself." Kurt unfolded his arms and straightened his posture.

"What's funny is that I gave Nick the same advice that I should have been following myself. So here I am trying to follow it." Blaine leaned away from the doorway and stood in front of Kurt. He saw the boy's eyes water lightly – he hoped those were tears of joy. He took Kurt's hands into his and held them gently.

"Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.' I don't know when that moment was for me, Kurt. Whether it was the day on the stairs, the day I brought your mom's scarf back to you and I saw that look on your face, when you were there for me during that storm and I told you about my dad, the day in the hospital when I hugged you, or when we found that our voices just harmonized well together, but all I know is that you move me, Kurt." Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Singing with you that night, I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you." The last part was the most difficult to say but he had to say it, his heart would never allow him to not say it now.

"I'm in love with you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine's forehead leaned against Kurt's as he watched the boy's eyes close and tears fell down his cheeks. Slowly, their hands released and wrapped around each others bodies. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist. Kurt opened his eyes and stared into Blaine's.

"Can I interrupt now?" Kurt asked in a choked up voice. Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt closer to him him in a tight embrace.

"Yes you can," Blaine answered as he held Kurt – the boy always smelled so good.

"I forgive you for the fight we had. I mean, you forgave me why couldn't I do the same? I have never felt so deeply for anybody, Blaine. Listening to Jeff talk about Nick and how much he loved him, part of me wished that I could have done the same thing with you – but you are my best friend and I couldn't bare it if I lost you." Blaine's eyes were watering this time.

"I thought I had when we had that fight. I was so sure you hated me. You have no idea how much it warmed me when I saw you come into that reception hall. I love you so much, Blaine. I think I have from the very first day I met you." Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder. He tightened his grasp around Kurt, because quite frankly he couldn't get any closer to Kurt and the fact that he had him just made his heart sore.

The two held each other, cried into each others shoulders but just held each other. Unconsciously they started swaying, dancing. There was music still blasting from reception hall. Blaine couldn't tell what they were singing but that didn't matter. The wind was blowing and a few snowflakes landed on the two boy's heads. It was cold, but they had each other to keep warm. Blaine pulled his head from Kurt's shoulder and put his cheek against Kurt's. His lips were near his ear and something just came over him – it was just so perfect.

 _I walked across an empty land_  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're going to let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Blaine sang in his deep voice so softly against Kurt's ear. Every word sent chills through Kurt's spine as he relished in the sound of Blaine's beautiful voice. That was their song after all. Kurt listened as his fingers tangled into Blaine's hair. They were still dancing and every snow flake was still hitting their hair or their faces. Blaine felt Kurt's breath against his ear and the feeling made his ear so sensitive that he felt his grasp lessen and then tighten at the feeling. Blaine continued to sing to Kurt whom he had declared his whole heart too – and got his in return.

 _I came across a fallen tree_  
I felt the branches over looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Blaine snaked his left arm from Kurt's waist and found his right arm. As he sang he brought Kurt's hand over the left side of his chest – his heart. Their cheeks still pressed against each other. Kurt inhaled and exhaled. So many feelings and emotions and now he was feeling Blaine's heartbeat against his hand. Kurt mimicked the move. He pulled Blaine's free hand and brought it over the left side of his chest – his heart. This was happening. Blaine felt Kurt's heartbeat and it only made his heart's pace quicken. They had each others hearts now.

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go

_Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know_

Blaine's voice trailed off as the two looked into each others eyes. Both their faces inched closer to each other as the gap closed with their lips touching one another. It started with a slight peck but the second peck deepened and their arms embraced each other once again. Kurt had really only ever kissed Brittany so while he had no real experience, he felt Blaine guide him through the simple pleasure. Kurt followed Blaine's lips as they caressed his so gently and so beautifully. It wasn't a hot, passionate kiss, but Kurt felt his body grow weak with every motion. The need for air overtook the want for more kissing as the two boys pulled away. They smiled as they leaned their foreheads against each others again.

"I could get used to that," Kurt said softly. Blaine gave a light chuckle.

"So could I." Blaine answered still holding Kurt. "We should probably get back inside. I don't want to keep you from your friends and family," Blaine said though he really didn't want to let Kurt go right now.

"So long as you are coming back with me," Kurt responded.

"Of course," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's lips again before the two walked into the building and closed the doors. Okay so the cold was finally getting to them and they both brushed off the snowflakes from each others clothes and hair. Blaine brushed off some snowflakes lightly off Kurt's shoulders but grasped them lightly and kissed him again. Now that he tasted those lips, he wanted more. Both boys smiled into the kiss as they wrapped themselves in each others arms again. Blaine's hands found Kurt's hair and tried to deepen the kiss a bit more until an echo sounded from further down the hall.

"Get some, Hummel!" Santana called as well as a few other calls from the New Directions members. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and groaned. Blaine laughed lightly as he took Kurt's hand into his.

"Satan! If my father heard that I swear you will suffer!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh relax, Hummel. He's dancing with Carole," Santana said as she went back into the room.

"Come on, Kurtie!" Brittany called as she went back into the room with the other members. Kurt smiled lightly as he laced his fingers with Blaine's.

"To be continued?" Blaine said with a slight grin.

"Oh definitely," Kurt responded as he walked with Blaine back into the reception room. They walked through the room and over to their seats. Blaine sneaked a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek before he sat beside him. Their hands were still laced together. The music had started again. It looked like Puck, Sam and Artie were talking about something when Burt walked up behind the two boys.

"Where you two been?" He asked. Blaine jumped lightly – oh right the boyfriend's father. Boyfriend? Blaine couldn't stop smiling but he tried as he turned toward Kurt.

"We just stepped out to talk, Dad, everything is fine," Kurt said as reassuringly as he could to his very large father. Burt looked at the two boys hands holding one another. He turned to Blaine quickly and gave him a small smile.

"You sure?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Dad," Kurt responded quickly, unable to control his smile. Burt patted his son on the shoulder as well as his new boyfriend.

"All right then. So long as everything is okay," Burt said. Although he approved of Blaine, there was still that hint of protectiveness in his voice when he directed his attention to the older boy. Of course Blaine expected that but that didn't mean the man didn't...well kind of scare him a little. Puck jogged over toward the table holding his guitar.

"Hey Warbler, you play guitar right? I remember Kurt saying something about that," Puck asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"His name is Blaine, Puckerman."

"Sorry, couldn't remember, just remembered something about birds. Anyway, you play guitar?" Puck asked again.

"I do actually," Blaine answered. Puck smiled in relief.

"Great. Mr. Hummel wanted to hear a specific song but we only have me and Sam who play guitars, we need a third." Puck looked over at Kurt. "Mind if I borrow him?" Kurt released Blaine's hand.

"So long as you bring him back in one piece," Blaine laughed as he squeezed Kurt's shoulder and got up from his seat.

"Come now Hummel – you know me," Puck said as Blaine walked by the boy with the Mohawk.

"I know, that's why I said bring him back in one piece." Burt chuckled lightly as he took Blaine's spot. Kurt watched Puck lead Blaine over by the stage and toward Sam.

"So you two together now?" Burt asked his deliriously happy son. Kurt turned to his dad and straightened himself in his chair.

"I...guess...yes we are," Kurt said more firmly.

"I like him, Kurt – he's good for you. Just be sure he treats you right and you treat him right as well. And bring him by for dinner one day too," Burt said. Kurt looked at his father and gave him a half hug.

"I will. I'm so glad to see you happy, Dad. I do love Carole and Finn as well I guess," Kurt said half jokingly.

"You know she'll never replace your mom, she doesn't want to do that. But I will say, it really warms my heart to see you so happy now. I know this hasn't been the easiest time for you, but I am so proud of you and I love you." Kurt sighed. The idea of Carole replacing his mother never came to him. Maybe for a small moment but he knew that wasn't her intention – just like it wasn't Burt's intention to replace Finn's father.

"Damn it Dad, I already cried today don't make me do it again," Kurt said as he pulled away from his dad.

"Hey now, you watch your language." Burt said as he patted his son on the shoulders and left the chair to join his wife. As soon as he did, Artie tapped on the microphone.

"All right, now that we got it settled. As per request from Mr. Hummel, we are ready to begin. Ready?" Artie asked the three boys carrying guitars – one of them being Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt smiled again. Boyfriend. That was going to take some getting used to. Puck and Sam had their guitars but looked over at Blaine, apparently waiting for him to start the song. Blaine looked over at Kurt briefly before he started strumming the strings. Kurt nearly lost his breath. He knew Blaine played guitar, but he had never heard him play. Artie held the microphone as the three boys surrounded him.

_She broke down and let me in  
Made me see where I've been_

_Been down one time  
Been down two times_

_I'm never going back again_

All four boys harmonized together before Sam and Puck joined in the guitar playing. Kurt looked to see the look on his father's face – he loved songs like this. He watched Blaine and his fingers work with the strings on the guitar – so flawlessly. For a moment, Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's and he smiled. Artie sung the song so sweetly, he always enjoyed hearing him sing. Puck, Blaine and Sam smiled toward one another as they strummed their guitars.

_You don't know what it means to win  
Come down and see me again_

_Been down one time  
Been down two times_

_I'm never going back again_

It was a short song but he knew it was one of Burt's favorites as the guitars faded and Burt was the first to start clapping. Blaine put down the guitar and shook Puck and Sam's hands. Blaine spoke with Puck for a few before he made his way back to Kurt.

"That was the first time I've seen you play," Kurt mentioned, hesitant to hold Blaine's hand again. Even though he said it so positively to his dad that they were indeed together, he didn't think to ask Blaine.

"Well next time I'll play some more for you," Blaine said gently as he indeed took Kurt's hand. Yeah, they were together now.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn said into the microphone. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. The boy could have walked over and said that instead of the microphone. He opened his eyes and glared at his step-brother.

"What?" He said with a bit of annoyance.

"It's your turn bro," Finn said as he walked away from the microphone. Oh yeah, it was. Kurt released Blaine's hand and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be right back," Kurt walked over toward the stage with Mike and a few of the other guys from New Directions – including Sam. Blaine sighed happily. Puck asked if it was all right to look for him on Facebook so they could exchange guitar ideas or whatnot – be friends. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone sit in Kurt's chair – Finn.

"Hey dude, everything okay with you and Kurt now?" Finn asked innocently. Blaine smiled.

"Yes, Finn, we are definitely okay." Finn looked at him questionably.

"So, you two...together now?" Blaine sat up straight but still smiled.

"I...yes...yes we are. I know you are Kurt's brother now, so I hope that it is still okay..." Blaine said carefully. Kurt would probably have a field day with this, saying he can take care of himself, but Blaine was still a gentleman after all. His mother made sure that even if he loved boys instead of girls, he was always to act as such. Finn smiled lightly.

"You're cool dude, it's cool. Do you mind if I still keep your number though? Just to text every now and then?" Finn asked. Blaine hoped that was his way of saying _it's okay to date my brother._

"It's fine, it would actually be great." Finn smiled as he watched Kurt come back onto the stage in a sort of white and black costume. Blaine's eyes widened a little. Half of the costume he wore was white while the other was black.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen. I suppose it is my turn to fulfill my step-mother's gracious request," he turned to Carole and smiled. She returned the smile and mouthed an _I love you_ to her step-son. "Before I begin, this request was made because of a certain video that has been apparently lurking around youtube. I will be having a chat with the person responsible for it." Kurt said as his narrowed in Rachel's direction. She smiled sheepishly. Blaine almost got out his phone to search for the video but figured a live performance was better. "It has been a little while since I have performed this piece. A classic favorite of mine and Carole's. So, with the help of my friends from New Directions, enjoy!"

The music began and Blaine's mouth dropped – Victor/Victoria. Now Kurt's costume made sense. Blaine changed positions in his chair – he was about to watch his boyfriend sing. Kurt positioned himself as he began.

 _'Bout twenty years ago, way down in New Orleans_  
A group of fellas found a new kind of music  
And they decided to call it, Jazz  
No other sound has what this music has

 _Before they knew it, it was squeezing round the world_  
The world was ready for a blue kind of music  
And now they play it from Steamboat Springs  
To, Le Paz

Blaine's jaw gaped. _Le Jazz Hot_ and Kurt started it off very smoothly. He watched his boyfriend move along with the other boys of New Directions, with the exception of Finn. Finn couldn't dance well but he watched his brother proudly.

 _Oh baby won't you play me Le Jazz Hot maybe_  
And don't ever let it end  
I'll tell ya friend it's really something doing  
I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me

 _Oh so baby Le Jazz Hot maybe_  
What's holding my soul together  
Don't know whether it's morning or night  
Only know it sounded right

_So come on in and play me Le Jazz Hot baby  
Cause I love my jazz...hot_

And dear lord his boyfriend was very hot. Blaine boldly got his phone out of his pocket and opened his camera app. He pressed the red dot and started recording a video of Kurt singing and dancing. His voice was so perfectly suited for this song. Although he did feel a slight tug in his stomach when he danced with the other boys – but the boy was his now. He tried to be careful to not let Kurt know that he was video recording his performance. He glanced over at Carole who was mouthing along with the song. He smiled.

 _When you play Le Jazz Hot baby_  
You're holding my soul together  
Don't know whether it's morning or night  
Only know it sounded right

_So come on in and play me Le Jazz Hot baby  
Cause I love my jazz...hot!_

_Le...Jazz..._

_Hot..._

_Le Jazz Hot!_

Blaine nearly dropped his phone. He had no idea Kurt's voice could go that high. He stopped the recording so he could applaud with the rest of everybody. Kurt bowed once as Carole got up from her seat and hugged her step-son. Blaine put the phone back in his pocket – this was something he needed to share with Wes, David and Thad. He had an idea for Regionals.

* * *

"You were incredible!" Blaine exclaimed as the two walked down the hallway and out of the building. It was almost one in the morning and the bride and groom were ready to leave for the evening. Kurt blushed lightly as he walked with Blaine to his car.

"Well was there ever any doubt?" Kurt said almost as a matter of fact. Blaine laughed as he linked his arm with Kurt's. "Where are you parked?" Kurt asked as they headed into the parking lot.

"Just over here," Blaine pointed to his car. He fumbled through his pocket for his keys. Kurt released his arm as Blaine unlocked the door and opened. Blaine could see his and Kurt's breath as he hurried and started his car to get it warmed up. As soon as he started the car he walked in front of Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You did a beautiful job with your dad's wedding," he commented as he leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"It did come together nicely. So long as there weren't any roses," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"What do you have against roses? They are supposed to symbolize love." Kurt groaned lightly.

"They have thorns. I like a flower that won't make me say ouch every time I hold it," Kurt answered. Blaine chuckled as he rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"It's protective. That's why they symbolize love. They'll do what they can to protect the ones they love," Blaine said softly.

"That was very cheesy," Kurt remarked. Blaine smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"You love it though." Kurt smiled and he didn't know what possessed him to ask that burning question, but he did anyway.

"So, just so I know, we are together right?" Blaine laughed a little.

"Well gee, Kurt, I don't go around kissing every boy I meet and telling them I'm in love with them." Kurt gave Blaine a playful glare – his snarkiness was rubbing off on his boyfriend.

"You better not be. You and I will have a very big problem. I don't like to share." Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt in for another sweet kiss. He couldn't stop kissing this boy and apparently Kurt thought the same thing about him. There was a rather loud throat clearing sound coming from the other side of the parking lot. Blaine pulled away quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at his father. He saw Carole give him a swat on the shoulder for interrupting their moment. He turned back to Blaine who got into his car.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow back at Dalton?" Blaine asked as Kurt closed the door. Blaine rolled down the window.

"Yes. Are you going back tonight?" Kurt asked know that it was going to snow again and Dalton was a ways to drive.

"No, I'm going back to my parent's house. I'm sure my mom will be dying to know what happened tonight." Kurt laughed lightly as he felt Blaine took his hand.

"Just be careful going home. Text me when you arrive?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I will," Blaine pulled Kurt's hand into the car for one last kiss. It was brief because they knew his dad was going to interrupt the moment again – just like a protective father. Kurt pulled away but didn't pull out of the car.

"Please be careful," Kurt said one more time.

"I will and Kurt?"

"Yes?" Blaine smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kurt's smile grew.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine." Kurt gave him one more kiss before he pulled his head from out of the driver's side window. Blaine rolled up the window, checked his mirrors and carefully drove out of the parking spot. He smiled and waved to Kurt before he fully pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. Kurt couldn't stop the smile on his face as he walked over to the large crowd. He looked up to see Finn with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing little bro, you're happy." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Finn! I'm three months older than you." Finn nudged Kurt's shoulder.

"But I'm still taller dude!"

"Stop calling me dude!"


	17. Nicknames

Kurt couldn't sleep the night before he had to go back to Dalton – he kept thinking about how much longer he had until he saw his boyfriend again. His _boyfriend._ Kurt had a boyfriend and the more he thought about it the more he couldn't sleep. He hadn't realized that the sun was up and it was almost ten in the morning.

They didn't get home until almost two after the reception. Carole couldn't get the time off to go straight on a honeymoon, which gave them a chance to save up a bit more. Kurt got up from the bed and looked at his phone. Blaine sent him a text letting him know he was home. Kurt smiled at the text. He had already responded to it when he first got it. Kurt was about to put the phone back on his nightstand and get out of bed when his phone vibrated – a message from Blaine. He smiled as he opened it.

_I don't know about you but I couldn't sleep at all. Mainly because my mom actually waited up for me and we talked most of the night. She wants to meet you soon ;) But really I couldn't sleep even after that how about you? - Blaine_

Kurt laughed lightly as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. His window was giving off the cold weather that was outside. It must have snowed again. He quickly looked outside. And it did. It was going to take him longer to get back to Dalton – if his dad allowed him to go. Kurt composed a reply.

**I couldn't sleep either. I guess I'm still thinking last night was a dream and if I went to sleep I'll find out it wasn't real. - Kurt**

He pressed the _send_ button but almost regretted that part. This was his boyfriend he shouldn't feel bad for saying that, or embarrassed. They've been the best of friends and they were always honest with each other. The only difference now is that they were a couple. It took a little while for a response but Kurt's heart leaped into his throat when he saw it.

_Believe me baby this is no dream. I thought that to but do you know what made me realize it wasn't a dream? - Blaine_

**What? - Kurt**

_I had a smile on my face the entire night even when talking to my mom she said I never stopped smiling the entire time. I feel so alive and free baby, I have never felt that way for anybody :) - Blaine_

Kurt's heart was thumping and his body was so full of adrenaline. He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door. He re-read the message over and over and realized that he had slid down and was sitting on the floor. Alive and free? That sure did sound perfect.

**I haven't either. And I feel the same way so much. - Kurt**

**Have you gone back to Dalton yet? - Kurt**

_I'm glad to know that. And no I haven't left yet. I'm going to leave here in a few. The sooner I leave the better before I get snowed in. You? - Blaine_

Kurt got up from the floor and turned on the hot water.

**I was going to see what dad Carole and Finn were up to first before I left. It will take me a while to get back to Dalton since I have a longer way to go. - Kurt**

_Please be careful when you drive baby. I'm probably going to worry about you until I see you. - Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

**So I'm your baby now? ;) - Kurt**

_Do you not like it when I call you that? - Blaine_

Kurt turned off the water to the almost filled up tub. He walked over to the mirror and got out his moisturizing products – he was overdue.

**Honey I love it. You can call me anything you want ;) - Kurt**

_Oh well then in that case yes you are my baby. Honey bunch ;) - Blaine_

Kurt rolled his eyes – okay _that_ he regretted saying.

**Except that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take a bath. I will text you later. - Kurt**

Kurt was about to put his phone aside when Blaine sent another message.

_I'll miss you snookums! - Blaine_

If the boy were in front of Kurt he would smack him for that.

**Dear God Blaine no! - Kurt**

_Pookie? - Blaine_

**Don't. Push. It. Blaine. Anderson! - Kurt**

_;) Love you baby. - Blaine_

Kurt laughed as he finally put his phone aside after responding with an _I love you_ back to him. He looked at his phone one last time before he walked over to the tub and smiled. Definitely not a dream.

* * *

"Kurt? Are you sure you'll be all right to drive in this weather?" Carole asked worriedly as Kurt grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. It wasn't snowing yet, but there was no sign of the snow melting even a little. It was already a little late in the afternoon and he had wanted to try and leave sooner.

"I've driven in the snow before, Carole. I'll be all right," Kurt said assuredly to his step-mother. Burt had come back into the house when he saw his son on the stairway with his bag and keys in hand.

"Your tires are fine. It looks like it's going to snow again. You drive slow on your way there, got it? I don't care if bozos behind you don't like you going slow, your safety comes first." Burt remarked as he looked out the window one last time.

"I will, Dad," Kurt answered as he headed toward the front door. He was really anxious to get to Dalton and see his...boyfriend. He smiled to himself.

"I don't want you talking on the phone or texting either – I don't care if you have that hands free thing or whatever it's called. Turn your phone off right now," Burt demanded lightly. Kurt turned to his father.

"Turn my phone off?"

"Yes, turn it off. Send Blaine a text or whatever if you want, but I want that phone off. No distractions and you will call me as soon as you pull onto the campus," Burt answered. Kurt sighed as he sent Blaine a quick message before he powered off the phone.

"There. Phone off."

"All right, you be careful out there son." Burt said as he hugged Kurt. Carole gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek before the boy walked outside and toward his car. Kurt got into the car and turned his phone back on for a split moment and then frowned – no signal. He sighed and turned his phone off again. It was going to be a long drive back to Dalton. Luckily, Lady Gaga was going to keep him company.

* * *

"Blaine!" Nick called to his friend from the choir room. Blaine had walked into the building covered in snow – had just started snowing again when he pulled into the parking lot. He looked to see Nick followed by Jeff come out of the choir room. Blaine took one more glance at his phone and frowned lightly as he put it away.

"I wonder if they are going to cancel classes tomorrow. Looks like we are getting a blizzard," Blaine answered as he made his way to his dorm room. Two sets of footsteps were close behind him as he unlocked his dorm door.

"If they do, then yay for another day off. How did it go?" Jeff asked anxiously as he sat on Wes's bed as Nick stood. Blaine placed his bag on the bed and looked at his phone again.

"No signal. That sucks," Blaine remarked as he put his phone on his desk.

"Yeah, none of us have good signal or signal at all. So what happened?" Nick this time asked as he sat beside his boyfriend. Blaine was trying very hard not to smile, but he never got to play this game with anybody. He pushed his bag aside and sat on his bed.

"So how was your guy's Valentine's Day?" Blaine asked casually. Jeff groaned while Nick sighed.

"Blaine Anderson, tell us what happened or I swear I will throw every piece of hair product you own into the snow!" Not his hair products! Blaine sighed and couldn't hold back his smile anymore. Nick pointed at his friend.

"I know that smile! Tell us what happened! Are you and Kurt together now?" Nick got off the bed and actually jumped on Blaine's. Jeff followed and sat on the other side of Blaine's bed. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

Blaine described everything to the two boys. From Finn texting him to the last kiss Blaine and Kurt shared before he left that evening – early morning. He didn't mention the video he had taken of Kurt singing at the reception, he had to talk to the council first. During the story, Blaine smiled more and just the mention of Kurt's name brought a slight blush to his cheeks. He grabbed his phone again and glanced at it – still no signal and nothing from Kurt.

"So you two are official?" Jeff asked just to be sure.

"Yes, Jeff. Kurt and I are together," Blaine smiled again. Nick patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Well, then let me be the first to say...it's about damn time!" Jeff nearly yelled. Blaine glared at Jeff then back to Nick who didn't disagree with his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Blaine, you might as well be prepared when the rest of the Warblers find out. I'm pretty sure some of them have bets going on. But just so you know, we are happy for the both of you. You both deserve this." Nick looked out the window quickly and saw that it was still snowing. "Is Kurt even coming back today?" Nick asked when he looked back at Blaine.

"He said he was. I have no signal so I don't have anything from him nor can I send anything. I hope he's..." Blaine got off the bed and looked out the window more clearly. Snow was falling and he could hear the wind whistle against the dorm building.

"He's going to be fine, Blaine. I'm sure he's almost here," Jeff tried to comfort his friend – it barely helped.

* * *

Hours. It took hours to drive through the snow and not to mention the snow that was coming down and the wind was blowing rapidly. Kurt had to turn off Lady Gaga just to concentrate. Part of him almost turned back around but it was so difficult to know where he was till he saw the sign for Dalton. He sighed as he continued to drive at a slow speed and onto the campus.

It was dark out, so he may have made it in time for curfew. Kurt found what looked like an acceptable parking spot and turned off the ignition. He grunted to himself as he saw that he was a little ways away from the building. He had the appropriate shoes but still, the idea of going through the snow was not appealing at all.

He turned on his phone and saw that he still had no signal. He sighed – he hoped the LAN lines inside the building worked. He could only imagine who his father would call if he did not call and tell him that he made it to the campus in one piece. Kurt saw briefly that the text message he had sent to Blaine before he left was never sent – oh no. He hoped Blaine wasn't worried too much.

Kurt stuck the phone into his pocket and grabbed his bag. He sighed as he got out of his car, locked it quickly and battled his way through the wind and snow. He wasn't as far away as he thought as he came to the main door and walked into sudden warmness. Kurt quickly closed the door and sighed as he felt the warm go up to his now numb face. He continued to walk through the building and saw that it was practically deserted. Kurt made his way to his dorm room and unlocked it. He walked in on Jeff and Nick cuddling together on Jeff's bed. They both sat up as soon as they saw Kurt in the doorway.

"You made it!" Jeff said with a bit of relief in his voice.

"I almost turned around. It was so difficult to see anything. And I still don't have signal. What about the rest of you?" Kurt said as he landed his bag on his bed.

"No, it's the same for us too. Oh and let me be the first to say...congrats!" Jeff said a little too excitedly. Kurt looked at his roommate questionably.

"Umm...thank you, Jeff. But it was my dad's wedding not mine," Kurt answered. Nick chuckled lightly at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"He was talking about you and Blaine. Which, if I were you, I'd head over to his room now. He's kind of been freaking out about you the last few hours," Nick responded. At the mention of Blaine brought a smile to Kurt's face and then he remembered the text message that was never sent.

"I tried sending him a message before I left but it didn't send. Stupid snow! Ruining my shoes and everything else!" Kurt muttered the last part as he left the room and nearly jogged to Blaine's room. He slowed his pace as he came toward the room which the door was wide open. Wes wasn't around.

Kurt felt his heart race – this was Blaine, his best friend and now boyfriend. It was so difficult not to almost speed his way back to Dalton – but a third trip to the hospital was not very appealing. Kurt exhaled as he made it to the open dorm room. Blaine had his back to the door and was looking out the window anxiously and every now and then checking his phone. Kurt knocked on the door lightly with his middle finger. Blaine turned his head sharply toward the knock.

"Hey there," Kurt said softly. Blaine laid his phone on his desk and walked over toward Kurt and embraced him tightly and landed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and returned the kiss with the same intensity. He had been worried. Blaine pulled away slowly and stared at his boyfriend.

"God, Kurt! I was so worried about you!" Blaine admitted as he kissed Kurt again. Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's face and wrapped them around his neck. If walking into the building from the cold snow didn't warm him up, Blaine's embrace and lips sure did. Kurt pulled away briefly, to Blaine's dismay.

"It took me forever to get here, it's really coming down. I tried to text you but I didn't see that it never got sent. So, ignore it if you see it," Kurt said as Blaine held him around his waist. He smiled as the two rested their foreheads against one another.

"I'm just glad you made it here safely – or even if you stayed home. Though I would miss holding you like this, I just want you safe," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled as he slowly pulled away from the embrace. "Hey no! Where are you going!" Blaine nearly whined. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Believe me, I want to be in your arms more than anything, but I still don't have signal. I need to find another way to let my dad know I made it here safely." Blaine understood.

"We can go to the Nurse's office. She has a phone there." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand as the two walked. They were holding hands – Blaine was holding hands with his boyfriend and Kurt was holding hands with his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt was able to make one phone call to his dad to let him know he made it to the campus, just as he was saying goodbye, the phone line died. It was still snowing outside and the power had cut completely off. The nurse urged the boys to go back to their dorm rooms and stay warm.

Since Wes had not arrived, Kurt stayed with Blaine in his room while Nick stayed in the room with Jeff. After Kurt found some sleep clothes (Blaine's sleep clothes rather, even if they were a little snug) he looked out the window at the large flakes. Blaine pulled out a large comforter he kept under his bed and spread it across the mattress. The wind whistled loudly against the window – the snow wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Blaine had a few candles lit to give off some light but the room was still nearly dark.

"Babe?" Blaine called to Kurt who was staring out the window. Kurt turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Come under the cover. You've got to be cold by now. Unless...this is going too fast..." Kurt quickly shook his head and crawled under the large comforter. Blaine filed away the thought that Kurt looked incredible in Blaine's clothes – even if it was just a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"No, it's not. We've cuddled before," Kurt said as adjusted himself in Blaine's bed under the comforter. Blaine had his back against the wall with his arm wrapped over Kurt's shoulders.

"I know. I just don't want you uncomfortable around me," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I don't think there's anything you could do to make me feel that way, Blaine," Kurt said sweetly while he turned over on his side to face Blaine. Their hands intertwined while their foreheads rested against each other. Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's nose and stared into the beautiful blue orbs.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked while his thumb stroked the top of Kurt's hand.

"You and pretty much everything," Kurt responded with a slight blush to his cheeks. Blaine smiled.

"What do you mean everything?"

"From the day I met you...to the other night. How..." Kurt trailed off and looked away from Blaine. The blush traveled around his face as Blaine put a hand on his chin to look at him again.

"Don't do that, Kurt. Keep talking to me. It's still me, don't be afraid to say anything to me now. What were you going to say?" Blaine said gently. His hand rested against his cheek and Kurt felt chills down his spine when his thumb caressed him.

"How much I...I love you. With everything I have gone through at McKinley and transferring here, I never thought of or even imagined being with someone. I mean, we live in fucking Ohio..." Blaine chuckled lightly. "I never expected someone like you to have those feelings for me," Kurt said the last part so softly that Blaine almost didn't hear him. Blaine's hand slipped from his cheek to his hair and started combing it gently with his fingers. Kurt didn't flinch from the touch – normally Kurt would give a look of death if anybody tried to reach for his hair.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Blaine asked as he paused mid motion.

"You're the only one that can get away with touching the wonder that is my hair," Kurt responded. Blaine laughed lightly.

"Your hair is soft. And as far as what you said about me not having those feelings for you, sometimes I could kick myself for not allowing myself to feel for you the I have been for the last few months. But I have you now and it is such an incredible feeling, Kurt. I love you so much." Kurt this time put his hand against Blaine's cheek.

"You don't have to talk about Toby right now, but anybody who would make you think so lowly of yourself is no companion. I don't want you to ever think that way about yourself again, Blaine Anderson. I think you are just the most wonderful person I have ever met and that hasn't changed nor will it ever change. I wasn't lying when I told you that I feel the most comfortable around you. You are the most important person in my life, aside from my family of course. Please don't ever think less of yourself," Kurt finished. Blaine's cheek suddenly felt wet – he was crying. He covered Kurt's hand and kissed the palm. Blaine leaned forward toward Kurt's face but stopped midway.

"May I kiss you?" It was an odd question. He didn't ask to kiss him at the reception. Kurt smiled. The ever dapperness that is his boyfriend – he could never tire of that.

"You didn't have to ask before and you don't have to now. Kiss me whenever you want." Blaine landed his lips against Kurt and poured every emotion he felt through that kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and started combing his fingers through his gel free hair. He seriously had to find those hair products and hide them or dispose of them forever – Blaine's hair felt incredible against his fingers. The comforter was nearly falling from Blaine's body. He pulled away briefly resulting in a little whine from Kurt to pull the blanket back over them.

"I didn't want you to get cold," Blaine said pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Well, my lips are cold now. You have to come back and warm them," Kurt nearly whined again. Blaine laughed as he engulfed Kurt in a warm embrace.

"I definitely don't want my boyfriend's lips being cold," Blaine whispered as he covered Kurt's lips with his own. He couldn't stop kissing this boy and apparently he didn't want Blaine to stop either.

* * *

Since the power was out, Blaine had to rely on his phone as an alarm. Kurt was still fast asleep when the annoying sound the phone had as an alarm went off. Blaine grunted as he fished for the phone on his desk. In an instant the alarm was off but Blaine hadn't found the phone. He opened his eyes to see Wes standing above the sleeping boys with Blaine's phone. Wes sighed and put the phone back onto the desk.

"Classes are canceled. I just got here before the next snow storm hit. We are going to take this chance to have Warbler practice. And you said that you wanted to speak with..." Blaine put his finger on his lips for Wes to stop talking. He narrowed his eyes quickly toward Kurt who was still sound asleep.

"I will talk to you, David and Thad about that later," Blaine said tiredly as he sat up on the bed. Kurt shifted his position but didn't open his eyes.

"Can I assume that you two have finally admitted your undying love for one another?" Wes said almost tiredly. Blaine glared at his roommate.

"If you are asking if we are together now, yes we are," Blaine answered but he couldn't hold his glare for much longer. Kurt was just so adorable when he slept.

"Well then allow me to say, it's about damn time!" Wes nearly yelled. Blaine sent another glare to his loud roommate.

"Wes! He's still sleeping. Shut-up!" Blaine said in a somewhat quiet yell. Wes laughed lightly.

"David will definitely want to know about this. He's been waiting to say that Klaine are now together." Wes said as he was about to leave the dorm room when Blaine called for him.

"Wait? Klaine? What the hell is Klaine?" Wes rolled his eyes as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Klaine? Kurt and Blaine? Honestly it's quite simple. David came up with the nickname for when you two finally get together. Jeff and Nick are Niff!" Wes said excitedly. "I made that one up!" Kurt rolled onto his back and stretched. Blaine watched his boyfriend stretch like a little kitten before he opened his eyes.

"Whas all the noise? Tryin to sleep," Kurt mumbled. He looked over to see Wes smirking at him. Kurt pushed himself upward lightly on his elbows.

"Nice hair, Kurt," Wes remarked and was rewarded with an icy glare. "Classes are canceled but we are having Warbler practice, so you two get dressed. And by the way, rules state that same-sex couples are not to sleep in the same room together." Kurt managed to push himself further from the bed till he was in a sitting position.

"Your point being?" Kurt was not a morning person at all. Blaine couldn't help but run his fingers through Kurt's now disheveled hair – he decided that this was his favorite look on his boyfriend. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Apparently we have a couple name," Blaine remarked. Kurt turned to Blaine. He was slowly starting to wake-up.

"A what?"

"Yes, you and I are Klaine and Nick and Jeff are Niff," Blaine said casually. Wes still smirked proudly. Kurt blinked a few times then turned to Wes.

"Oh I get it! So that makes you and David Wevid!" Wes's smirk instantly vanished. Blaine burst into laughter and collapsed back onto his bed. Kurt laughed lightly at the expression on Wes's face. Blaine was right – if looks could kill Wes would be the only student at Dalton.

"Not amusing. Get dressed for practice," Wes said as he left the room in a slight huff. Kurt felt Blaine wrap his arm around his waist and pull him back onto the bed.

"I've got to tell Nick and Jeff that," Blaine said as he gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think Wes is secretly planning my murder," Kurt remarked.

"I think Wes secretly has a personal hit list," Blaine answered humorously. That wasn't exactly comforting. "We should get up and get dressed. Classes are canceled but Wes always finds a way to get in an extra rehearsal," Blaine muttered somewhat bitterly. Kurt groaned as Blaine tried to prop himself upward – but Kurt was not having any of that.

"Do we really have to go? You're so warm and comfortable," Kurt turned into Blaine's embrace wrapped his arms protectively around Blaine's waist and snuggled on top of him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and allowed the sound of his heartbeat to lull him into another slumber.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," Blaine muttered. The weight of Kurt on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around him – he could feel his body give in to the same slumber. This boy was going to be the death of him, but he would be happy either way.

"I'm okay with that, you?" Kurt mumbled comfortably. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long they could get away with going back to sleep, but for right now, he just wanted to savor the fact that he and Kurt were holding each other.


	18. A Solo and a Double Date

"All right, Blaine, what did you want to see us for?" Thad asked as he, David, Wes and Blaine entered the choir room and closed the doors behind them. It had taken a few days to meet with the council without getting the rest of the Warblers involved – yet. Blaine took a few deep breaths before he talked to the three older boys.

"I wanted to talk to the three of you first before we talk to all of the Warblers. I wanted to discuss Regionals," Blaine began as the three upperclassmen took their seats behind the council table. Wes was the first to speak.

"We are actually going to go over the setlist ideas during rehearsal, Blaine. Of course, you'll be able to provide input because you will be leading us," Wes explained. Blaine sighed as he brought out his phone.

"That's the thing, I don't think you guys should rely on me to lead us to Regionals," Blaine answered. There was silence between the three before David spoke.

"What are you saying, Blaine? Don't tell me you're quitting!" David exclaimed. Thad rolled his eyes while Blaine just chuckled lightly.

"Of course not. But, I want to suggest using someone else leading us to Regionals," Blaine said as he fiddled with his phone then looked up to the council.

"Are you saying you want to have auditions?" Thad asked.

"No. No auditions. If you three could, and Thad you'll know what song I'm thinking of after you watch this, please see this video I made of Kurt at his father's wedding reception." Blaine put his phone on the table and Wes was the first to pick it up. He stepped back as Blaine pushed the play button and all three boys smirked when they saw Kurt in his Victor/Victoria costume and started singing. Blaine looked around his surroundings as the three boys examined the video. Hearing Kurt sing that song again just brought butterflies to his stomach. He was his boyfriend when he sung that song. They were getting to the part where Kurt's voice was rising the highest octave Kurt could go. Wes nearly dropped the phone while David's mouth hung open and Thad's eyes widened. The video ended and all three boys stared at Blaine. Silence. Sometimes it wasn't always golden.

"Council?" Blaine said carefully. Wes got up from his chair.

"You didn't tell us he could go that high!" Wes nearly exploded. Blaine took a step back.

" _I_ didn't know he could go that high. I almost didn't finish recording it when I heard that part," Blaine defended and turned to Thad. "Thad?" The council member immediately got up and searched for the music sheet in a pile on the table. Thad had talked about it being a song that would be perfect for The Warblers to sing, but he had never had a chance to bring it up as an option until he made council.

"We've only really heard him sing during his audition but this is just...wow," David said as he handed the phone back to Blaine. Thad yelled in triumph.

"I know what song he is referring too. I was going to bring this up in rehearsal as a suggestion, but Kurt would definitely be perfect for this song," Thad said as he handed the music sheet to Wes and David. They glanced at the sheet then each other – Thad had a valid point.

"What do you guys think?" Blaine asked as he put his phone in his pocket. Wes examined the sheet and put it on the table. He turned to David and Thad – Thad being the most excited while David was still somewhat shocked.

"We will definitely take this into consideration, Blaine. But not having auditions is not fair to the other Warblers if you choose not to be our lead soloist for Regionals," Wes answered. David and Thad nodded, it was a good point. Blaine expected that.

"I understand. How about this? We have rehearsal early, excluding Kurt and we run it by them. If the majority doesn't agree, then that's that, but if they do, then we offer the solo to Kurt. Does that sound fair?" Blaine asked. David, Thad and Wes looked at one another and they both nodded.

"We accept that. Text the Warblers, except Kurt and let them know to come to rehearsal thirty minutes early. And advise them _not_ to say this to Kurt at all or send Kurt anything about it." Wes nearly ordered as Blaine set to send a text to some of the Warblers while David and Thad sent texts to the others – except Kurt.

* * *

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine throughout the day and he wasn't responding to his text messages. Regionals were coming close and he knew it was going to be crunch time but still...where was his boyfriend? Kurt made his way to the choir room which both doors were closed. He stopped before he opened the doors carefully to find all of the warblers inside the room. All conversation stopped when he stepped into the room. All three council members looked at him and his boyfriend smiled at him. Kurt glanced around the room and then pulled out his phone to check the time.

"I thought practice was still at four-thirty?" Kurt asked uncertainly. Thad was the one who answered.

"It was, for you," he began. Panic rose in Kurt's eyes. He immediately thought the worst.

"Oh God! You're kicking me out!" There was some laughter from the other Warblers while Wes took the chance to answer.

"Kick you out, Kurt? You're _our_ countertenor! There is no way in hell we would kick you out. Even if you murdered somebody, it's negotiable!" Blaine laughed at Wes's determination. Kurt relaxed a little.

"That's comforting...I think? So, what's going on?" Thad turned to Blaine, giving him the honor informing Kurt as to why everybody was here early. Blaine smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was a little nervous when he approached his boyfriend.

"We were discussing Regionals," Blaine started as he fiddled with his phone and found the video. Kurt blinked.

"Discussing Regionals without me?" Kurt almost sounded hurt. Blaine looked at him.

"There's a reason for that, so don't jump to the conclusions I know are forming in your head right now," Blaine remarked. Kurt smiled a little – damn the boy for knowing him so well. Blaine sighed as he handed Kurt his phone. "Now, don't get mad when you see this..." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Babe, you know it's not a good idea to start off a sentence that way," Kurt said. There were a few snickers in the room – it was a valid point. Kurt pressed play and his eyes widened when he saw it was his performance from the reception. He pressed pause immediately and gave Blaine a slight glare.

"You recorded my performance?" There were a few more snickers when Kurt used that voice that just ran chills up Blaine's spine – the same voice he used when Kurt confronted Jeff about his scarf. Blaine took the phone and looked at his boyfriend.

"I did – it was an incredible performance and everybody here thought so too. So, the reason we all met here before actual rehearsal time, was to discuss a song. A specific song for Regionals," Blaine started when he turned to Thad. The upperclassman handed Kurt the music sheet. Kurt took the sheet and looked it over.

"Coldplay? Really?" Kurt said amazed at the selection. It was definitely a song on his playlist.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up at Blaine then to the council.

"I think this would be great. Are you singing this, Blaine?" Kurt asked still not quite understanding why he was left out of an early rehearsal.

"No, I'm not," Blaine answered.

"Oh. Auditions then? Because I'll gladly put my name on the list of course, but this still doesn't explain why rehearsal was early but nobody bothered to tell me," Kurt said. Blaine took a few steps back as the rest of the Warblers positioned themselves to look at their countertenor.

"No, no auditions either. The reason we are all here early is because I approached the council earlier today and asked for this. Kurt, that song is for you," Blaine said, enjoying the change of emotions on Kurt's face.

"What?"

"This song is for you, this is your solo. You will be leading us to Regionals. What do you think of that?" Blaine asked almost excited to hear his boyfriend. Kurt was stunned. He couldn't move. They were giving him a solo? _A solo!_ Kurt looked at all three council members then back to the other Warblers. Nobody objected and nobody made a remark.

"A solo? Me?" Kurt said still not believing what he just heard.

"That's right, Warbler Kurt," Wes responded. Kurt turned to Blaine. How long had he waited to hear something like that? He looked at the song then back at Blaine – no, this wasn't right. He couldn't just take the solo this way.

"No, no, I can't do this..." Kurt said although part of him really wanted to kick himself for trying to turn down a solo. He put the sheet music down on the council table. He wanted this so much but didn't feel right that it would just be handed to him. "This isn't fair, Blaine. You can't just give me a solo without auditions. It's not fair to bypass the other guys here who are just as talented for a song like this. No, Blaine and Council. I can't accept this," Kurt said. Blaine looked at the council members. All three boys were smiling.

"I told you he would do that," Blaine said with a smirk then turned to the other members. He knew Kurt was going to try to resist without giving everybody else a chance. "All those in favor of Warbler Kurt leading us to Regionals with the proposed song," Blaine said to all of the members. Kurt watched as a wave of hands rose into the air, including all three council members. Every member raised their hands, including Blaine. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Warbler Jeff! One hand!" Jeff sheepishly put one arm down – he had raised both arms for a vote.

"I think it's unanimous. Warbler Kurt, you will be the lead soloist for Regionals," Wes said as he put his arm down and banged the gavel on the table. All of the boys clapped as a few of them walked up to Kurt and patted him on the shoulders. A solo. He had a solo. He could scarcely remember hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek – he had a solo. Wes banged the gavel more to calm the room. Blaine took Kurt's hand and sat him down beside him on the couch.

"We have a lot do before Regionals. So let's get to practicing," Wes directed his gaze to Kurt. Kurt was still in shock. He had a solo.

* * *

The last couple of weeks had been particularly strenuous. Not only did school work pile up but rehearsals were had every chance they got. Oh right, he had a solo. This was his first ever competition solo. Although Kurt had learned the song fairly quickly, there was still work to do to get the harmonies to go together. Regionals were getting closer and the more time they practiced the more Kurt's nerves got the best of him. They were now counting on him. Coffee was becoming his vice every night when he was working one assignment over another. Thankfully, Jeff helped him work out a system for his studying – though sometimes the boy never followed it, but he was grateful for the help.

It was Friday during lunch when Kurt was sitting at the table playing with his food – he had essays to write and a book report – not to mention a few tests to study for. He thought about just staying at Dalton during the weekend so he could get his homework done. He loved his family but there would be nothing but distractions especially when he knew New Directions was getting ready for Regionals as well. Kurt sighed as he mentally went over the book he had finished reading when he felt a light peck on his cheek.

"Hey, babe," Blaine greeted as he sat beside his boyfriend – his equally exhausted boyfriend.

"Hey. I think I'm going to stay here this weekend. Probably a better chance at finishing my mountain stacked homework assignments here than at home," Kurt said.

"I was actually going to do the same. My parents are going to visit some friends this weekend anyway so I really don't want to go home to an empty house. We can study together," Blaine answered as he stirred up his food. Kurt put his fork aside and just leaned back in his chair. Blaine scooted closer to him. "You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt Blaine take a hold of his hand and lace his fingers with his own.

"I'm tired and I'm not sure what is on my plate but it looks like the hospital food I had to stomach once," Kurt remarked toward the food on his plate. Blaine laughed – he had to agree with that. Before Blaine could say anything else, Jeff and Nick sat in the other two empty chairs across from the couple.

"Hey guys, it's Friday. Cheer up," Jeff remarked. Kurt looked over at his roommate and shot him a slight glare.

"Tell that to the shit ton of essays and book reports that are sitting on our desks waiting for us," Blaine said still holding onto Kurt's hand. Jeff ignored Blaine's comment.

"Anyway, are you two going home this weekend?" Jeff asked. Both Blaine and Kurt said no. Nick talked this time.

"Awesome. Since you two have finally gotten your acts together..." Blaine glared at Nick who returned the same expression. "You know it's true, don't look at me like that," Kurt smiled as he gave Blaine a light squeeze. "Anyway, we were wondering if you two wanted to go on a sort of double date with us tomorrow. Go see a movie and go to that restaurant...I think it's called Breadstix. They opened one up here in Westerville." Nick finished.

"Really?" Kurt asked, not sure if he heard that right.

"Yeah. We've all been busy with school and rehearsals – we need a break. Plus, we've been kind of wanting to go out with the two of you anyway, so what better time than this weekend before Regionals and everything else. What do you say?" Jeff responded very excitedly about the idea. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"We haven't been on an official date yet. What do you think?" Kurt felt Blaine give his hand a light squeeze. Dinner and a movie with his boyfriend and two other friends? A double date? So this was what it felt like to be in a relationship – one that he had wanted for a long while.

"What movie?" Kurt asked.

"Anything not related to Twilight," Jeff answered. Kurt laughed a little as did Blaine.

"I'm game. What time shall we go?"

* * *

"Come on, Kurt, your hair is fine! We are going to be late for the movie," Jeff nearly complained as he waited impatiently on his bed. Kurt was still fiddling with his hair. This was his first date with Blaine, and first double date for the matter, and his hair had to be perfect. He glared at Jeff through the mirror and then adjusted his bow tie.

"It has to be perfect, Jeff, not fine," Kurt remarked to Jeff like he was a five-year-old. Jeff rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"I think if you came down in sweat pants and a hat, Blaine will still think you're hot," Jeff remarked as he grabbed his dorm key and jacket. Kurt grabbed his but had a small smile on his face – it wouldn't be a very attractive look on Kurt...but Blaine...okay no having sexy thoughts about boyfriend this early in the relationship. Jeff and Kurt walked out of the dorm and made their way to the common rooms where both of their boyfriends were waiting.

"It's about damn time," Nick said playfully.

"It pays to be fashionably late, Nick," Kurt responded.

"That it does," Blaine remarked as he walked up to Kurt and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"All right, you two can make out when we get to the movies. Let's get going," Jeff said as he pulled out his car keys. Blaine immediately objected.

"Oh no! Jeff does not drive!" Jeff looked at him appallingly.

"Come on! I'm a good driver. If you drove, the movie theater would be closed because you drive like a little old woman," Jeff defended himself. Before another word was said, Kurt took out his car keys.

"We'll take my car and I will drive. My car drives better in the snow anyway," Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hand as the two couples walked out of the building and toward Kurt's Escalade.

* * *

"Kurt? Do you want anything from the snack bar?" Blaine asked as the four boys entered the movie theater. It wasn't overly crowded but it was a Saturday night after all, so they weren't slow.

"We can share a tub of popcorn, there's nothing I really want," Kurt answered.

"All right. Nick and I will get the snacks," Blaine said as he followed Nick toward the snack line. They had some time to kill before the movie began. Kurt and Jeff walked over toward a mini arcade where Jeff had put in a few quarters inside a pac man machine. Kurt just watched and looked over at Nick and Blaine a few times. Jeff said a few words to the machine and turned away from it. Kurt laughed at the childish pout that he had grown accustomed to throughout the year of rooming with him at Dalton.

"It totally cheated, Kurt," Jeff whined. Kurt chuckled.

"Right, because the little ghosts can cheat in the game." Jeff glared at his friend but smiled at the same time.

"Could happen you know," Jeff responded. Kurt took in his surroundings. Teenagers, adults and other couples walking in and out of the building. Little kids running out of the arcade screaming for more quarters – maybe there was a reason he didn't go to the movies that often. Kurt looked toward the entrance to where their movie was going to be showing when his body just froze. One movie had let out and one of the first ones that came out of the room was...Dave Karofsky.

He was walking along side another guy that was about his height but a bit thinner. Kurt didn't recognize the other guy but that didn't mean he wasn't another jock from McKinley. Why the hell was he here in Westerville? Kurt felt his body tremble lightly when Karofsky was coming toward his direction.

And just his own luck, Karofsky's eyes narrowed toward Kurt's direction and they locked gazes. There was a look on his face that Kurt couldn't read – but either way, it did not give him good feelings. Karofsky turned to his friend and started to walk toward him. Jeff looked at Kurt and tried the last few seconds to get his attention – the boy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Kurt? Hey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked. Kurt started to back away further into the arcade when he saw Karofsky pushing past other people to get to him.

"Jeff..." was all Kurt could mutter. Jeff followed Kurt's gaze and saw the boy just a few feet away. He turned back to Kurt. The fear on his face was evident.

"Is he..." Kurt nodded quickly. Jeff glared at Karofsky and stood in front of Kurt. Karofsky stopped a few inches in front of Jeff. Kurt felt his body go numb – not now, not on his and Blaine's first date.

"Can I help you with something?" Jeff asked as politely as he could.

"No. I need to talk to my friend here," Karofsky said in that menacing tone that always made Kurt want to vomit.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening. So, why don't you go back to your _actual_ friend and walk away? Your movie is over," Jeff matched Karofsky's tone. Karofsky growled as he looked over in Kurt's direction. Kurt stood straight but fear in his eyes was still evident.

"This isn't your concern. Me and homo here have unfinished business..." Jeff took another step in front of Karofsky. Kurt's memories came crashing into him. The locker slams, the constant name calling, slushies in the face, the dumpster tosses, it was never going to go away. Jeff looked at Karofsky, anger evident in his eyes.

"First off, that's not his name. Second off, it is my concern so your business with _my_ friend is non existent. Kurt is _my_ friend and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow you to scar him anymore than you already have. So walk away." Karofsky was about to take a step further when his friend had come beside him.

"Babe? What's going on? I thought we were leaving?" The boy asked as he linked his arm with Karfosky's arm. Jeff took a step back with a big smirk on his face – Kurt's face was stunned but not surprised.

"I told you, don't call me that," Karofsky said irritably to the boy – though the boy didn't seemed fazed. He looked as if this was something that he was used too.

"Wow, you are a walking cliché aren't you? Why don't you two continue with your date? I think we're finished here," Jeff said a little too sweetly. Karofsky shot Jeff another glare as well as to Kurt. He turned around and walked away with the boy still clinging to his arm. Kurt watched the two leave the building and felt like he was going to collapse on the floor. Why tonight of all nights? Why at all? Why is it that this boy could still put so much fear in him?

"Kurt?" Jeff asked as Kurt walked away from his friend and hurried to the men's restroom. Kurt opened the first empty stall and locked it frantically. Why tonight? Why this theater? Kurt's heart raced as he felt fresh tears well in his eyes – too many memories and too many nightmares.

Jeff waited patiently for Kurt to come out of the restroom – he hadn't come out yet. Nick and Blaine walked over toward Jeff who had a look of concern on his face. Blaine put the tub of popcorn and the soda on the floor beside Jeff.

"Jeff, what's wrong? Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked. Jeff sighed as he looked over to his boyfriend then back at Blaine.

"Kurt and I had a little run-in with one of his bullies from his old school. He was on a date with another guy, go figure. But he tried to get into Kurt's face and I wouldn't let him. He's been in the bathroom for a little while and he won't come out. I didn't want to make things worse..." Jeff said sadly. Nick grabbed a hold of Jeff's hand while Blaine rushed into the men's room. One boy left and Blaine made sure there was nobody else inside.

"Kurt?" Blaine called as he stopped toward the only stall closed, that and he recognized Kurt's very expensive looking shoes.

"Yeah?" Kurt said in a slight choked voice – he was still crying.

"Baby, you going to be okay? Jeff told me what happened," Blaine asked against the locked door.

"He was on a date with another guy – that homophobe is a closeted gay, go fucking figure and he still had the nerve to call me homo," Kurt said as new tears rolled down his cheeks. Blaine stood beside the closed stall – hoping that no other guys walk into the bathroom any time soon.

"He's gone now, Kurt, nobody is going to hurt you anymore," Blaine tried to sooth his boyfriend.

"You can't promise something that, Blaine," Kurt said almost irritably but without meaning too. Blaine didn't take offense to it.

"You're right, I can't promise something like that. But what I can promise as your boyfriend that I will do everything I can to make sure that you will not get hurt. I love you, I will be there for you no matter what. Just like you're there for me," Blaine said trying not to cry himself. "Please come out," Blaine whispered the last request. Kurt sighed as he unlocked the door and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"You are brave, no matter what you think," Blaine remarked before he kissed Kurt lovingly on the lips. Blaine pulled away to allow Kurt to wash his face. A few guys walked into the bathroom. Neither of them paid the couple much attention other than a few second glance entering and leaving the restroom. Kurt quickly washed his face and wiped it with a paper towel. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's waist. "Do you want to go back to Dalton? We can do this another night..." Kurt shook his head.

"No, I won't let him ruin the rest of our evening. I'm here with my boyfriend on a double date with our friends and damn it I want to enjoy it," Kurt said as he threw away the towel. Blaine laughed as he took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"That's my, Kurt. Come on, I think Jeff and Nick are starting to worry," Blaine said. The two walked out of the bathroom and met with their two friends whom were waiting anxiously.

"You okay, Kurt?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Jeff, I'm okay. Let's go see the movie," Kurt answered with a small smile. Nick handed Blaine the drinks while he and Jeff held the popcorn.

* * *

"Okay, so that wasn't a totally terrible movie," Jeff began the conversation while they were seated in a booth at Breadstix.

"It was cute for what it was," Kurt commented.

"It wasn't better than the Harry Potter movie on opening night," Blaine had to add. Kurt laughed a little.

"I can't believe I agreed to go with you on opening night. One of the most dangerous places to go to, the movie theater the night Harry Potter releases," Kurt said. Blaine put his arm around his shoulder.

"You said that you would go though and you had fun, I don't care how many times you deny it," Blaine remarked before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kurt returned the kiss as he adjusted himself.

"So, you're okay?" Jeff asked to be sure. Nick grabbed a hold of Jeff's hand while Kurt looked at him sincerely.

"I am, Jeff, thank you. I won't lie and say that it didn't feel like an adrenaline rush when I saw him, but thank you for helping me," Kurt responded. Jeff smiled at his roommate and friend.

"It's like I said to your dad on your first day at Dalton, I have your back and I know that you have mine, you definitely proved that. We all know and understand what you went through. You're one of my good friends Kurt, I just wanted to return the favor. Just so long as you stay away from my computer," Jeff ended jokingly. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"No favors needed, Jeff," Kurt responded seriously. Jeff smiled.

"Right. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starving," Jeff remarked as he looked over the menu.

"How can you be starving when you ate a whole tub of popcorn?" Nick asked. Jeff looked at his boyfriend a little appallingly.

"What are you saying, babe? Are you saying I'm fat?" Nick rolled his eyes but laughed at the same time. He leaned in and kissed Jeff lightly on the cheek – Jeff smiled but he still waited for an answer.

"More chunky than fat," Blaine added. Jeff glared at the boy in front of him.

"I can still throw your hair products in the snow, Blaine Anderson," Jeff threatened.

"Not a terrible idea..." Kurt muttered. Blaine looked at his boyfriend.

"I don't have that much product in my hair," Blaine tried to defend himself.

"Oh honey, I beg to differ."

* * *

The two couples made it just in time for weekend curfew. There hasn't been a lot of snowing the past few days, just the remainder of snow that is on the ground. While Kurt was grateful that the snow had stopped falling, why was it taking so long for the sun to melt at least some of the snow that was already on the ground? As the two couples walked into the building, Jeff said something quickly into Kurt's ear. He smiled and nodded. Nick and Jeff said their goodbyes and stated that they should do it again before going their separate ways. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked as they were heading in the direction of Kurt's dorm room.

"He said that he was going to stay in Nick's room tonight since his roommate left for the weekend, so you and I can chill in my room alone. I mean...if you..."

"I'm fine with that. Wes tends to get home on the weekends early, this way if we fall asleep we won't be woken up to an audio rule book on sleeping in the same room," Blaine remarked as the two walked into Kurt's dorm room.

"I had a really good time tonight, Blaine," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine embraced his loving boyfriend.

"So did I Kurt and I'm sorry you had to encounter..." Blaine tried to say but Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"No need too. Despite that, I still had a wonderful time." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again on the lips. "I don't know about you but I'm not really that tired. Want to put in a movie and cuddle?" Kurt whispered.

"Sounds good to me."


	19. Meet the Parents

"I call this meeting to order," Wes announced. He banged his gavel quite a few times on the table. Kurt muttered that maybe he should put the gavel in another plant and give the Warblers a week of no gavel noise. Wes put the gavel down and cleared his throat.

"First things first, we got a special invite from the choir director of New Directions," Wes announced as he watched most eyes look toward Kurt.

"Mr. Schuester? Invite for what?" Kurt asked hoping to get the attention off of him. Wes got up from his seat and leaned against the council table.

"Since Regionals are a few weeks away, he thought it would be a good idea to get The Warblers and New Directions together. A friendly sing off, just to show that we may be competition but we are not enemies. We both agreed no talk of Regionals and no giving a preview or singing the songs of our choice," Wes explained. Kurt didn't find this surprising. It would be something Mr. Schuester would suggest.

"And how do we know he's not doing this to intimidate us before Regionals? What if this is some sort of trick?" One Warbler asked. There were a few comments made going around the room. Wes banged his gavel. Kurt raised his hand.

"Warbler Kurt?" Wes pointed.

"If I may, Mr. Schuester is not like that at all. Trust me. We had that done to us before Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline," the name awarded a few grunts from most of the Warbler boys, that was a good sign and Kurt continued, "they snuck into our auditorium and basically did a, dare I say, a spectacular number that put us all in a funk. To make it worse, the lead singer was dating our lead singer at the time too. He actually transferred to the school to 'be close to her' and come to find he was a traitor and they even threw eggs at her in our parking lot one day too." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"They threw eggs at her? That's horrible!"

"And she's a vegan, it took us a while to get out of our funk. Plus, we have had our setlist stolen and given to two other choirs. So, believe me, Mr. Schuester would never do that to another show choir. He's always sincere when it comes to the other competition," Kurt finished.

"And it also doesn't hurt that you used to be one of them," Cameron added. Kurt nodded in response.

"I believe you, Warbler Kurt that's why I accepted the invite. Don't make immediate plans in the middle of Spring Break. Seeing as how our schools have the same break time, we decided to pick Wednesday to meet up. So, this gives us a chance to pick some songs we will sing for them," Wes announced. There weren't many grunts about taking a day from Spring Break but some were still not happy about it.

Kurt hadn't told Finn or anybody that he was given a solo for Regionals. It was difficult not to tell his dad in excitement but because he and Finn were now family – he had to be careful. Finn was great and all but keeping a secret was not one of his strong abilities. Plus, Rachel would jump at the chance to know what songs to sing because she knew exactly what Kurt's range was. It was especially hard not to tell Mercedes. And now that he was going to see his old friends again with The Warblers, it was a good thing he kept his mouth shut. He listened to the other boy's suggestions for songs – a few of them he agreed with and was actually looking forward to seeing how this would turn out.

* * *

"Come in," Kurt said from inside his dorm room when he heard a knock. Jeff was in the library and Kurt was finishing up his final paper – pretty soon he will be free from this place for a whole week. The door opened and Blaine walked over to Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey babe, what are you working on?" Blaine asked.

"Just finishing up a book report. Don't you have homework to do too?" Kurt asked although he never objected to his boyfriend being in his room and putting his arms around him – nope no objection here.

"I'm nearly finished, I just wanted to stop by and ask you something," Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and took a hold of his hand.

"What is it?" Kurt turned his full attention to Blaine.

"I know you probably have plans set for Spring Break with your friends and family," Blaine began.

"Actually, Dad and Carole are going to take their honeymoon during Spring Break. So, I do have some plans with my friends, but nothing is set in stone," Kurt responded. That made it a bit easier for Blaine and he continued.

"What I wanted to ask was, my parents are throwing a barbecue party. My mom and Stephen have been asking me when I would bring you home so they can meet you. And since they are having the party the day before we are going to see your friends, my mom threw out the suggestion of you staying the night," Blaine said the last part a bit nervously.

Blaine called his mom and told him about what the Warblers meeting up with Kurt's old show choir to have a friendly sing-off. They talked for a moment and his mom and Stephen said that it was the perfect opportunity for him to bring Kurt so they could meet him. Kurt did live a good ways away from where Blaine lived. They discussed the possibility of Kurt staying over instead of making the drive back and then making another drive back just to go to McKinley. Even though Blaine could argue that either way there was going to be a bit of traveling, but he chose not to for obvious reasons.

Kurt's eyes widened a little – staying the night with Blaine? They had slept in the same bed, just slept of course, in the dorm rooms but it was against the rules.

"Meet the parents and stay the night?" Kurt said a bit nervously.

"They've been dying to meet you ever since I told them about you, even before I told them that we were dating. The choice is yours though – I do want you to meet them but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. And the spend the night part is also up to you, I mean you'll be sleeping in the guest room of course, mom and Stephen made that perfectly clear," Kurt had to chuckle a little. "So, think about it and of course ask your dad if it's okay too. Honestly the last thing I want is for your dad to have any reason not to trust me," Blaine added.

"I'll call dad first but I would definitely like to meet your parents. I still owe your mom that cake." Blaine laughed as he gave Kurt a quick kiss.

"Good. Let me know and if your dad has questions, I'll do my best to answer them," Blaine said as he gave him one more kiss before walking out of the dorm room. Kurt looked at his computer screen. He was going to meet Blaine's parents. He was going to meet his mother and step-father. Kurt looked at the clock and determined that his father would be home. Kurt put aside his paper for right now and opened up Skype and dialed for his father.

"Hey, kid!" Burt answered. Kurt was proud of his dad – he was getting the hang of using Skype on his computer, even if he didn't really use the computer for anything else.

"Hey sweetie!" Carole called from the background.

"Hey Dad, hi Carole! You all packed up for the honeymoon?" Kurt started off the conversation.

"Carole still has some packing to do, and you know me, don't really need much." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, of course he didn't. "So what's going on, kid?"

"Dad, and Carole, if she's still there," Kurt began. Including Carole would maybe help ease the request to his father – he hoped anyway.

"I'm here, sweetie." Kurt breathed.

"Okay. Two things, one, The Warblers were invited by New Directions to have a friendly sing-off, just for the fun of it and that will be on Wednesday," Kurt began.

"All right, that doesn't sound bad, sounds like a good idea. I wonder why Finn never said anything? What's the other thing?" Burt responded. Kurt straightened himself.

"Blaine's parents invited me to their house for a barbecue the day before...you know meet the parents sort of thing."

"That was nice of them," Carole responded, Burt stayed silent.

"They also said that since they are having it on that Tuesday and the next day is the day we all have to meet up for the sing-off whatever sort of thing, they invited me to...stay the night," Kurt ended the last sentence nervously. The expression on his dad's face hadn't changed.

"So, they asked their son's boyfriend to stay the night at their house?" Burt asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Kurt answered. Carole and Burt looked at each other.

"Is Blaine anywhere around there?" Burt asked. Carole put her hand on his arm.

"I can go get him," Kurt said a little nervously again.

"Go get him please," Burt commanded gently. Kurt nodded as he got up from his chair and left his dorm room. While this was nerve racking, he never thought he would be doing this kind of thing with another guy. Meeting parents and asking to stay the night. Kurt jogged over to Blaine's dorm and knocked on the door a little too quickly. He heard Blaine say _come in_ and Kurt jiggled the handle a little shakily. Why was he so beyond nervous? Blaine looked up from his text book.

"Hey," Blaine greeted with a smile.

"Hey, I um...asked my dad about your parent's offer," Kurt began. Blaine put aside the text book.

"And?"

"And...he wants to talk to you," Kurt mumbled the last part but Blaine understood what he said.

"I'll be happy to talk to him, is he on the phone?" Blaine asked as he walked up toward his boyfriend.

"No. I have him on Skype on my computer. He wanted me to come find you," Kurt responded. Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"Only a little...I don't know why...I've never had to do this before..." Kurt admitted. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into an embrace. That seemed to calm Kurt a little.

"Don't be nervous. Quite frankly, I've never done this either," Blaine whispered to him.

"Not even with..." Blaine shook his head immediately.

"No. My parents never met Toby. I never really talked about him and the only real experience they had was when Stephen over heard me on the phone with him. So, we are both new to this whole thing Kurt," Blaine tried to say assuredly.

"That helps a little," Kurt said softly.

"Good. Now, let's go talk to your dad." Blaine walked with Kurt to the dorm room where his boyfriend's father waited for him. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze before he took his seat in front of the computer. Kurt breathed nervously and hoped his dad would somewhat behave himself.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Hummel or Hudson-Hummel..." Blaine never asked what the last name situation was going to be. Carole laughed lightly.

"Call me Carole, sweetheart," she said sweetly.

"And call me Burt, you know that." Blaine nodded. His parents always taught him to refer to a man as _Mr._ and a woman _Ms_ or _Mrs._

"Sorry about that, one of the many manners my mom taught me. So what can I do for you?" Kurt smiled lightly – his boyfriend the ever dapper gentleman.

"Your parents extended this invitation to have my son over for dinner and also stay the night?" Burt confirmed with Blaine.

"Yes. They have been wanting to meet Kurt for quite some time now," Blaine answered without hesitation.

"And they will be there the whole time?" Carole continued to hold Burt's arm but they had talked about what questions to ask while Kurt was retrieving his boyfriend. Kurt's face turned a shade of red. Burt had yet to give the whole 'hurt my son I hurt you' speech just yet – and now he was doing it over Skype.

"Yes. They will be there the whole time," Blaine confirmed.

"Where will my son sleep?" Burt asked. He was more interested in that question than the one before.

"There is a guest room that is across from my room. Completely furnished. My mom and step-dad did make it perfectly clear that is where Kurt will sleep," Blaine answered still confident. Burt seemed satisfied with the answers Blaine gave – Kurt gave a small sigh of relief. He hadn't realized that he had stayed out of the camera shot the entire conversation.

"Kurt? Come to the camera please," Burt asked. Kurt walked into the camera to see Burt and Carole sitting beside one another.

"I think you've answered our questions, Blaine. Kurt does have permission to attend the barbecue and stay the night," Carole said. Burt nodded in agreement to Carole. Kurt made a mental note to make Carole a big cake too.

"Blaine, I do want your parent's numbers in case we need to give them a call," Burt added. Blaine immediately pulled out his phone and gave Burt and Carole the cell numbers to his parents. Carole wrote down the numbers while Burt continued to talk. "Glad to see Kurt happy Blaine and I know that's because of you. He must be in love if he didn't kill you the day you told him to stop his bitching," Burt added with a light chuckle. Blaine laughed at the memory while Kurt wasn't at all amused.

"I don't recommend doing that again," Kurt muttered to Blaine who just laughed again.

"All right boys, not sure what your work load is but if you haven't finished it, get back to it. Kurt, we'll see you when you get home before we leave. Blaine, we'll have to have you over for dinner one day as well thank you for answering our questions," Burt said.

"My pleasure, Burt, and thank you for for allowing Kurt to take up my parents invitation," Blaine added as he got up from the seat.

"All right boys, have a good night. Love you Kurt, and stay out of trouble," Burt said as he was about to turn off the camera.

"Love you too," Kurt responded as the chat ended and Kurt closed out Skype. Kurt collapsed on the bed while Blaine sat beside him.

"Well that was less painful than I expected," Kurt said as he leaned against the wall. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Did you expect him to be holding a gun while he was asking me questions?" Blaine said almost jokingly.

"Yeah, kind of."

* * *

"Dude! It smells good in here!" Finn yelled as he walked into the house. It was Tuesday afternoon and Blaine was going to be picking him up soon. Kurt had tried to tell Blaine that he can drive to his house so that Blaine didn't have to waste a trip going to and from Westerville. Blaine insisted saying that he really wanted to actually _bring_ him home to meet his parents. The ever cheesiness that was his boyfriend continued to surprise him, and Kurt loved him for it.

Kurt had a talk with his dad before he and Carole left for the honeymoon and Kurt promised Carole a cake for her when she returned. Kurt put the finishing touches on a chocolate cake he had baked for Blaine's mother. He still owed her a cake after she spent some time on Kurt's mother's scarf, which he would be wearing today. Finn ran into the kitchen and looked at the cake. Kurt could swear there was drool coming out of the boy's mouth.

"This isn't for you! This is for Blaine's mom," Kurt stated with the butter knife he was using the spread the icing. Finn pouted.

"Can I at least lick the spoon?" Kurt looked at him and smirked.

"Sorry, I beat you to it. But..." Kurt said as he put the knife down. He walked over to the oven, opened the door and pulled out a full plate of brownies – Finn's favorite desert. "I did make these for you. Try not to eat them all in one hour." Finn's eyes widened at the plate full of brownies.

"Best brother ever!" Finn took the plate and ate the first brownie on the stack. Kurt laughed lightly and went back to finishing up the cake.

"So when's Blaine coming?" Finn asked with half a brownie in his mouth. That was so disgusting.

"Chew and swallow first before you start talking," Kurt remarked. He put a lid over the cake and set it aside. Finn glared and swallowed the brownie

"Yes, mom," Finn said mockingly.

"To answer your question, he'll be here pretty soon. I still have to figure out what to pack," Kurt cleaned up the mess around the kitchen. Finn took another bite of a brownie.

"I thought you were only staying there one night?" Kurt looked at Finn.

"I am...but I still need to coordinate my attire. The Warblers will be in their uniforms when we come to McKinley tomorrow though." Finn stopped eating his brownie.

"Why? It's not like it's a school function," Finn remarked as Kurt finished up the sink.

"We are The Warblers so we must be in uniform," Kurt nearly mocked Wes. Finn only smirked a little. He hadn't heard Wes talk in his _Warbler_ voice as Kurt referred it as – but he was a great team mate for Halo. Kurt looked at his phone and gasped.

"He's going to be here any minute and I'm not even ready!" Kurt ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Finn shrugged his shoulders and went back to his plate of brownies.

* * *

"What's your mom's name?" Kurt asked suddenly. They had been driving for almost an hour and they had occasional conversations but mainly listened to and sang along with the radio. Kurt held onto the cake he baked for Blaine's mom – no way he was going to leave it in the back seat to become floor food.

"Her name's Lily," Blaine answered grasping Kurt's hand. Kurt paused for a moment.

"She likes chocolate right?" Kurt saw a sign that said _Welcome to Westerville_. They were getting closer to Blaine's house and his heart was racing. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, I get my love of chocolate from my mother. Don't be nervous," Blaine tried to sooth Kurt. He kissed the top of his hand and while the gesture made Kurt smile, he was still anxious. There was silence in the car while Blaine drove onto his street and into the driveway of his house. A simple two story house with only one car in the driveway – his mom's car. Blaine parked behind his mother and turned off the ignition.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Blaine said as he got out of the car. Kurt opened the door and got out carefully still holding the cake. "Do you want me to carry that?" Blaine laughed when he saw his boyfriend's eyes – clearly that was a no. He grabbed Kurt's overnight bag and walked him up the front deck. This was it. Time to meet the parents. Kurt took a deep breath while Blaine opened the front door . Kurt followed behind as Blaine closed the door behind them.

"Mom!" Blaine called. Kurt took in the living room setting. One long sofa, a love seat, two recliners and further down was the dining room where there were bowls of chips set for when other people arrived. It was very home like. Kurt tugged lightly on his mother's scarf he was wearing.

"In the kitchen, Blaine!" his mother called. Blaine smiled and tugged on Kurt's arm to follow him. Kurt sighed as he walked with Blaine toward the kitchen area. The kitchen was large with an island and it lead to a sliding glass door to a fenced backyard. Kurt's eyes looked toward a tall woman wearing blue jeans with a white shirt with a pink vest – the resemblance was uncanny. She looked toward Kurt and smiled widely. Blaine gently put Kurt's overnight bag on the floor and put his hand on Kurt's back.

"Mom, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend," Blaine said the last part proudly, "Kurt, this is my mom Lily Anderson. Let me take the cake," Blaine said as he took the cake from Kurt's hands. It was a bit of a struggle but Kurt managed to let go of the cake as Blaine's mom engulfed him in a tight embrace. Blaine smiled warmly as he put the cake on the small kitchen island.

"Oh, Kurt! It is so good to finally meet you! I swear Blaine talked about nothing else since the beginning of the year. And you are just every bit as gorgeous as your pictures!" Kurt smiled as he hugged the woman back. His face turned a tint of red as she pulled away and her eyes looked at the scarf he was wearing. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Pictures?" Kurt asked his boyfriend. Blaine blushed lightly as he pretended to look around the kitchen.

"I may have a few on my phone..." Blaine answered. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine's mother.

"It's so good to meet you too, Mrs. Anderson. I made cake!" Kurt pointed to the cake.

"Call me Lily. And you didn't have to bake a cake, Kurt. But I'm sure it tastes wonderful," Lily remarked as Blaine lifted the lid. "Oh chocolate! Looks delicious!" Kurt tried not to chuckle – Blaine was surely this woman's son.

"Where's Stephen?" Blaine asked. Lily stopped admiring the cake and looked at her son.

"That man has planned this whole barbeque and everything and the one thing he forgot was...barbeque sauce. He should be home shortly. Why don't you take Kurt's bag and show him the guest room?" Lily suggested.

"Sure. Come on, Kurt," Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag and led him up the staircase. Kurt walked behind Blaine feeling a bit more at ease – he met one parent just one more to go. Blaine walked to a closed door and opened it. A fully furnished queen size bed, a dresser and a full length mirror. Blaine put Kurt's overnight bag on the bed.

"This is the guest room. And my room is right across," Blaine said. He took a hold of Kurt's hand and lead him to his bedroom. Kurt looked into Blaine's bedroom. The bed wasn't made (not surprising) there was a keyboard next to his bed, a guitar, his laptop on a desk and there was a stack of papers (probably music sheets) on one side of the desk. Kurt walked into the room and did a full turn. There were pictures of Blaine and The Warblers on his night stand. There were a few posters and drawings but no set theme to it – it was so Blaine. Kurt turned to his boyfriend.

"This definitely reminds me of you," Kurt remarked.

"I hope that's a good thing," Blaine asked and walked up to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It is," Kurt whispered as he felt Blaine's arms circle around his waist. Blaine could feel Kurt's body relax in his arms. He heard Kurt sigh in his ear.

"I see you are relaxing a little bit. I told you it would be okay," Blaine whispered to Kurt. They looked at each other. Blaine inched closer to Kurt's face. Before their lips could meet, the front door opened and Kurt snapped out of his dream state when he heard a man's voice.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Oh yeah, the other parent. Kurt's body tensed again. Blaine laughed lightly.

"Baby, relax," Blaine tried to comfort his boyfriend.

"Easy for you to say..." Kurt muttered. Blaine removed his arms and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand.

"And you think I don't feel nervous every time I talk to your dad? Especially when he asked me questions about you coming here? I was a total wreck, Kurt," Blaine admitted as he lead Kurt out of his bedroom.

"You didn't show it," Kurt responded.

"Because I had you beside me," Blaine answered. Damn the boy for being so charming.

"Blaine? You here?" Blaine's step-father called. Blaine walked over to the top of the stairs.

"Yes, I'm here," Blaine answered. He gave Kurt a light pull for him to come into full view for his step-father. Kurt examined the man. Light brown hair, a little heavy-set but looked like he was in pretty good shape. He looked up at Blaine and Kurt and smiled.

"You must be Kurt. It's so good to finally meet you in person," the man said so kindly. Blaine smiled as he walked with Kurt down the stairs. As soon as they reached the last step Blaine didn't release his hand.

"Stephen, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is my step-father Stephen Anderson," Blaine introduced. That time, Blaine released Kurt's hand when Stephen held out his to Kurt. The boy smiled and took the hand gracefully.

"Welcome, Kurt, glad that you could make it. And your father is a very interesting man," Stephen said as he released Kurt's hand. The countertenor's eyes widened.

"My father called you?"

"He did. Of course, I would not expect anything less from my son's boyfriend's parents. We should have the whole family together one night," Stephen suggested. Kurt wasn't sure if he was a little embarrassed or...really embarrassed.

"He's kind of overprotective..."

"You're his son, of course he is," Stephen answered and turned to Blaine. "Blaine? Mind helping me get the backyard set up? I think some people are going to arrive soon." Blaine nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked as he walked with Kurt back to the kitchen where his mother was finishing up the cleaning.

"I can help..." Kurt offered.

"You will not. You are the guest and you can keep me company here while they do their own thing. And we sure don't want to get your mother's scarf dirty," Lily answered. Kurt smiled. She recognized the scarf around Kurt's neck.

"I can do that," Kurt answered. Blaine kissed him quickly on the cheek before he followed Stephen to the backyard. Kurt faintly heard the start of a football conversation – boring. Kurt took a seat at the kitchen table. There were a few bowls of food but there was a spot at the end of the table that wasn't overcrowded.

"Kurt? Would you like some tea? Water? Soda? Juice?" Lily named off some beverages.

"Water would be nice, thank you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt responded politely. Lily prepared a glass of water for Kurt and sat it in front of him.

"And please Kurt, call me Lily. Mrs. Anderson makes me sound old," Lily joked as she took a seat beside Kurt. The boy blushed lightly.

"Lily," Kurt corrected himself as he took a sip of the water. Kurt could hear Blaine's and Stephen's voices from the back. He smiled when he heard Blaine laugh. Lily sighed as she laced her fingers together and laid them on the table.

"I have to say, Kurt, I was very excited to meet you today. Blaine has talked about you nonstop since the beginning of this year," Lily started. Kurt blushed again.

"He has?" Kurt asked. Lily smiled.

"Oh he sure has. I have never seen him so excited to meet somebody. I know that he was not really happy when he was with his last boyfriend. Stephen and I never met him but I don't consider that a loss," Lily answered. Kurt laughed lightly.

"He's told me some things about that," Kurt added. Lily looked at the boy and took a hold of his hand gently. Kurt felt his body tense again. Somehow, he felt she was going somewhere with this conversation. Lily looked at Kurt with gentle eyes as she held his hand. She listened briefly for her son and husband – they were still outside preparing the grill and talking.

"Kurt, I would like to say something to you. Do not take this the wrong way and do not get the wrong impression," Lily began. Kurt didn't trust himself to talk so he just nodded, Lily continued. "You make my son very happy. Even during the times where he said that you two had a little argument or a fight, you truly make him feel alive. I knew that I would just love you from just the way you make him feel. I want to say thank you for that, Kurt. Thank you for making my son so happy and so free," Lily said with such sincerity in her voice. Kurt almost wanted to cry. No, he was not going to cry in front of his boyfriend's mother.

"If anything, he's the one that makes me happy. I feel alive and free with him. He's been my rock ever since I transferred to Dalton. I love him very much," Kurt wasn't sure he should have admitted the last part but Lily smiled at him and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Kurt. So, what I would like to say is this. Please don't hurt my son. He's been through an awful lot these past few years. Everything with his father and the horrible experience at his old school..." Lily looked away from the boy. Kurt looked at the woman and could see her mind wondering back to those memories. Memories of finding Blaine being beaten by his father to coming home to see his face bruised from a fight at school. Kurt straightened up in his chair and waited for Lily to finish. "I'm sure he's told you about what had happened. It's so difficult to know that my son had to go through such an ordeal," Lily said softly.

"Lily..." Kurt said softly. She looked at the boy.

"Can I tell you a secret, Kurt?" Kurt nodded. "I sometimes think that...that night when I was not at home when his father...when his father did that to him...that I should not have let it go that far...like I should have gotten out sooner..." Now Kurt really felt like crying.

"Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry I told you that. You just met me and I just met you and..." Kurt gave the woman a light squeeze on her hand.

"Lily?" Kurt politely interrupted. The woman looked at the blue-eyed boy. "I don't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to say something as well. I would never hurt Blaine, he means the world to me. And as far as what you just told me...about what happened with him and his father...I can honestly say that Blaine does not think that about you at all. He says you are the strongest woman he has ever known. He was so anxious to make that song he sang for your birthday so perfect. I know that we just met, but I hope you will believe me. He's a great guy even through all that he's been through, and he has his mother and his step-father right beside him. He speaks so highly of you. And to be honest, I was really nervous about meeting you. I've never met my boyfriend's parents...I've never had a boyfriend..." Kurt admitted the last part softly.

"I baked that cake. I baked it as a thank you for what you did for my mother's scarf. You have no idea how grateful I am that you could clean it. I admire the relationship you two have." Lily smiled as she released Kurt's hand and leaned over toward Kurt and gave him a light kiss on his hair.

"I'm so happy you're here, Kurt and thank you for understanding and listening. And as for the scarf, I was glad to help. And Blaine said it was very important that I try my best because it meant so much to you. I do see myself digging into that cake soon though." Kurt laughed lightly. There was a comfortable silence when Lily released Kurt's hand and got up from the table. "Now, I do believe as a mother's prerogative, I can show you pictures of Blaine," Lily said with a little excitement in her voice. Kurt smiled.

"Lily, I would love to see pictures of Blaine," Kurt quickly got up from the table as he followed Blaine's mother into the living room. She grabbed a dark green album as the two sat on the couch together and looked through it. A few minutes later Blaine and Stephen came into the house and heard Kurt and Lily laughing in the living room. Blaine walked over by the couch when he heard his mother telling Kurt something.

"And there he is, jumping up on the furniture. I cannot tell you how many times we've had to replace a chair or a couch," Lily laughed.

"Yes, he still does that at Dalton," Kurt laughed as Lily turned a page.

"Mom? What are you showing Kurt?" Blaine asked carefully. His eyes widened when he saw the dark green photo album. "Oh mom! Not the pictures!" Lily closed the album.

"You brought your boyfriend home, you should have known what was going to happen, son," Stephen said as he joined everybody else in the living room. Blaine rolled his eyes and took a seat right beside his boyfriend.

"I have to say Blaine, you were an awfully cute baby," Kurt complimented. Blaine looked away but felt his face burn. Lily laughed.

"Mom? Baby pictures? Really?" Blaine nearly whined as he felt Kurt take a hold of his hand. Lily looked at her watch.

"It's a mother's right to embarrass her son in front of his boyfriend." Blaine groaned a little but his mother just ignored it. "Well honey, you're in luck. Everybody should be arriving soon, otherwise I would be getting the other album. So we'll save that for another time," Lily said and got up from the couch and gave her son and Kurt a quick kiss on the cheeks. Stephen laughed as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"Welcome to my home, babe," Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand lightly. Kurt smiled warmly and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"I love you, Blaine."

* * *

Other people arrived at the house, some were friends Blaine had met while others were some coworkers of Stephen's and some of Lily's. Blaine helped with his mom and Stephen as did Kurt and every now and then the song that Blaine had recorded for his mom played on the stereo. Blaine smiled every time the song played. He received many compliments for the way he sung the song. Every now and then Kurt would see Blaine and Lily take a bite of the cake Kurt had brought. Apparently it was delicious because Lily had a bite every chance she got in the kitchen, which was a lot.

Stephen was great at working the grill. Kurt ate a whole burger and even a few bites of ribs that Blaine had. He knew he was going to have a longer skin care routine but the food...was quite good. He made sure that his mother's scarf stayed clear away from any possible barbeque sauce stains. Stephen had cleaned the grill and carried another plate of food into the kitchen. Kurt had gone to the kitchen to get himself and Blaine a drink while Blaine was about to walk outside for air. There were a couple of older women outside chatting away when Blaine had paused just behind them. Their backs were turned to him so they hadn't noticed that he had come outside.

"Stephen is such a nice man. I just can't believe he would tolerate that type of behavior from his wife's son," one of the women said in a mild disgust voice. Blaine held his breath but stood still to hear more.

"I know. And he talks about that boy at work. Talks about his good grades, how a great singer he is, and everything, he even said that his son said that he has a boyfriend now. A boyfriend? Boys are not meant to date other boys! And he brought the boyfriend here too!" The other woman nearly exclaimed. Blaine breathed, if one of them said one thing about Kurt...

"I have a daughter his age. They would be so cute together. Perhaps the boy needed to meet a nice young girl to get him out of this...phase that he is in. It is a sin and Stephen should not allow such behavior. Nor his mother!" Blaine backed away slowly. His eyes began to water.

"I think maybe his father was like that. You know behavior like that is the result of improper parenting." Blaine's fists clenched.

"I think the father divorced because of his son – that poor man, had to suffer that kind of embarrassment." Poor man? Blaine wanted to yell at these arrogant women who know nothing about his family. Kurt had put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and he jumped lightly.

"Blaine? Are you all right?" Kurt asked still holding a drink for Blaine. The two ladies turned toward the two boys, one of them looked a bit stunned. Blaine glared at the two older woman and walked past Kurt and rushed through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. He turned to the two ladies and looked at them. None of them said anything, which was a good idea. Kurt sighed as he put the cup on a nearby table and walked on through the kitchen. Stephen was at the bottom of the staircase.

"Kurt? What happened? Blaine just stormed right up the stairs and into his room," Stephen asked. Kurt turned to the other two women who were talking among each other worriedly.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with those two women back there. I think they may have said something about him," Kurt said. Stephen looked in the backyard then back at Kurt. "I'll talk to him though," Kurt finished as he went up the stairs. Stephen sighed as he turned to the backyard again. He was going to have a talk with those two women.

* * *

Blaine slammed his bedroom door and leaned against it. Fresh tears formed and cascaded down his cheeks. Improper parenting? Poor man? Phase? Blaine hit the door behind him as he walked over to a full length mirror he had at the other end of his room. What the hell did they know? Did they have any idea what he had gone through? The night he was nearly killed by his father on a drunken rage? And how dare they say improper parenting?

It was horrible enough that his own father said horrible things about his mother and now two strange women were almost agreeing with a man they've never met? Blaine pulled off his shirt and turned to his right. He looked at his shoulder to see the scar he had gotten from the belt his father used on him. It was healed but it was a permanent reminder of that night. New tears fell down his face. He ran his fingers across the scar. He sighed when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Blaine?" It was Kurt. Blaine closed his eyes. His boyfriend was outside the room and those women almost said something about him – about this boy that he loved so much and they knew nothing about. Blaine didn't answer and dropped shirt onto the floor. Kurt knocked again. "Blaine? Are you all right?" Kurt sounded worried.

"I'm fine, Kurt..." Blaine answered.

"You are not fine, Blaine. May I come in?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't lock his door but Kurt wasn't going to come in uninvited.

"Yeah..." Blaine said unemotionally. Kurt opened the door slowly and saw his shirtless boyfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. Come on in," Blaine responded. Kurt kept the door cracked open and walked over to Blaine.

"Blaine? What happened?" Kurt asked. He put his hand gently on Blaine's left shoulder. He didn't see the scar from the way Blaine was turned. Blaine's eyes watered again. Kurt stood in front of Blaine and whipped his eyes with his thumbs. "Please tell me," Kurt nearly begged. Blaine covered Kurt's hands with his own.

"I'm sorry, it's so stupid..." Blaine said softly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him against him. Blaine wrapped his arms immediately around Kurt's waist. For a split moment, Kurt saw the scar on Blaine's shoulder. Now wasn't the time to question it.

"It's not stupid if it upsets you so much. Please tell me. Did those women say something to you?" Kurt asked gently.

"Not too me...but they said some things..." Blaine began and told Kurt a bit of what both women said about him and his family. Kurt could feel Blaine's grasp around his waist tighten as he continued to talk. Blaine buries his face into Kurt's neck when he finished. Blaine started to calm down as Kurt ran his fingers through his hair.

"None of what they said is true, Blaine, you know that. You are so loved. Don't let those ignorant bitches get you down," Kurt said softly. Blaine laughed lightly. He brought his head away from his neck and leaned his forehead onto Kurt's. Kurt's hands wondered up and down Blaine's shoulders. He felt the slight indent from the scar on his shoulder. Blaine looked away and at the scar.

"A permanent reminder..." Blaine muttered. Kurt leaned down and gave the scar a light kiss.

"...that you are still here..." Kurt finished. Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips against his. Kurt tightened his grasp around Blaine's neck as Blaine pulled him tighter against himself. Kurt grasped Blaine's hair as he deepened the kiss. Feeling bold, Kurt's tongue traced the bottom of Blaine's lip, begging for entrance. Blaine was a bit surprised but he obliged as he felt Kurt's tongue overlap his own. The need for air took over as both boys slowly pulled away from the kiss. Blaine grasped but he couldn't contain the smile.

"Wow," he breathed. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Wow, indeed. Do you feel better?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded as he bent down and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it over himself and tucked it into his jeans.

"I love you, Kurt, very much," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist again. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too, Blaine." Blaine was about to lean in for another kiss when there was knock at the door. Blaine looked over to see Stephen pushing against the door slowly.

"Are you all right, Blaine?" Stephen asked. Blaine pulled his arms from Kurt's waist and smiled at his step-father.

"I'm fine Stephen, really," Blaine assured the man.

"Good. I had a talk with those two ladies anyway...I don't think we'll be seeing them again." Blaine smiled warmly at the man who was more of a father to him than his actual father. "Now, I highly suggest you get downstairs and get some more of Kurt's cake before your mother eats all of it. You know how she gets when it comes to chocolate," Stephen said jokingly. Blaine laughed lightly as he and Kurt walked with Stephen back down to the party.

* * *

After helping with the cleaning after everybody had left, Kurt and Blaine laid on the couch to watch a movie. They were both lying on the couch with Kurt's arm wrapped around Blaine's waist. Stephen had already gone upstairs to prepare for bed while Lily stayed behind to have more cake. After finishing up her slice, she announced she was also going to retire early to bed.

"Kurt, your cake is just delicious," Lily complimented as she gave Kurt and Blaine a slight kiss on their cheeks.

"I'm so glad you liked it. I'll have to bake another one," Kurt offered.

"I will not object to it. Now, you two don't stay up too late. You do have an early day tomorrow. Goodnight my boys," Lily said as she walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, mom," Blaine responded.

"Goodnight, Lily." Lily waved one last time before going into her's and Stephen's room and closing the door behind her. Kurt pulled Blaine closer against him as they continued to watch the movie. Blaine's hand covered Kurt's hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend who was still paying attention to the movie. At the position they were in, Kurt was just inches away from Blaine's neck. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he leaned down and started placing light kisses up and down his boyfriend's bare neck. He felt Blaine stir lightly – it only made him keep going.

"Hey now, what are you doing?" Blaine asked playfully. Kurt's kissed traveled up Blaine's jaw and his face stopped just inches in front of his lips.

"Nothing, just taking advantage of our alone time," Kurt responded softly. Blaine turned fully on his back which meant that Kurt was nearly on top of him.

"Well then, sorry to interrupt," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine's lips. The movie continued to play in the background as Kurt's lips danced along with Blaine's.


	20. The Warblers New Directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: 
> 
> Bad Romance by Lady Gaga  
> Friday by Rebecca Black  
> Uptown Girl by Billy Joel  
> Larger than Life by The Backstreet Boys  
> Last Friday Night by Katy Perry

Blaine pulled up into the parking lot of McKinley High with Kurt in the passenger's seat. They were dressed in their Dalton uniforms. Blaine's mother had made them breakfast and both parents hugged and kissed the boys before they left. Both boys tugged at their white shirts, preferably around the neck areas. They smiled at one another before they got out of the car.

A few other cars had pulled up as well, all Warblers. Kurt received a text message from Mercedes that New Directions were already inside waiting for them. He sent her a quick text letting her know that everybody has arrived and they'll meet them inside the auditorium. After every Warbler was gathered together, Kurt led them through the school hallways and into the auditorium. Even though there were some bad memories, it was a little uplifting to come back to the school and to see his friends inside waiting. Mr. Schuester turned toward the group of boys and smiled.

"Welcome Warblers. And good to see you again, Kurt!" Mr. Schuester greeted. Kurt smiled as his former choir director embraced him. He met Wes, Thad, and David as well as shook some other hands, including Blaine's. Mercedes jogged over by Kurt and immediately pulled him away from Mr. Schuester and the other Warblers.

"Kurt!" The girls nearly yelled. Kurt was engulfed in tight hugs and light pecks on his cheeks. The guys joined in giving Kurt half hugs and pats on the shoulders. He saw the girls at his father's wedding not too long ago but it was so nice that they missed him so much. They even walked over to the Warbler boys and introduced themselves.

"All right everyone. Why don't we gather on stage and we'll get started," Mr. Schuester announced. Kurt made his way toward Blaine as everybody walked up on the stage. As soon as everybody was seated or standing, Mr. Schuester walked to the center of the stage and turned so that everybody could see him.

"Again, welcome Warblers. The whole idea of us getting together is just to have some fun. We may be competition but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies. Now, as agreed. Songs are your choice, but no talk of Regionals or set lists – and we do not sing the songs we are performing at Regionals." Heads nodded.

"Now that we are in agreement...the girls have a special request for Kurt. If the council allows it," Mr. Schuester said politely while Mercedes got up from her seat, along with Rachel and walked to the center. Kurt straightened when Mercedes and Rachel stood beside each other and smiling at him.

"Kurt, although you are a Warbler now and our competition," Rachel began. Kurt rolled his eyes and waited for her to continue, "you will always be one of us so that's why the first song we want to do includes you singing with us. If the council permits anyway," Rachel finished. That was the most polite Rachel had ever been toward...well anybody. Wes, David and Thad looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Mercedes squealed lightly before she added.

"Kurt. We have two words for you. Lady Gaga!" The girls got up from their places on the stage. Kurt gasped and was about to get up to his feet when he suddenly frowned.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I don't have my heels!" Kurt said out loud without meaning too.

"You have heels?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yeah dude. They are huge! You should see the video on youtube!" Finn remarked. Kurt glared at his step-brother then back to Rachel who had a sheepish look on her face.

"Video? There's another video of me on youtube?" Kurt asked dangerously. Mercedes waved her hands and walked over to Kurt.

"Boy! Get your ass up and let's sing Gaga! You don't need those heels! You're tall enough!" Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"This should be interesting hearing Warbler Kurt sing Lady Gaga," David remarked almost teasingly.

"Well, Tina does most of the singing, which is just incredible and Santana's part is amazing," Kurt praised his girls.

"Why don't you guys take a seat so you can watch the whole thing?" Mr. Schuester gestured to the empty audience seats. The Warblers walked off the stage and took an individual seat. Blaine looked toward Kurt, winked before he found a seat next to Nick. Kurt blushed lightly. The girls and Kurt stayed on the stage while the boys joined the Warblers in the audience seats. Kurt talked briefly with the girls as they took their positions on the stage. He turned to the Warblers, New Direction guys and Mr. Schuester.

"Been a little while, but I know we can handle it," Kurt said. His eyes narrowed toward Blaine and smiled. Kurt readied himself before the music played. Gaga was indeed his domain.

 _Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah_  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, oh la la

_Want your bad romance!_

Kurt began the song in his deep voice. The rest of the girls repeated the chorus as they took their positions on the stage. He missed the expressions on some of the Warbler boy's faces when he began the song, including his boyfriend's. Blaine nearly fell out of his seat. He heard Kurt sing in a low register before but it was so damn sexy.

This boy never ceased to amaze Blaine. He smiled as he sang with the girls. Tina sang most of the parts while the girls and Kurt moved along with one another, hips swaying and hands nearly going everywhere. Kurt didn't have such a large solo in the song but the girls followed him as he led.

_You know that I want you_ _  
_ _And you know that I need you_ _  
_ _I want it bad, your bad romance_ _I want your love and_ _  
_ _I want your revenge_ _  
_ _You and me could write a bad romance_ _  
_ _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_ _  
_ _I want your love and_ _  
_ _All your lovers' revenge_ _  
_ _You and me could write a bad romance_

Blaine hadn't realized that the Warblers were singing along with Kurt and the girls. Even the guys from New Directions joined them. He could tell Finn and Puck weren't as much into the song as everybody else but they still joined. He was going to have to ask one of them about that video on youtube. Blaine watched as they came to the part of the song where the girls nearly formed a single line and walked as if they were on a runway. Kurt unbuttoned his jacket, removed it and flung it over his shoulders and walked across the stage like he – well owned it. He looked at Blaine and winked at him before he walked back. Santana took the center.

 _I want your love and_  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!_ __  


Kurt and Santana switched places on the center while the girls surrounded him and danced a sort of two step around Kurt. Santana continued to sing out as they danced around their former member. The song came to an end when Kurt ended the song with him on his knees and the girls standing behind him. The Warbler boys applauded and stood. Some of them even whistled (Jeff mainly). Kurt smiled as he got up on his feet. It felt great performing with his girls. The guys from New Directions quickly ran up onto the stage to prepare for their number. Kurt walked with the girls down from the stage and joined Blaine in the seat beside him. Blaine resisted the urge to grab this gorgeous boy and kiss him senseless. Later.

"I still wanna see it done with those alleged heels!" Jeff shouted. Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile.

"Boy definitely has some skills!" Mercedes remarked when she took a seat beside Kurt. The other girls sat in the general area.

"That sure did bring back memories," Kurt remarked happily. Blaine didn't miss the excitement in his voice when he said that. Watching Kurt perform with his girls...it almost saddened Blaine.

"All right guys! You ready?" Mr. Schuester called. Puck grabbed the microphone stand, along with Sam. Artie rolled over toward them. Finn sat behind the drum set while Mike took another microphone and joined Sam, Puck and Artie.

"Yeah. We're ready," Sam answered.

"Mr. Schuester volunteered us as Prom entertainment," Puck said a little annoyingly. "So, here's one of the songs we're going to perform. I have to say, I hate this song, but we sing it a hell of a lot better." Puck bragged. The music began and Puck started the lyrics. Finn started drumming while Puck began singing rather quickly.

 _7am, waking up in the morning_  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

 _Kickin' in the front seat_  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

While Puck sang, Artie sang background as well as Mike. Sam took the next verse and they harmonized together. Kurt almost wanted to groan at the song choice. But he had to admit, Puck was right, he did sing it a lot better. He looked to see Blaine was heavily into the song – of course he would, but he wouldn't have him any other way.

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
_ _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

The song was bad but Kurt found himself jamming along with it. Even shouting along with everybody on the _yeah_ part of the song. He was impressed that Puck would sing a song like this. He laughed when he and Sam were jumping along with the beat. Kurt was almost sorry he was going to miss the McKinley prom.

Was Dalton going to have a prom? Would Blaine be willing to go? The song was nearly over. Kurt shook the thought from his mind. It was still early, so he'll know when the time comes, right? The song ended and everybody clapped loudly. Kurt kept the comment to himself that prom's were usually on a Saturday – so why a song about Friday? Puck and Sam put away the microphones and Finn got up from the drum set.

"Do you guys wanna go next?" Finn asked while he was still on stage. Blaine turned to Nick who turned to the council. They nodded. The Warblers got up from their seats and onto the stage. Kurt stood beside Blaine toward the front while Nick took the center. Finn walked off the stage and took an empty seat. Wes stood beside Nick before they began.

"First, we wanted to say thank you for inviting us to do this. I must say, it is quite enjoyable." Wes paused for a moment before he continued. "And you will be happy to know, that we adore Warbler Kurt and he has been a great addition to the Warblers. Thank you again," Wes announced. Kurt blushed lightly when he felt a slight nudge from Blaine and Nick turned to smile at him briefly.

"Well, this is technically the first time I've done this. Feel free to come join us if you know the song," Nick invited. Nick took one glance back at Jeff before turning to the New Directions audience. The music began and he had to hold back chuckle when the girls looked at them with excitement as they harmonized.

_Oooh..._

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her uptown world_   
_I bet she never had a back street guy_   
_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Kurt moved along with the other boys and harmonized his part. They had talked earlier that since Kurt was going to have the solo at Regionals that they would keep it a secret and just let him sing in harmonies. Normally Kurt would find it a bit insulting but he he had a solo at Regionals, what more could he ask for? It was still incredibly hard not to brag to anybody that he had a solo. Although he had mentioned it to his dad, because well it was his dad, and he swore that he would keep it between them until the competition. They rehearsed this song and Kurt was so thrilled that Nick got to sing the main part. He sang it well.

 _And when she knows what_  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

_She'll see I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an uptown girl_   
_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_   
_She's getting tired of her high class toys_   
_And all her presents from her uptown boys_   
_She's got a choice_

Finn was the first one to run up on stage and stand beside Nick. Puck later joined as did Mike and Sam. Nick looked at them with a wide grin as he continued to sing. Finn fumbled a bit with the dancing but he still smiled and harmonized along with the other Warblers. The girls walked up on stage as the Warbler boys spread apart to allow the ones who could dance to take the stage. Some did flips in the air or did some sort of break dance. Kurt sang his part but looked briefly over to Thad who had made his way gradually walking over to Quinn. She looked at him questionably when he held out his hand to her. She took it and he brought her to the center of the stage and actually danced with her.

_Oooh..._

_Uptown girl_   
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_   
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_   
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_   
_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_   
_She's looking so fine_   
_And when she's talking_   
_She'll say that she's mine_

Nick continued to sing his part. Quinn smiled as Thad led her away from the center and kissed her hand before joining back with the Warblers. The whole group joined together for a group side dance. After a few attempts at doing more than just side steps, the group of boys could move swiftly and still be harmonized with each other.

Nick ended the song smoothly while the girls squealed and clapped excitedly. Mr. Schuester was enjoying the performance between the two choirs. And seeing the guys join the Warblers really made him smile. Nick, Jeff and Blaine stayed toward the center while a select group of members stayed and the rest took their seats toward the end of the stage. Kurt joined the girls, knowing what was coming next.

"What's next?" Quinn was the one to ask when nobody said anything. Kurt just smiled as Blaine and Nick took a few steps back while Jeff took his steps forward. With permission from the council (mainly Wes), they were allowed to remove their blazers for this particular number. The select group of boys stayed behind and waited for the cue. Jeff breathed out as he nodded for the music to start. Jeff nearly screamed to the top of his lungs and in an instant did a back flip. The girls squealed loudly while Nick and Blaine did their routine and Nick took the next cue.

_Nick:_

_I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright_

_Blaine:_

_But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright_

_Jeff:_

_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Kurt couldn't help himself – he had a wide grin on his face when he watched Blaine sing and dance. Watching rehearsal was always a blast because they were actually dancing to this song. The selected boys that sung backup danced along with them and they were able to show off their amazing abilities. There were flips done and even some break dancing that some of them could keep synchronized with one another. Thad was one of the dancers and Quinn was even impressed. The girls were singing along with them even the guys sang with them. One boy even looked in Mike's direction and basically challenged him. Mike performed his own moves while the three boys continued to sing their parts.

_Blaine:_

_Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon _

Blaine looked toward Kurt and winked at him. Kurt's face was a bright red.

_Nick:_

_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon_

_Jeff:_

_'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

The girls squealed more as the song was coming to an end. Mr. Schuester even got up and clapped. Blaine walked over by Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was exhausting but Kurt could tell Blaine had so much fun. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and looked briefly at his neck. He couldn't help but smile.

Their slight make-out session on his couch last night went a little further than he thought. They both had marks on their necks but thank God for the shirts required for uniform – nobody could see them. Kurt looked at Blaine briefly and smiled – he saw the mark too. They pulled away before Wes informed them that they were still Warblers at a performance and that they had to act appropriately. Everybody was talking in different speeds and different times about what the next number was going to be – it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mr. Schuester called for a small break – they had been performing numbers for almost a few hours. Kurt walked with a few other boys to the rest room. While the stalls were occupied, Kurt took the time to look in the mirror. Quickly, he pulled down the collar of his shirt and saw the red mark Blaine had made on his neck. It was dark red and fresh. Normally making that sort of thing on his skin, Kurt would throw a fit but this was something Blaine made on him...it was flattering. Puck had walked into the bathroom and Kurt was too late to cover the mark – Puck saw it and grinned.

"Hummel! Is that a hickey?" Puck nearly shouted. He sauntered over to Kurt to get a better look at it. Kurt's face was burning as he tried to hide it with his shirt – it didn't work.

"Back off, Puckerman!" Kurt snapped. Blaine wasn't in the rest room but Jeff and David were. Both of them came out of their stalls to see Puck trying to get a better look at the hickey.

"Damn! Warbler boy gave you a nice one! Kind of makes me want to see what kind you gave him," Puck remarked as he sprinted out of the bathroom. Jeff laughed as he tried to get a look at the hickey on Kurt's neck. He didn't succeed.

"No you can't see, Jeff."

"Oh come on, Kurt! Let's see Blaine's artwork!" David pestered. Kurt rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the rest room. His pace quickened toward the auditorium. He knew Puck was probably already there but he had that small bit of hope that he didn't embarrass his boyfriend too much. Kurt made it to the doors and heard singing – his boyfriend was singing. He walked into the room and Blaine was singing a solo he hadn't heard before. He was singing with New Directions and some of the Warbler boys were singing as well. Puck was dancing beside Blaine and singing along with him. Kurt walked up the steps and took a seat beside Mercedes.

 _There's a stranger in my bed,_  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickey or a bruise?

_Pictures of last night_   
_Ended up online_   
_I'm screwed_   
_Oh well_   
_It's a blacked out blur_   
_But I'm pretty sure_   
_It ruled_   
_Damn_

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he heard the rest of the Warbler boys come back into the auditorium. Blaine was singing another Katy Perry song – but then again, his first opinion had never changed. He could learn to like the singer if Blaine was the one singing the songs. He loved that boy so much. Blaine was singing the chorus with a few of the girls. They danced along with him even Finn tried to join.

 _Last Friday night_  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop Whoa  
But this Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Kurt sang along with the chorus as he watched his overly excited boyfriend dance with the New Direction boys and girls. He was so happy that everybody seemed to be getting along so well. Rachel hadn't said anything inappropriate or rude and it was so funny watching Thad and Quinn. He wasn't sure what was going on between them but Quinn can take care of herself.

He watched his step-brother dance on the other side of Blaine. They were doing basic steps so Finn didn't have a problem following along. Puck stayed close by Blaine during the song. Kurt wanted to warn his boyfriend but he turned his direction and smiled wildly at him and ran over to him to bring him over to dance with him. Blaine danced with Kurt as they continued to sing. Puck grinned like a pervert but he was genuinely happy for Kurt. The song faded and everybody clapped excitedly. Blaine was about to pull Kurt for a hug but felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"So tell me Blaine, what does the hickey Kurt gave you look like?" Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Puck lean onto his shoulder and pull the white collar down and saw the hickey. All conversation ceased when Puck made a loud noise when he saw the mark on Blaine's neck. "Damn, Hummel! That one came out pretty good too!" Blaine pulled away quickly and while he couldn't help but blush, he couldn't keep from smiling.

"A hickey! Kurt? Do you have one too?" Mercedes asked curiously. Kurt blushed and mentally thought of ways that Noah Puckerman was going to suffer.

"First heels and now a hickey..." Jeff began.

"All right guys! How about we lay off the hickey talk and have more music talk," Mr. Schuester said gently. Kurt looked at Mr. Schuester with gratitude when the conversation took a different turn. It didn't matter so long as it stayed away from Kurt and Blaine's love life.

* * *

"Okay guys, why don't you go enjoy the rest of your Spring Break. It was a great day!" Mr. Schuester announced. Everybody said their goodbyes. Mercedes and Rachel hugged Kurt fiercely before taking off out of the auditorium.

"See you later, Kurt. I'll be at Puck's playing Halo!" Finn shouted toward Kurt. He nodded as he watched his step-brother and Puck run quickly out of the building. Apparently they had to get to Halo quickly – Kurt just rolled his eyes. Blaine was waiting for Kurt outside the doors, watching him hug all the other girls. The look was evident on Kurt's face – he missed his friends. It shouldn't upset Blaine, but it did. Jeff and Nick said their goodbyes to Blaine while Kurt walked up toward his boyfriend.

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded. They were silent on their way to the car and the drive to Kurt's house – which was only at most ten minutes but it was the longest ten minutes of nothing but silence. Blaine pulled up into Kurt's driveway and turned off the ignition but neither one of them made any attempts to get out of the car. Kurt sighed and turned to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine asked when he turned to face Kurt.

"You've been quiet. Are you okay?" Kurt asked again. Blaine just shrugged.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," Blaine answered somewhat unemotionally.

"You're not mad about...Puck finding the hickey are you? I swear I have an entire list of possible paybacks for that boy..." Blaine shook his head. "Then what is it?" Kurt asked again a little bit more forcefully. Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and turned fully to Kurt.

"You miss them, don't you?" Blaine asked sadly. Kurt blinked a few times.

"Miss them? My friends? Of course I miss them, Blaine. They are my friends after all. Why do you ask?" Blaine didn't respond. Kurt reached for his hand and held it in both of his. "Blaine?" Kurt urged.

"It's just...I mean of course you would miss them, but I'm wondering if maybe...you miss them so much that you...maybe regret everything at Dalton and just...go back..." Blaine hadn't realized how difficult it was to actually so that fear out loud. Kurt held Blaine's hand for a moment but didn't respond. Blaine looked away from his boyfriend – now he felt embarrassed.

"Come inside," Kurt said gently. He opened his door and waited for Blaine to get out of the car. For a moment, Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was serious. When he saw that the boy was waiting for him, he got out of his car and walked over to Kurt's side. The two boys walked into the house in silence. Kurt closed the door and locked it behind them as he gestured for Blaine to go upstairs. They had the house to themselves so there was no chance of any interruptions or awkward moments. Blaine found Kurt's room and walked inside. It was immaculate, just like Kurt's side of the dorm room. Kurt closed the door behind him and stood in front of Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine began. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's mouth.

"You listen to me, Blaine Everette Anderson, and you listen well," Kurt began when he removed his hand from Blaine's mouth. "First off, yes I miss my friends. I have always missed my friends. They are a part of me and they always will be – yes including Rachel Berry." Blaine had a small smile on his face when Kurt almost begrudgingly mentioned Rachel being apart of him. Kurt gestured toward his bed as they sat down together still facing each other.

"It was my decision to leave McKinley and come to Dalton. Dad made that perfectly clear when he brought the idea of me transferring over the Summer. So I could have stayed but I didn't. I didn't and still don't really feel safe at that school, despite the fact that I miss my friends. And I'm sorry but the idea of transferring back to that school in the middle of the year is just really idiotic." Blaine sighed and smiled but allowed Kurt to continue.

"I don't regret my decision, not one bit. Sure, I miss wearing my clothes and sometimes wearing a uniform is so plain and boring, but I coped with it. I have new friends at Dalton whom are just as important as my old – you being the most important." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and held them. "I love you, Blaine. I regret nothing, and I especially regret nothing with you. Please believe that," Kurt ended the sentence softly as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's grasp and cupped his cheek while Kurt pressed further into the kiss. The boy was letting Blaine know that he mattered and he loved him. Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine whispered rubbing his thumb against Kurt's cheek.

"You feel better?" Kurt asked.

"I do. I'm sorry it sounded so stupid when I said it..." Blaine admitted. Kurt kissed him again.

"It wasn't stupid, Blaine. You said it yourself, if something is bothering me tell you. Well, now I'm saying the same thing, even if it sounds stupid to you, tell me anyway. It's better than keeping it bottled up. We both know that," Kurt responded while he held the hand that still cupped his cheek. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt readjust himself so that he was laying flat on the bed. Blaine laid himself beside Kurt while the two held each other's hands.

"I have to say, I had a really fun time today," Blaine said.

"I did too. It's so hard not telling Mercedes and everybody that I'll be singing at Regionals. I'm starting to get nervous," Kurt admitted. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"I'll be right beside you and so will everybody else. You got this, Kurt," Blaine encouraged. Kurt smiled and scooted closer to Blaine.

"You know, seeing you dance and sing to Backstreet Boys, can I say, it was very hot?" Blaine grinned as he leaned over Kurt and rested his head against Kurt's.

"You can say that all you want. Although I am curious about those heels you mentioned..." Kurt's face blushed but glared playfully at his boyfriend.

"Well, you can either question me about those heels...or you can take advantage of the fact that we have the whole house to ourselves..." Kurt didn't give Blaine time to answer as he pulled onto Blaine's tie and crashed his lips against his own. Blaine could hear about the heels later.


	21. Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Fix You by: Coldplay

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Jeff asked carefully. It was dinner time and tomorrow was the day The Warblers perform at Regionals. Kurt had been pushing his food with his fork but not once did he eat any of it, nor touched his drink. Blaine had been holding Kurt's hand the entire time and every now and then the boy would squeeze his hand when he pushed another piece of food with his fork. Wes and David had been staring at the countertenor the entire time and not once did he look up. Kurt didn't answer Jeff. Tomorrow was Regionals. Tomorrow. He would be singing a solo in front of an entire audience, in front of his family – oh dear God, what was he thinking?

"Hey, Kurt? There's a roach in your salad. I think it's trying to steal your tomato," David said to the countertenor – not a word nor a movement. Blaine sighed and finally touched Kurt's face.

"Kurt? Babe? You still with us?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt looked at his boyfriend and dropped his fork.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt responded. Blaine smiled warmly.

"We've been trying to get your attention. Are you all right? You nervous or something?" Nick asked next. Kurt turned toward Nick and Jeff, and then Wes and David. When did they get here?

"No," Kurt answered lamely.

"Liar. You'll do fine Kurt," Blaine said.

"What if I forget the words? What if my voice cracks? I would be singing with no voice! Nobody likes it when there's no voice!" Kurt rambled. Wes tried not to laugh.

"You are not going to forget the words – with all the practices we have had, you are not going to forget," Wes answered calmly.

"Has anybody ever like...I don't know...died on stage? It could happen you know. I could take one look at the audience and then all of a sudden, I drop dead on the stage. I don't think that will give you guys a posthumous win." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand again.

"Babe, relax. And no, nobody has ever died on stage. You'll be fine," Blaine tried to assure his boyfriend.

"Yeah Kurt, we all believe in you. And for what it's worth, you do that song justice," David remarked.

"We do that song justice..." Kurt corrected.

"And we will all be there with you. So if you do get scared, just remember, we are right there with you. If you do die on stage though, you're kind of on your own, I don't do dead bodies," Jeff added jokingly. Kurt let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you. I won't let you guys down," Kurt promised.

"You haven't once Kurt, just promise us that if you truly cannot do the performance, say something please," Wes said seriously. Kurt exhaled and nodded.

"Okay, onto more important things. Kurt, I did a little research ever since we did that sing off with New Directions. I found the Bad Romance video. I have to say...you definitely rock those heels!" Jeff said excitedly as he pulled out his phone to show the video. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh dear God..." Blaine released Kurt's hand and walked over to Jeff to see the video. He was going to have words with Rachel Berry.

"And I didn't know you were a cheerleader Kurt!" Jeff had to mention as he scanned through the other videos and pulled up the routine he and Mercedes had done.

Correction, he was going to kill Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Are you awake? - Kurt**

_No. I can't sleep too anxious. You can't sleep either? - Blaine_

Kurt sighed as he typed out his reply while under the blanket so he didn't disturb Jeff. It was almost one in the morning and Kurt hadn't fallen asleep at all. It was getting closer to Regionals time and Kurt felt so anxious and nervous. His dad was going to be there of course. He knew the song well and so did the other Warbler boys – but there was always that fear that nothing would come out when he did start singing.

**I'm so nervous Blaine. I don't think I can do this. Maybe I can still let Wes know and they can have someone take my place. - Kurt**

He hated that he was saying that. It was the chance he had always wanted when he was in New Directions. These group of boys were counting on him to lead them to Regionals. Kurt waited for a reply which took a few minutes when he saw the reply.

_Listen to me Kurt Hummel. I believe in you. You will do fantastic. I know you have it in you of course you are nervous. That is normal. I was always nervous when I had a solo. I love you more than anything and I know that you will do great. Whether we win or lose you can do this. - Blaine_

Kurt smiled at the response.

**How do you always know what to say? - Kurt**

_Because I love you. - Blaine_

_Come open your door before I get caught by the Floor Monitor. - Blaine_

Kurt had to read the last message more than once and realized that Blaine had come to his dorm room after hours. He carefully but quickly got out of bed and opened the door. Blaine stood in his t-shirt and pajamas with his phone. Blaine walked into the room and Kurt quickly shut the door. Jeff let out a loud snore – nothing could wake that boy up. Kurt looked at his boyfriend gratefully as they walked over to his bed. As soon as they were settled into Kurt's bed, Kurt snuggled up against Blaine and sighed happily. His body was feeling the sleep take over.

"Feel better?" Blaine whispered. Kurt let out a content sigh as he fell asleep against the boy he loved so much.

* * *

"Kurt? Wake-up, we're here," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. As soon as they had gotten onto the bus, Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and immediately fell asleep. Both boys fell asleep during the long bus trip. Normally Wes would want the Warblers to warm up on the bus ride but decided against it this one time. Blaine woke up just a few minutes before the bus pulled into the parking lot and shook Kurt gently.

"Msleepy..." Kurt muttered. Blaine laughed lightly and shook him again.

"You have to wake-up. We'll be performing in a few hours," Blaine said softly. Kurt opened his eyes briefly to look out the window. Sure enough, he saw the large building and another bus had pulled into the parking lot. He pulled his head from Blaine's shoulder – he was suddenly fully awake. The bus came to a complete stop and the door opened loudly.

"Warblers! We need to warm-up before we do anything else. Kurt? You'll warm-up with Thad while the rest of you warm-up together. Let's go," Wes instructed. Mr. Kramer, who had volunteered to chaperone, got off the bus first and watched his boys exit in an orderly fashion. Kurt walked along side Thad as they entered the building. Once they were signed into their own room, Kurt separated from the other boys with Thad to warm-up. In an instant when he and Thad walked down the hallway, Kurt caught a glimpse of his dad and Carole coming into the building. Kurt stopped in his tracks and waited for Thad to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I just have one minute, Thad? I want to say hi to my dad," Kurt asked casually and politely. Thad looked over toward Kurt's father and thought for a moment.

"One minute," Thad said with his index finger. Kurt smiled as he dashed over toward his father and Carole. He was proud that his father was wearing a nice shirt. Carole looked spectacular. He didn't see Finn or any of the other members of New Directions – he was safe so far.

"Dad!" Kurt called. Burt turned toward Kurt's direction and smiled.

"Hey kid! I'm really looking forward to hearing you up there!" Burt said proudly as he hugged his son. Kurt hugged Carole just as tightly.

"I'm so nervous," Kurt remarked.

"Oh sweetie! As happy as I am to see Finn up there, I am so looking forward to your solo performance. And don't worry, I did not tell Finn or anybody else," Carole promised. Kurt smiled at his step-mother. He looked over to see Thad was giving him a look that he said he had better come back now. Kurt turned back to his father.

"I have to get going before I cause Thad to have some sort of spasm. I'll see you two later, love you," Kurt hugged his dad and Carole one last time and ran quickly over to Thad. He looked at the boy gratefully as they headed further away from the room that was assigned to the Warblers.

"Thank you, Thad," Kurt thanked.

"Just don't tell Wes. I really don't want to be smacked with the gavel again," Thad said somewhat jokingly. Kurt decided not to question the council member.

* * *

The Warblers sat in their assigned seats as the first glee club performed. Kurt was surprised to find out that Sue Sylvester was their director. Kurt learned never to question the actions of one Sue Sylvester, it was best not to be a witness to her madness. The Warblers were going to perform second, so soon they were going to have to go up on that stage and Kurt was going to have to sing his solo. He had waited so long for this moment and now that it was within reach, somehow he felt it was going to disappear once he grabbed onto it.

The song was nearly over when Blaine had nudged Kurt that it was time for them to go. He said nothing but followed the rest of the Warblers toward the back of the stage. He caught a glimpse of Finn and Mercedes who had smiled toward him. He returned the smile before he disappeared from the room. Wes went over where everybody was to stand and move when the song began.

Thad instructed Kurt one last time what he was to do and tried to also calm himself. Kurt heard the first glee club finish and the audience applaud. The curtain closed and Kurt had to stand just in the middle of his glee club in the beginning. Blaine wasn't going to be able to stand beside him this time – he was going to be on his own. It was almost time. Blaine walked up to Kurt and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Think of this as a regular Warbler practice. Just sing, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he quickly ran over to his spot on the stage. He looked at his boyfriend one last time before he turned his attention to the closed curtain. Everybody was in their positions. David gave a thumbs up to Kurt as did Jeff and Nick. These boys believed in him. Kurt felt his body grow calm as he heard the announcer over the loud speakers.

As soon as the Warblers were introduced the curtains opened. There was a small moment of silence as the audience quieted their clapping. The music began but at the same time the harmonies sounded from one side of the Warblers and circled around Kurt. The countertenor closed his eyes briefly and opened them to look at the audience, emotion evident on his face. His eyes sparkled in the spotlight.

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste

_Could it be worse_

_Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try

_To fix you_

Kurt's mellow voice fit the lyrics perfectly. He moved slightly away from the middle as the Warblers continued to harmonize around him. Nick was the one that joined him first and walked beside him. The rest of the boys moved slightly but some walked closely to change positions.

It was important to have some movement as Kurt sang. He tried not to pay attention but he noticed that some people in the audience held up lighters or even their cell phones. Nick finished his part with Kurt and walked away from the countertenor for him to have the center stage to himself – no longer were the Warblers surrounding him but they were behind him.

 _And high up above or down below_  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

 _Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try 

_To fix you_

The guitar played gracefully as Kurt mimicked the moves a small group of boys were doing. They were simple but they fit the song well. Jeff joined Kurt this time. As soon as the he spoke the last part of the song, the boys harmonized part of the song as the guitar continued to play. Kurt turned around and walked toward the center of the stage again. Blaine passed him and smiled at him warmly before he walked away again.

Kurt had his back to the audience for a moment. He thought he heard a few members of the crowd sing along with him – he didn't want to think it was possible but it didn't stop the smile from spreading for a brief moment across his face. Kurt turned to see a few of the Warbler boys who were extremely talented in their dancing – they came up with a small routine that fit with the music and the audience seemed to love it. After the routine the boys gathered together once again, surrounding Kurt as all of the Warbler boys harmonized together and sung with Kurt this time.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._

The spotlight shined on Kurt as each boy looked the opposite direction to give Kurt the full attention of the audience. Kurt's eyes shined from the spotlight and the audience was silence for that split moment as they waited for Kurt to sing the last of the song.

 _Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try

_To fix you_

Kurt's voice went to a lower register as he ended the song. The spotlight darkened for a moment as a loud roar came from the audience. Kurt saw his dad get to his feet first and clap so proudly. The audience joined him in a loud standing ovation. The light turned back on as the crowd grew louder and louder. Kurt felt like crying – he did it. The boys took their bows and exited the stage one by one. Kurt was the last to walk off stage. As soon as he was out of sight of the audience he was engulfed in a tight embrace and literally lifted from the ground. Kurt laughed – it was Blaine. He held onto Kurt as Nick, Jeff joined in next along with the other members.

"I told you you would do great. I'm so proud of you, Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kurt really wanted to cry but he smiled as he allowed Blaine to hug him tightly.

"See? You didn't die on stage. Worry wart!" Jeff remarked. Kurt gave Jeff a playful slap on his shoulder. They had to get to their seats to watch New Directions do their own number.

"Kurt!" It was Mercedes. Kurt looked over to see New Directions getting into their positions. Kurt released Blaine and walked over to his friend who also engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Kurt! You were great! Why didn't you tell me you had a solo boy! I was almost crying!" Mercedes said so proudly.

"Nice work up there, Hummel! Did Coldplay justice!" Puck said as he patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"You were great up there bro!" Finn said rather proudly. Kurt pulled away from Mercedes and smiled at the compliments.

"An excellent job, Kurt. The song was perfect for your voice, I approve," Rachel complimented.

"We need to get in our places," Mr. Schuester said. He looked at Kurt and smiled.

"You were spectacular, Kurt. I'm just...sorry I didn't give you a chance to showcase it more," he said somewhat regrettably. Kurt gave his old choir teacher a small smile.

"No apologies needed. Good luck out there guys," Kurt said as he gave Mercedes one last hug. He saw that Blaine had stayed behind to wait for him. Kurt walked away from his old friends and over to his boyfriend.

"We better get going before Wes has a cow. I didn't want to interrupt your moment with your friends though," Blaine said kindly as he took his hand. Kurt smiled.

"I appreciate that. Thank you for helping me through this," Kurt said appreciatively as he kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"You don't have to thank me, Kurt. I'd do anything for you," Blaine said honestly, tightening his squeeze on Kurt's hand.

"I'd do anything for you too, Blaine." Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss this boy senseless. The idea wasn't far from becoming a reality when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Boys! Let's get going!" It was Mr. Kramer. They both smiled as they quickened their pace but didn't release their hands.

* * *

Kurt tried not to panic after New Directions performed. Original songs. They did original songs – that was not fair! He couldn't think like that. This was his first solo and he was not going to allow something like...a choir singing original songs ruin it. They were great songs, which really didn't make him feel any better.

Wes didn't seem fazed by it at all. Blaine could see the worry in Kurt's eyes and he held his hand the entire performance. Although that didn't stop him from participating with the crowd when they sang their last song. Rachel wrote a great song but wasn't surprised when it was her that was performing it. He wondered if that song was written for Finn. It was going to be another hour before the results were announced. This gave Kurt some time to see his father and Carole and of course Finn joined them as well.

"I'm so proud of you, son. You did great! What was that song? I want it on a CD," Burt said to his son. Kurt playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'll lend you the CD of the original song, Dad. New Directions did really great with their songs," Kurt complimented toward Finn.

"It was all Rachel's idea, she did really good. But dude, I really liked your performance," Finn said as he ruffled Kurt's hair. One of these days, the boy was going to a severe beat down for messing with Kurt's hair.

"Finn? Do not touch my hair again and stop calling me dude!" Kurt said to the taller boy.

"What is wrong with being called dude?" Finn asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing if my name were dude, but since it is not, stop calling me that!" Burt tried not to laugh – they sure did fight like brothers.

"Oh come on dude. You should be used to it right about now," Finn said as he stood up in front of Kurt.

"All right, Finnegan," Kurt smirked at his own response. Finn's lips pressed together as Carole looked away to hold her laughter. Finn darted his eyes over in his mother's direction and glared.

"Mom!" Finn nearly yelped. Burt finally laughed out loud as did Carole.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it just came out one day. I would think one of your friends would know your full first name," Carole said still laughing.

"Nobody calls me by that name, and there's a reason for it!" Finn said his face turning a bright red color.

"Kurt! We gotta get going!" Thad called out.

"Kurt? You're not going to tell anybody about that, are you?" Finn asked his step-brother worriedly. Kurt smirked at Finn.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Dude," Kurt said with finality in his voice.

"Deal. Deal," Finn muttered. Kurt patted the tall boy on his shoulder.

"See you later, Finny," Kurt said and quickly walked away. He heard Finn yell out _mom_ again and nothing but laugher from the two adults. Kurt tried his best to hold in his laughter as he walked along side Thad. They were going back to the stage – it was time.

* * *

Kurt was shocked. New Directions won second place...and The Warblers won first place. Wes and David took the trophy as Mr. Schuester shook a few of their hands and gave Kurt a half hug. They won first place – they were going to Nationals, in New York. Kurt said goodbye to his father and Carole – even Finn hugged him and congratulated him. He saw the rest of his friends who were a little bummed they didn't win first place, but they placed regardless. Kurt watched his dad and Carole get into their car before he jogged over to his bus – no doubt he was the last one to board it. Mr. Kramer wasn't around and neither was the bus driver when he walked onto the bus.

"There he is!" Jeff called out. The boys clapped and whistled at their countertenor. Kurt's face was bright red as he made it to his seat with Blaine. After about a minute, Wes quieted them down. Kurt stood by the window with Blaine holding his hand.

"Warbler Kurt, you did amazing. Even if we hadn't won first place, you truly carried that song well. You did it!" Wes said proudly. Kurt shook his head.

"No," Kurt began, " _we_ did it. We all performed and we all came together. You guys trusted me and were there for me. I'm so honored to be apart of this. You guys have definitely made my year here at Dalton one of the best times of my life. I thank you all deeply," Kurt looked toward Jeff, Nick, and Blaine when he said this. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and gave it a small kiss.

"I meant what I said at McKinley, Kurt. You are a great addition to the Warblers and a great friend. We are honored to have you as well," Wes spoke. Kurt really wanted to cry. He looked out the window briefly. Mr. Kramer and the bus driver were a good distance away but they were coming. He turned back to Wes and looked around to the other boys.

"I just have one thing to say. And I better say it now before the adults come onto the bus and hope that the council will allow this one time of me," Kurt said toward Wes.

"What's that, Kurt?" Wes asked. Kurt paused for a moment and exhaled but smiled widely.

"Boys? We are going to fucking New York!" Wes tried not to glare but joined the loud excitement. The Warblers were going to New York.


	22. Preparation and Compromises

They were going to New York. The Warblers were going to New York to compete at Nationals. Kurt still couldn't believe it. It was a week ago that they had won Regionals and he still cannot believe that they were going to be in the greatest city in the world. Wes wasted no time in calling in meetings and rehearsals every chance he got – including a Saturday meeting.

The Council pondered (but mostly argued) over figuring out the perfect song to sing for Nationals. It had been years since The Warblers had made it to Nationals and the song had to be just the one to do. So far, they had no ideas and when they did somebody always objected and Nationals was just a few weeks away.

It was an hour into the Saturday meeting and Wes and Blaine were having an argument about the uniforms. Blaine had boldly (albeit also stupidly) suggested that they wear different blazers – Wes was the one who was not at all pleased with the suggestion. David and Thad had leaned back in their chairs and allowed Wes to go on his own little rampage. Some of the Warbler boys liked the idea of changing the blazers, others stayed quiet but they secretly agreed. Kurt laid back on the couch. He thought for a moment. Changing the Warblers look would be a little difficult.

"It was only a suggestion," Blaine said as calmly as he could but Kurt could tell that his boyfriend was about to pop a vein. Wes was standing over the table and glaring daggers at Blaine.

"Our uniforms are traditional to Dalton academy. Changing the blazers would be defacing and disgracing the name," Wes remarked. Blaine sighed and plopped down on the couch. Kurt stayed quiet as Wes took his seat back, comfortingly taking Blaine's hand and giving it a squeeze. Maybe not change the blazers, but what about doing something else? This was New York after all – the city of presence. Kurt took a deep breath and held his other hand in the air. Wes had his head facing the table. David looked over at Kurt and sat up straight.

"Yes, Warbler Kurt? Do you have something to add?" He asked politely. Kurt looked over at Blaine and stood up. He looked around at the other Warbler boys before facing all three council members.

"I understand that tradition is important here at Dalton. And of course, there is no intention of defacing the name. But we are going to New York where we will be competing with other show choirs, including Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt heard a few grunts from the other boys – he figured that was a good sign and continued.

"One of their many perks as a show choir, is simply that, show. They move around and they stand out with their costumes." Kurt turned around and glanced at the other boys who were now listening intently. "We have _very_ talented dancers in this room." Kurt looked back at the council members. "So, with the council's permission, I request forty-eight hours to come up with a design idea for the Warblers." Kurt finished the last part nervously but firmly. Wes, David and Thad looked at one another and whispered. Kurt stood and waited patiently as he watched all three boys nod their heads and turn back to Kurt. Wes stood.

"Warbler Kurt, the council grants you permission to come up with a suitable design for Warblers' uniforms. I will be instructing Mr. Kramer on this since he is the one who has the final say. You have until Monday after dinner. Meeting is dismissed," Wes announced and banged the gavel once on the table. Some boys bolted out of the room to enjoy what was left of their weekend. Kurt plopped back down on the couch. He surprised. He was sure he would not get the permission but now that he had it, what in the world was he going to do? He quickly pulled his phone out and typed frantically to Mercedes. He was going to need some help. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked, knowing that his boyfriend didn't have any idea. Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I guess we'll know on Monday."

* * *

"What's the emergency, Kurt?" Mercedes asked. Her, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn and Rachel had gathered in Kurt's room and sat on his bed. Kurt nearly rushed home to meet them and had to quickly explain to his dad why a bunch of girls were coming over on such short notice. Kurt was still in his Dalton uniform but had removed the blazer and loosened the tie. He quickly shut the door and stood before his girls.

"The Warblers are going to New York," Kurt started. Santana shifted her position on the bed and grunted lightly.

"We are aware of that Hummel, we were there when we lost. What's your point?" Santana said rather snidely – Kurt ignored her.

"We were discussing the possibility of changing up our uniforms. I was granted permission to come up with an idea and I have 'til Monday to present it," Kurt answered as he paced back and forth on the floor.

"What's the problem then?" Mercedes asked. Kurt stopped mid pace.

"I've got nothing. I just jumped at the chance to design something and stray away from the boring and plain robot uniforms and I've got nothing!" Kurt was actually starting to panic. What was he thinking? Brittany got up from her spot and hugged Kurt.

"Kurtie don't worry! You can wear something shiny. I can lend you my prom dress," Brittany said almost sincerely. Kurt laughed a little but froze. Shiny? He turned to Brittany.

"Brittany. You're a genius!" Kurt grabbed the girl's face and kissed her hard on the cheek before he ran over to his drawers and pulled out a sketch pad. Rachel got up from the bed.

"Should we really be doing this, Kurt? I mean, was it really appropriate to ask us to help you with..." Kurt shot Rachel a slight glare as he closed his drawer.

"I'm not exchanging songs with you Rachel and you are no longer competition," Kurt remarked and flipped open the book.

"That's right! You looked like you had an idea Kurt. What do you have?" Mercedes asked. Kurt took a little time to draw out a figure on the paper – it's been awhile but he could still do it. He talked while he drew – it was going to be a long day and night.

* * *

After hours of paper throwing and lots of pizza, Kurt was going to have a long moisturizing routine in the morning, he had the idea complete. He put up the final drawing and pinned it to his wall. Santana and Brittany laid on the bed while Tina and Mercedes examined the drawing. Kurt was thankful it was the weekend – otherwise the girls being at his house after midnight would have been a huge problem.

"I think it's perfect, Kurt. Still keeping with Dalton tradition and still able to add a bit of _Kurt_ to it," Tina complimented. Kurt smiled as he stared at the drawing.

"Thank you, but I still have to get the approval. Now for the hard part, creating the outfit." Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"I thought you were only going to come up with an idea," Mercedes asked. Kurt looked at his best friend.

"I cannot simply present a drawing, Mercedes. No, this has to be modeled, shown off so to speak. I have to show the council and Mr. Kramer why we should use this design. Why should the Warblers wear this for competition." Kurt walked over to his mug of coffee – it was empty.

"Kurt? Don't you think that maybe you are getting a little ahead of yourself? You said it yourself this has to be approved. What if there's a chance that they don't want to do your design?" Rachel asked. Kurt turned to the girl.

"I hate to say it but the dwarf has a point. You would have wasted all of your fabric for nothing," Santana added. Kurt thought for a moment and felt himself slide down to the floor. He looked at the drawing and the many crumbled up papers on the floor. What was he doing? This was The Warblers after all. They thrived on tradition and what Kurt was going to offer was a little risky. He sighed but said nothing.

"I like it Kurtie. Will you let me have it if they don't like it?" Brittany asked still looking at the drawing.

"Brittany, what are you going to do with an outfit designed for Dalton Academy?" Mercedes asked – though she had no idea why.

"I like shiny stuff, so does Lord Tubbington. Plus, I can sneak in the school and see Kurtie whenever I want," Brittany answered. Kurt laughed lightly. It was settled, he was going to make that outfit.

* * *

Over and over Kurt heard the song _Teenage Dream_ on his nightstand. He opened his eyes and realized it was his cell phone – Blaine was calling him. He looked around the room to see the girls had left. His clock said one o'clock. How long had he been asleep? Kurt reached out for his phone and hit the accept button before putting it to his ear. He laid on his back and stretched.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"You know, I'm feeling very neglected," Blaine said teasingly. Kurt smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"And why do you feel like that?" Kurt said, enjoying the comfort and warmth of his bed.

"Because my boyfriend hasn't talked to me or text me since he left Dalton. I offered to help my mom clean the house because I was so bored. I was so bored I cleaned, Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed again. He looked over at the finished design. That's right, he was putting the finishing touches on the uniform and there it was, hanging on a hanger on his door knob.

"I still don't see how that would make you feel neglected. I'm sure your mom appreciated the help," Kurt said as he sat up on his bed.

"That's beside the point. I miss you," Blaine added sweetly.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry, I was working on something with the girls. You'll get to see it on Monday during the Warbler meeting." Kurt answered. He looked around his room and sighed. He had a lot of cleaning to do. Not to mention the homework he had that he never started, oops.

"Did you finish the design? Tell me!" Blaine got excited so easily, like a five-year-old, but Kurt loved him.

"You'll see tomorrow, Blaine," Kurt answered again. Blaine whined.

"But Kurt...I wanna know." Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"You'll know when the other Warblers know. Now, I have a mess to clean up and finishing touches to make. My moisturizing routine is going to be twice as long because of all that pizza I ate last night," Kurt answered. Kurt could just feel Blaine rolling his eyes at him over the phone.

"You're skin is perfect baby," Blaine added.

"And it is going to stay that way, honey. I'll call you later when I'm about to leave."

"All right fine, I love you," Blaine said with sweet pout. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too." Both boys ended the call while Kurt contemplated to himself as to where was going to begin with the mess. Good thing his teachers loved him, maybe he could be given an extension or something. Kurt started for the bathroom and turned on the shower. He grabbed his iPod and searched through his playlists for a bit of shower music.

While he prepared to play whatever song he stopped on, he paused for a moment. There was one song on there he hadn't listened to in a long time but it was definitely one of his favorites. He let the shower run while he grabbed his headphones, plugged it into his iPod and played the song. He found himself mouthing along with the lyrics and imagining the Warblers singing this song.

Had they ever done this song before? He couldn't remember ever hearing about it. Kurt pulled off his earphones and connected it to a sound speaker and put the song on repeat – now he had two things to present tomorrow.

* * *

"Evening gentlemen, have a pleasant weekend?" Mr. Kramer asked as he entered the Warbler practice room. Wes, David and Thad greeted the dean and talked with him briefly as the other Warbler boys arrived, with the exception of Kurt and Jeff. Blaine sat on the couch and texted Kurt a few times wondering where he was. A few minutes later, Jeff came into the room in a sort of huff and sat down next to Nick.

"Are you all right, Mr. Sterling?" Mr. Kramer said with a bit of humor. Jeff turned to toward the dean.

"Kurt kicked me out of _our_ room!" Jeff said dramatically. Nick laughed lightly and put his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm sure he's just trying to keep his design a secret 'til he gets here. He won't even tell me," Blaine answered.

"No reason to kick me out of our room though. He better not be messing with my computer again!" Jeff said with a bit of paranoia in his voice. Mr. Kramer looked over at the council boys.

"Am I missing something?" He asked.

"Nothing important sir, Warbler Kurt should be here soon," Wes said politely. Within a few minutes, a pair of footsteps came toward the Warbler room and all eyes turned to Kurt; whom was wearing a brown trench coat. Kurt sighed as he walked into the room and closed the double doors behind him.

"Evening Mr. Hummel, I trust you have something you want to present," Mr. Kramer announced. Kurt turned to the dean then to the three council boys.

"I am ready," Kurt said with confidence. Jeff turned to Blaine.

"Why am I not surprised he has a trench coat?" Jeff mouthed. Blaine just smiled.

"All right Warbler Kurt, we are all ready to hear your presentation regarding Warbler uniforms," Wes encouraged. Kurt walked toward the middle of the room and turned to face everybody. Once he saw everybody, he turned back to the council and Mr. Kramer.

"Before I begin, I simply ask that the council hears me out completely. I will explain everything," Kurt said politely to the three boys.

"You have our word Warbler Kurt," Thad assured. Kurt nodded and began to unbuckle the strap around his waist. He turned back to the Warbler boys and looked at Blaine briefly.

"My dear Warblers, Council and Mr. Kramer," Kurt began. "I worked with the girls of New Directions and we have come up with a suitable yet traditional idea for uniforms specifically for the performance in New York. And so, here's what we have come up with." Kurt pushed away the strap from the coat and quickly stripped off the coat.

There were a few gasps from different parts of the room but so far nobody had any objections. Kurt was wearing the same traditional white buttoned down shirt with the traditional Dalton tie, but there was no blazer. Kurt was wearing a blue vest with red sequins around the borders – very much like how the blazer was designed, only it was a vest.

The Dalton symbol still proudly displayed on the top left side of the vest. It was a patch he had in his room that had to be sewn on, but it didn't take very long to do so and it still looked presentable on the vest. The sequins were not very bright but it was enough to grab someones attention. And the pants were of the same color as the vest but a bit darker blue and a little more fitting around the legs.

Kurt looked at Mr. Kramer first who looked surprised and impressed at the same time. He looked over at the council, David and Thad were intrigued. Wes almost held up his gavel to bang it once before he looked at Kurt and remembered to give the Warbler a chance to explain. Kurt breathed as he turned around and he glanced at Blaine one more time before he looked around to the other boys.

"If you have noticed, there is no blazer, so no defacing harm will come to them as was what the original worry. Instead, we have a simple vest. Same Dalton colors and of course the symbol that still displays on the top left corner as does the blazer and the red border is sequin. Just enough to stand out but also subtle enough as to not be mistaken for a traffic light." There were a few chuckles, mainly from Jeff who didn't seem so mad at his roommate for kicking him out earlier.

"It's so shiny," Jeff commented as he was able to touch one part of the sequins. Kurt chuckled as he continued.

"The vest, inexpensive, so very easy to add to with the sequins, the logo will be a little bit more work, but not impossible at all. And last but certainly not least," Kurt said rather excitedly. "The pants, also inexpensive, still dress pants suitable toward traditional Dalton uniform, only difference is the color. And they are stretch, so when our talented dancers are doing their thing, the pants make it easier to move around." Kurt took a quick spin and landed on the floor in a half split and got right back up. One of the Warbler boys he was right beside, Cameron, actually reached out and felt the pants. He nodded – Kurt was right they would be a lot easier to move around. Mr. Kramer looked very impressed as did the council, yes including Wes. Kurt sighed as he stood in the middle of the room and prepared himself for the next part.

"This is the uniform idea that I offer. It will not be a problem, expenses wise or even sewing wise. The girls have agreed to help if it meets with your approval. And also, I know this was not part of the plan but if I also may add one more thing." David nodded for Kurt to continue.

"A song we could perform," Kurt began one more time. Wes, David and Thad leaned forward to hear more. Clearly there were no agreements on a song. Blaine and the other boys waited for Kurt to say more.

"I understand that Vocal Adrenaline did this song a long time ago for their Regionals, but I know we can do it better. The song idea I have, is perfect for everything we have to showcase as individuals and as a group. I propose, The Warblers perform the song, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen." Thad and David looked at Wes, as if to say why they hadn't thought of that before but not a word was spoken so Kurt continued.

"We don't have to have one guy sing the solo, it can be done with more than one. And the song is perfect for our dancers to come up with a brilliant routine like they did with Regionals. So, Mr. Kramer, Council, fellow Warblers, I am finished with my proposal," Kurt ended his sentence rather nervously. There were a few whispers around the room but Mr. Kramer's face had not changed – he was still looking very impressed. After a few moments, Mr. Kramer spoke.

"Well, Mr. Hummel I have to say I am very pleased with how you presented this design of yours. I commend you for creating something that still sticks with Dalton tradition. If the council permits it, I do approve of the attire for Nationals. And as for the song, I can honestly say that all my years at Dalton, I do not believe The Warblers have not performed that particular song, I do look forward to seeing it performed, if of course council permits it." Mr. Kramer said proudly. Kurt smiled as did the other members whom seemed pleased with the uniform Kurt created. Wes, David and Thad looked at one another and talked briefly. Wes nodded and stood up from his seat and looked directly at Kurt.

"I agree. Well done, Warbler Kurt. All those in favor of the uniform change for Nationals?" Wes announced as he and the two other council members raised their hands. Kurt dared not turn around to see if the other boys have raised their hands – every one of them did. Wes sighed again when his eyes narrowed in Jeff's direction.

"Warbler Jeff, again, one hand!" Wes said. Jeff sheepishly put his other hand down. Wes smiled as he took his gavel and banged it once. "It is unanimous. Warbler Kurt, you will be in charge of making sure every Warbler has what they need, uniform wise for Nationals." Kurt wanted to jump and squeal but he remained calm. They liked his idea. They truly liked it. David stood up this time along with Thad before anything else was said.

"As for the song choice, all those in favor of Bohemian Rhapsody being our chosen song for Nationals?" Thad had immediately raised his hand as did the other two council members. Agreeing to use his uniform idea was enough but they were actually voting on his song choice. This time, Kurt turned to the other boys and again, all of them had their hands raised. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as his hand was also in the air.

"Warbler Jeff!"

"Hey! I'm keeping both hands up for this one!" Jeff defended as he held both hands in the air. Wes rolled his eyes and banged his gavel again.

"We have a song now. And the idea of having more than one guy sing the solo is brilliant. We will have auditions for solos in a few days," Wes announced.

"I look forward to seeing it boys," Mr. Kramer added. The rest of rehearsal was Kurt telling each boy where they needed to go to find the type of vest he had and the pants, the rest he and the girls would take care of. They were going to New York. They were going to be wearing Kurt's design to Nationals. They were going to perform Bohemian Rhapsody. The Warblers were going to perform at Nationals, in New York.


	23. Nationals

"Kurt? Babe, it's time to board," Blaine gave Kurt a light shake on his shoulder. Their flight left at seven in the morning but they had to be there over an hour before the plane. That meant that Mr. Kramer wanted the boys up and ready by four and wanted to be on the road before four-fifteen and at the airport just a little after five. Kurt was not happy about that, even if he was going to New York. It was too early and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Kurt had sneaked into Blaine's room in the middle of the night and cuddled with him – Wes was just as much of a sound sleeper as was Jeff. Kurt figured he finally fell asleep at least two hours before Blaine's alarm clock went off. After gathering boarding pass information and going through security, they had a lot of time to spare, so Kurt fell asleep against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had to trade tickets with Jeff, who had to trade tickets with Wes, who also traded tickets with a boy named Trent so that Blaine could sit beside Kurt. Kurt stirred in his seat as Blaine moved gently so that he could get up from the seat.

"Why'd you move..." Kurt whined a little as he looked up at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes. The other boys were boarding the plane and their section had already been called.

"We have to get going. You don't want to miss performing in New York do you?" Blaine said. Kurt stretched and got up from his chair. When he put it that way...

When their section was called, Blaine and Kurt walked onto the plane and located their seats. Kurt had the window seat so he let his boyfriend go into his seat first. Nick and Jeff sat behind them and Kurt heard Jeff immediately start snoring. After Kurt finally settled himself he suddenly came to the realization that he had never once rode a plane. The window was small but he was pretty close to the wing. He heard the flight attendant make some sort of announcement about sitting in the Exit aisle – Kurt looked and sighed when he found that he wasn't sitting on that aisle. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I've never ridden a plane before," Kurt responded suddenly very awake.

"It'll be all right. We are not sitting in the exit aisle so you don't have to worry about that. Just make sure your seat belt is fastened and just pay attention to the safety instructions when the flight attendant goes over them," Blaine responded sweetly while he stroked his boyfriend's hand. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Safety instructions?"

"It's just a precaution, Kurt. Don't worry. I've been on a few plane rides and you'll be just fine. Just put on your iPod and enjoy the ride," Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. Kurt sighed as he heard the flight attendant go over the safety procedures and demonstrate the breathing mask in case of an emergency – that really didn't ease Kurt's nerves. The door closed and Kurt could feel the plane start going backwards.

"Blaine? Why are we going backwards? Shouldn't we be going forward?" Blaine tried not to laugh at his boyfriend.

"They have to get the plane in the right direction first, Kurt. If they went forward, we would crash into the airport, don't want that do we?" Blaine said rather jokingly. Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"You are mocking me, sir." Blaine laughed lightly as the plane finally started to go forward but hadn't gone for the full take off. He kissed Kurt briefly on the lips.

"I love you, sir. So relax," Blaine responded.

"Are you two going to be disgusting during the whole trip?" Jeff asked sleepily. Nick laughed a little while he was leaned against Jeff's shoulder.

"If you're lucky," Kurt responded.

"Just wait till we take off, better than any roller coaster ride," Nick said. Kurt looked over at Blaine – he'd never been on a roller coaster either. The plane paused for a moment and then started to going faster and faster. Kurt felt himself being pushed into his seat as the plane finally lifted up into the air. That wasn't so bad but he still didn't release his boyfriend's hand throughout the entire take-off. It was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

When the plane was solid in the air and the seat belt signs turned off, Kurt calmed down and pulled out his iPod for he and Blaine to watch a movie. As soon as the movie ended was when the plane landed in New York. After waiting what seemed like forever for the flight attendant to say when it was okay to get up and depart the plane, it finally sunk in that they were in New York.

Wes shouted numerous times for all the Warblers to meet Mr. Kramer at baggage claim. Some of the boys didn't bring a bag with them so they stood by Mr. Kramer and waited for the other boys to find their bags and join Mr. Kramer and everybody else. Wes counted and re-counted and checked the list with Mr. Kramer to make sure every boy was accounted for before Mr. Kramer started talking.

"All right boys, we are here now. Pretty soon, we will have a bus come pick us up and take us to the hotel to check in. I know we are in New York and it's very exciting but remember you are still representing Dalton Academy. So, you are to be gentleman and still abide by the rules as if we were still at the school. Until I inform the council otherwise, nobody is to leave the hotel and wander off." Kurt tried to keep a slight grunt to himself – he understood it was for their safety but it was New York, he wanted to go exploring.

"Now, Wes will be giving roommate assignments. We only reserved a few rooms so there will be more than two boys to a room. And, like Dalton rules, same-sex couples will not room together," Mr. Kramer added. While Kurt and Blaine understood, Jeff made a face and almost made a comment if Nick hadn't nudged him to behave – Kurt laughed lightly.

"So that means no Klaine and no Niff!" David said teasingly. Mr. Kramer looked at the Warbler boy baffled but the other boys laughed while the two couples blushed and sent dagger glares to David.

"But then that would mean...no Wevid either," Kurt said casually. Wes's expression changed drastically while David's mouth nearly fell open. Blaine remembered texting Nick and Jeff about that name and ever since then, whenever one of their couple names came up, someone always called Wes and David _Wevid._ Mr. Kramer, though still bemused by the whole couple name thing, he looked over at David and Wes.

"Why boys, I had no idea," he said somewhat jokingly though he was still unsure. Wes glared openly at Kurt before he looked over at the dean. The countertenor actually walked behind Blaine and laid his chin on Blaine's shoulder – he was a little scared of Wes right now.

"No! Sir! It's not..." Mr. Kramer put his hand on Wes's shoulder.

"Now, now, Wesley. You know it is perfectly all right with me. You don't have to hide it, but rules still apply. Let's get outside and wait for our bus," Mr. Kramer said as he ushered the boys through the airport and out the doors. The other boys were still laughing at Wes and David but Kurt stayed close to Blaine, even clutching on his arm. Wes still glared at Kurt intensely. He wondered if that boy glared enough that his face will stay that way. Blaine laughed lightly at his somewhat scared boyfriend but he was more than willing to let him grasp his arm.

* * *

The bus brought the boys to a hotel that was maybe twenty minutes or more away from the airport. Traffic was a mess but they still got there within good time. Mr. Kramer checked in at the desk and gave the room numbers to Wes for him to arrange who would room with whom. There were four rooms that were reserved – one of them that was a single room for Mr. Kramer, so that left three rooms to the boys.

Wes managed to assign the boys into each room without hassle – separating the couples. Kurt was rooming with Jeff, and a few other boys while Blaine roomed with Nick and a few others – all three council members were in the same room along with the rest of the boys that were assigned to that room. Kurt and the other boys he was rooming with settled their belongings and waited for some sort of word from Mr. Kramer or the council as to what was to come next.

Competition was tomorrow and they knew there was a lot of practice that needed to happen. While they waited, Kurt took out his costume and laid out perfectly to make sure nothing was out of place – pretty soon the other boys were doing the same thing, mainly because Kurt was in charge of the costumes and they had to be perfect. Kurt inspected the vests and the pants that he had suggested to the boys to purchase when he was put in charge of them.

He was so grateful that he had the girls to help him with the costumes. The day that the council approved of the costume idea, it was exciting and also exhausting. Blaine at one time told Kurt to take a day and just sleep because his boyfriend was consuming coffee like it was water and almost missed some of his assignments for classes.

While Kurt's teacher were willing to give him extensions because he was a very smart student, they had their limits because Kurt was wanting so much to make sure every costume was right and ready for the competition. Kurt managed to get everything ready that he needed with his assignments finished and ready to prepare for final exams. After Kurt had double checked the costumes, at least the ones with with the boys he was rooming with, there was a knock at the door and it opened quickly.

"Warblers. Mr. Kramer reserved a room for us to practice. I want us all in those costumes for a dress rehearsal in fifteen minutes," Wes nearly ordered as he was fiddling with his tie. Kurt examined Wes's vest before he left the room. Once he made sure that it was perfect, Wes immediately left the room for the boys to get dressed and ready for their last practice.

* * *

It took some convincing but Mr. Kramer allowed the council to inform the Warblers that they had permission to explore New York. The council members had to be the ones that checked in with the boys from time to time. Wes had set up a specific time and place for every boy to check with them. Nobody was to roam alone – so there had to be at least two boys or more with each other. After gaining an understanding of what to do and when to check in with the council, Wes announced that they were free to go.

Kurt and Blaine walked away from the group down a sidewalk and just looked everywhere. The city was so big and so much. While Blaine was making comments here and there about what they saw through the windows – Kurt realized they weren't holding hands. It was always difficult not to grab Blaine's hand whenever they went on dates in Ohio but this was New York. Without hesitation, Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand and laced his fingers with his own. Blaine paused for a moment but smiled at the gesture. They received a few looks but they never lasted long. The person would look briefly and then go about his or her own business. Whether it was a discriminatory glance or not, the person never showed it.

Just further along the way, Kurt saw that they were close to going to Central Park. Which excited Blaine because he had always wanted to go to Central Park. The two boys came to a crossing light and had to wait for the light to turn green before they could cross. They still held hands and every now and then caressed their hands with each other's thumbs. The caressing stopped when they heard someone talk behind them.

"Alex! Really? You spoil her rotten, you know that?" a man bellowed somewhat jokingly and scolding.

"She is just a baby. I am merely showing her affection," another man responded defensively. There was a small bark behind them – a puppy apparently.

"She's not sleeping with us," the man declared. Kurt breathed slowly. There were two men behind them – and they were a couple.

"Oh honey. I love her to death, but no way in hell I share a bed with anyone but you," the other man responded. Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt. Kurt smiled back at Blaine as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist. For a moment, Kurt could have sworn he heard one of them men make a cooing noise. He brushed the thought away for a split moment but his suspicions were confirmed when he heard one of them whisper to the other – they tried to be quiet but Kurt could hear him, and so did Blaine.

"Those two remind me of you and me when we were that age," one man whispered. Both boys smiled and looked at each other. It was the best compliment they had ever heard.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful, Kurt? So much better than pictures!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt smiled warmly at his boyfriend's excitement. It was so simple for him. Blaine was easily excited and it was so adorable. The park was just gorgeous. The two boys even spotted a few of the warbler boys walking the same direction and waved.

They walked around the park for what seemed like an hour before they came across a bridge. There were a few couples leaning over the brick rail to see the ducks swim. The two boys stopped for a moment and admired the view. They knew they had to meet with Wes soon but right now they just wanted to enjoy the time they had together.

"It's so incredible. I can't believe I'm actually here," Kurt remarked. There were a few ducks swimming under the bridge – he laughed lightly, he always liked birds.

"I know. I've always wanted to come here one day and live here," Blaine admitted as he was looking out to the view. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend.

"Me too. I can just imagine coming here for college, maybe like Julliard or NYU and living on campus or in a small apartment. Coming to Central Park on certain days to unwind and having coffee at a nice shop not too far away." Kurt went on and on about what he would do when he was going to live in New York. Blaine said nothing but enjoyed the view and his boyfriend's voice. He listened to the same dream he had himself – live in New York.

Kurt talked about being on broadway. While the idea was intriguing, Blaine wanted to study music more than anything. Maybe teach a class or guitar lessons. He looked at Kurt who was still talking about his future and Blaine wondered, do they have a future together? Would Kurt consider being with Blaine in New York? Share an apartment? Be together for the rest of their lives? Blaine couldn't deny it – he had thought about his future with Kurt. Blaine hadn't realized that he was staring so lovingly at Kurt and hadn't heard Kurt try to get his attention.

"Blaine?" Kurt said again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt laughed lightly.

"Were you dozing off? We have to find Wes pretty soon," Kurt responded as he tried to tug Blaine in the same direction they came onto the bridge. Blaine didn't move. He turned to his boyfriend. "Blaine?"

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said tenderly. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said back and closed the gap between their lips. There was no hesitation this time. Nobody made comments and they couldn't feel any glares in their direction. Blaine pulled Kurt closer toward him and deepened the kiss. They were going to be late meeting Wes and everybody else, but right now, they really didn't care.

* * *

After being lectured for being late, and grabbing a quick bite to eat, Kurt and Blaine went their separate ways to their rooms. It was near late at night and they had a competition the next day. After much debate, Kurt won the right to sleep in one of the beds while the other boys decided who got to sleep in the bed and who slept on the floor. Either way, Kurt was in one of the beds and it was non-negotiable. Kurt couldn't sneak over to Blaine's room nor could Blaine sneak over to Kurt's.

Jeff even grumbled a few times that he was missing Nick and he couldn't go sleep in the same bed like they normally did. Mr. Kramer came by once to inform the boys that it was time to get some sleep. Ironically enough, Jeff and the other boys in Kurt's room were able to go to sleep within the hour but Kurt was still awake. He could hear the traffic outside the room and a few gusts of wind. That would be something he would have to get used to whenever he called this place his new home. Kurt turned to his side and grabbed his phone. He was about to compose a message to Blaine when he saw one from him come up as he was typing his own message.

_I know you're still awake. I can't sleep. - Blaine_

Kurt smiled lightly. Blaine knew him so well. Kurt composed his reply.

**Yes I am still awake. I can't sleep either. I don't know if it's the traffic outside or the fact that we are competing tomorrow. - Kurt**

_I will say all of the above. I wish I could be with you tonight. - Blaine_

Kurt blushed. He heard Jeff mutter something and shift positions. Kurt brought the blanket over his head and pillow so he would be blocking the backlight of his phone.

**I wish I could be with you tonight too. How is your roommate situation? - Kurt**

_Some of them are still awake. Nick is groaning that he misses Jeff but then again I am missing you too so I can't really hold it against him. And he's talking about when he Jeff go to prom. - Blaine_

Kurt had forgotten about prom and whether Dalton would have one. Apparently they were if Jeff and Nick were making plans about it. Kurt hesitated for a moment before he made his next reply.

**Prom? Like Dalton prom? - Kurt**

Kurt mentally scolded himself. Of course Dalton prom. What other prom would they be talking about?

_Yes. They share a prom with the sister school every year. Some of the guys have girlfriends there. - Blaine_

Now or never. Kurt exhaled as he typed the next message.

**Would you...consider going to prom with me then? - Kurt**

There was a long pause before Kurt received a response from Blaine.

_Honestly...I kind of assumed we were already going together...but just so you know of course I will go to prom with you! - Blaine_

Kurt wanted to laugh and almost scowl at Blaine for assuming anything. He had a date for prom. If he wasn't in a room full of sleeping boys he would be jumping up on the bed.

**I'm happy about that! Really! But why would you assume we were going together if I didn't know about it to begin with? - Kurt**

_:*( I'm sorry baby! I honestly thought you knew! I mean there were flyers around the place advertising it. But I swear I will never assume like that again for our senior prom :) - Blaine_

Kurt smiled.

**So you are assuming now that I will go to senior prom with you? - Kurt**

_What! No! What I meant was...that... - Blaine_

_I totally love you! - Blaine_

Kurt had to cover his mouth to prevent him from laughing. He loved his boyfriend so much.

**I love you too baby! And I'm just kidding with you. We should go to sleep though tomorrow is going to be a long day. - Kurt**

_I know. Good night my love see you tomorrow :) - Blaine_

* * *

Mr. Kramer led the boys into the competition building the next morning. Different show choirs were in different parts of the room and running frantically to get everything set straight. While The Warblers was run by three upperclassmen, there still had to be an adult to sign them into the competition. Mr. Kramer excused himself to do just that, giving Wes, David and Thad some time to talk to all of the boys together. Kurt stopped fiddling with his vest as the other boys grew quiet.

"This is it, Warblers. This is our time now. As the final performance for competition, I have to say that it has been an honor being on the council. I am proud of each and every one of you. We worked hard for this and it has paid off. You all know your steps, you know your moves and you know your queues. Whether we place or not, we made it here. We have had some bumps in the road but we are still Warblers, we are family and we look out for one another," Wes turned his direction briefly toward Kurt and then Blaine.

"Let's get out there and show New York just who the Warblers are!" The group cheered loudly as Mr. Kramer came back to the group. He smiled at their excitement but informed them that they need to quiet down, because they were after all still in uniform.

Kurt was backstage preparing himself to get into his spot when Vocal Adrenaline finished performing. They were good – they were really good. Kurt shook the idea from his head as the last member exited the stage. There was a brief break before The Warblers were going to perform their piece. Regionals was bad but this was Nationals and all of New York was watching.

Kurt didn't have huge solo, or much of one but the way the song was arranged was perfect and he was glad to be apart of it. He knew Jeff and Nick would be the most nervous. Although they had performed a solo before, this was their big chance as well as any other boy in the glee club.

Kurt adjusted his vest one last time, checked the red sequins and took his spot on the stage along with every other boy. He turned briefly toward Blaine who was on the other side of the stage and smiled. He then turned to Jeff who still looked nervous. He gave Jeff a reassuring look – Jeff had this and it was going to be a great performance.

"And now! All the way from Westerville Ohio – Dalton Academy's, The Warblers!" The announcer said into the microphone. There was a loud applause and the lights were now on them.

 _The Warblers:_  
Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality

_Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see_

_Jeff and The Warblers:_  
I'm just a poor boy (poor boy)  
I need no sympathy

 _The Warblers:_  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low

 _Jeff and The Warblers:_  
Anyway the wind blows (the wind blows)  
Doesn't really matter  
To me (to me)

They sung together in perfect harmony and moved slightly away so that Jeff could be fully present when he sang his solo. They harmonized together along with Jeff in the first verse as Jeff made his way toward the center of the stage to take the scene. The lights flickered to each and every warbler, brightening the red sequins of their vests.

They were simple but they still stood out from each and every one of each other. The boys who were the dancers came up with a great routine to start off slowly and then go into the big finish of the song. Jeff moved along with part of the routine as he continued to sing his part of the song. The crowd was loving the song, they were loving the Warblers.

 _Jeff:_  
Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger now he's dead

_Mama! Life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama (mama) ohh! Didn't mean to make you cry_  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on (carry on) carry on (carry on)

_As if nothing really matters_

Jeff put all of his passion into this song and looking over at Nick once in a while really helped. For a brief moment, he got to dance alongside him and really flow along with the music and the routine. The council followed Kurt's advice and didn't stick one boy to sing the whole solo. Jeff won the first part, Nick won the second part.

After Jeff finished his part, he joined the other boys in the routine. The song had begun so it was slow and emotional. The boys harmonized and backed Jeff up through his part and welcomed him into the routine as Nick took the center this time.

 _Nick:_  
Too late my time has come  
Sent shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time

_Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Nick and The Warblers:  
Mama! Ohh (Anyway the wind blows) I don't wanna die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all! (ohh!)_

The boys continued to harmonize as they parted to different sides of the stage in preparation for the climax of the song. Nick stood beside Blaine who was also joined by Jeff. The three boys stood beside each other and moved slowly along with the music. The spotlights shined against the red sequins beautifully. The crowd was loving the performance.

 _Blaine and The Warblers_  
I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the  
Fandango?! 

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening_

_Me!_

Kurt and a Warbler boy named Cameron nearly flew across the center of the stage in their small dance routine.

_Kurt: Galileo!_

_Cameron: Galileo!_

_Kurt: Galileo!_

_Cameron: Galileo!_

_Kurt and Cameron: Galileo Figaro!_

_The Warblers: Magnifico!_

_Nick: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

_Warblers: He is just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

Kurt separated onto one side of the stage with some of the Warblers while Blaine and the others were on the other side. Jeff stood in the center of the stage and turned to the audience.

_Jeff: Easy come easy go will you let me go_

_Warblers: Bismilah! No, we will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go  
_ _(Let me go) Will not let you go  
_ _(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go_  
(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Both sides combined together during the chorus and nearly surrounded Blaine as they sang different harmonies and finally came together and turned to Blaine

_Blaine: Oh mama mia mama mia!_

_Warblers: Mama mia, let me go_  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me,  
For me!

Lights flickered and went all over the place – it was almost they couldn't keep up with the dancers. The boys were perfectly synchronized as they showed off the dance routine they came up with for this particular number. Kurt and a few of the other boys continued to harmonize, giving the dancers a chance to take the spotlight. Jeff and Blaine danced along with them. Jeff made his way to the center again.

_Jeff: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die!_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't do this to me baby!_  
Just gotta get out.  
Just gotta get right out of here!

People were standing and singing along with the Warblers and screaming, like they were at some rock concert. Jeff blended with the other Warblers as they came together toward the center of the stage. The music started to calm and the dance routine started to grow slow. Blaine and Nick stood beside each other and continued to harmonize with the other boys before their parts. The spotlights stopped moving and shined one on the whole group.

_Nick: Nothing really matters anyone can see_

_Blaine: Nothing really matters_

_Jeff: Nothing really matters to me_

All three boys stood in the middle of the whole group and the lights grew dim.

_Warblers and Jeff: Anyway the wind blows..._

The lights went completely dark as the crowd screamed and clapped loudly. There were even some other choirs out there that were cheering for them. The lights came back on and the crowd grew louder. Kurt smiled as he followed the other boys off the stage. They did it! Mr. Kramer was clapping for his boys, clearly very proud of their performance. Kurt was engulfed in an embrace by his boyfriend and lifted off the ground. He laughed as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck while more boys joined in on the hug. Now it was time for the nerve wracking part of competition – waiting.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the other performances had already been done. Kurt and the other Warbler boys were waiting in the common room of the building along with the other choirs. Soon, the decision would be written on a large cardboard sign – top ten winners. A few of the boys had gone to get something to eat, Kurt couldn't even think about food and neither could Blaine.

There were a few members of Vocal Adrenaline that walked by the boys. A few of them smiled and some of the others glared at them. Kurt recognized some of them from last year at Regionals. Probably glaring at them for performing a song they did last year. Kurt was about to tell Blaine that he was going to go get something to drink when someone stood in front of him.

"Kirk, right?" Kurt didn't have to look up to see who was standing in front of him, pronouncing his name incorrectly. He sighed and got up from his seat to face a very familiar rival – Jesse St. James.

"No," Kurt responded simply. Jesse just shrugged.

"Oh well, not really important. So, I thought I would congratulate you on your performance. It was quite genius to fix the solo for more than one person to sing. Shame that New Directions couldn't be here as well. How is Rachel doing?" Jesse asked so nonchalantly. Blaine stood up beside Kurt.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you graduate?" Kurt asked irritably.

"I decided to take some time away from the college world and assist my former glee club with Nationals. With my coaching and not to mention expertise as being the lead soloist of Vocal Adrenaline, I do believe we still managed to come here. Again, how is Rachel doing?" Kurt folded his arms across his chest. A few of the Warbler boys stood beside Kurt after they recognized who he was talking too.

"I'm sure the choir is just so lost without you," Kurt responded very sarcastically. Jesse didn't appreciate the tone but he decided to let it slide.

"They are, it's quite sad really. Anyway, how about answering my question?" Jesse pressed again. Was this guy serious?

"Oh you mean the same girl that trusted you and thought you left Vocal Adrenaline for her? The same _vegan_ girl you and your soulless friends threw eggs at? Oh she is just peachy." Blaine could tell that his boyfriend was getting worked up and took a hold of his arm. Kurt had no idea why he was standing up for Rachel all of a sudden but even if he didn't quite care for the girl, what happened to her last year was unacceptable. Jesse ignored the display of affection Blaine was giving to Kurt. He was more annoyed with this boy's tone more than anything.

"You know, I'm beginning to think..."

"Well then let me just finish that thought for you. We have nothing to talk about seeing as how we are not even on the same level of acquaintance. So why don't you, go on back to your choir friends and do whatever it is that you do for them. Your presence smells like craig's list." Blaine tried not to laugh but some of the other boys let out a few chuckles as Jesse gave each of them an icy glare (not as intimidating as Kurt's) and walked away from the group. Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, you are so feisty," Jeff said jokingly as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Kurt just smiled and sat back down with his boyfriend. There was a loud noise that suddenly erupted. Mr. Kramer had fought his way through the large crowd to get back to the boys. Every Warbler stood up while Wes came to the man.

"Mr. Kramer?"

"It's up, go see," Mr. Kramer answered simply. Wes exhaled before he made his way through the crowd to get the large cardboard sign. Kurt unconsciously found Blaine's hand and squeezed it hard. Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own as they waited for Wes to come back. It took a few minutes but Wes came back with an unreadable expression.

"Wes?" David was the first to ask. The head councilman looked at David then looked at each and every Warbler.

"Warblers...we won second place!" Wes nearly shouted.


	24. Prom

The Warblers won second place at Nationals. Vocal Adrenaline won first, of course, but they didn't care, they placed in Nationals. All of the boys were extremely exhausted on the plane ride home because they had stayed up all night celebrating. When they arrived at Dalton, each boy retrieved to their dorm rooms and slept the rest of the day. Even though they have won second place, school had started up and now finals were approaching.

Prom was only a few weeks away so that was plenty of time to get studying done and prepared for finals when the dance was over. Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and Nick were in Kurt and Jeff's dorm room studying since they mainly had classes together when Thad had knocked frantically on the dorm door. Kurt got up and ran to the door and shot the Warbler councilman a glare.

"May we help you?" Kurt said sarcastically. Thad ignored the ice glare on Kurt's face and walked into the room. Blaine, Jeff and Nick closed their books, apparently studying wasn't going to get done at that moment.

"I need your help, Kurt," Thad said almost desperately. Kurt was still standing by the open door.

"By all means Thad, we don't have any important studying to do, please come in," Kurt said with a snark. Again, Thad ignored it. Blaine laughed lightly at the grunt his boyfriend made as he closed the door.

"Prom is in a couple of weeks," Thad announced.

"Thank you for that bulletin, but we already knew that," Blaine added. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as he sat beside him on the bed. His snarkiness was rubbing off on his boyfriend.

"I just want to know something..." Thad stated and then went completely silent.

"That's a bit of a loaded statement there Thad, want to be more specific?" Nick asked impatiently. Thad took a deep breath and turned his gaze strictly to Kurt.

"Do you think Quinn will go to prom with me?" Thad finally asked. Kurt rested his forehead against his palm. This boy was one of the Warbler council members and was a senior and he was nearly sweating about asking a girl to prom. Kurt looked up at Thad.

"Have you asked her, Thad? That's usually a way to start," Kurt asked trying so hard not to sound sarcastic. He never questioned Quinn and Thad's supposed relationship – it wasn't his business and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know either. Thad just sighed in complete defeat.

"No, I haven't. That's why I'm asking you if she would," Thad answered and sat on Jeff's bed beside Jeff and Nick.

"I don't know, Thad. I mean I have a date for prom so wondering who will go with whom is not really something I'm concerned with," Kurt answered. Thad hung his head. The countertenor sighed as he pulled out his cell phone – might as well help the boy out. Blaine looked at his boyfriend search through his contacts and dialed Quinn's number. He smirked at his devious boyfriend as he watched him put his phone to his ear. Thad looked up at Kurt questionably.

"Kurt? What are you..."

"Shh, it's ringing," Kurt said softly. "Hi, Quinn!" he said happily into his cell phone. Thad was appalled and made his way off the bed to the door. "Hang on a minute," Kurt said into the phone and immediately hit the mute button. "Don't you dare let him leave!" Kurt commanded and pointed to Thad who had managed to get the door open. Jeff and Nick hopped off the bed and pulled Thad away from the door and pushed him onto the bed. Thad tried to get up but Jeff had managed to hold his arm behind his back while Nick put just enough weight on him so that he couldn't move.

"Let go of me!" Thad nearly shouted. Blaine got off the bed and put his hand over Thad's mouth.

"Lick my hand and you will suffer!" Blaine threatened. Kurt pressed the mute button on the phone and put it back to his ear.

"Hey, sorry about that. Listen, do you have plans two weeks from Saturday?" Kurt asked casually. There was a slight pause and Thad finally stopped struggling. "Oh that's good, really good actually. You remember Thad, right?" Blaine removed his hand from Thad's mouth while Kurt's eyes shifted over to the trapped boy.

"Well, he's right here and he has something he would really like to ask you, if you have the time," Kurt said again. He smiled at Thad and signaled for Jeff and Nick to let him go. Thad got up slowly as his body adjusted to the his body no longer being restricted. Kurt sat beside Thad and was about to give him the phone when Kurt said one more thing. "Before I give you to him, I just have one question. There was a picture of you and Thad from the halloween party and you threw your punch in his face. Care to elaborate as to why?" Thad looked horrified and tried to grab the phone away from Kurt.

"Kurt! No! Please!" Thad begged. Kurt slapped Thad's hand away as he listened to Quinn explain the photo. Kurt's expression changed from astonished to almost laughing. He looked over at Thad who looked away sheepishly.

"I see. I almost feel bad for the guy, but it still funny," Kurt remarked and Thad looked at him with a pout. "Okay, I'm going to give the phone to him right now," Kurt said and pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Thad. He hesitated.

"I don't know..."

"Thaddeus, talk to her now," Kurt answered. Thad sighed and took the phone.

"Hi, Quinn," Thad said nervously. He got up from the bed and looked toward the door. "I'm good, how are you?" Thad said with a bit more ease. He opened the door and closed it behind him, apparently wanting privacy. As soon as the door closed, Blaine turned to his boyfriend.

"So? What was it that he did or said?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Yes! What did she say!" Jeff echoed just as eagerly.

"Apparently Thad got a little tongue tied when they were talking at the party. First it started off with complimenting her dress, then he said something about reminding him of his ex-girlfriend." Blaine sighed. Even as a gay man, that was not a compliment to a girl, or guy really.

"Good job, Thad," Jeff said sarcastically.

"Oh there's more. Then he apologized and said that his girlfriend was quite ugly, which Quinn interpreted as him saying that _she_ was ugly." Kurt tried not to laugh, Nick wasn't so modest.

"Is that when she threw the punch in his face?" Blaine asked.

"No. It was when he said that his ex-girlfriend was stuck up, like Glinda whom Quinn was dressed as. The poor guy kept rambling and didn't know where to stop." Blaine just smiled.

"I almost feel bad for him. Maybe the drink in his face was what he needed to shut-up," Blaine said.

Thad was still talking to Quinn. Blaine settled himself back on Kurt's bed while Nick and Jeff cuddled on Jeff's bed. Kurt started pacing back and forth after almost ten minutes passed by. All four boys sat straight up when the door opened and Thad had a large grin plastered across his face.

"She's going to prom with me!" Thad nearly shouted. Kurt smiled while Blaine laughed and got up to pat Thad on the shoulder.

"That's great, Thad!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"I have to get my tuxedo and everything ready!" Thad said quickly before he nearly dashed to the door.

"Thad? Prom isn't for another few weeks," Jeff said.

"I know but apparently McKinley's prom is a week before ours. She asked if I would take her to McKinley prom since she is up for prom queen. She wants me to take her to her prom first!" Thad said excitedly. Kurt smiled as Thad bolted out of the door.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn said loudly through the computer camera. Kurt no longer jumped whenever Finn yelled with excitement when he skyped – he expected it now.

"Hi, Finn," Kurt responded.

"I hear Quinn is going with one of the Warblers to your prom..." Finn began. Kurt frowned a little. McKinley's prom was the Saturday before Dalton's so that meant that Quinn and Thad had to get ready for everything and Quinn was running for prom queen this year.

"Yeah...he seems excited about it. What about you? Are you okay?" Kurt asked carefully. He didn't talk to Finn about prom or anything to do with dating. Finn looked away from the camera for a moment then looked back.

"Not really, but I will be. Quinn said I should run for prom king with her, but I told her I wasn't going to prom so there's no point. Rachel and Mercedes are going with Sam, some sort of budget thing, I'm not sure, but I'm not going. Everybody else is so they can perform, Mr. Schue said I didn't have too," Finn said almost pitifully.

"Well...you have prom next year though..." Kurt said at a failed attempt to lighten the mood. Finn smiled lightly but it didn't last. Before Kurt could say anything else, his dorm door swung open with Wes and David barging into the room. "Excuse you! Ever heard of knocking!" Kurt yelped angrily. Finn chuckled lightly – it was funny seeing someone else feel Kurt's wrath and not him. Kurt ignored Finn's slight laughter.

"We're sorry, Kurt but we wanted to know if you could give us Finn's..." David's sentence trailed off when he saw Finn's face on the computer screen. "Finn! Please tell me you have no plans for next Saturday?" David nearly begged as he and Wes crowded Kurt at the computer. Next Saturday was Mckinley's prom – apparently the two didn't know that.

"No dudes," Finn answered, suddenly very interested.

"You need to be at my house next Saturday evening. We are having a Halo night and I need my best fourth man! What do you say?" Wes nearly pleaded. Kurt smiled lightly as he watched his step-brother's eyes widen and smile with excitement.

"Dude! I'm totally there!" Finn yelled. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to get up from his chair. David confiscated the chair before Wes could.

"Move over!"

"No way!"

"I will kick you both out!" Kurt threatened.

"Sorry, Kurt! Okay Finn, I need your number so I can text you the directions to my house. Bring soda and lots of snacks! It's going to be an all nighter!" Wes said very seriously. Kurt rolled his eyes as he made his way out of his room. He couldn't help but smile at Finn's excitement as he recited Wes his phone number. He would have to thank the two boys later for making his step-brother happy to not go to his Junior prom.

* * *

"Come in," Blaine said looking away from his book. Kurt opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw his boyfriend lying on his bed with the lamp desk shining right over the boy and his book.

"Hey you," Kurt greeted as he crawled into the bed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shifted to give Kurt more room and welcomed the sweet gesture from his boyfriend.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaine asked as he placed a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Well, for one thing, I love you and any moment I get to spend with you I take it without question. And two, your roommate and his heterosexual life partner are hogging my computer talking to Finn about some Halo thing," Kurt answered.

"So that's where he ran off to. Not that I'm really complaining," Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer toward him.

"To be honest I'm kind of grateful for those two goofballs. Finn looked so down when I brought up McKinley's prom...you know he and I don't have a lot in common and we don't agree on anything but I still love the big lug and it was depressing seeing him so down," Kurt admitted with a long sigh. Blaine hugged Kurt tighter.

"That's good though, you two are brothers so it's good you feel that way. I'm surprised that Wes would go to you though to talk to Finn. I have his number," Blaine remarked, then remembered that Kurt didn't know that. His boyfriend removed his head from his shoulder and looked down at the hazel-eyed boy.

"You have Finn's number?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah...he got my number and text me before I came to see you at your father's reception," Blaine responded carefully.

"How did he get _yours_?"

"Don't get mad at him, he was just looking out for you..." Blaine started and sat up. Kurt stayed silent; Blaine continued. "He said he got my number from your phone before the wedding. He wanted to text me to see if I was coming at all because of the fight you and I had...and he said I could keep his number and he kept mine." Kurt blinked a few times but formed a small smile.

"All right...I won't strangle the boy..." Kurt sighed somewhat jokingly as he laid back down on the bed. Blaine laughed and cuddled along side Kurt's shoulder. There was a moment of silence before Kurt felt a pair of lips lightly grazing on his neck. Kurt lifted his chin up enough to expose more of his neck which was rewarded with the warmth of Blaine's lips, and his tongue. "Are you trying to tell me...something..." Kurt said teasingly though he almost didn't finish his sentence. Blaine knew the exact spot to hit that just caused chills throughout Kurt's body.

"Maybe...we do have the room to ourselves..." Blaine responded in a low soothing voice that only furthered the excitement going through Kurt. He trailed up Kurt's jaw and landed fully on his lips. Kurt felt Blaine's hand grasp around his waist while Kurt found his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer. The feeling of Blaine's tongue traveled from his mouth and back down Kurt's neck. This was a little too familiar.

"You know what happened last time..." Kurt said with a small smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were complaining. We can stop..." Blaine teased as he attempted to pull away but was stopped by Kurt's grasp around his neck.

"I will not kiss you for a month if you stop," Kurt nearly whined as he attached his lips back onto Blaine's.

"What a horrible thing to say to your boyfriend. My feelings are hurt," Blaine feigned a hurtful tone but didn't pull away from Kurt's grasp. His face just inches from this beautiful boy's face.

"My poor baby, I'll make it up to you," Kurt reattached his lips back onto his boyfriend's. Blaine fumbled to find the button on the overhead lap. He pressed it once and the room was dark with only the spot of sun rays coming through the window.

* * *

The weekend of Dalton's prom, Kurt had gone home to finish up any attire changes. This was his prom and he had a date and it had to be perfect. Since the prom was in Westerville, Kurt was going to drive to Blaine's house and they would meet Jeff and Nick for dinner before heading to the dance itself. Dalton was a large school but not big enough for the boys of Dalton and the girls from their sister school, Crawford.

The prom was going to be held at an old auditorium building, known as an Esby Center. It was a place where concerts and other performances for the community were done – it was large enough for a prom like Dalton and Crawford. Kurt was looking through his tuxedo and the man trinkets and other accessories to go with it when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and yelled for the person to come in.

Finn had talked nonstop about his time at Wes's house. Kurt was glad that the boy had a good time instead of feeling miserable for prom night at McKinley, but it was getting annoying and Kurt knew nothing about those games. He turned around and mentally prepared himself for another story of Finn's. Burt was standing in the doorway so Kurt relaxed.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt greeted and turned back to his tuxedo.

"How's it coming, kid? Got everything set up for tomorrow?" Burt asked as he took a few steps into his son's room and glanced briefly at Kurt's tuxedo.

"Just about. And don't worry, I'll be sure to get as many pictures as I can. Blaine and I even have a form filled out for a photographer to take a picture of us when we get there," Kurt stated. Burt laughed lightly.

"Good, keep that, but as for the others, don't worry about that," Burt said rather coyly as he took a seat on his son's bed. Kurt turned to his dad questionably.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I got a call from Steven Anderson," Burt began.

"Blaine's step-dad?"

"Yep. He and I talked and we made plans to go over to the Anderson home, take some pictures of our boys before prom and have a little get together when you two leave," Burt responded. Kurt froze in his spot. "They said that they don't mind you staying the night at their house, in the guest room of course. So that you don't have to drive back home so late in the night, and it's perfectly fine with me if you do," Burt added. Kurt wasn't sure if he was thrilled with the idea or...he just wasn't sure.

"I didn't think about..."

"I know, that's why we talked about it. Finn will be at Puck's that night. So tomorrow, we'll be leaving a little early so be sure everything is set for you to get dressed there. I know how you are when it comes to formal occasions," Burt half joked. Kurt laughed lightly. He heard his phone vibrate and picked it up.

_Kurt! My parents are having your parents over on prom night! And you can stay the night again :) - Blaine_

Kurt tried not to laugh. He could imagine the excitement in his boyfriend's voice if he had called. Kurt put the phone aside and looked back at his dad.

"I guess it's all settled," Kurt said. He sat on his bed and sighed. It was really happening. The school year was almost over. Tomorrow was Dalton's prom and Kurt was going, with a date, with a guy he loved more than anything. Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You okay, kid?" Burt asked. Kurt turned to his dad.

"It just seems...so surreal," Kurt admitted.

"What does?" Burt asked questionably. Kurt turned his body fully toward his father.

"I never thought I would have this experience, Dad. Being gay in Ohio, doesn't really give you a whole lot of options, if any. But now, here I am. I am putting together a tuxedo and having this conversation with my father about meeting up with my boyfriend's parents and going to prom with a guy that I love. It just seems like a dream, like one day I'm going to wake up and I'll be back at McKinley, and everything that has happened was nothing but a tease," Kurt finished. Burt smiled at his son and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Honestly, I didn't think that either. I know how difficult it's been for you, Kurt. But I like this though. Blaine is a good kid and he's good for you. I love you and I'm proud of you. I am and have always been proud of you," Burt reassured his son who was now trying not to cry.

"I love you too, Dad. You have no idea how much it has meant to me to have a father like you," Kurt responded. Burt put his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. There was a moment of silence between the father and son as they pulled away from the hug. Burt shifted on Kurt's bed.

"Okay...I didn't have to give this talk with Finn...at least not this time...but seeing as it is prom...do you and Blaine..." Kurt caught on quickly and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh God, Dad! No! We are not there yet! Not even close!" Kurt held up his hands and got off the bed quickly. His father had not given him _the talk_ and quite frankly he didn't want that, not at all. Burt couldn't help but laugh, though part of him was relieved. He got up off the bed.

"Okay, okay. That's fine. But, if you ever do decide...to you know..." Kurt's cheeks flushed more. "Make sure that it is right for the both of you," Burt said seriously. Kurt understood but that didn't stop from the crimson color from invading his cheeks.

"I know, Dad," Kurt responded.

"Good. I'm sure that was Blaine that text you earlier, so I'll let you put everything together. Be prepared for a lot of pictures," Burt said and patted his son on the shoulder before leaving the room. Kurt sighed but smiled as he grabbed his phone and called his boyfriend.

* * *

The ride to Blaine's house was less than thrilling. Kurt loved his father but his driving was just ridiculous. Even Carole was saying Burt's driving was like riding in a car with Mr. Magoo. Blaine's driving was actually less painful. Burt finally pulled up into the Anderson's driveway where Steven and Lily were outside waiting for them. Kurt got out of the car immediately after Burt turned off the ignition.

"Hello, Kurt! So good to see you again!" Lily threw her arms around the boy. Kurt smiled and returned the hug.

"It's so nice to see you again too, Lily," Kurt said. Steven gave Kurt a hug as well as Burt and Carole got out of the car. "Steven, Lily, this is Carole my step-mother and Burt my father, which you've spoken too on the phone," Kurt introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Steven said and held out his hand to Burt while Lily shook Carole's.

"Call me Burt, and it's nice to finally meet you as well." Kurt pulled out his phone to look at the time.

"Oh my God! Dad! I only have an hour to get ready!" Kurt nearly yelled as he ran toward the house and rushed inside. Carole chuckled lightly as she watched her husband look at her with a bemused look.

"I told you that you were driving too slow," Carole remarked. Lily laughed as she led the woman toward the house.

"I think Blaine spent an hour or two on his hair alone," Steven remarked as he walked with Burt just behind the two women.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the guest room door. He heard the car pull up not too long ago and heard someone running into the house, and up the stairs and heard the guest room door slam. He figured it was Kurt but after about ten minutes or so, Blaine was finally ready.

"I can't believe my dad! Come on in, Blaine," Kurt shouted from the other side of the door. Blaine turned the handle to see his boyfriend fixing his white buttoned shirt. On the bed was a large black top hat and a black vest with a white flower pinned to it. His boyfriend's hair was styled and he wore a white undershirt

"Wow..." was all Blaine could say. Kurt smiled as he examined his own boyfriend. A white buttoned shirt and a black fest that was entirely buttoned in the front. He wore a black tie and black...tight fitting pants. There looked like a gold change hanging from one of the mini pockets from Blaine's vest.

"Wow indeed," Kurt echoed. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a light kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted longer than Kurt wanted, actually he wanted to keep kissing but he had to finish getting ready. He pulled away reluctantly.

"You look so hot," Blaine remarked.

"You as well," Kurt complimented. He looked down toward the gold chain and gave a small tug. Blaine smiled and pulled on the chain – it was a pocket watch. Kurt recognized the pocket watch from the first day he met Blaine on the staircase.

"I couldn't help myself, I thought it would look good," Blaine remarked as he held the watch in the palm of his hand.

"I remember seeing that watch the first day I met you," Kurt remarked. He ran his finger tips over the top of the of the golden watch.

"Steven gave it to me the day before I left for Dalton when I got transferred. We went to an antique store with my mom. I saw this watch and thought it was really cool. He bought it without me knowing and gave it to me before I left. It's the first thing he's ever given me." Kurt smiled while Blaine put the watch back into his little pocket.

"It suits you. Now, I love you baby but I'm not finished getting ready, so get out," Kurt said a little too nicely and a little too forceful. Of course, Blaine wasn't surprised but it still made him laugh as his boyfriend was starting to gently push him toward the door.

"Seriously, Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine, I want to be fully ready before going back downstairs. So, out!" Kurt lightly pushed Blaine out of the guest room and closed the door as soon as Blaine was out in the hallway. Blaine rolled his eyes as he made his way downstairs. He could hear his parents talk with Kurt's parents. As he made it midway down the stairs, Burt was the first one to see him.

"Hey look at you!" Burt said proudly. Steven and Lily looked over toward the stairway to see their son in full tuxedo. They have seen him in tuxedo before but this was a little different. He was going to prom and he looked so ecstatic.

"Nice watch," Steven said with a grin. Blaine returned the grin as he saw his mom appear from behind his step-father.

"Oh, Blaine! You look so handsome. I need to get a few pictures," Lily said excitedly as she prepared her camera. Blaine smiled at his mom.

"Is Kurt still upstairs?" Burt asked.

"He is. He actually kicked me out of the guest room," Blaine answered. Burt and Carole laughed lightly.

"All right Blaine, stand right there and smile," Lily said after getting her camera ready for pictures. Blaine smiled for a few pictures near the stairway and even one with Steven, and Burt and Carole. After a few pictures, Kurt still hadn't come downstairs. Burt nudged for Carole to get her purse.

"Speaking of pictures, Blaine," Burt began. He looked upstairs to hear any sign of Kurt coming out of the room. When he didn't hear anything, he turned to Carole who had pulled out a book from her purse.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine said.

"Again, call me Burt, kid. Anyway, Kurt told me that he had the chance to view some pictures of you when you were younger, even some baby pictures," Burt answered. Blaine gave a playful glare toward his mother who just smiled and shrugged. "Well, I thought I would return the favor so to speak." Burt placed the book on the kitchen table. Blaine looked and found that it was pictures of Kurt when he was a child and a baby. His eyes lit up.

"That is awesome! Thank you Mr. Hum...I mean Burt." Burt laughed at the expression on Blaine's face as he sat down in the chair and opened it. Burt sat beside him and went over the few pictures Blaine saw of Kurt. Carole talked with Lily and Steven for a few minutes before they heard the guest room door open and close. Carole looked at her step-son nearly strut down the stairs. He was wearing his top hat with his black vest and she could see the key hanging around his neck that they had found together.

"Kurt, you look so handsome!" Carole said excitedly. Kurt smiled as he made it to the last step. Lily picked up her camera.

"Stay right there, Kurt," Lily instructed. Kurt did as was requested and posed for a few pictures for Lily.

"And here's Kurt with his tea party set. He tried to make real tea in the kitchen, didn't work out very well," Burt explained while Blaine laughed lightly at the photograph. Kurt looked over toward his father and his boyfriend. After he took one more picture for Lily, he walked over to the table and his jaw dropped.

"Dad! You brought _our_ album?" Kurt nearly squealed. Blaine laughed at Kurt's reaction and closed the album.

"Kurt, it's a father's duty to embarrass his son in front of his boyfriend. You should know that," Burt remarked, rewarding a laugh from Lily. Blaine got up from the chair and saw the frown on Kurt's face.

"I have to say Kurt, you were an awfully cute baby," Blaine remarked and wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist. He sighed.

"Touche," Kurt muttered.

"All right boys, now that both of you are here, I need more pictures. Let's take some outside in the backyard first," Lily gestured toward the back door. Blaine removed his arm from Kurt's waist and took a hold of his hand to lead him outside with both parents.

* * *

After a dozen pictures and talks from both of the boy's parents about being safe and no drinking, both boys were out the door and got into Blaine's car and drove off. Kurt fiddled with the boutonniere white flower Blaine had gotten him. Kurt was glad he had gotten Blaine a red one because it just fit well with his entire suit. The dance wasn't going to start for another hour, but they still had to meet Nick and Jeff for dinner.

"I never thought I would pose for so many pictures," Kurt remarked. Lily loved taking pictures. They took so many of Kurt and Blaine holding each other, laughing together, even a few of them kissing. Lily took enough to give copies to Burt and Carole. The two boys even took pictures with Steven and also took some with Burt.

Lily took one picture of Kurt and Blaine each holding a pole as if they were about to joust like they did Kurt's first weekend staying at Dalton. Blaine had explained that while Kurt was a decent fence-man, there was room for a possible rematch. Kurt had rolled his eyes and told Blaine that there was no rematch because it was a draw – Blaine disagreed. When they get to prom, they still had a prom picture to take in front of a scenery.

"Mom loves taking pictures. She has some that she took of a lot of scenery and animals, she's really good," Blaine answered.

"We'll have to take one more when we get to prom," Kurt remarked as he took Blaine's hand and laced his fingers.

"I don't mind though. I'm so excited, I don't know about you," Blaine said happily. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"I am too. I never thought I would go to prom you know," Kurt admitted.

"I know. It's going to be so wonderful, Kurt. The only thing I could live without is my mom and Steven trying to give me, _the talk._ " Blaine said with a bit of a shudder. Kurt gave Blaine a light squeeze.

"Oh my God. My dad attempted to give me that talk too," Kurt said with a slight annoyance. The two boys were silent for a moment before Kurt finally spoke. "What...did you tell them? About you and me?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine thought for a moment before he answered.

"That you and I are not at that point yet. I mean you and I haven't talked about it or anything like that..." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter.

"I told dad the same thing," Kurt answered. Sure they never talked about anything like that, but on some occasions they came close when they were having their heavy make-out sessions. While the idea of doing that sort of intimacy with Blaine excited Kurt, but it also frightened him at the same time.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't think I'm boring do you?" Kurt asked, now suddenly feeling insecure. Blaine gave a playful chuckle.

"Are you crazy? You are the single most interesting person, in all of Ohio," Blaine answered. Kurt gave a little smile.

"I mean...like sexually. We do a lot of kissing but we don't...well you know..." Kurt's voice was a little low but Blaine understood what he was saying. When it came to any topics of sex, Kurt was not very open about it. They never really talked about that since their relationship was still new. And here Kurt was, holding Blaine's hand, actually talking about something sexual with his boyfriend.

"I thought that's what _we_ wanted. I mean, this all new to us. The last thing I want to do is push you into something you don't want to do or not ready for. And I know you wouldn't do that with me either," Blaine answered giving his boyfriend's hand a comforting squeeze.

"No, never," was all Kurt could respond with. Blaine came to a stop light. As he stopped in front of the light he turned to look at Kurt adoringly.

"Then perhaps, this summer we can talk about it. See where that takes us?" Blaine suggested. Kurt smiled and gave Blaine's hand a light kiss.

"We can definitely do that," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled and told Kurt that he could control the music just this one time.

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff arrived at the Esby center where they could hear the music being blasted loudly. They had a DJ for the prom but The Warblers and of course Crawford's glee club The Nightingales could also perform a few numbers as well. Kurt and Blaine walked with Nick and Jeff to the building. Neither boy could laugh at Nick or Jeff for their tuxedos, it was them. Jeff was in a white tuxedo while Nick was a powder blue one. They walked into the building and was greeted by boys and girls dancing around the place and the music blasting.

Mr. Kramer and a few other faculty members from Crawford and Dalton were walking around some were at the refreshment tables sipping on punch or eating the cookies. There was no set theme so the place was just decorated in streamers, balloons and a few colorful lights shining everywhere. A disco ball hung in the center of the ceiling. Kurt caught sight of a few Warbler boys and other Dalton students dancing with the girls, or dancing with their significant others. Not too far away from where he was standing, Kurt saw Thad and Quinn dancing next to each other.

He waited for the girl to look his way before he tried to get her attention. There was a sparkling object on her head, looked like a tiara. Quinn looked and saw Kurt and quickly pulled Thad to go greet him and Blaine. Thad held onto her hand as they reached the two.

"Hey, Kurt! Blaine! Meet McKinley's Prom Queen!" Thad said excitedly as he twirled Quinn in a full circle. Kurt nearly squealed and clapped his hands together. That's why she had a tiara. Quinn released Thad's hands and threw her arms around Kurt's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Quinn! You look so fabulous! And congratulations!" Kurt said as he took in Quinn's full prom dress. She was wearing an ice blue dress with a few purple jewels just at the top. Her hair was wrapped in a bun with a few strands curled in front of her ears. Blaine gave Quinn a hug as well.

"Yes congratulations!" Blaine said happily.

"Thank you boys. This is definitely a bigger turn out than McKinley's," Quinn remarked as Thad stood beside Quinn. A slow song started to play and the lights dimmed. Quinn looked over at Thad as they waved to Kurt and Blaine to join the rest of the slow dancing couples. Kurt turned to Blaine and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and took his boyfriend's hand.

"Yes," Blaine answered as he allowed Kurt to lead him to the dance floor. Once they found a spot, Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck as he felt his boyfriend's arms circle his waist. Kurt saw Nick and Jeff dancing together and a few of the other Warbler boys dancing with a few girls. He looked over to see Quinn and Thad dancing so close, their foreheads were touching. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him as they swayed from side to side. Kurt made it to his Junior prom. He made it to Junior prom with his boyfriend whom he loved more than anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Us," Kurt answered softly and brushed his lips lightly against Blaine's. Blaine smiled as they continued to dance. "This reminds me of our first kiss. Us dancing at my father's reception, going outside into the cold..." Kurt trailed.

"It does. Only technically...it was _our_ first kiss, but it wasn't the first time I've kissed you...so to speak," Blaine said a bit timidly. Kurt looked at his boyfriend, waiting for more explanation.

"Blaine? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Kurt used that slightly high pitched sweet voice – not usually a good thing. Jeff would know more than anybody. Blaine just smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

"It's not what you're thinking. The night you came back to Dalton after a week of bed rest and we had our little party for you, you fell asleep on me. I...don't know what came over me that night but I leaned in and kissed you on the forehead," Blaine admitted with slight hesitance. Kurt paused for a moment.

"So I didn't dream that?" Kurt remembered having a dream where Blaine had kissed him the night he returned to Dalton. But that was never out of the ordinary because Kurt always had dreams of Blaine kissing him, one way or another. Blaine smiled.

"No, you didn't." Blaine paused for a moment before he continued. "And...to also tell you this...you remember the night of the Halloween party and your dad took a picture of everybody?" Kurt nodded in response. "Well, when Brittany kissed you...I...didn't quite care for it..." Blaine mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"Blaine? Were you jealous of Brittany?" Kurt asked teasingly. Blaine glared at his boyfriend but tightened his grasp around his waist.

"No...I just...didn't like it..." Kurt smiled as he leaned his head against Blaine's.

"You are so cute. But you have nothing to worry about, I've been yours since the beginning," Kurt said seriously. Blaine planted a quick kiss on Kurt's lips.

"And I have been yours as well."

* * *

A few Warbler boys and a few Nightingale girls sung a few songs (with pre-approval from Mr. Kramer) throughout the night. The countertenor didn't understand the private schools and birds, but the girls were really good so he couldn't really complain. Kurt met a few of the girls from the girls from Crawford and the Nightingale glee club, some of them were a delight, while others not so much. Jeff asked Kurt if he could have a dance with him one time, while Nick and Blaine danced together. Halfway through the evening, Blaine was going to sing a solo song for a slow number. Kurt was going to stand by the refreshment table when he saw Quinn come his way.

"Hey, Kurt," Quinn said sweetly.

"Hey, Quinn. How are you doing?" Kurt asked taking a sip of a cup of punch he took from the table.

"I'm having a blast. I can see you are too," Quinn remarked. Kurt blushed lightly as he watched his boyfriend begin the song and the couples go back to the dance floor with their partners. He noticed that Thad was dancing with another girl. He remembered that Thad had a cousin that went to Crawford and that's who he was dancing with.

"Quinn, would you like to dance?" Kurt asked as he put the cup onto the table.

"I would love too, Kurt," Quinn said with a smile. Kurt took a hold of Quinn's arm and led her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurt had never thought that he would be sharing something like this with Quinn of all people. She had changed and she seemed more relaxed and a bit mellow. He knew that last year was so hard for her, regarding the pregnancy and then having to give up the baby. The girl really has grown.

"How are you, Kurt? Are you happy?" Quinn asked sincerely. Kurt was a little taken back with the question but he smiled.

"I am. It's been a little bumpy but I like where I am and where I'm going," Kurt answered honestly.

"You and Blaine seem so happy together. I'm so glad for you, Kurt. And I am sorry that you had to go through..." Quinn began but Kurt politely interrupted.

"Quinn, don't. You have nothing to say sorry for. I don't hold any grudges against you or anybody in New Directions. I may be happy where I am, but I do love you all and miss you. And yes in that bunch does include Rachel Berry, no matter how nauseating it sounds." Quinn laughed at Kurt's remark.

"We all miss you Kurt, but I'm glad to know that you are happy. You seem so different than you were at McKinley. A good different. I know that you and I aren't that close, but I do want to keep in better touch with you, that is if you would like that as well," Quinn said. Kurt smiled warmly at the McKinley prom queen.

"I'd like that too, Quinn. Call me or text me any time. We are coming close to summer, you can be recruited in mine and Mercedes' shopping group." Quinn laughed and at the same time thought that was a wonderful idea. The song ended and Quinn hugged Kurt tightly before releasing him.

"Thank you for the dance," Quinn thanked the countertenor. Kurt took Quinn's hand and kissed it lightly.

"No, thank you," Kurt answered. He saw Thad make his way over toward him and Quinn.

"Hey! Mind if I take my date back?" Thad asked jokingly. Quinn smiled warmly at Thad.

"So long as I can take mine back," Blaine said from behind Kurt. Kurt smiled at Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thanks again, Kurt," Quinn said as her and Thad walked over to the refreshment tables. Another slow song started to play, Kurt didn't remove his arms from Blaine's neck as he felt his boyfriend's arms around his waist and hold him tightly.

"Are you having a good time?" Blaine asked his deliriously happy boyfriend.

"I'm having such a good time, Blaine. What about you?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair.

"You have no idea," Blaine said softly.

"I think I do." Kurt answered and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I talked to Quinn for a little bit. She seems happy," Kurt stated.

"And what about you?" Blaine asked.

"How could I not be happy, Blaine? I made wonderful friends at Dalton, albeit crazy friends but wonderful friends nonetheless. You being my best friend and my boyfriend. I got to sing a solo at Regionals, go to New York and dance in your arms at our prom. I regret nothing. You have no idea how happy and how wonderful you have been to me Blaine. I love you so much." Kurt said every word with so much love that Blaine had hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately on the lips. It didn't last long because it was a school prom and some couples (whether same sex or not) were tapped on the shoulder by a faculty member to tone it down. Kurt smiled when Blaine pulled away and wrapped both arms protectively around him. "You take my breath away." Kurt paused for a moment. "What about you? Are you happy?" Kurt asked.

"More than you could ever know, Kurt. I never thought that a single person could be the most important thing in my life. I'm looking forward to all the things I get to experience with you, Kurt. And I just want you to know that I love you more than anything. I know we are still in high school and still young, but really Kurt, I mean every bit of it." Blaine could feel his eyes welling as the two boys held each other and swayed with the sweet music.

"You're going to make me cry, baby," Kurt said jokingly. Blaine smiled and gave him a light squeeze around his waist.

"Think about what it's going to be like at our senior prom. I have a feeling there will be waterfalls all over the place," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled knowingly at Blaine.

"Again, are you assuming I would actually _go_ to senior prom with you?" Kurt teased.

"And if I am?" Blaine challenged with a smile. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on the lips and looked at him with so much love in his eyes.

"Then...you would be right," Kurt said softly. The rest of the night was nothing but dancing and music. Kurt and Blaine took their prom photos and looked at a slide show that was prepared specifically for the seniors. After the event, balloons were being kicked back and forth throughout the night. Kurt felt Blaine wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly. All things considered, it was a pretty good year for everybody.

* * *


End file.
